The Man From Berk
by KE12
Summary: Hiccup reluctantly helps an expedition from Arendelle navigate the dangerous dragon and outcast infested waters around Berk, but could the expedition hold more in store for Hiccup than simple trade agreements? This is a Hicelsa, occurs a few years after httyd2 and frozen, rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**I own neither of the universes to appear in this story!**

 **Now that's out the way, enjoy!**

Elsa twirled a pencil between her fingers back and forth out of habit as her focus on reality dropped and her inner thoughts took over, as of noon today it had been two weeks since a simple merchant trader named Liam... or was it Joanne? Requested an audience and sold her a book, but this book was no ordinary book, no, this book was the journal of Queen Idunna, Elsa's mother. When Elsa asked for information on where the book was found the trader offered to sell her the location of a shipwreck for a dizzyingly high price, but the Queen could afford it and so the sale was made.

All of a sudden the royal yacht Elsa was travelling on bowed forward and Elsa could hear her sailors crying 'Sea Serpents', this was the third time in 18 hours that such cries were heard and as predicted four royal guards entered her chamber and stood guard by the door, sure, the men would be needed more up on deck but every time she told them so she would just get an apology and to be frank disobedience as they refused her orders to join the battle, citing they were to protect her at all costs as ordered by General Frankas Lukdile, one of the last Generals in her council that served her parents.

With the battle up top still being raged Elsa tried to relieve her understandably built up stress by thinking back some more, after learning of the journal and the shipwreck Elsa immediately ordered her royal yacht and two escort vessels to be readied, but word spreads quickly in Arendelle and within hours she had her council breathing down her neck, demanding answers for why she was about to venture into uncharted waters to find a shipwreck, even after telling of the journal and the shipwreck her council was not happy and if she was not queen she honestly believed they would have called her every name under the sun for her will to venture into the 'forbidden fog', an uncharted area on the maps where no boat ever returned from, many believed the vessels that entered the forbidden fog discovered and fell off the edge of the world, others believed a mythical kingdom of merciless and cannibalistic warriors called Vikings lived in its depths, but Elsa is educated meaning she knew the planet is a sphere so there is no edge to the world and she didn't believe in mythical warriors who would eat human flesh, no, they were tales told by sailors and merchants to make entertaining stories.

It was only after a few hours in the 'forbidden fog', that wasn't very foggy in reality, did the ships come across their first glimpse of what was to await their voyage, standing a hundred feet high in the middle of the ocean was five giant stone statues with devilish-looking beasts chiselled into them, the ancient looking statues understandably unnerved many sailors, even her own yacht's captain, but Elsa ignored her crew's fears that the statues were a warning to turn back and ordered the ships forward and further into the unknown.

They travelled for five uneventful days till they encountered their first beast, and only after a rather brutal fight in which many sailors were wounded did they scare it off, Elsa thinking that it might be a one-off attack persisted with travelling further into the unknown but only a few short hours later did another attack come, being slightly more prepared than the first attack they took fewer casualties but many were still wounded and it was decided that if another attack came then they would turn back, or else there was the very real possibility that they would face a severe lack of uninjured sailors to man the ships.

When the boat levelled back out after a few short minutes she wondered how many had lost limbs, flesh or even their life this time but before she could dwell on it for long she heard a rapid knock on her chambers door. "Leffe?" She called to one of the guards in her room. "Please see who that is."

The Guard give a nod before opening the door to see a small boy around 14-15, the boy whispered something in his ear before the guard frowned and turned back to his Queen. "My majesty, there is something requiring your attention on deck."

The queen raised a brow before standing from her couch and finding her way to the top level of her boat, there she found her men had gathered at the front of the ship around someone she had never seen before, a tall blonde woman who was in her middle 20's if she had to guess, at seeing her the woman crossed her arms. "Are you in charge here?" Elsa was about to reply but her body language gives her away. "Do you realise you're travelling through Scauldron nesting grounds? Are you wanting to get killed?"

Elsa was at a loss for words. "Sorry?" She stammered.

"Foreigners." Grumbled the blonde woman at hearing the Queens accent. "This area is Scauldron nesting grounds and if you keep going the way you are you aint going to last much longer."

"Scauldron's?" Asked the Queen.

"Yes." The blonde replied. "You know, the big green dragon that was just spitting boiling hot water at you? That scauldron."

Elsa raised a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, let us start from the beginning, who are you and how have you gotten on my ship?"

"I'm Astrid, and I got on your ship by my Dragon, now I'm going to call her down to show you so please don't attack her." With confirmation that Stormfly was not going to be harmed Astrid turned and give a loud whistle, resulting in a large sky blue dragon landing on the deck behind her. "And if it wasn't for me and her..." The blonde reached blindly to pat the dragon's snout. "...you would still be fighting that Scauldron, kapeesh?" Elsa was forced to double look at the winged animal, aren't dragons mythical beings that belong in fictional tales? Apparently not if her eyes were telling the truth. "Look, you guys are obviously not from around here, why don't you come back to my village where you can get resupplied, have a few days rest, learn about our waters and then set off again?"

"And where is your village?" Asked the queen after finding her voice.

Astrid pointed in a North Easten direction. "40 ish miles that way." The queen followed Astrid's gaze to a large land mass but at this distance, she could not make out much detail.

"And you say we can stay in your village for a short duration?"

The blonde give a nod. "Our chief is usually open to foreigners, wishing to make good relations and all so yes, he will welcome you with open arms and probably woo you all with some free supplies."

The captain of the Vessel leant over and whispered in the Queens' ear. "My Queen, after the last few encounters we are running low on crossbow bolts, it would be wise to resupply before returning to Arendelle."

Elsa swallowed as she looked back to the dragon that was crooning in the woman's hand, she still could not truly believe the beasts existed. One light swallow later she made her decision, turning to the blonde the queen spoke, "Then I look forward to meeting your chief and seeing your village. In order to reduce further attack from the serpents could you please guide my helmsman?"

"Sure thing." The local replied. "Tell your helmsman to head north-northeast for now, I'll stay here and give further instructions when needed."

"Very well." Replied the queen as a sailor moved to inform the helmsman. "Thank you for you help."

The blonde shrugged. "Don't mention it."

Elsa give a nod before starting the return journey to her chambers, as she walked the captain joined her. "My Liege, is it wise to visit such town without knowing anything about it?"

Proper procedure for docking in an unknown location would be to send a scouting party first, especially so if royalty was on board. "Yes, but if these beasts roam these lands and seas then I don't believe we have much choice, but that is not to say I'm not going to take precautions, Lume, warn the men I want all cannons armed for when we dock and this local under constant watch while on this ship, also please have my best men ready to escort me when we go landside."

It was nearly sundown by the time the small fleet of vessels arrived at Berk and due to the large size of the Arendelle Vessels only one ship could dock, meaning the Queen had little backup if anything was to go down, but she hoped the fact that if she was killed then Arendelle would go to war would be enough to discourage any hostile actions. As she approached the gangplank that allowed passage down to the dock she heard a few of the locals talking in accents so heavy she could hardly believe that they were talking the same language, as she was about to climb up the plank Astrid stopped her. "Look, there are two things I need to warn you about." The queen tilted her head slightly. "My chief lost his left leg a few years back, so try not to stare please, and whatever you do, do not attack the dragons, because we will protect them." Without saying any more the blonde climbed the plank and wandered down to where she met a large giant of a man who stood at least 7 foot tall, Elsa gulped at the man's size but swallowed her fears and carefully made her way down the plank.

"...3 masts? I bet it has 3 hulls too!" Elsa only heard the last part of the conversation the man was having with Astrid but she guessed how the rest of the conversation went like so she allowed a small smile to cross her face. Arendelle's navy while small certainly boasted fine vessels.

"Aye, but first where is the chief?" Astrid asked the giant.

The man scratched his balding head. "Working the metal, you know how he is when he's in there."

"Yes, I do." Chuckled the woman. "Only Thor himself would be able to drag him out."

"Aye." The man agreed. "Now, who's this?" He pointed a short stubby finger that seemed a little out of proportion for man's size in Elsa's direction.

Astrid turned to the Queen. "This is..." she paused as she realised she did not ask who the white haired woman is. "In fact, that is a very good question Hoark, who are you?"

Elsa swallowed her nerves before talking in her most professional and queen like voice. "I am Queen Elsa from the Arenedelle Kingdom."

"Queen? What kind of title is...?" The man never finished as Astrid give him a bash over the head. "Just another word for Chief, now go make yourself useful or something, I'm sure the nets need servicing before tomorrow." The man give her a nod before walking off with a bit of a sulk allowing Astrid to turn back to the Queen. "Now I know it would be rude of me to take you to Hiccup and not bring him here to you but when that man gets in the forge we never get him out, so it's probably best we take you to him."

"Then I will take an escort of my own men." Replied Elsa.

Astrid shrugged at seeing the men. "Sure." The 'men' Queen Elsa talked of looked much like Hiccup before he started weapon training, toothpicks, and while Hiccup was still not the average Viking by a long, long, long shot he had still gained a lot of muscle on his still lean body. "So, this way I guess." Astrid took the Queen of Arendelle the short route to the forge hoping to catch Hiccup before he took to the sky for Toothless's sunset flight. "So, this is our forge." Astrid Started when Gobber's and Hiccups second home came into sight. "Might not look like much but in there our chief and his mentor Gobber have created some of the strongest metal known to man."

"I'm sure he has." Stated Elsa blankly, trying her best to hide the disbelief in her voice.

Astrid was not a stupid woman, she stopped and looked at Elsa. "Then I'm sure you would not mind a bit of friendly competition, Gronkle Iron vs your best steel?"

Once these Vikings learn of modern metal Elsa was sure she would have a trade agreement on her hands. "Sure, I accept."

Astrid grinned, many had come and failed to believe so most took the challenge, all left defeated. "Right, tomorrow in the training academy, first light." Astrid started to walk once more to the Forge where the door was shut, but before she entered she turned back to the Queen. "Oh, and don't touch anything or you'll be scrubbing dirt off your hands for months." Without another word Astrid opened the door and the Queen had to take a little gasp at the amount of heat to hit her.

Astrid led the woman through the forge till she came across two men who were both bashing some metal with perfectly timed hits so that their strokes just missed one another. "Hiccup!" Shouted Astrid so her voice could be heard over the metal strikes. Neither of the men noticed and continued bashing the metal. "Dragon Boy!" Shouted Astrid again, this time, both men looked at the group like deer caught in the headlamps of the royal carriages. "This is queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elsa was not sure who Astrid was talking too, one was about her age and tiny when compared to the rest of the Vikings here and the other was a typical giant Viking, but when both men turned to face them the Queen noticed one had no left arm, surely Astrid would have told her not to stare at that too if he was the chief? Using this logic she turned to the skinny man. "It is a pleasure to meet you Chief Hiccup."

"Actually the pleasure is mine, just give me a second would you?." The young man asked the other he was just moments prior working with a question regarding the work before he rounded the bench so that he was stood a few feet away from the queen. "And please, just call me Hiccup, I'm not the one for titles."

"As you wish."

"Right, well now that's said I propose we get out of here and to some place more suitable for conversation." The queen nodded in agreement since the forge was uncomfortably hot, and allowed the man to lead her out of the forge but just after he left the small building Astrid stopped the queen at the door.

"Wait for it." She informed the Queen.

"For what?" Replied Elsa but shortly after she understood, a flash of black had jumped off the roof and onto this towns chief, Elsa felt her heart race, was this man being attacked? She was quickly reassured though when she heard laughing. "Is this..."

"Normal?" Finished Astrid. "Yes."

It was a good few moments till the chief pushed the black dragon away from himself. "Bud, will you ever learn?" He questioned the dragon, and while he tried to look angry at it Elsa could see by his face he was humoured. "I mean how am I supposed to talk to a queen covered in this?" The dragon released a few wine like sounds. "Oh really?" Replied Hiccup, but the dragon crooned some more. "Well, in that case, how can I be mad? Come here bud!" He pulled the dragon close and made sure to rub as much slime onto the beast as possible in some friendly revenge.

Elsa tried her hardest to suppress a chuckle at the way the man acted with the flying animal but she eventually failed and a high pitched squeak broke free, at realising she failed her face blushed bright red. "I am so..."

Hiccup waved her apology off, many had seen his interaction with Toothless and laughed so he was used to it. "Don't worry, I know it looks funny." He broke free from his dragon after making sure to wipe his slime covered face over the dragons own. "Now Queen Elsa this is Toothless." He gestured to a rather tooth full dragon. "Toothless, this is Queen Elsa, be nice." The obsidian black dragon sniffed the air before giving a slight growl. "Toothless..." The Dragon rider and dragon shared a moment's glance before Toothless turned back to the queen and give a quick huff. "Oh come on, she and her men won't attack you or the other dragons, won't you not?"

Elsa understood the hidden message, attack the dragons and expect a very angry chief. "That is correct."

"Good good. Now unless you want to talk to me when I'm covered in this slime and soot I will ask Astrid to take you to the town hall where we can discuss whatever you fancy after I've changed."

The Queen give a slight nod. "Very well, I look forward to discussing with you."

/.../

Elsa tapped the side of her stein mug unconsciously as she allowed her mind to think as she waited for the Chief's arrival, the man in her culture would be a Lord due to the medium size of Berk and when compared to 'normal' Lords they were worlds apart, this man worked in a dirty forge, no Lord she knew of would willingly allow their nails to be dirtied by such a place, in her culture Lords held their head high and made sure everyone addressed them by their title, this Hiccup character simply didn't care about the title apparently, a Lord of Arendelle would demand the best clothes, this Hiccup wore what everyone else did, her lords would never approach a dangerous Lion without armour or a long sword, this man here had approached a fire-breathing dragon with nothing more than a tiny dagger if the stories Astrid told her during the journey to the Forge were to be believed.

"Penny for the thought?" Hiccup's voice pulled her back to the real world.

"Very well." She decided to entertain his question. "In my opinion, you do think of yourself as any more important than any man you rule over, why not?"

Hiccup answered as he sat. "Well, that would be because I'm not?"

"But you lead these people." Replied Elsa.

"True." Started Hiccup. "But everyone in this town plays an important role and we couldn't lose any without repercussions, for example, if we lost a fisherman it is likely we wouldn't have enough food to last the harsh winters, should we lose a warrior it is likely the next who dare raid us would do more damage than if we had not lost said warrior, it just so happens I landed the job of making all the hard decisions. Now tell me, Queen Elsa, what brings you twelve days north of Hopeless and 2 degrees south of freezing to death?"

"Sorry?" It took Elsa a moment but she finally realised what the Chief had meant. "Oh, right, I am here looking for an island called Andlat."

"Andlat?" Questioned Hiccup. "You do know that is Old-Norse for death yes?"

"No?" replied Elsa, her voice portrayed her question of the name as much as her knowledge of Old-Norse.

"Well, you will understand when you see the place. Now tell me, what brings you to Berk."

Elsa placed her hands on her lap as she assumed the role of Queen and negotiator. "I was hoping you could train my men on how to navigate your waters and avoid dragon attacks." If he could do that then Elsa would continue the voyage.

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but my answer is no."

 **So, I'm not going to deny this story is going to be a guinea pig for me, I'm useless at writing relationships (If you ever read my other stories you will realise I skip a lot of that stuff for this very reason) and well, I want to improve on that so this story will be my guinea pig for that.**

 **I'm also not going to deny 'Like Growing Frost' by Lysistrate** **inspired me to write this as I never would have thought of this idea without his / her story (It's a good romance story, go check it out if your into hiccelsa) I'm also going to admit it's not going to be my usual type of story - that is action packed, so saying it here, this is a new genre for me.**

 **As for updates, I plan every 2 weeks,** **(Although I will probably update quite a bit to start with to get the story rolling.)** **but don't hold me to that, work is not fixed hours and I don't know how much free time I have, for people who have read my other stories BSW will probably be the same, 2-3 weeks, but TUKM will be a delayed, I plan on pushing out the final few chapters in one burst.**

 **Anyway if you like it give it a follow or review or something and let me know how I'm doing with this romance malarkey, if not, oh well still want to hear your thoughts are so please tell me why it sucked!**

 **And if you're still reading this, Cheers for clicking on this and reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(19/10/16)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a lot of comments about the rushed feel of last chapter, and yes, guilty as charged, I've listened and hope this chapter takes the slower pace many of you wish, if not shout at me again in the reviews! Also huge thanks to all who reviewed, followed, or favourited this story and to those who did 2 or 3 of them you guys are all awesome!**

 **Also expect maybe 1 or 2 more updates before they are slowed into a 2 weekly regime.**

 **Review responses. (I will answer all reviews for a update at the start of the next chap, unless for what ever reason a more personal message is needed!)**

 **MCPO Mark-061**

 **Glad you liked it! Enjoy this chap!**

 **Jeff20**

 **Cheers!**

 **ForteEXEMaster**

 **Cheers for your review and pointing out my errors so I can sort 'em out, it's really appreciated! As for my pace I do agree it was a bit speedy last chapter as I tried to give you guys a sense of where the story is going, but fear not, things are going to slow down! As for Astrid, I'm not just going to kill her off... yet.**

 **Colonel Pepper**

 **Thanks for taking the time to tell me what I need to improve on, I'm still going through chapter 1 and trying to spot / correct all the stuff but I'm pretty hopeless at it, hopefully as time goes on I'll get better. Also I'm not from the US so Astrid being a 'New Yorker'? I'm but I have no idea what this means.**

 **WordSmyth**

 **I hope to have solved the rushed feel this chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Guest**

 **Cheers, hope you like the pacing more this chap.**

 **Yumikana**

 **Good to hear, hope you enjoy this update!**

Elsa placed her hands on her lap as she assumed the role of Queen and negotiator. "I was hoping you could train my men on how to navigate your waters."

Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but my answer is no." The queen was about to argue with him but he stopped her by simply holding up a open palm. "Our best defence is the fact our enemies have to transverse these dangerous waters, if the safe routes became common knowledge then we are exposed, I am sure as a Queen you must understand my reluctance to reveal such dangerous information." Elsa wanted nothing more then to complain with the man but as a Queen she understood Hiccups refusal to comply with her request. "However, this is not to say I am going to leave you to your own devices in our sea's, should you head south and out of our territory I will assign a dragon rider to help you navigate, but go North and Berk will provide you with no more than the necessities you may be lacking."

The Queen swallowed as she thought furiously for an argument which could convince the chief to help her expedition. "Why not North?" She eventually asked hoping it would give her more time to form an argument.

"Why not North?" Repeated Hiccup before turning to find Mulch sat at a near by table, he reached over and quickly stole the man's drink resulting in the large burly Viking giving him a death glare, after a quick apology Hiccup turned back to the queen. "Berk has many enemies and I will not risk my people by sending them through unsafe territory."

"There must be some way? A trade agreement for a guide, or gold and resources."

Hiccup licked his lips to clear away any of the mead that failed to go in his mouth, Elsa cringed at the idea the man was happy to drink out of a mug just moments ago used by someone else. "As you have seen we are simple people Queen Elsa, so tell me, what do you have that we need?"

Elsa noticed Hiccups use of 'we' instead of the 'I' her lords would use when talking about needs, but she couldn't ponder on it too much at this moment in time. "You mentioned you couldn't risk the loss of a fisherman for lack of food, Arendelle can provide two and a half metric tonnes of mixed food for each day a guide helps us travel north."

Hiccup leaned back again in thought, the offer was more than he ever expected even if this two and a half tonnes turns out to be a mix of wheat and corn with no meat, but Hiccup is not a man who simply accepts offers on the spot without thinking it over. "You will understand if I need to think about this."

The Queen allowed herself to hope if ever so slightly as realised she had the man interested. "Of course, I did not immediately expect a yes no answer."

The Chief of Berk took a deep breath before leaning forward again. "Say, you have seen my town and know its location..." A loud roar from outside the great hall drew Hiccups attention before he could finish saying what he wanted to say. "Well, I am sorry to cut our conversation short but my right hand dragon calls, Queen Elsa, you and your men are welcome to stay in our town, food will be served here in a hour or so where I hope you can join me, and a man called Fishlegs will be available to give you a tour and answer any other questions you may have, if you require accommodation for your duration on our island talk to Astrid, now if I don't run we will have a very angry Night Fury tearing this place up so I must take my leave." The man stood and give her a brief nod before walking off, making sure to return his borrowed stein as he passed Mulch.

As Elsa watched the man leave she wondered how he lost his leg but she was not sure as to if she should ask, after all Astrid had warned her not to stare so it was probably a sensitive subject for the chief, maybe this Fishlegs character would be able to give her an answer, as she stood from the table to find this Fishlegs a small boy appeared from out of the darkness of the Great Hall and approached her. "Queen Elsa, I am Vomit, son of Spinehard the Stubborn, I have been instructed to help guide you around our town."

Elsa raised a brow, these Vikings had odd names. "Very well Vomit, could you please take me to Fishlegs."

"Sure thing, this way." The boy led her to the opposite side of the great hall where a man as wide as he is tall held up a small object in front of a table occupied by small children. "And this one?" He asked them.

"Oh... oh! Ask me." The large man ignored the lanky blonde who was watching in on the class. "I know this one, Sis, I know it!" The blonde's obviously non-identical twin scowled before pouncing on the man and beginning to exchange rather heavy looking blows.

"As I was saying children, this scale belongs to which species of dragon?" Called the teacher to regain his classes attention.

A child who looked nearly identical to the teacher in every aspect other than age and size was the one to answer. "Hideous Zipple Back, speed 10, attack 12, armour 10, two heads twice the danger."

"Correct, and excellent knowledge of the dragon manual." The teacher dropped the scale into a bag before producing another one. "And this?" All the children seemed drawn to the scale and held their hands up as if their life depended on it. "Yes Tromso?"

"Toothless! The unholy offspring of lightning and death it's self." The Queen perked up at hearing the black dragons name, how did these children know that this specific scale was from Toothless? And why was Toothless supposedly the unholy offspring of lightning and death it's self? After all the dragon seemed friendly enough during their brief encounter.

"Species name?"

"Aww come on." Retorted the child. "Toothless is the only one known to exist."

"That is not the point Tromso, species name?"

The child huffed before giving the large man a response. "Night Fury."

The class continued for another five minutes around the large candle lit table before it was dismissed, Elsa approached the large man named Fishlegs as soon as she could. "Are you Fishlegs?"

The Viking adjusted his horned helmet so that it stood straight on his head. "I am, and you must be?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Chief Hiccup has assured me you can give me a tour of this town and answer any questions I may have." The man give a genuine smile but before he could give a response a loud cheer was heard from behind, Elsa turned to see that the twins had now gained a sizeable crowd and were still going hard at one another, not being particularly fond of the scene she turned back to the large man. "Do you mind if we go somewhere quieter to talk?"

Fishlegs smiled. "Sure, follow me." He led her back to the table that she had previously talked to Hiccup on. "Now, what do you wish to talk about?"

"A few things, first of all how sensitive is Chief Hiccup regarding his leg?." Replied Elsa.

The Ingerman smiled and brought his hands together on the table to intertwine his fingers. "Let me guess, Astrid told you not to stare?"

"That would be correct."

Fishlegs shook his head and give a slight chuckle. "She is too protective of that man, the answer is he isn't, she is just trying to spare him the awkwardness of a strangers stare."

"Oh, so is Astrid and Hiccup a couple?"

Fishlegs shook his head again. "No, they agreed a long time ago to just be good friends after a small... incident, it's a long story that I am not sure Hiccup or Astrid would like me telling."

"So does Hiccup have a woman in his life?" Elsa wasn't sure why she wanted to know, maybe it was the need for information about the chief, or maybe she was just curious.

"No, many have tried woo him with contracts but he has never shown interest."

Elsa could relate to being uninterested in marriage contracts, as Queen of a prosperous kingdom she had contract after contract sent her way for hand in marriage, and never once had a contract spiked her interest in someone. "Ah, I see. Next question, why is Hiccups dragon so special? I mean when you held up the scales of the Gronkle, or the Heneous Zipple-back..."

Fishlegs couldn't stop himself from correcting the queen. "Hideous Zipple-back Queen Elsa."

"Well, every dragon scale you showed seemed to bore the children, except one, and they even claimed it was from the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself."

"Ah, well to understand that you need to know a little about our history." Begun the giant man. "You see for 7 generations we were at war with the Dragons, they would burn our houses to the ground and raid our food supplies, so in return we would raid their nesting grounds, it was brutal and it was bloody with countless deaths on both side, and when we had fierce warriors like Stoick the Vast the dragons had their Night Fury, in fact I can show you as to how dangerous this dragon was thought to be, stay here for a moment." Fishlegs disappeared for a minute before returning with an old and dusty book to push at Elsa. "Please read what I tell you."

Elsa opened the first page of the book passed to her, despite the language being slightly different she still managed to mostly understand the text, the first page was regarding dragon classes, apparently there was three, them being Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. "Please turn over." The Queen did as instructed. "That is a Thunderdrum, notice the comment at the end of the page."

"Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

The man nodded. "Yes, turn page."

"Timberjack, Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

The man nodded again. "Yes, please turn again."

"Scoldron, oh this is the one that has been attacking my ships." Elsa took note of a few things mentioned. "And as predicted they are extremely dangerous, kill on sight." The queen anticipated the request to flip page so she did so before told. "Change wing, extremely dangerous, kill on sight." She did this a few more times till Fishlegs stopped her.

"This was our dragon manual 9 years ago before Hiccup showed us Dragons could be befriended, flip 32 pages." Elsa flipped to the required page and was unsurprised to find it was about the Night Fury, but she was not expecting such little information on the page. "Please, read from the top."

Elsa cleared her throat before doing as asked. "Night Fury. Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, never engage this dragon, your only chance is to hide and prey it does not find you."

Fishlegs nodded along with the text. "When Toothless attacks he never misses, he strikes with the power of Mjolnir, he fires a streak of blue that appears to be lightning, he is as cunning as Loki and there is much more such as the fact he is our islands Alpha dragon, he is the rarest dragon we know of, and he has helped save our town numerous times, so when you ask why the children are drawn to him its because the children see him as a hero that's bigger than life just as much as they see Hiccup as a hero."

The queen frowned, first of all how can a dragon be as cunning as the Norse God Loki? and Hiccup is a Hero? First question first. "So Toothless is intelligent."

Fishlegs chuckled again. "Queen Elsa, the biggest mistake you could ever make is to underestimate the intelligence of Toothless, I swear that dragon understands Norse and more than that I swear he is just as intelligent as Hiccup is in his own way."

"So that would explain the strong relationship between the two when compared to other dragons and riders I've seen."

"Possibly." Started Fishlegs. "But there is more to it than that, it all started 9 years ago when Hiccup shot the dragon down..." And so Fishlegs started to tell Elsa the fascinating tale of Hiccup.

/.../

 **1 hours time**

"A little higher for me would you bud?" Hiccups most trusted friend whined and tilted his head slightly so he could see his rider. "I know, I know, just for a short time?" The dragon huffed and give a powerful flap of its wings, taking them to its maximum altitude. "And you just earned yourself some fresh Kipper." As he spoke he leaned forward and scratched Toothless just where he knew the dragon liked it, this combined with the news of fresh kipper earned Hiccup a happy croon. "So, what do you think I need to do bud? With thanks to the harsh spring and non existent summer we don't have enough food for winter, but accepting this deal? We would have more than ample." The dragon give another response as if he understood his rider. "I know, but if I send someone North and they are discovered by Umea were at war." Toothless give a small growl. "Agreed, his name leaves a foul taste on my tongue too."

The two friends flew together for a few more minutes before Hiccup nudged Toothless in a specific spot which means 'take me home', the dragon complied and slowly banked to turn back to berk and with thanks to the non existent cloud cover all of Berk and her daughter islands are visible for the return journey, although from this vast height not much detail could be seen with out a spy glass. "Look at her bud, isn't she beautiful?" Toothless give an approving whine. "How can I possibly think of taking us to war when I see our town like this?" As if answered by the gods Hiccups belly give a loud grumble. "But how can I also think of possibly allowing ourselves to starve simply because some lunatic wants my head? ARGH!" Toothless spat a plasma ball with his human brothers cry of anguish, this distracted Hiccup from his problems as attempted to avoid the inevitable soot that would cover his face should he fly through the plasma blast.

When the duo recovered from their emergency manoeuvres to dodge the soot of Toothless blast Hiccup resumed the previous conversation. "And if I do allow someone to go North who? Astrid? She is good but hot headed and has too short of a patience to live on a boat for a week or two, Snotlout?" Toothless give a loud warble. " I agree, Lulea would have my life this shortly after the marriage, Fishlegs?" Hiccup caught his black and scaly friends eye roll. "Yeah, first sign of trouble and he would freeze up without us, should I even think about the twins?" Toothless give what could be best described as a dragon laugh. "Yes, lets not go there, so who else do we have? Gustav?" Hiccup chuckled at the thought, Gustav was a good guy but his lack of caution had gotten him captured more times than most Vikings could count, and on this journey caution was not something to be easily forgotten. "Well, I'm not sending mom North, if Umea gets her... well I don't want to think what will happen." Toothless shot Hiccup a look. "Yeah bud, if he gets any one else I don't want to think what will happen too, but my mother? I would do something stupid, and not my normal type of stupid, so swiftly moving on How about Eret?... No, he knows the waters better than anyone else but still struggles with calming the dragons"

Hiccup sighed as he started to realise there was only one person left. "So what about me? I may not know the water as well as Eret or the dragon manual like Fishlegs, but if Umea gets me? Then I lose my head and hopefully he will be satisfied enough with that not to declare war on Berk." Hiccup noticed a 'funny' look his dragon give him. "What? You really think I would allow us to get caught?" Toothless snorted as he distinctively remembered Hiccup giving themselves up to Eret... and Alvin... and the Romans... and "Hey!" Hiccup swatted his dragons head. "I know what your thinking! I don't do that tactic anymore." Toothless snorted, he would believe it when he saw it.

By the time Hiccup had returned to Berk the sun had fallen below the horizon and the night lamps had been lit to illuminate the paths, he had barely slid off Toothless when he heard his mothers voice. "You look troubled."

Hiccup had learned very quickly that he could hide very little from his mother, so there was little point in not telling her what was on his mind. "I've got to chose, face certain starvation or accept a deal which could lead us to war."

"How so?"

"Well, Queen Elsa of Arendelle has offered a two and a half tonnes of mixed food for each day a guide helps her ships navigate north... and through Umea's waters."

Valka sighed and sat down on a near by rock. "Between me and you I believe it would do many good to cut down the food." She tried to joke to make light of the situation but she quickly realised Hiccup wasn't his usual sarcastic self when he didn't immediately agree. "But, if she delivers then it would certainly end our food shortage."

Hiccup nodded as he started to unclip Toothless's saddle. "In just one week we could double our winter stock, with two we would have enough food to be comfortable all winter, and if three weeks come and go I could actually permit a feast for Snoggletog." With all the required clips and latches on Toothless saddle removed or unlinked Hiccup slid the leather seat from his dragon. "But is it worth it? If Umea discovers a Berkian in his waters Thor knows he will declare war."

"Then you will just have to make sure you aren't discovered in his waters."

"Easier said than done." Replied Hiccup. "And why do you think I was going to go."

"Hiccup?" Valka waited for her son to look her way after storing his saddle. "I am your mother and know you better than you know yourself, and I agree with why you think you must be the one to go."

Hiccup sighed and took a seat next to his mother on the rock. "So, who should I leave in charge here? I was thinking Gobber and Astrid, Gobb..."

Valka spoke over Hiccup to cut him off. "They are both excellent choices, truth be told I would have chosen the same."

"That is oddly reassuring."

"I know, now food is out and the vultures will be circling around what's not yet eaten, so unless you fancy starving early I suggest we get going." Hiccup smiled at the thought of Vikings being compared to vultures in such a manner and give a nod as he stood.

/.../

Elsa paused and took a deep breath the moment she climbed off her ship and onto the Viking dock after changing into clothes suitable for a feast, despite all of her travel mates being invited to the meal she had decided to only invite five people so that it did not appear like she was taking advantage of the Vikings, those she invited were the Captain and second officer of her yacht, the commander of her royal guard and his second officer, and the last being a servant she had become friendly with over the course of this trip.

"My Queen?" Leffe, the Commander of the Royal Guard approached her from behind.

The Queen of Arendelle started to walk again after glancing at the man. "I'm fine, just wondering what Anna would have thought about this place." Anna had protested Elsa's decision to stop her from joining the expedition to find their parents ship wreck till the last hour before she set sail, what changed her sisters mind in that last hour she would never know.

"I am sure Princess Anna would have found it different my Majesty."

"Just different?" Questioned Elsa as she slowly led them towards the great hall.

"I believe she would have disliked the slower pace of life here Queen Elsa."

"Hmm, maybe, but these Vikings seem more open, I am sure she would have loved to get among them and find out all the gossip."

"That I am certain of Ma'am."

Elsa smirked at how the man ended every comment to her with recognition about her status. "Tell me Leffe, how many different ways can you end a comment to me?"

"Not Enough your Royal Highness."

Elsa chuckled and shook her head. "Well, I personally give you permission to drop some of the formalities for tonight's meal, I do not believe these Vikings would appreciate every sentence you speak to end with some comment regarding status."

"As you wish... my liege." Elsa rolled her eyes in amusement.

Stopping just outside of the great hall she stopped her small group to address them. "Before we enter I wish to make one thing clear, these Vikings are not as formal as ourselves, do not be surprised if this meal is by our standards informal, but I do not expect yourselves to stoop to their level, you are to treat and act like this is a formal event held by myself understood?"

After a chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's' she pushed the doors to the great hall open and looked inside, as expected the meal was as informal as one could get, Vikings were all talking or laughing over their meals, drinking mead like it was going out of fashion and acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. With a small gulp she pushed past her disgust at the way many were acting and entered.

"Queen Elsa!" A voice over the loud rabble of Vikings eating their meals could just be heard, turning she spotted the Chief sat at a table near the top of the hall, as she approached Hiccup stood up. "It's good that you could join us, I was starting to fear you would not come." Hiccup looked the small group over. "Is this all?"

"Well I am glad I did not disappoint and also yes, I did not want to exploit your offer."

"None-sense, I offered for your entire comrades to come and feast so you would not have exploited my offer, now take a seat and I'll be back in a minute." With Hiccups words a few Vikings sat nearby stood and moved to a different table leaving just Astrid, an older woman and Fishlegs on the table. When Hiccup returned a few moments later it was with a trolley holding six plates and six mugs filled with mead, the trolley being one of his own inventions, to get everyone a plate he was forced to do two runs and he was the last to receive a plate with Elsa being the first. Elsa was surprised that the other Vikings on the table dug into their food before the chief had even put a plate down for himself but she was glad none of her group did the same. "Dig in guys, no need to wait on me." Commented Hiccup as he eventually sat down to his own food.

"To do so would not be proper of my people." Informed Elsa.

Hiccup shrugged as he grabbed what were in Elsa's mind crude cutlery. "Your in the land of Vikings and Dragons now Queen Elsa, we don't care much for formalities or the likes, now please, I insist you guys all dig in." With a nod from Elsa her group begun to dig into the surprisingly tasty food.

"Hey Hiccup, you going to eat that?" Asked Fishlegs after a few moments of silence.

"Nah." Responded the chief. "You take it."

"Don't mind if I do." Fishlegs reached over the table and scraped some food off Hiccup's plate, Elsa nearly had to suppress her gag reflex at the thought of sharing food.

After another silence, well, with thanks to all the open mouth eating of the Vikings there wasn't much silence but more lack of speech, Hiccup spoke again. "Say Queen Elsa, I've been thinking over your offer."

Elsa made sure to swallow her food before replying. "And?"

"Could you please define mixed food." After speaking another forkful of food was shovelled into the chiefs awaiting mouth.

Elsa made sure to speak with a empty mouth once more. "500kg of mixed meat, that being lamb, beef and chicken, 500kg flour, 500kg wheat, 1000kg of mixed vegetables."

The chief give a nod as he continued to eat and once more it was not for a timely silence till he spoke again. "And could I have an assurance that your guide would be allowed their dragon comrade? And the dragon would be treated with respect."

"I can assure you that any guide and dragon assigned to my vessel would be treated as a foreign dignitary."

"Excellent." Replied Hiccup. "Then my last question, to reach Andlat you will need to travel through waters that are hostile to my people, do you accept the fact that if you are caught with a Berkian or dragon rider in those waters your lives are at danger."

Elsa swallowed as she thought the question over, she would prefer not to accept that fact but what choice did she have? She could either return home without anything to show for her trip, venture north on her own without a guide and likely suffer more casualties from the beasts that roam these lands and seas, or she could take a guide and make sure to avoid those hostile to Berk, Elsa did not think about it for long, after all the ocean is a large place and what's the likely hood of meeting those hostile to Berk? "I accept this hazard."

Hiccup shared a quick glance with Valka before turning back to Elsa. "Then you have your guide, we leave when your ready."

Despite being ecstatic that Hiccup was giving her a guide she frowned. "Sorry, you say 'we'?"

"Yes, I will be your guide."

 **So, is the pace slow enough? Or do I need to slow it some more? Let me know what you think!**

 **Also cheers for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Important note, I've upped the amount of food offered to 2.5 tonnes per day in the previous chapter as I've realised for Berk 0.25 tonnes isn't much, not a major issue that's going to change anything about the story but it is something you should know about.**

 **Review responses**

 **CluelessRJ**

 **That is good to know, and cheers for the review!**

 **ForteEXEmaster**

 **Cheers for the heads up on the POV stuff, and I think this chap is a bit more of a filler but things start to happen so that adds points right?**

 **Yumikana**

 **I think this chapter is a bit slower than the last, and great to hear your enjoying it! Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest**

 **Not sure and nor do I really care, if people take the time to review I don't mind how good their grammar is, and I often read stories and review on my phone were getting the grammar right is harder, easier to miss mistakes and is much more time consuming then at the computer to the point you don't mind the few mistakes, so I imagine others will do the same and have the same mind set.**

Hiccup shared a quick glance with Valka before turning back to Elsa. "Then you have your guide, we leave when your ready."

Despite being ecstatic that Hiccup was giving her a guide she frowned. "Sorry, you say 'we'?" Did that mean Hiccup and a guide was going?

"Yes, I will be your guide." Nodded Hiccup. "Unless you wish for someone else?"

"No, not at all." Responded the queen, and if Elsa was honest with herself she wanted no one else, if Fishlegs history lesson on the chief was true then Hiccup is the best of the best when it comes to controlling dragons. "I was just a bit taken back that you yourself have offered to be our guide."

"Well, I have my reasons."

Elsa wondered if these reasons were due to Berk's enemies, or to make sure she kept her word on the trade agreement. "And what of your responsibilities here?"

"Astrid and Gobber can keep these hooligans in line for the duration I'm gone, as for the dragons, well, they will have Cloud-jumper and my mother to answer to."

"I hope you did not feel pressured into helping my expedition."

Hiccup suppressed a chuckle, oh what little did Elsa know. "No, not at all." He lied. "Now tell us, what is Arendelle like?"

"I am often told by my men that Arendelle is much warmer." Begun Elsa. "And there is order in Arendelle."

Hiccup rose a brow. "Are you trying to say we lack order Queen Elsa?" Elsa froze in horror as she realised what she tried to convey failed to come across.

"What? N-no..."

Hiccup grinned as she stumbled over her words. "Do not worry, while I understand your initial comment it also stands true to say we lack order among many things, now please go on."

Elsa allowed an internal sigh as Hiccup shrugged what could have been seen as an insult off. "Well, we have horses for transport instead of dragons, everything is that little bit more advanced and the buildings are considerably older than your own."

"Well, with fire breathing dragons and wooden buildings things don't tend to last long here." Mused Hiccup.

"I can imagine." Agreed Elsa. "But the biggest contrast between Arendelle and here is the fact we have a castle, it's approximately a quarter the size of berk alone, and five times taller than any building here atleast."

Hiccup give an impressed whistle as he sat back and tried to imagine the size of such a building. "That is quite a size, infact just how big is Arendellle?" He eventually replied with.

It was Elsa's turn to sit back as she tried to figure out the population of Arendelle. "Well, the main land has a population of approximately 3.5 million, and the islands combined make up about 0.7 million."

Fishlegs spat his food all over the table essentially ending the meal for Elsa and her group, and Astrid chocked on her drink, out of the Vikings only Valka and Hiccup who had seen kingdoms such as Arendelle in their years of travel or isolation did not flinch at the figure. "4.2 million?" Eventually asked Astrid.

"Yes?" Replied Elsa.

"As in Million with a 'm' and 6 zeros?" Asked Fishlegs, he did not realise so many people could exist never mind under one ruler.

"Yes, I don't see why this is so hard to conceive." After all Arendelle has a small population when considered to places like Corona.

Valka spoke for the first time since introducing herself when Hiccup went to fetch food. "Queen Elsa, Berk is considered big for a Viking tribe and you are lucky if our central village has more than 7 thousand people and our outer towns combined have no more than 4 thousand, to hear of a kingdom consisting of 4.2 million is quite a shock to our systems."

"Well, if that is the case I must invite you all back to Arendelle so you can see for yourselves."

Hiccup liked the sound of that. "Indeed you must."

"Trust me Chief Hiccup, you will love it." Elsa's servant broke her silence.

"I'm sure I will. Now it looks like we have all finished food so I suggest we get drinking."

Elsa was going to ask about desert, after all it is the best part of a meal but she quickly thought better of it, looking around she couldn't see any types of desert and she wasn't offered a starter, so it is likely the Vikings do not have such luxuries.

"Did I hear drinks?" An already considerably drunk man asked as he squeezed into the space between Hiccup and Fishlegs.

"Yes, if you would be so kind to fetch?" Requested Hiccup, the drunk man appeared as if he was going to complain but one look from Astrid silenced any comment he was going to make. "You owe me Hiccup." It did not take the man long to return, but instead of bringing already filled steins to them he brought a barrel that you dipped your steins into. "So now can we party?"

Hiccup sighed, tonight was going to end messy. "Yes."

The words had barely left Hiccups mouth by the time the drunk man had stood up and exclaimed to the hall. "Hey guys, Cheif's permission, we can partaay!" With the announcement the hall initially went pin drop silent and then all of a sudden the Vikings broke out into loud cheering and hollering as they rejoiced at the permission to get slightly more drunk than usual.

Hiccup brought a hand up to his face, tonight was going to be very messy indeed. "Snotlout sit down before I make you!"

After an approving grunt from Astrid at the threat Hiccup continued the conversation. "Thanks mom. Now Snotlout this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Queen Elsa this is the one and only Snotlout."

Elsa was about to give her usual greeting but the intoxicated man spoke before she could. "Okay, so I'm all good for the party and all but what's a Queen?"

"Astrid?"

The shield maiden smirked as she picked up and then slammed her almost empty stein over Snotlouts head while saying. "Just another word for chief."

"Thanks." Commented Hiccup. "Now what were we talking about again?"

"Getting some drinks." Artios, the Royal yacht's captain piped in.

"Well, we have them so maybe you could tell us of what to expect on our journey." Commented Elsa.

"Sure thing, one moment." Hiccup leaned over and filled his Steiner, while in his youth Hiccup hated the taste of mead and its effects, in recent years he had become fond of the substance with thanks to the added stress of Umea, the loss of his father and the strain of running a village, although compared to any other Viking his age he still barely touched the stuff. "Andlat is nearly a weeks flight, so 2 to 2 and a half weeks ship ride, were going to see heavy snow, and when we don't see snow it will be hail, I plan on taking us by and docking at dragons edge..." Elsa raised a brow which Hiccup took as a request for further information. "Dragon's edge is... once was our outpost for exploring further north, but now it's a militarized outpost ."

"What caused the change?" Asked Ms Johnson, the servant Elsa had become friendly with.

Elsa noticed the mood shift in every one of the Vikings sat at the table. "A crazed man named Umea lives beyond Dragon's edge and he has threatened our archipelago with war more times than I can count." Hiccup seeing the question on Elsa's tongue before she could speak continued on. "But do not worry, as you are not Vikings he will grumble at you to leave his waters if discovered and that is it, besides, unless you plan on visiting Andlat for more than a day or two the chances of being caught are rather slim."

"What is this Umea character capable of? Does he command dragons?" Asked Artios.

"No." Artios started to relax at hearing 'no', the small fleet that is escorting Elsa is more than capable of taking care of fending for themselves in ship to ship warfare with thanks to a recent technology called cannons that most of the world still lacked, but if dragons are added to the mix he would then fear for the Queen saftey. "But do not think any less of him for it, he commands a vast army and he is an incredible tactician, if he discovers your ships in his waters he will only approach once he has a plan to sink you, and after he approaches and tells you to get out of his waters, get the hell out."

Leffe removed a hand from his clean shaved chin as he addressed the Queen quietly. "Is it still wise to travel North my Queen?"

"No, but." Elsa whispered before speaking up so the rest of the group could hear. "I will not be scared off by a crazed man, we will head North and take appropriate actions should we be intercepted by this Umea."

"That's the spirit." Commented Astrid. "Now who's up for a game of Post?" She asked more out of desperation to drop the Umea subject, she hated the man with a deep passion for what he did to her and stormfly meaning she didn't want to think of him any longer than necessary, if at all.

"I'm game." Shrugged Snotlout, Fishlegs threw his knife into the centre of the table and Hiccup give a shrug which said 'Sure, got nothing better to do.'

"Sorry, post?" Asked Elsa.

"It's a game, easy enough to play." Replied Astrid as she stood from the table with the rest of the Vikings. "Hiccup, explain."

As Elsa looked to Hiccup the man begun a simplified explanation of Post. "You throw a knife at targets painted on a post for points, each time you score some points you take a step backwards."

"Oh." Elsa didn't know if she wanted to play or not, yes she wanted to as it would help improve her bond to Berk, after all when you play games with others it helps you get to know one another a little more, but she also didn't because she had never thrown a knife in her life and was bound to embarrass herself. "Is it suitable for beginners?"

"There are easy points so I would say yes, just don't expect to beat Astrid."

Elsa thought for a few moments before standing. "Then in order to strengthen diplomatic ties I will participate, Leffe, Artios, Lume, Affligem, Ms Johnson, are you game?" The soldiers and sailors all decided to play but Ms Johnson understandably decided to sit this one out.

Hiccup led the group to a large post near the centre of the great hall, at different heights up the post there were numerous red circles painted, all of different sizes from large to tiny. "Okay so you start from here..." Elsa noticed the white line Astrid patted her foot against. "The smaller the circle you hit the more points you gain, with every hit you move to the next white line but miss 3 times in a row and your out, person with the highest score wins. Easy enough?" After a few nods from those willing to play Astrid turned and sent the game knife flying through the air in one smooth move, it struck dead in the centre of the smallest circle which is only a few cm in diameter. "So, that's 5 points for me, who's next?"

Hiccup looked up from creating a chart on a black rock with chalk. "Going by alphabetical order..." Hiccup paused as he realised Astrid should have come after Affligem, oh well. "...Affligem." Affligem puffed his chest as he approached the post to remove the knife but after Astrid's throw the knife was well and truly lodged in meaning some comical grunts and foot leverage was made from the man as he tried to pull it free. Hiccup after quickly finishing the chart approached Elsa as she watched the man struggle to free the knife. "So, have you ever thrown a knife?"

"I must admit I haven't."

"Okay." Hiccup pulled a small knife similar to the one being used for the game from a sheath secured to his leg. "Hold it like this." The dragon rider demonstrated how to hold the knife, that being by pinching the base of the handle between the thumb and forefinger, and with the blade resting on the back of your hand so that the pointy end of the weapon is facing towards yourself. "Then when you throw pretend you are bashing something with a hammer."

"A hammer?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, like this." He demonstrated the motion slowly so Elsa could see all the moves required.

Elsa practiced the technique once or twice before taking her position on the white line after Affligem and Artois gained themselves 5 and 2 points respectively, she was using Hiccups knife which is considerably better balanced and sharper than the game knife but that didn't really matter, to the trained Vikings she was no competition so if she used a slightly better knife it would make little difference.

After watching his Queen practice the move a few times more on the white line Leffe eventually had to speak his mind. "My Queen, are you sure about this?"

Elsa glared at the man for putting her off before turning and throwing the knife, it missed all the targets but Elsa didn't care, she got it to stick in the post and for her first attempt at throwing a blade she would class that as a monumental success. The next to go was Fishlegs, unlike Hiccup who had eventually learned to handle weapons due to the necessity of being a Cheif with many enemies, Fishlegs had never really learned or shown interest in doing so meaning he went for the easy target and secured himself a good 1 point, Elsa figured that if she had any real competition for her league it would be this man.

The next on the white line was Hiccup, while he was capable of throwing knives well he wasn't as confident as Astrid with his abilities, meaning he decided to play it safe and go for the next best option and earn himself 4 points, after Hiccup it was Leffe's turn, he managed to gain 5 points along with Astrid and Affligem, then it was Lume's go, he managed to secure 4 points. Snotlout being intoxicated missed the post entirely and hit a shield mounted on a wall behind, and he was obviously put off by something no one else witnessed.

When it came to Valka's turn she was no where to be found, while Hiccup went in search of his mother Astrid approached Affligem after noticing some funny looks he sent her way. "Spit it out, whatever you have to say."

The man was momentarily stunned, he thought she hadn't noticed his curious looks. "Err..."

"You keep looking at me like I have four eyes. So spit it out."

"Okay." The man relented. "In our society it is rare for a women to be trained with weapons."

Astrid give the man a disbelieving look. "Well in our society anyone who can hold a weapon is trained. Female or not."

"And are you expected to fight? I mean what if you encounter a man? Surely you will be over powered."

This gained the man a resentful glare and luckily for Affligem Snotlout approached, laughing. "Oh man, you do not want to anger her, I swear she was blessed with the wrath of Thor." And Snotlout should know, he had been on the receiving end of it far too many times.

"And Odin's skills in the ring." Hiccup added as he over heard some of the conversation when he returned, and he believed it, Astrid could out fight anyone on Berk and had only been defeated once, and that was by a Bob-burglar in a friendly sword fight, the weapon of choice for any Bob, had Astrid had her axe then she could very well have won that battle. "Now, Valka is off chasing a Death-Song, so the game must continue without her participation." Hiccup glanced at the table he had drawn up and noticed Valka should have been the last player. "So lets begin round 2."

"So, what happens now?" Asked Lume.

"Well." Started Astrid as she approached a line painted on the floor a few meters further back from the first line. "Those who hit move back, those who missed stay on line 1. But those who are on the 2nd line earn twice the points, then three times and so on."

This round proceeded much like the first, with Elsa hitting the post but not earning points and snotlout being distracted by some trolls nobody saw, as the third round begun Hiccup approached Elsa who was sat at a near by table, she looked a little downhearted and Hiccup could guess why, it isn't likely at this rate that she will be eliminated from the game in the next round, and if Hiccup was honest he was a little shocked her men hadn't tried to help her out. "Queen Elsa, can you show me again how you throw the knives?"

Elsa took a small drink from her stein before standing up and demonstrating to Hiccup how she threw the blades. "Well, your form is acceptable." Hiccup removed another knife from a hidden sheath, Elsa made a mental note at the fact the man had weapons concealed on him. "But your looking at the wrong place. Try against that post and aim for the nail, but instead of looking at your hands look where you want to hit." Elsa wasn't convinced but did as instructed and while the knife didn't hit the nail it was close. "Better?"

"Considerably." Agreed Elsa as she approached the post and removed the knife so she could try again, this time the knife impaled the post slightly further out from the nail than the first attempt, as she retook her position a few meters away from the post she spoke again. "I'm curious Hiccup, why do you allow women to train with weapons?"

The chief shrugged. "Because we do? Why do you ask?"

Elsa replied as she threw the knife. "In my society men think they are superior and they would laugh at the idea of a woman in battle."

"Well in our society we do not think of one gender being superior to the other, we are all equal." Elsa paused slightly, these supposedly 'barbaric' Vikings treat women better than her own kingdom, and that was something she was not expecting.

After two more practice shots Elsa was called and this time she managed to hit the easy target and keep herself in the game, once she earned her points she re-joined Hiccup next to the post previously practiced against. "I believe you just saved my skin Chief Hiccup."

"Maybe, or maybe... ah there you are bud!" Elsa turned to see that the chiefs dragon had somehow sneaked up on them, how such a large dragon could do so she would never know. Hiccup approached his dragon and give a good scratch under the jaw. "Queen Elsa, have you touched a dragon yet?"

Elsa raised a brow as she foresaw where Hiccup was going to take the conversation. "I must admit I have not." And if she was to be honest with herself she had been trying to avoid the fire breathing and large teeth wielding beasts as she liked her limbs attached to her body.

Hiccup didn't turn from his dragon as he continued to scratch all the right spots so that Toothless was just a large heap on the floor. "Would you like to?" The Queen considered the question furiously before slowly approaching the Night Fury and stretching out with a slightly shaking hand, but she quickly pulled her hand back before it made contact with the Night Fury. "Can I?" She asked of Hiccup.

"Huh what?" Hiccup turned his head towards Elsa. "Oh, sure." Elsa reached out again and it seemed to take for ever till her hand came into contact with the surprisingly warm to the touch soft but scaly skin of the black dragon, Toothless feeling a cold and foreign hand on his side tensed his muscles, this shocked Elsa and out of reflex she pulled her hand back and cradle it like it had just been burned. Hiccup watched on amused. "Don't worry, he rarely bites."

Elsa glared daggers at him. "That is very reassuring."

Hiccup shrugged and smiled at the sarcastic response before speaking. "Well..." The man failed to finish as he was called to take his go in the game. "One moment." After speaking he started to walk away but stopped, turned back and spoke. "Play nice you two." Elsa frowned at the comment but understood what the chief meant when she turned back to look at the dragon and found the beasts face inches from her own, its green eyes looking directly into her onw.

Elsa gulped, at this distance she could feel the warm breath of Toothless on her skin and if the dragon turned hostile she would be dead before she knew what happened. "Hey." She squeaked with a high pitched voice but the obsidian coloured dragon seemed to ignore Elsa and continue it's curious streak by rounding her and sniffing her some more from every angle, its actions made Elsa feel a little uneasy till it moved back to sit on its hind legs, retracted its teeth and allowed its eyes to return to their oddly rectangular orbs.

"My Queen, are you alright?" Leffe noticing the dragon's actions approached, his fingers playing lightly on the hilt of his weapon in case he needed to use it, Toothless noticing the mans hand returned to all fours and bared his teeth while growling intensely at him, this caused Leffe to grab his swords handle instead of play with it as he considered drawing it.

Elsa remembering Fishlegs' comment about Toothless being intelligent scowled to Leffe. "Remove your hand from your weapon." She could only hope Fishlegs comment about Toothless being intelligent was correct, or else she may have just condemned a man to being torn apart.

The man seemed reluctant to do so under the increasingly angry gaze of Toothless but eventually he obeyed her command, the change in Toothless was instant and he returned to his once docile looking position, with the situation defused Elsa took a small step towards Toothless and held her hand tentatively out. "You really are intelligent aren't you?" Toothless quickly glanced at the armed man once before moving to meet her hand with his snout but when their skin touched Toothless pulled back instantly again and shook his head while licking his snout where her hand touched, this caused Elsa to chuckle as she realised the dragon was reacting to her cold skin that was brought on by her nervousness, and the more Elsa thought about it she realised the nervousness was unwarranted.

Toothless was confused, when he touched her hand it felt like he touched ice, how was such a thing possible? Humans are warm blooded not cold, when the white haired woman reached out again he slowly leaned forward out of curiousness of the ice cold woman but this time when his snout touched the human paw he was confused some more by the warmth in the hand, just what is going on?

Elsa and Toothless remained touching one another for a short time Till Elsa remembered how Hiccup had all but paralyzed his dragon by simply scratching him. "So you like to be scratched do you?" Elsa got the conformation she needed when she heard a croon that seemed to be a direct response to her question, raising her other hand she brought it up to Toothless's lower jaw and began to scratch in various places she witnessed the chief scratch, and much like how Hiccups scratching had rendered Toothless paralyzed, it appeared her scratching had the same effect.

Elsa scratched the dragon for a few minutes till she heard Hiccups voice. "You know, he will reward you for the scratching." Elsa turned to face Hiccup, her scratching of Toothless ceased.

"Oh? How so?"

Hiccup smirked as he knew exactly how Toothless will repay her. "You'll see."

Elsa raised a brow but before she could make any comment she felt something warm, rough to the touch, and most importantly wet travel up her arm and across her face, she jumped back the second she realised what was happening. "Hey!" She complained but it fell on deaf ears as the dragon moved closer to continue its tongue led assault, Elsa took another step back so she was out of its range.

"And now its a game." Comment Hiccup insightfully as he had tried to stop toothless from licking him for years, and after all these years with the black dragon he had learned that running away from the dragons assault usually just made things worse, it was best to simply accept your saliva infested fate.

"A game I intend to... HEY! Stop that!" Replied Elsa as she tried to prevent toothless from licking her by hiding behind a large stone pillar holding the roof up, usually Elsa would have been disgruntled by such a game meaning she was unsure of why she wasn't right now, maybe the drinks here were stronger than those back home and she had enough to cloud her decision, or maybe it was the because the Vikings are so loose here they are unconsciously effecting her and she's allowing herself to let loose a little.

After a few more seconds Toothless was happy with his own affections gifted to the queen and set his sights on Hiccup. "Oh no you..." Was all Hiccup managed to utter before Toothless turned his assault against his rider, the dragon had not forgotten the heavenly scratching the man blessed him with earlier.

A short time Later Astrid shook her head in amusement as she watched Elsa and Hiccup approach the post for their go, they were both soaking and she could guess what in. "Toothless?"

"That dragon!" Elsa replied in mock anger that surprised Astrid, usually people who weren't Hiccup were actually angry at Toothless after his affections, it was nice to see someone who wasn't for a change.

Hiccup was about to offer to go and get the Queen a towel to dry herself on but a loud panicked voiced cut threw the rabble of those partying in the great hall. "Chief! Chief! It's Dagur! Scouts have spotted ships at Itchy Armpit."

Elsa didn't need to be an expert in deducing the emotions of others to notice the change in mood of Hiccup, or any of the towns folk for a matter of a fact. "Queen Elsa, remain here till notified its safe to leave." Hiccup turned to face his dragon riders. "Astrid, Fishlegs, as you two can still walk you're with me, the rest of you man your stations." Hiccup then faced his dragon. "Warn the dragons then meet me at ours." The dragon give a very human like nod and then shot off in a fast run.

Without saying anything else he turned to leave the hall but Elsa called after him, being confused as to what was happening and wanting answers. "Chief Hiccup, what is going on?"

He continued to walk as he replied. "Yet another crazed man who wants my head for one reason or another, I promise you if you stay here you will be safe and I will explain all if I return."

/.../

 **So, in this story Viking men and women are equal, but this isn't true for real life (I'll let you read up on their role in society instead of list it here) Anyway, just wanted to let you know. Although saying this, Viking Women had more rights than most other European society for their time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I should add a note here regarding Hiccup, with this being a few years after HTYD2 ( 2 approaching 3) Hiccup is understandably a slightly different character as to who we saw in the films and series (for reasons to be made clear through the story) anyway he is now someone who knows how to handle some weapons and who is not afraid or as reluctant to resort to violence. So if he seems slightly OOC for this reason then that is why, but don't worry, I think I've kept true to his ideology as seen in the films and what not. Also t** **he Epsi is based on the HMS Endeavour, just in case any of you want a real image of what Elsa's Royal Yacht looks like.**

 **Yumikana** **The odd thing is I thought that too but I passed it off as me just being paranoid and over judgemental about it, oh well, cheers for informing me so I'll update that soon-ish so its not so bad.**

 **Enjoy!**

/.../

By the time Hiccup returned the sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon, and this far north that meant it had been at least 13 long hours if not more since the chief left to do what ever he had to do, meaning when the large and solid wooden doors to the Great Hall slammed open most Vikings were startled from their deep slumber after a hard nights drinking. Elsa who was just on the verge of dozing off herself looked up and rubbed her eyes, her vision cleared just in time to see three figures clad in charcoal black leather armor and accompanying, which made them appear rather terrifying, enter and march through the hall like they owned it, getting to the Chiefs table at the top they stopped and removed their masks revealing Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup, and from their faces Elsa guessed something didn't go right.

Hiccup meanwhile was fuming, as his scout reported Dagur and an accompanying fleet was indeed at Itchy Armpit and in Berkian territory, meaning the man had broken a term of the very fragile peace treaty that had been mediated by the Basheem Oiks and Lava-Louts after the two tribes messy and constant conflict grew in scale and brutality to the point it had begun to negatively effect many of the other tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago. "Hiccup?" Gobber asked with a rather dry sounding throat, probably brought on by the amount of alcohol consumed merrily the night before.

"Yes?" Replied Hiccup as he started to remove the bulk of his weapons from his body.

"Was it him?" Gobber asked carefully.

Hiccup give a silent nod before adding. "Aye, it was."

A Viking who was near by chipped in with a equally gravely voice as Gobber's. "Then we declare war!"

"No!" Shouted Hiccup to no one in particular as he leaned forward to rest his tired body on the back rest of a chair. "If Umea learns of a war between our clans an invasion is inevitable."

Another Viking near by laughed before making his own opinion heard. "We are already at war, Dagur's actions prove it."

The hall was silent enough to hear a pin drop as the Viking's waited for their chief to respond. "No, we have merely clashed. Eret! Snotlout!"

A heavily tattooed man not as large as the average Viking and snotlout made their way through the crowd and stopped a few feet behind Hiccup, the tattooed man spoke for them. "Yes Chief?"

"Fly to the Bahseem Oiks, inform them of what has happened and request another mediation between ourselves and the Beserkers for 6 weeks time, hopefully that will be long enough for us to cool our heads. You leave when you are ready."

The man give a respectful nod before commenting. "Then we leave now." Snotlout looked like he was about to protest the sudden departure but from the daggers sent his way by Astrid and the rest of the hall he was wise enough to stay silent.

"Excellent." Was Hiccups response. "Fishlegs, warn the alliance of what has happened by air mail, as for the rest of us, we are Vikings, do what we do best." There was a loud 'Hurrah' to that comment and the majority of Vikings fillied their steins once more, Elsa wasn't sure if it was for the fact they just wanted to get drunk again or if it was because they wanted to celebrate the fact they could be at war, to her each was as likely as the other.

As for the scene that just happened the Queen was half surprised and half relieved, she was surprised at how the Viking politics worked as it appeared that any one from the village could come and listen and even voice their opinion on decisions that effected them, but she was also surprised that Viking tribes would mediate for the other, she had just assumed they were too isolated and simple in the politics department for that to happen. As for her being relieved, that was due to how despite the stories told about the Vikings Hiccup was not rearing and jumping on the chance to declare war, meaning that maybe not all the Vikings hiding in the 'Forbidden Fog' only a few days sail from her country were blood thirsty savages.

With a tired sigh Hiccup stood up straight and turned around to face Gobber. "Gobber, can you please take reign for the day?"

The man give Hiccup a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Aye, don't worry about the town, I'll take care of it, as for ya self you get ya sel some rest."

"Thanks." With nothing more to say Hiccup left the Viking and approached Elsa who was sat a small distance away in the most isolated corner of the hall. "Queen Elsa, I believe I offered you an explanation for my sudden departure."

"You did." She replied, her voice was blank of any type of emotion and hard for Hiccup to read.

"Do you want it now or later?" Asked Hiccup, half hoping the Queen would say later so he could get some sleep.

Elsa thought about the question, she had a long night and would love to retreat to her quarters on her yacht, but she also needed to know about why Hiccup had so many enemies. "Now if you will."

Hiccup lazily pulled up a chair so that he could sit opposite Elsa. "Well, what do you know of the reputation dragons have in this part of the world?"

"Master Fishlegs has told me of how dragons were once thought of as mindless and blood thirsty beasts here on Berk, so I think it is safe to assume the rest of this archipelago does too."

Hiccup nodded at the conclusion. "Well, 9 years ago you would have been right for the most part, but not any more. In this barbaric archipelago there are now 2 dominant views of dragons, the first is that they are mindless beasts needing hunted till extinction, and then there is ours, that dragons can be friends and live peacefully along side ourselves. Now, what do you know of Vikings?"

Elsa wasn't sure if she wanted to say what she had learned from the history books or the stories she had heard regarding Vikings, but she also realised from her experience as a Queen that Hiccup would hear the truth, however bad that be. "I must admit our stories have painted yourselves in a bad light, telling of nothing but violence and horror."

Hiccup pondered this revelation for a short time, very rarely had he come across people on his journey's outside of the Archipelago that knew of Vikings, and when he did they often became distant and treated him differently if he told them of his Viking heritage. "I see. Well your stories would not be wrong, we are by nature violent people, we love a good brawl and we know how to hold a grudge, so when my town comes along and tells the rest of the Archipelago that we should befriend dragons and not kill them we earned ourselves a good few enemies, some tribes became our enemies just because we befriended the dragons, others for no other reason than we simply held a difference of opinion."

"And this is why so many people want you dead?" Asked Elsa.

"Partially." Replied Hiccup as he slightly shook his head. "When a Viking gains an enemy it does not always mean we are at war or want to kill one another, it's more of a scrap here or there and beating one's chest louder than the other in a bit of friendly yet at the same time not so friendly competition, truth be told most Viking tribes hate war."

"Oh."

"But, don't think we all play nice, there are those in our part of the world that are war mongers and jump on any chance to declare war, for example Dagur and his Berserkers..." Hiccup noticed the frown on Elsa's name. "Yes, they aren't called the Berserkers for nothing, anyway over the last 9 years this Dagur has declared war on us, or me to be more specific 4 times now, probably after today 5 times, his deranged fascination with declaring war on us stems just from Toothless alone. But getting back on topic, the reason why so many others want me dead is because they fear the alliance I have brokered with some of the other more friendly tribes, and they think I am trying to push my beliefs onto them."

"Are you?" Asked Elsa bluntly.

Hiccup give a reluctant nod. "In a way, to be apart of my alliance you can't trade to tribes who do certain things such as slavery, raid and pillage, or mindlessly kill dragons, and as 5 of the most prosperous tribes in this region are now apart of the alliance many tribes are being forced to adopt my morale's or face a severe lack of resources."

"But not your rule?"

"Now that is a grey area. With thanks to Umea being such a threat and my experience of combat on dragon back many in the Alliance want me to lead if a war with Umea breaks out, and some like the Bob-Burglars are pushing for Berk to become a central hub of commerce which would give me even greater rule over the area's trade, but I am reluctant to accept such responsibilities."

Elsa didn't know what to think about this, first of all it sounded like her nation could very possibly be about to get another neighbour from the sounds of this Alliance, and then there is the fact other tribes want Hiccup to become it's leader yet he is reluctant to take the mantle? She knew of people who would kill for that chance, in fact she and Anna were once nearly the victims of someone who would kill for that chance. "I understand then why that would make you a fair few enemies." She eventually replied after a small silence.

"Yes. Now if you do not mind I really need to get some sleep."

Elsa stood. "Then thank you for taking your time to explain Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded as he pulled himself onto his foot. "No problem, and before I leave when are you wishing to set sail?"

"Preferably today."

"Then come and knock on my door at mid day, I should be awake but just in case."

After Hiccup left the hall Leffe approached his queen. "Did you notice the hidden blades on the underside of his wrists my Queen?"

"Yes, what of them?" Other than being unusually decorated for weapons designated for battle Elsa didn't think much of them.

"They are the signature weapon of Assassins."

/.../

 **Midday**

Elsa lightly tapped on the Cheifs door but after a getting no answer she slammed on the thick wooden door with clenched fists, listening carefully after knocking Elsa heard something that sounded suspiciously like something or someone tumble down the stairs, so with a raised brow she dared open the Cheifs door and peaking inside she found Hiccup at the bottom of his homes stairs and in a tangle of limbs. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Hiccup raised his head off the floor so he could see her. "Sure, just testing the floors comfort."

"Sure you are, so how is it?" She responded.

"Not too bad actually."

"Okay..." Elsa was going to leave the chief to get up on his own but she noticed his artificial leg was missing. "If you admit you fell do you want help getting back up?"

Hiccup give a slight chuckle. "Well, there is no shame in asking for help every now and then, so yes, my foot got caught in the dastardly floor boards and I fell... from the top step." Looking back at the stairs Elsa winced, the stairs were steep and made of hard wood, trying not to think of how painful it must have been to hit every step on the way down she approached the chief on the floor and extended a hand out, Hiccup took it and pulled himself back up. "Thank you."

Elsa ignored his thanks. "Where is your leg?" It was only after asking did Elsa realise how stupid the question was, he did just say he fell from the top step.

Hiccup replied as he turned to the stairs and prepared his body for the task of climbing the hazardous obstacle. "Up there."

Realising it could take the chief a small time to acquire his leg Elsa decided to offer her help once more. "I can get it for you if you wish?"

Hiccup turned his head to her as he pondered her offer, eventually he nodded. "If you would please."

With nothing to say Elsa climbed the stairs to reclaim the leg from the floor but getting to the top she was distracted by the numerous drawings that decorated the bedrooms walls, most of the drawings were picture perfect images of Toothless doing random acts, others were of Berk or different landmasses, and a rare few were technical drawings of some complex machine Hiccup was obviously working on, approaching one of the drawings that featured Toothless with a tree in his mouth and some patterns engraved in the floor she called down the stairs. "Did you draw all of these?"

"Err yeah, why do you ask?"

Elsa moved onto another image, this one was of Toothless and a mountain of a man engaged in a game of tug of war over some large fish, if the drawings scale was accurate the man featured could easily be a giant. "These are really good!"

"Err thanks... I guess?"

Hiccups response caused Elsa to frown, he sounded unsure of himself. "Honestly these are really good." Hiccup did not respond to this as he didn't know how, Vikings are not supposed to draw like he does so no one ever complimented his art. "Could I possibly buy a one?" Elsa asked with the hope of taking one back to show her sister just how big these Vikings are and what a dragon looked like.

"Just take a one..." Replied Hiccup. "But err just not a one with a large man in it please." He quickly added.

Remembering Fishleg's story of how Hiccup's father died during the battle against Drago Bloodfist... Bloodthirst? Elsa suspected that the giant was Hiccups father. "Is the large man your father?" From the silence Elsa regretted asking the question, it was obvious it was a sore point for the Chief.

Eventually however Hiccup did reply. "Yes, they are the rare few drawings I have of him as he was." Sure there was the wall of chiefs in the Great Hall but they often blemished out irregularities like moles or the random thinning of one's beard and added bulk to make them look bigger than they were, not that Stoick the Vast needed size added, if anything Buckett discreetly removed some size in Stoics portrait so that Hiccup didn't look quite as short as he was.

"Oh." Was all Elsa responded before selecting a picture of Toothless with an icicle frozen to his tongue and removing Hiccups leg from the floor. Once the Chief was reacquainted with his removable limb he informed Elsa he would meet her on her ship soon, Elsa was not sure as to how long 'soon' would be but she accepted his answer with out argument, after all he did just give her a picture of Toothless for free.

.

/.../

"Yes mother." Replied Hiccup with a roll of his eyes. "I've got the med-kit and vials."

"How about..."

"Yes, I also have a spare tail fin."

Valka crossed her arms, slightly irritated at her sons attitude. "Fine, be like that and forget something."

The Chief sighed and turned around from equipping his short sword. "I'm sorry, you've just asked me the same question three times now."

Valka nodded, of course she had, last time Hiccup went on a little adventure he forgot almost everything except his dragon and his leg. "Well from past episodes I believe you need asked the same question 3 times."

With a shake of his head Hiccup turned back around, picked up his leather wings and then turned back to Valka with a hopeful look in his eyes, Valka sighed before taking the leather and beginning to latch it on his back to complete his flying suit. "Mother, I know we have been avoiding this conversation, but if Dagur does anything."

"I will stop a war from being declared, do not worry, and yes, I will have Astrid send Snotlout for you."

Hiccup give a brief shake of his head. "No, Snotlout is without doubt one of our best riders and one of the better fighters we have so he will be needed here, send Gustav and one of the recruits." Hiccup turned his head so he could see Valka bob her head in recognition of the orders, and then waited for her to pat him on his arm to tell him that his suit was complete. "Well I believe that is everything."

Valka shook her head and chuckled. "No, what are you forgetting?" Hiccup frowned as he tried to think of something. "Starts with 'F''"

Hiccup smacked a hand to his face, how could he have forgotten that. "Flame sword."

"Uh hu."

After grabbing the flame sword from his weapons cache he then give one final look around his house. "And now I have everything." With no reaction from Valka he left his house but returned a few seconds later. "Forgot my mask."

Valka didn't say anything but the amused look on her face said a thousand words.

/.../

"Gobber, Mother, Astrid, see you if I return." The three Vikings staying on Berk give a knowing nod of their heads and without any more words Hiccup turned and climbed the plank up to the Arendellian Vessel, Toothless close behind him, after crossing the border of plank and ship he and Toothless were greeted by the Snow Queen. "Welcome aboard the Epsi Chief Hiccup."

"It's a pleasure to be aboard." Responded the Chief.

Artios approached from doing what ever it was he was doing but stayed silent as his queen responded. "None-sense, the pleasure is ours, now are you ready?"

Hiccup had barely managed to finish saying 'Aye' when Artios begun to bellow orders, and then all of a sudden people started flooding the deck from the ships lower levels, the Chief of Berk was amazed at how many people the boat was hording but when he thought about it he shouldn't have been surprised, the usual Viking long ship was 16 meters long by 4 beam, this ship was almost 30 meters long and twice the beam so in theory it could probably hold four times the amount of people if needed.

"Is Toothless going to be alright?" Asked Elsa, dragging Hiccup from his thoughts.

The chief looked to his dragon who appeared slightly distressed, so he approached and scratched under the dragons jaw in hopes to help ease his friends tension. "Yes, he will be fine." Hiccup replied when Toothless begun to settle.

"Are you sure?" Asked Elsa cautiously, if Toothless was not 'fine' she did not want a fire breathing dragon that supposedly had the power of mjolnir behind its fire on her ship, or anywhere near it for a matter of a fact.

"Yeah, he is just a little wary of all the funny looks your people are giving him, when your people get used to seeing him and stop staring he will calm down."

"Hiccup, we do not have dragons, my people will find it hard to stop starring any time soon."

Hiccup gesuted with his head to Elsa right. "I mean when they stop starring like that, and you have warned your crew about him right?"

Elsa turned to see a bunch of sailors stood in a small group all quietly chatting and starring at the black dragon. "Scallywags help lessen the sails or I'll have you scrub the lower decks!" Shouted Artois to the group before turning back to Hiccup. "I told them myself this morning, and I'll make sure they stare less from now on."

"Toothless will appreciate it, thanks Captain." The man nodded his respect before leaving to make sure everything was going as smoothly as a possible, leaving just Hiccup and Elsa. "Queen Elsa, do you mind if we occupy the bow of your vessel?"

"Sorry?"

"It's just he doesn't like being cooped up in one place for so long, so being at the front of the ship where the masts wont get in his view of the horizon will keep him somewhat happy."

"Oh, right, yes please take what space you need." With permission from the Queen Hiccup followed his dragon to the vessels bow and begun to unclip the bags attached to Toothless saddle. "When you are finished I will take you to your quarters."

Hiccup turned from unlatching the bags. "Thank you for the offer, but I will sleep up here with him if that is alright?" Hiccup had slept in the same room, next to or even on his dragon now for 9 long years and he was not about to change that now.

"But surely you will freeze in the cold night air?"

Hiccup smirked as he turned to unlatch the last two bags. "I'm a Viking Queen Elsa."

Elsa frowned, what is that supposed to mean? "And that means?"

With the last bag unlatched Hiccup turned back around. "It means the cold has never bothered me."

"Oh really?" Asked Elsa as she discretely caused a cold gust to blow past them, the Viking barely flinched.

"Okay, I'll admit that breeze had a little chill to it but yes."

Just 'a little chill' thought Elsa disbelievingly, most she knew would have become a shivering mess after that little exposure to cold air. "Very well, but should you require a bed please don't hesitate to ask." Hiccup briefly thought about telling her about Viking stubbornness issues -meaning he would probably not ask after saying he was fine on deck, but he thought better of it because if she knew of such issue she would probably demand he slept in a bed. "And please make yourself as comfortable as possible, this is going to be a long journey and it is in all of our interests if you are at peak performance."

"Will do thanks." After a quick nod and good bye Elsa left the dragon rider with his dragon. "Well bud, guess we should take her advice huh?" With a huff Toothless spun on the spot before laying down on the deck, usually he would have torched the ground to heat his stomach and help digestion but the dragon doubted Hiccup would appreciate the boat he was sailing on being burned down mid ocean. "Yeah, I'll be joining you in a minute, but first guess I should give them a heading huh?"

After giving Lume the heading Hiccup returned and leaned back against his dragons hide, after last night it did not take him long to join his dragon in the dream world even with the small nap between sunrise and mid day.

/.../

 **A few hours later.**

Elsa opened her eyes and sat up straight on her bed, after leaving Hiccup she went to get some well deserved sleep after not getting any the night before, so being awoken by some loud scratching noises was not appreciated, after quickly pulling on some suitable clothes she found her way to the ships deck.

"Heave!" A voice was heard before ten or so men begun grunting and pulling some long rope, on the other side of the rope was Hiccup and Toothless.

"Okay bud, our turn!" Hiccup could be heard soon after.

Toothless who was stood directly above Elsa's cabin give a strong tug on the rope at the same time as Hiccup and the sailors who had the other end were all pulled off their feet, Elsa didn't know whether to be angry that she had been awoken by Toothless' claws scratching the deck in a friendly game of tug of war, or be relieved that her sailors had from the looks of things started to accept Toothless' presence, or even be disappointed that ten of her men had just been defeated in a game of tug of war by a not so large dragon and one medium sized Viking.

"More!" Shouted Artios unaware of his Queens presence and soon after another three men joined the sailors team.

This time when Toothless and Hiccup pulled the men managed to resist being pulled off their feet but they still lost.

"More!" Shouted Artois's again. With another three men the competition was enough for Toothless and Hiccup to eventually be defeated, but not after a fierce and long drawn out battle for victory.

With the game over Hiccup sat back once more against his dragon to catch his breath but stood quickly when he noticed Elsa approach. "Queen Elsa." He managed to speak between breaths.

"Making friends?" Elsa asked and the chief give a nod as a response. "That is good to hear."

"Yes." Artois somehow approached unseen. "It seems a friendly game or two has done wonders for the crews opinions on our new guests."

This revelation was oddly relieving for the Queen as she didn't know what would happen if the crew failed to accept the Dragon, yes she could force them through orders to work with it and treat it kindly but that could cause all sorts of problems she didn't want to think about. "And who's idea was this game?"

Hiccup wafted a hand in the air as Artois replied. "That would be Chief Hiccup Ma'am."

"Oh." If it was a random crewmember Elsa would have ordered them be rewarded for their good thinking with a small financial bonus. "Well, good thinking Chief Hiccup."

Hiccup havening finally gotten his breathing under control replied. "It's a game we have on Berk that helps dragon-human relationships and I thought it could have done us good here, luckily for me it seems to have worked. Anyway if we are to be on a boat for however long I really would appreciate it if you would drop the title, I know I've asked before but..."

"Sorry, in your town I would agree but in front of my people I must maintain formalities, it would not be proper of me to drop them as doing so could cause rumours."

Hiccup give a understanding nod. "All-righty then, maintain formalities."

"Yes." Elsa turned to Artois. "Has there been any problems in my slumber?"

"Nothing Chief Hiccup couldn't handle."

"Oh?"

Hiccup recognising the request for more details decided to entertain her. "Just a Thunderdrum that lost its way, nothing to be worried... about" Hiccup frowned as men started to flood the port side of the ship, he could hear some gasps and disbelieving voices uttering something about 'sheer size' and a 'skeleton', realising what they were talking about Hiccup looked to Artois. "Artois, it is time to change heading, head south around the island but keep within 300 meters of the shore."

"Understood Chief Hiccup."

Turning back to look at the Queen he noticed she was looking at her men. "They are staring at the skeleton of a dragon I was forced to kill 9 years ago."

"The red death?" Asked Elsa remembering the story.

"Aye." Hiccup responded as he followed Elsa to the side of the ship to look at the dragons remains. "It give me no choice, it was it or us."

Elsa was too distracted by the size of the skeleton to hear what Hiccup had said, the skeleton was huge and much larger than any ship she had in her navy, and this scared her, if a dragon could get this big just how much bigger could they get? Could there be dragons the size of mountains? or even bigger in the depths of the ocean? It also scared her to realise just how little she knew of the world she lives upon.

"Queen Elsa?"

Elsa blinked and shook her head to try and clear her head. "Sorry, yes?"

"You looked a little zoned out."

The queen nodded in admission to the claim. "I was thinking, just how much bigger than that can dragons get Chief Hiccup?"

Hiccup's response sent an unusual chill up Elsa's back. "Quite."

"Are they dangerous?" She asked. "Should I be worried for my kingdom?"

"Have you worried about dragons in the past?" He in return asked of her.

"No?" Stated Elsa as much as she asked to clarify.

"There is a reason you don't have dragons Queen Elsa, what that reason is I must confess that I do not know, but for generations your nation has been dragon free and I see no reason why that will change."

Thinking about it Elsa had to agree with Hiccup, dragons in her kingdom only existed as fabled creatures in story books and would have continued to be so had she not dared venture into the forbidden fog. It was at this moment that Toothless decided to head-butt Hiccup in the back wishing for attention, so the Chief turned and give his friend what he so desired - a scratch under the jaw. "But." Started Elsa after watching the chief scratch his dragon. "That is not to say dragons will never travel so far south."

"True." Agreed Hiccup. "But the simple truth is this Queen Elsa, inherently dragons are not mindless beasts, they think, they have complex emotions, they care for things, they are intelligent and they understand it is better to live in peace then at each others throats, so if you want to be safe from dragons then be ready to accept them, yes you may have a few bumps in the road and a few extra house fires but it is far better than starting a war with them by shoving sharp weapons in their face to scare them off or control them." Hiccup watched Elsa as she approached Toothless and scratched the other side of his jaw, meaning she was stood directly opposite him. "The best course of action you can take is to educate your people, tell them to let a dragon be, to not hunt them, do that and your people will be safe."

"And how am I supposed to educate them without knowledge of them?"

Hiccup smiled at her. "Look down." Elsa did as asked and looked at Toothless head, his eyes were closed and he was releasing soft sounds from deep within his throat signifying his bliss at their combined scratching. "You have the most feared and arguably the most dangerous dragon in existence purring softly in your hands. You already know enough to educate your people."

"But... you have already domesticated him."

Hiccup laughed and shook his head at the absurdity of the claim. "No, Toothless isn't domesticated, he is as wild as the day I shot him down."

"But he lives in your house, eats out of your hand and you have a saddle on him, surely that is a clear indication he has been domesticated."

With a shake of his head Hiccup replied. "No, a domesticated animal does not have the choice of who its owner is or how it is supposed to live, where as Toothless can do what he wants and he can leave when he wants, but most importantly he has chosen to live with me."

Elsa frowned. "But if he was in the wild and I approached him?"

"You approached him without much trouble last night when I went for my throw." Countered Hiccup.

"But..."

"When your man approached with his hand on the pommel of his weapon did Toothless seem domesticated then? Do you think he would have hesitated to rip your man limb from limb if he was threatened? No, if Leffe drew his sword on Toothless and attacked he would not be alive right..."

The panicked shout of "Dragon!" Interrupted Hiccup and without pause the rider turned to find the problematic dragon, Toothless loyally by his side. The dragon in question was an old gronkle that had simply become curious about the odd looking ship and flew out to investigate, it landed at the bow and Elsa's men were wise enough to stay back and allow the Dragon Expert to handle it.

Elsa followed Hiccup but the rider stopped before reaching the dragon that was curiously sniffing some of the cannon balls situated on the bow for quick access to the forward cannons, turning to Elsa he spoke. "A wild dragon Queen Elsa, I can prove my point that wild dragons are not as mindless as you think, or you can prove the point to yourself."

"Are you suggesting..." Elsa gulped as Hiccup nodded, yes she wanted to believe that dragons were not the violent beasts from the story books but could she approach the wild dragon with the hopes it would not hurt her on the words of Hiccup alone? She wasn't sure and Hiccup could tell this.

"We can approach it together if you want?" Elsa was silent for a moment as she considered it, the dragon had massive teeth and a maw that could probably cut her in half if it wanted, yet sniffing the cannon balls it looked almost harmless. "What if it attacks us?"

A large huff from the black dragon to her side give her the answer she needed, but Hiccups response also helped. "She won't." Hiccup sounded too confident for Elsa to doubt him.

"Okay, together."

"Together." The man nodded in agreement before taking a slow step towards the dragon at the same time as Elsa, but when she was keeping her eyes solely on the dragon he kept his eyes on Elsa to make sure she didn't do anything dangerous. "This dragon is a Gronkle, they are possibly the most friendly and trusting dragon you can come across, it's good dragon to start with." The dragon hearing Hiccups voice closer than before turned to face the duo and sniffed the air.

"You make it sound like I am going to approach more than just this dragon." Elsa replied as she took another slow step towards the dragon so that they were now less than two meters from it.

"You make it sound like you don't want to." Responded Hiccup.

Elsa supressed nodding her head, this was to prove a point and no more so she decided to not respond to that. "So now what?"

Hiccup give a shrug. "I don't know, what did you do last night to gain Toothless' trust?"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hissed Elsa.

Hiccup chuckled. "Okay I do know, I just want you to tell me to prove you already know of what is required, so I'll ask again, what did you do last night to scratch Toothless?"

"I held a hand out but it was Toothless to touch my hand." With a nod from Hiccup Elsa held her hand out towards the Gronkle and stopped breathing as she watched it take a step forward and nuzzle her hand softly, when she realised it wasn't tearing her hand from her arm she let her breath free.

"Congratulations on bonding with your first wild 'wild' dragon." Commented Hiccup as he also extended his hand to touch the dragon.

"That can't be all there is to it." Disagreed Elsa.

"Nope, that's all there is to it." And without saying anything more Hiccup moved closer to begin scratching around the left ear, Elsa seeing how the dragon happily reacted to the scratching soon followed Hiccup's actions and scratched the other ear.

"Queen Elsa." A voice of one of her servants eventually came from the silent crowd that was watching them. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh." She looked away from the dragon for the first time since she started to approach it. "I will be ready momentarily." Turning back she looked in the chiefs direction who was now scratching not just the Gronkle but a rather jealous looking Toothless too. "Chief Hiccup, would you care to join us on the Captains table for dinner?"

The chief shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can not, it is almost time for Toothless's sunset flight and feast. Maybe some other time?"

Elsa felt a pinch of disappointment, it would have been nice to have a fresh face on the captains table. "Tomorrow?"

"Aye, tomorrow then." With a nod Elsa turned to leave for the captains table leaving Hiccup with the two dragons.

/.../

 **So you may have noticed the nod towards assassins creed and may think this story is going to involve Assassins, Templars and what not, don't worry it's not, its just I think the hidden blades go well with how I have thought out Hiccups combat/fighting technique.**

 **Oh, and I like most others celebrating Christmas / new year aren't going to be very active for the next few weeks, so if I'm quiet for a while its not because I've abandoned this, more like taking some time off visiting family and friends, so expect my next update to be late by a week or two.**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so as expected this is a week or two late, but hey, better late than never eh? Anyway expect normal update schedule to take over again!**

 **In other news happy new year! And hope you all had a good holiday wherever you reside.**

 **JC,** **There are plans in the works, but I'm not going to say much as anything I do say will be a spoiler.**

 **ForteEXEmaster** **Yeah this isn't going to be a love at first sight story, it will be gradual, and yes, both have a lot to learn from one another as this chapter starts to show. As for the speech, I'm trying to give him a more Viking twang than what we see in the films as I think its a bit stupid how all the adults have thick accents and then the teens have 'normal' accents.**

 **Guest (1)** **Yes, I realise I did that bit poorly, it was a part of a plan that I think you will all be glad to hear I've now scrapped.**

 **Tasias'sENDLESSDreams Thanks for your thoughts and glad your enjoying it! And yes I must admit I'm finding it hard to find the balance of him being grown up and a different person all together, I mean at the last point we see him he his entire village has basically been destroyed and his father killed and this would undoubtedly change someone, how much this would change him though is the tricky part. Also I think you will be glad to hear we will be seeing some more of his mechanical side soon-ish.**

 **Guest(2)** **Thanks for the review, and I will!**

 **Ken106348** **I realise he is a bit different but I think you will see him show himself more when he isn't being a Chief. Thanks for your concern though.**

/.../

Elsa sat up straight on her bed in frustration, she had awoken numerous hours ago and for some unknown reason her mind would not let her return to the dream world, with a grumble she decided some fresh air would do her well so after pulling on just enough clothes to pass as respectable she drifted to the top deck, as she expected there were 3 watchmen on deck but what she did not expect was the Viking to be awake and playing some sort of air blown instrument while sat crossed legged and facing out towards the abyss of the ocean on the forward beam of the bow, as she got closer she noticed the man seemed to be completely at ease as his posture was relaxed and he seemed oblivious to the world around him, deciding that the oddly calming yet thoughtful music was more interesting than anything else on the ship in these quiet hours she quietly took a seat on a near by cannon.

After an unknown time the song came to an end but instead of starting another song the Viking spoke. "That piece is called 'Those of Valhalla', just in case you wanted to know."

"It was a beautiful, does the name carry any meaning?"

Hiccup let the large breath he inhaled for the next song go before replying. "It's what we play to honour those fallen in battle." Without giving Elsa time to reply he started the next song, this one was slightly more up-beat but still thought provoking. "And that was called 'To Fall in Glory'. So what has you up at these hours?"

"To be honest I am not sure. And I assume to 'fall in glory' means battle?"

"Yes, to most Vikings there is no greater death than a one gained in battle."

Elsa detected the hidden but in the mans comment. "But not to you?"

The mans nod was barely visible in the dark night. "Yes, truth be told I would much rather die knowing I didn't fail in battle."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Elsa asked. "So, just what is flying like?" To try and keep the conversation going by changing subjects.

"Shh, if he hears you say that word he will have the entire ship up."

"Oh, right... sorry, but what is _it_ like?"

"What is F.L.Y.I.N.G like?" Repeated Hiccup, that question was not something he could answer very easily, it was a 'experience it to know it' sort of thing. "That is like asking me to describe light to the blind or sound to the death." The chief blew out turned around to face Elsa as he realised she was here to talk, and not listen to his music. "When your on the back of a dragon and soaring through the sky you gain a sense of freedom as your able to go where you want and do what you want." Elsa knew this feeling well, when she felt like she needed to escape the world she would journey to the North Mountain, and up on that mountain she could unleash her powers with no one to tell her to stop, she could go where she wanted without a platoon of guards and she could do what she wanted with no one to question her, on that mountain she had never felt more free. "On the back of a dragon the world is your oyster."

 _What an odd saying_ mused Elsa to herself before speaking. "It must be nice to be able to fly..." Elsa cringed when she said 'fly' and looked immediately to the sleeping dragon who was still curled up and seemingly fast asleep. "...off when you want and away from all your problems."

Hiccup laughed lightly at the absurdity of the idea, once he could, when his father still helmed his tribe he could fly off as much as he wanted and have no worries because for what ever may come up he could always rely on his father to over come the issue, but now? Now he was the one who had to fix all the problems, when things went south everyone looked to him. "When others can ride dragons too there is no flying away from your problems, just the illusion that you can. So what of yourself? What is your false illusion of freedom?"

Elsa debated telling the cheif the whole truth, that when she wanted to feel free she went to the north mountain and unleashed her ice powers in anyway she saw fit, but she decided against telling him because she didn't know him well enough yet to predict his reaction to her ice powers. "I leave my castle unnoticed by my people and climb a mountain, and I know, not very exciting compared to riding a dragon."

The chief shrugged. "Each to their own I... guess" Both the leaders turned to look at Toothless who shifted in his sleep, when they were content he was still deeply asleep Elsa decided to ask the cheif another question.

"So you asked me why I am awake, It is only fair that I now ask the same of you."

Hiccup nodded, indeed it was only fair. "Okay, I was thinking." Hiccup noticed an inquisitive look that begged for more information. "What are the stars?"

Elsa was surprised at the question, in her kingdom it has become common knowledge through education of what the stars are. "I can tell you if you want."

Hiccup seemed to ponder this for a while before shaking his head. "No, when I look at them I am always left curious, if I learned what they are then I would have to find something else to wonder about." After a small period of star gazing Hiccup looked away from the stars. "So what is your favourite part of being a Queen?

Elsa released a sigh and moved a little so she was more comfortable on the cannon. "Favourite part? Oooh, I think that would be the ability to sleep in whenever I want."

Hiccup chuckled at this. "If only the salamander" Hiccup pointed to his dragon. "Would let me do so, and I think the best part of being a chief is the ability to slip an extra slice or two of bacon onto your plate every morning with no questions asked."

If Hiccup could see the queens facial expressions in the dark light he would see a raised brow. "So should I assume bacon is your favourite food?"

Hiccup laughed again. "It's second to none. Your own favourite?"

"I must admit to also looking forward to my bacon in the morning, so getting to the important question, smoked or none smoked."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Huh?"

Elsa frowned. "You do not have smoked bacon?" The chief shook his head "You don't know what your missing out on! It's like... no, words won't do it justice, if you come to Arendelle your trying some."

Hiccup bobbed his head in agreement, if there was more than one type of bacon he simply had to try it. "Then I look forward to trying some of this Smoked Bacon."

"As you should." The two fell into a comfortable silence again till Elsa got curious. "So, just how old are you?"

"I've survived 25 Winters now, that includes the one I was born in."

"So 24. I've just gone 22. Can I ask, just how old were you when you came to power?"

The chief shrugged. "Sure, got nothing to hide. I became chief in my 21st summer."

So one year younger than Elsa when she was crowned. "Were you ready for it?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Far from it, back then all I wanted to do was jump on the back of the lizard and explore, truth be told I still do. Why do you ask?"

This answer was somewhat reassuring to Elsa as on her coronation day she did not feel like she was ready for the role of queen, heck she still felt unready for the job despite being in it for little over a year. "I'm simply curious."

Hiccup frowned. "Maybe but I doubt it."

Elsa released a sigh, she wouldn't have this type of conversation with anyone else so why this man? Maybe it was because he was in a position of power at a similar age and felt she could talk to him as he could relate. "Okay, I guess I was looking for reassurance that others have gone through a similar situation to me and have come out on top. I mean when I was crowned I felt far from ready."

Hiccup shrugged and begun unconsciously disassembling his instrument to clean it. "Truth be told I don't think anyone who has come to power felt ready." _Well, maybe with the exception of people like Dagur or anyone else who would kill their own kin just to become Cheif earlier_ Thought Hicccup.

Elsa bobbed her head. "But do other leaders not look down on you or treat your differently for being so young?"

"Initially yeah."

"So what changed?"

 _What changed?_ _Me_ mused Hiccup to himself, but this Queen didn't need to know that _._ "I proved myself to the world."

"How?"

The Cheif of berk paused as he considered how much he should tell Elsa. "Did Fishlegs tell you of Drago?" Elsa confirmed he did. "Did he tell you what happened after we conquered him at berk?" Elsa shook her head so Hiccup was about to tell her what happened but before he could do so he was distracted by one of Elsa's servants who had come looking for their queen.

After dismissing her servant Elsa turned back to Hiccup. "I fear if I do not return to my chambers my servants will revolt." She joked lightly. "Can we maybe continue this some other time?"

"Sure, don't let me hold you. Oh, and any time you fancy just talking, you know where to find me."

The Queen give a thankful nod. "Tomorrow night maybe?"

"Sounds good." After another thanks the queen returned to her chambers and fell straight to sleep.

/.../

 **Daytime.**

"Okay, third time lucky perhaps, Dear Anna... no, change 'Anna' to sister" Dictated Elsa to Ms Johnson who was writing everything she said down so she could write it up with her own hand later. "... I am happy to report that since my last update I have discovered a solution to the sea serpents, but first can you remember the stories told of the blood thirsty warriors that loom within 'Forbidden Fog'? Well we have found them." Elsa begun to pace as she pondered on what to say about the Vikings. "They discovered us while we were being attacked by a sea serpent... No scribble that last part out." After witnessing Ms Johnson scribble it out she tried another approach. "And if someone told me a human could grow to the size these Vikings do I would never have believed it, you thought Oaken was... No no. I'ts not right, Gah! I'm going for a walk." And with out waiting for a response Elsa turned and left for the top deck.

Meanwhile Hiccup laughed as he chased after his dragon, after receiving one awful smelling breath to the face it was decided on the spot that the dragon needed its teeth cleaned, yet said dragon was not being very co-operative right now. "Come back here you large foul breathed creature!" He collared after the dragon. Jumping off a railing and landing on the deck just below he rolled forward to break some of his momentum and was about to continue his pursuit but seeing something in the corner of his eye he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, he had just missed Elsa who had come out from a door to the lower decks that happened to be under the railing he jumped off. "Aaah... err completely forgot about that door. My bad."

Elsa smirked and shook her head, if one of her offices just did what Hiccup had then they would likely be a stuttering mess so it was a nice change for her to have someone who was apologetic but not afraid for his life- not that her officers should be afraid for their lives. "Not to worry Chief Hiccup." Noticing how wet the chief's hair is she frowned slightly then added. "Have you been swimming?"

The man shook his head. "No, shower."

"A shower?" Asked Elsa curiously.

The man nodded. "Yes?"

"And just what is a shower?" Elsa asked.

Hiccup had a large smile plastered over his face as he started to talk about one of his favourite inventions. "Basically it's a specially designed bag with lots of small holes in the bottom that allows water to pass through at a controlled rate, and if you drop a red hot nickel ball in to heat the water then hang it above your head it drops water droplets on you like the gods would during a rain storm."

Elsa raised a brow, on a boat voyage it was a simple fact of life that you had to give up some luxuries, and with baths being a one of those luxuries Elsa was intrigued as to how this shower device worked and if she could make one for herself. "Could you show me this shower please?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Sure, this way." He started to lead her to the bow of the vessel but stopped dead in his tracks just after passing the middle mast. "Camicazi?" He called.

"Damit, how did you know it was me?" A female voice soon replied, Elsa looked around to find the person behind the voice but she couldn't see anyone.

"Cos your the only person who can sneak up on me."

Elsa flinched in shock as a pretty blond haired girl looking about 18 years of age dropped down from the mast above them and landed with a heavy thud on the planks just in front of her, when she recovered from landing she stood and faced Hiccup. "Well if you put it like that I can't complain. Now come here you!" After a quick and rather awkward hug the two parted. "So, how's Berk?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Same old, how's your mother?"

"Bah, as grumpy as ever." The Lime green eyed girl replied.

"Good to hear she is in good health then, would hate to have to deal with her successor."

The girl narrowed her eyes giving her a rather menacing look. "Don't make me beat you up again. Now this is one mighty fine ship."

Hiccup chuckled at the threat and the follow up comment. "Aye, 3 masts, I'm half tempted to tear into the hull and see if it has three of them too."

Elsa glared at Hiccup, that is not happening on her watch. "I'm surprised you haven't already and dam, is she staring daggers at you right now." Camicazi gestured to Elsa casually with a thumb.

Hiccup smacked his forehead, how could he have forgotten so easily. "Ah yeah, Queen Elsa this is Camicazi, daughter of Big-Boobied Bertha and heir of the Bog-burglars, Cami, this is Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa nearly spluttered, who in the right mind would name their child 'Big-Boobied Bertha?

"Good to meet aye?" Cami didn't wait for a response. "So Hiccup, what you doing out here? Thought you would be wrapped up with Dagur the dumb."

"Heard about that already then?"

"W'got the message this morning. Ma mother replied to say if you need a hand you know where to find us... but guess you didn't get that considering."

Elsa had never been treated like this before as nobody she had ever come across would dare talk to her like that and then proceed to act like she wasn't there, and if she was honest she didn't know how to respond, should she kick off? should she just interupt them and demand why this woman was on her ship - and how she got on the ship, or should she just stay silent? She didn't know.

"Cheers for the offer of support but we have dealt with him more times than I can remember now." Replied Hiccup.

Cami chuckled and shook her head. "After all the problems he has caused I don't know why you haven't just burned his town to the ground as Thor knows your capable of it, dragons or no dragons."

"Hey! I'm not that clumsy any more and yeah, Tyr [Norse God of War] know's I am tempted, but you know who is just sitting there waiting for something like this to happen, and if he does invade we need the Beserkers."

Cami frowned as she sat back on a near by cannon and began to give Toothless who was happy to see her a good scratch and a treat that unbeknownst to the dragon was mixed with some mint leaves Cami had stolen from Hiccup during their awkward hug. "Please, your telling me it would help? If anything it and Umea are planning together and this little incursion into your waters is probably all apart of an act to distract you."

Hiccup shook his head and took a seat on another cannon nearby. "I doubt it, Umea killed alot of Dagur's men when his armies descended."

Cami scoffed. "You kidding me? Dagur cares about one thing and one thing only, your dragons hide. Actually thinking about it, how many men of his have you been forced to slay over the years just cos he wanted Toothy? Because it's more than Umea by a long shot."

That was certainly a good point, and Hiccup hated to think of what the answer would be because the number would haunt his dreams. "When you put it like that."

"Aye." Deadpanned Cami. "Now why you out here."

Hiccup gestured with his head to Elsa who was stood silently nearby listening in on the conversation. "Ask her, all I know is she want's me to take her to Andlat."

Cami's face blanched and she stopped subconsciously scratching Toothless. "Andlat? Hiccup do I need to tell you? Or knock some sense into you?"

Hiccup shook his head and sighed. "She offered 2.5 tonnes of food a day, after last winter I've been forced to take it."

"No Hiccup. There has to be another way, we probably have a little more than you as our docks unfroze first, we can share."

"And then we both starve? No. I know I can slip in and out undetected and these guys are far too foreign to come to harm."

Cami rolled her eyes. "It's not him I'm worried about, its that damned place. And has anyone ever told you that your crazy?"

"Can I just list those who haven't? Otherwise we will be here all day."

"Ha." Cami stood from the cannon and whistled, resulting in a Change-wing that was hiding on the side of the boat to revert to its usual red and to climb up onto the main deck. "Anyway now I know who you guys are I've gotta be on ma way, there's been a pigging Death-Song plaguing us recently and I can't be on the down low for too long."

"Ah, that bloody thing, it has been giving us grief too. I think ma mother is talking about trapping then relocating it tomorrow or the day after and she would probably be appreciative of the help, hint hint." Also Valka and his gang would be happy to see Cami too, but Cami didn't need to know that.

The Bog-burglar rolled her eyes as she saw through Hiccup and mounted her dragon. "Fine fine. See ya around Hiccup." She started to turn towards her dragon but quickly turned around to face him again. "Oh, I nearly forgot, Big-Lugs' thinks there is a storm coming tomorrow."

"Damit... don't suppose you guys could take us in for tomorrow night then?"

Cami smiled. "Aye, infact the mother will be chuffed to see Toothless again."

"And not me?" Hiccup asked while half pretending to be insulted.

"No. Now I really got to be off." As Camicazi spoke she mounted her dragon and prepared it for take off but Hiccup stopped her from doing so by placing one hand on her dragons head and holding his other out towards her. "Not so fast, hand it over."

The Bog-burglar laughed as she passed over the mans flame sword she had 'acquired' and in return he passed over her prized dagger that he had also somehow 'acquired', after she took off and was just a speck in the sky Elsa broke her silence. "She was... interesting."

This caused the chief to chuckle and shake his head. "You have no idea. Now what were we talking about again? Oh yeah, the shower..." It turned out Elsa was more than interested in Hiccups shower contraption and tried to buy it off him, but he refused as he only had one of the devices and it was a particular favourite invention of his, but he did offer to bring her some fresh water every day after his morning flight so she could use the device on her ship.

/.../

 **An hour before sunset**

Hiccup looked at the food on the plate and then back up to those sat around the table, surely there had been a mistake, he was under the impression this was supposed to be dinner, and dinner is not some leaves arranged into a fancy pattern on a plate. Bringing a hand up to his face and looking at the others he rubbed his stubble, maybe this wasn't a mistake, these people were rather petite and they barely ate anything at the feast in the Great Hall.

Elsa rose a brow as she observed Hiccups body language, he seemed confused and deep in thought. "Is there a problem Chief Hiccup?"

"Oh err no, there is no problem... nope, none at all." When the others on the table started to glance at one another, obviously detecting his ulterior feelings he relented. "Okay, I was sort of expecting more... food, and meat to be honest not..." he gestured to the few leaves in front of him.

This caused some laughter around the table, confusing Hiccup some more, and eventually the Queen had to inform him of what they are laughing about. "Chief Hiccup, this is merely the starter, the main course is yet to come."

"Good... good. So are we waiting for the main or..." Almost as he spoke a maid came in carrying 2 large bottles of fresh drinking water and served everyone seated a glass, and only when everyone had a drink and the queen took the first bite did people start to eat, but here came Hiccups next problem, next to his plate there is 3 forks and 3 knives each of slightly different design, why there was such a need for so many different knives and forks he didn't know. Not thinking much of the purpose of the cutlery as Vikings only had one type, them being sharp knives with equally sharp forks, he grabbed the knives and forks nearest the plate and was about to start using them when he noticed a few raised brows, so he put them back and hovered his hands over the outer fork and knife, with a nod from Lume he picked them up and did as any Viking would, shoved as much of the leaves, which in this case was all of them, on his fork and shovelled them in his maw for consumption, this caused some more raised brows and glances but he didn't think they would appreciate him spitting the leaves back out to eat them one by one so he swallowed it down and looked around the rather luxurious room they were currently sat in.

As his mind started to wonder at some of the things to be found in the room an officer of the Epsi who Hiccup had forgotten the name of finished his starter and asked. "Chief Hiccup, have you been invited to a attend a royal dinner before?"

To the surprise of everyone on the table the Chief of Berk nodded. "Yes, but none of this calibre." After all to these people surely the likes of himself and the chiefs of other tribes were royalty, right?

"Then beg my rudeness but you seem lost at this table."

The chief shrugged. "Your right, I am, we Vikings don't care for all this fancy stuff, its all very..." He cleared his throat. "... Unviking like." He finished with his best imitation of a heavy Viking accent.

This caused some raised brows from Elsa's men but all were wise enough to not say anything. "So are you trying to say we are fancy?" Asked Elsa of Hiccup, mirroring the Chiefs question of her comment on Berk.

The man nodded. "Yes."

"You Vikings also seem to like to voice your opinion." A younger officer dared comment.

This caused the chief and few others on the table to chuckle. "Of course we do, its a Viking trait. Now I've got to ask, why so many knives and forks?"

A few of the officers looked around and at one another as if to ask 'who answers' but luckily for them the Queen did. "Each knife and fork serves a different purpose, the standard rule is you start from the outside, and work inwards."

Hiccupn raised a brow. "So, why can't I use this knife and fork for every meal?" He gestured to the knife and fork used in the starter.

"Well you could, but it wouldn't be proper. And if there were sauces you wouldn't want to mix them."

Hiccup brought a hand to his jaw and scratched the stubble. "Seems a bit... unnecessary, I mean extra cleaning and all. So what about all these glasses?"

"The first is obviously for water, the next for white wine, and the last for red wine."

 _There is more than red wine?_ Questioned Hiccup of himself. "And what of Mead?"

There were a few more glances around the table as Elsa replied. "In my society people of our status do not drink mead."

"Well, every tribe has their own traditions and ways..." After a small period of light conversation the servants eventually served the main meal, and Hiccup was happy to find plenty of meat on his dish, and he suspected he had a good forkful of extra meat compared to every one else but he didn't say anything. With the main eaten the conversation started again.

"So Chief Hiccup, what is in store for us tomorrow?"

Hiccup turned to the officer who asked the question. "Tomorrow?" He unconsciously picked up a bone from his plate and played with it in his hands, it was a habit he picked up from his years being a black smith as he felt like his hands always needed to do something. "I have reason to believe a storm is heading for us and will hit tomorrow, so we sail for the Bog's, an all female tribe and close allies of Berk, for a safe harbour. " This caused many frowns and one set of raised brows.

"All female you say?" Hiccup couldn't tell if the officer was surprised, or intrigued at the idea of an all female tribe.

"Yes." The Bog's were a very odd tribe in the sense that every member of their tribe is female, and only recently had they even allowed men to set foot on their shore, with Hiccup being one of the first after rescuing Cammicazi from some particularly barbaric pirates.

"How does that work?" Asked another officer.

"How do you mean?"

The officer looked at Hiccup like he was a simpleton. "How do they mate, protect themselves, survive?"

Hiccup was mostly puzzled by this question, they survived and protected themselves like any other tribe, the mating part was a legitimate question though. "The Bog's are more than capable of protecting and fending for themselves, and don't get me started on the mating part, in the words of one particular Bog, 'it's complicated'."

"So these Bog's can fight?" Asked the same officer with a disbelieving tone in his voice.

The Bog-Burglars in Hiccups opinion had the best fighters in the entire Barbaric Archipelago as instead of relying on combat techniques that utilised brute strength like most other tribes the Bog's had developed and use advanced hand to hand combat techniques that effectively turned an opponents strength against themselves, and as Cammicazi herself trained Hiccup in their techniques to pay him for her rescue he could personally vouch for their skills. "I was trained by a Bog, and can tell you from first hand experience that they know how to throw a punch." After speaking Hiccup picked up the white wine which was served with his meal and took a small sip, swirled it a bit in his mouth and then to the surprise of everyone he took a few large gulps as if the drink was mead and then put the nearly empty glass down. "Did you guys say this is called White Wine?" A few nods give him his answer. "Hmm. It's odd, but I like it."

"It is also to be drunk in sips." Commented Elsa and in return Hiccup shrugged, he was thirsty and it was the only drink available so he could see no reason as to why it was supposed to be sipped. "And what should we expect after leaving this Bog-burglars tribe?"

"Then we must sail through Caradhras pass where rocks capable of sinking the most hardened of ships lie just beneath the waves, and after that we head for Dragons Edge."

As the captain asked a few questions regarding the dangerous rocky pass servants emerged from their hiding holes and replaced the dinner plates with bowls containing trifle, and while Hiccup knew he shouldn't have been surprised he was still surprised that there was yet another course. "So we had a starter, a main and I'm guessing this is a Finisher?" He asked the table when the captain finished his questioning of Caradhras pass.

"It is known as dessert." Informed Affligem.

"And a luxury you seem to lack on Berk." Added Elsa, and after taking his first spoonful Hiccup could certainly see why Elsa called this a luxury, it was mouth watering good.

"We need this on Berk." He stated more to himself than anyone else.

Elsa laughed at hearing the mans comment, no one disliked Trifle. "Wait till you try my head chef's trifle Cheif Hiccup, as while this is good, my head chef's trifle is in its own league." Hiccup made a mental note to make a list of everything he wanted to try in Arendelle as if he ever got there or he would never remember all the things he needed to try. After finishing dessert and some more light conversation Hiccup eventually excused himself to catch the last of the days light for Toothless sunset flight.

/.../

 **So I think the real question here is, Smoked or non smoked Bacon? (And if you don't / can't eat bacon, which sounds better to you?)**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry this is late, but the weekend just gone I came down with something and was in no mood to do this. But I'm back on my feet so here ya go!**

 **Guest(1)** **Glad to hear your enjoying it!**

 **Guest(2)** **Thanks! And so do I, keep trying to write it but I can't seem to get it right. And yep, I'm currently a fan of smokey bacon too.**

 **Yumikana** **Thanks for the review of the pace and plot, it is something I'm still trying to get right! And yeeaaah, for some reason I was possessed into thinking Bob-Burglars last chap, not Bog.**

 **Noctus Fury** **Thanks for the review and spotting those errors! As for the mating part I might need to re-write that, I was trying to give the impression he knew how it worked but it was complicated and he didn't really understand how everything worked himself. And yep! Smoked fan here!**

 **Ken106348** **Thanks for letting me know he seems less OC, and great to hear! Glad you're enjoying it.**

/.../

Elsa looked around the room and made sure all her servants were asleep before tip-toeing out of her room and to the bow of the top deck, there she found the Viking Chief in the same cross legged position as the night before playing the same air blown instrument, she waited till the tune he was playing came to an end before asking. "So, how did you prove yourself?"

Hiccup released a deep breath before turning around to face her, his eyes however were slightly downcast. "Vikings respect no one like a famed warrior."

There was a pause in the conversation as Elsa connected the dots. "You killed Drago?"

Hiccup was motionless for a short time before he give a small nod. "After making sure everyone on Berk was safe I chased him down like a rabid dog, I... I." He paused and looked away, he would always be ashamed of what he did. "I snuck into his camp at night and..." He sighed deeply again. "I...blood eagled him before parading his corpse to his army like a mad man in a bid to scare them off. It worked" Hiccup found it ironic that he thought it was kill or be killed with Drago after the Battle for Berk, because when he killed him he unknowingly killed his own innocence. Once he would never have been the aggressor, once he would turn away at the sight of someone being brutally punished for a crime, once he refused to give in to revenge and what felt like a long time ago he refused to kill on purpose, but when he found Drago he did all four of those things. "Of course when the other Viking Chiefs learned that I killed him with my father's blade I gained their upmost respect." He laughed slightly at the idea of it.

Elsa of course was not aware of the intricate details required to 'Blood Eagle' someone and she didn't want to know as its name sounded horrific enough, but Elsa couldn't blame Hiccup for killing the man, if this Bloodwhoever killed her father, desperately tried to kill her mother, kidnapped her best friend who was like a sister and destroy her cities she didn't think she would be able to stop herself from taking his life. "Did you have to do it?"

"To kill him or Eagle him?" Asked Hiccup.

"Kill?"

The man nodded. "It was kill or be killed, I tried reasoning with him once and look how that ended, my home village all but destroyed and countless deaths."

"Then you did what you had to, there is no shame in that."

There was a pause as Hiccup thought about her words. "Aye, maybe. But to blood eagle him?" He shivered at the memory. "I... went to far."

Elsa remembered back to the time when she learned of all the details regarding what Han's did, and if it wasn't for her sister's intervention she would have done far worse than imprison that man. "I believe you are beating yourself up over nothing Chief Hiccup, at the time you were dealing with the death of your father, the shock of finding your mother, and the horror of a devastated village, any human would be mentally compromised in such a situation."

"I've tried telling myself that time and time again, never makes me feel better about it."

With this statement and the rather distraught look on his face the Queen honestly believed the Viking wasn't the cold blooded killer he made himself sound. "Then take refuge in that, as all it proves is you're not some sort of sadistic blemish on this world that enjoys blood eagling people."

"Aye." There was a brief pause before the man chuckled some. "Guess it doesn't. And take it from me, don't prove yourself the same way I did, it's a nightmare." He chuckled some more. "Literally, I've had nightmares about it. Anyway I've been meaning to ask you, why do the sailors call you 'the snow queen'." While the chief would talk about what he did, it didn't mean he liked to and he felt it was about time to change the conversation, hopefully to something more cheerful.

Elsa was a little taken back, people called her that? Did her servants and advisors just not tell her or what? She would have to remember to ask her workers about that. "They do?" The man give a brief nod of his head. "Well..." She debated with herself again as to if she should tell the chief about her powers but couldn't make her mind up, maybe a subtle question to judge what his reaction might be like first would be the deciding factor. "... Do you believe that witches can be good?"

"A 'witch'?" Hiccup had never heard of the term and his facial expressions showed his lack of knowledge.

"Someone who practices magic."

The Cheif looked like a light bulb had been light in his head. "Oh, a Sharman, yes, my Village has a Sharman and she's as friendly as she is mysterious. Are you a Sharman?"

Elsa's mind was made, if he believed a witch could be good and allowed one to live in his town then surely he could accept her own powers. "Not quite, but I can do this." She raised her right hand and summoned a small snow ball. "Catch." She sent the ball flying in Hiccup's direction and the man was too bamboozled by what he saw to react, meaning the ball hit him directly in the face.

"Agh!" He subconsciously squealed when the ice cold ball broke up and made its way under his clothes, pulling him back to reality and putting an end to his open mouth stare. Jumping onto the deck he shook himself much like a wet dog to clear his hair of snow and to dislodge the stuff from under his shirt. "You can...?" He eventually asked. Elsa nodded and held her breath but her concern for his reaction was unwarranted. "Whoa! What else can you do?" He queried enthusiastically.

Elsa placed a hand on the railing behind her and caused the immediate area around her to become layered in a thick and decorating frost. "I can control ice in whatever way I want." Immediately after she made a small ice statue of the gronkle from the other day.

Hiccup had seen some amazing things in his life, and this was the most mysterious by a long shot. "This is... amazing."

"You are not scared?" She asked him.

The man shook his head as he examined the ice statue. "Naa, I've lived among Vikings long enough to know a violent person when I see one, and you're not violent, you mean no harm."

Elsa took a shallow breath as a particularly dark memory of nearly forcing an archer to fall to his death hit her. "I wish that were true."

Hiccup looked up curiously from the gronkle and looked her in the eyes, the queen immediately looked away. "No, I stick with my judgement, from how you queried me as to if I was scared I'm going to guess you asked because people have been before, and something bad happened because people are downright stupid when scared."

Was Elsa that easy to read? She did not think so. "You would not be wrong with that assumption." It was now Elsa's turn to sigh and shiver at her memories. "When my powers were first revealed I was called a witch and people looked at me like I was a monster, so I ran." The queen took a breath to gain control of her emotions, and to ask herself once more why she was revealing rather sensitive information to this mostly unknown person. "Then people came with crossbow's and swords and I snapped, I was about to kill someone but I was subdued before I could."

Hiccup shrugged. "Like I said, people do stupid things when scared, and hey, nothing wrong with self-preservation." He was about to look back at the gronkle but something caught his attention. "And what you doing awake?" Elsa initially felt relief that the man did not think her a monster, and then she was puzzled, of course she was awake...

Toothless cooed and grunted in annoyance, he was happily sleeping when something awfully cold awoke him and he had his suspicions as to what... or who that something was.

Elsa turned and looked up to the dragon that snuck up on her but instead of seeing the dragon she saw something above it and in the sky, moving around Toothless to gain a better view she gasped at the free flowing lights that were illuminating the sky, she had seen them before but this far north the lights were a far more dominant feature in the sky. "The sky is alive tonight."

Hiccup replied to her without looking up from scratching his dragon. "We call it the Aurora Borealis, after the goddess of the dawn."

"It's more beautiful than ever here, can you touch it?"

Hiccup turned his head to face her. "Sorta, but your hand seems to cut straight through it." Hiccup could see she was totally awestruck by the light show and decided to offer her something she would probably never have the chance to accept again once they parted ways. "I can show you if you want?"

Elsa turned around and was about to accept the offer but then she realised what the offer would entail. "You mean?" She turned back to look at the anomaly, she shouldn't accept his offer, it would be un-queen like to ride on his back, but when else would she have this chance? "I don't want to if it's a problem."

There was a period of silence, with only the sound of Toothless's tail and nails scraping along the floor, then the Cheif spoke. "None at all!"

Elsa turned back to them. "I really don't want you to feel pressured into showing me."

The Viking laughed. "Does it really look like you are pressuring us? We're rearing to go." Toothless was actively bounding around the ship and the man had already pulled on his armor. "But y'might want to get something to keep you warm."

"The cold has never bothered me." Shrugged Elsa. "So, how is this going to work? And toothless, please, if you wake my servants." Then god knows how she would explain flying off on a dragon.

As Toothless calmed down Hiccup finished pulling his artificial wings on. "Well, I sit up front and drive, you just enjoy the ride."

"Okay, then let's do this quickly before anyone can stop me." Hiccup found it odd that someone could or would stop the Queen, but he ignored the idea that they could for now. After mounting Toothless with one smooth move he extended a hand to Elsa and helped her up. After the quick and essential test of the tail fin he turned his head to face the Queen. "Unless you want to fall off hold on to me till we have levelled out." When the queen tentatively placed her hands on his sides he set the tail to take off position and give Toothless an ever so light nudge, when the dragon flapped its wings to lift off the Chief supressed a chuckle as the Queens light touch on his side became a death grip. "You okay?" With no response he levelled toothless out and turned his head. "Okay?"

The queen nodded slightly. "I didn't think we would gain height so quickly." And the speed scared her a little.

"We have to get quite a bit higher, want me to keep going?"

There was a slight pause as the Queen debated the answer but eventually she nodded. "Please do."

With no more words the Chief directed his dragon to slowly ascend, after all he wanted to the Queen to like flying as he found those who enjoyed flying often had a greater appreciation for dragons, and having the ruler of a large nation fond of dragons could only mean good things for his winged friends. "If you don't like heights don't look down, but look forward." The queen didn't dare look down and followed his advice of looking forward, and between the dim light of the moon and the Aurora the queen could just about see some landscapes, but not much more. "It's something eh? Seeing the world you live on from this perspective." The queen could only nod, the concept of ever seeing the world from this height had never occurred to her. As she continued to look around in amazement she failed to notice the chief fly near one of the rare clouds that spotted the sky. "Try touching it."

"Sorry?" Elsa looked around and only just realised they were flying on the outskirt of a cloud, removing a hand from Hiccups side she reached out for it in an attempt to grasp it. "It's...it's just water vapour!" Of course she had touched Olaf's cloud but for some reason she expected natural clouds to be... different somehow.

Hiccup nodded. "Aye, who would have thought huh?" After a few more powerful flaps of Toothless's wings Elsa found that the sky all around her was now glowing bright green, she reached out to try and touch the light but all her hand seemed to do was cut through the natural phenomenon, and as satisfying as it was to touch the event it was also extreme dissatisfying that it had no physical property. When Hiccup thought Elsa had enough he turned to face her with an offer he didn't think she would take. "Want to try and fly him?"

Elsa thought about it for a while, she desperately wanted to say no as one wrong move could send her tumbling to the ground, but she felt like this was a once in a life time event, after all when else would she get to fly a dragon? And if the stories were to be believed, an incredibly rare dragon! Hiccup grinned when she nodded. "Great, shimmy forward slightly when I stand up and move into my spot." After a nod to show she understood the command the Chief pushed a lever on the saddle and then expertly changed places so that he was behind her and Elsa was at the helm. "See the second lever?" Elsa bobbed her head. "Pull it out." The queen did as instructed and nothing seemed to happen "Okay, lightly lean your left foot forward." Instructed Hiccup.

Elsa felt her heart beat a million times a second as she slowly leaned her foot forward, and when toothless started to embank right she panicked and levelled the foot out again, but now knowing what to expect she did it again till she put toothless in a tight turn, and she played around with swooping in different directions for a small while till the rider spoke again. "Want to try going faster?

Again Elsa wanted to say no, but when else would she have the ability to move so fast? "I would."

"Then push the pedal down."

The increase of speed even by pressing down on the pedal slightly surprised Elsa, after all she thought horses were fast. "How fast can he go?" she asked as she slowed them back down.

The rider truthfully didn't know as he had no accurate means to measure it. "Why don't you find out?" Elsa took a few deep breaths to prepare herself before slowly pressing the peddle down again, but she could only get the peddle half way down before the wind became blinding and made breathing without a mask an impossible task, after reducing their velocity slightly so she could see and breath she tried turning and manoeuvring some more and concluded that Dragon riding was fun. "Wanna play a game?" Hiccup asked her when she started to master turning.

"What game?" Asked Elsa after levelling the dragon back out.

"It's simple, move the pedal inwards ever so slightly." Elsa did as asked and put Toothless on a shallow descent. "Okay, you simply have to follow me." Hiccup stood up on Toothless back. "If you get into trouble or want to end the game press the fourth lever down and Let toothless do the rest, and..." The man chuckled lightly. "... I like my life, so please end the game before I hit the ocean please." Before Elsa could question him he jumped from Toothless back and Elsa immediately panicked, thinking he was just going to plummet to the ocean, however before she could react Hiccup extended his artificial wings and begun to glide much like a dragon. The Queen was impressed at how the man was flying while at the same time also being amazed at how crazy he was, with a shake of her head at the thought she begun directing Toothless to follow him. After a while of fun chasing the Viking Chief as he glided slowly back to Earth Elsa eventually pushed the fourth lever in, giving Toothless full control of the tail fin and the dragon lowered himself just below the rider, allowing Hiccup to simply plop down and onto his back. "Well, have fun?" He asked her but he didn't need a response, her face said everything.

"Yes and..." Elsa laughed as she remembered a comment Cammicazi said. "Has anyone ever told you your crazy?" At the time she didn't really think the girl meant it, but now? She definitely believed Cammi meant what she said.

This caused Hiccup to smirk and shake his head, so many people had called him crazy now he was actually starting to believe it. "Now I wonder what makes you say that."

As Elsa replied she slowly started to guide Toothless back to the Epsi, or a faint light in the ocean that she guessed was the Epsi. "Nothing to do with the last few minutes, nope, none at all."

The Cheif shrugged. "Well, I didn't earn the fantastic nickname 'Hiccup the Eccentric' for being normal."

"They call you that?" Elsa partially turned her head so she could see his face as he responded.

"Aye." As he replied he leaned back so he could look up at the stars. "Hated it at first but now its sort of grown on me."

As Elsa landed Toothless under the careful instruction of Hiccup she noticed a servant with a possible set of jealous looking expressions plastered across her face on one of the escort Vessels just staring at them, and made a mental note to find out who it was later. After dismounting she moved to give toothless a well-deserved scratch. "Thank you for the flight Toothless." The over grown lizard purred at the touch and after a small while turned to expose his belly, taking the hint Elsa give the belly a good hard scratch while Hiccup looked on curiously, Toothless only exposed his soft underside to a select few, those being himself, his mother and Gothi, and now apparently Queen Elsa too. Lost in his thought's Hiccup didn't realise Elsa was speaking to him till she looked at him expectantly.

"Sorry?"

"I was wondering, what do you do for fun other than ride dragons?"

"Fun?" Hiccup was about to say work in the forge but he wouldn't class that as fun, more of an over indulged hobby that allowed him to blow off steam and simply create whatever weird contraption he could think of. "Well, I play the pipes, Post every now and then, and then an odd game I traded for called 'Chiss' or summit like that."

"Chiss?" That sounded awfully like Chess. "Do you mean chess?"

"Errr possibly? You have 6 different unit types, play on an 8 by 8 grid?"

Elsa briefly counted all the units in Chess and then the number of squares of the grid of a common chess board with her fingers, and this 'Chiss' definitely sounded like chess. "I believe it's called Chess..." And Elsa just happened to have brought a chess board on the trip with the hopes that someone would play with her to pass the time, but was disappointed to find that only a few on the boat knew how to play and even less cared to learn to play, and those who did play only had limited skill in the game or were too busy with their duties. "...I happen to have a..." Elsa yawned in a rather un-queen like manner. "...board."

Hiccup raised a brow, he had only ever played Fishlegs at 'Chiss' as he was one of the only Vikings besides himself with the temperament required to learn how to play and the patience to then play it. "Well, I haven't got any plans for tomorrow." He too was tired for tonight.

The Queen stood from scratching Toothless. "Very well, tomorrow, and I believe events this evening have tired me out." She offered the man a smile and he nodded in understanding.

"It has been eventful hasn't it? Anyway, enjoy the rest of your evening."

The queen give a respectful bow of her head before turning for her cabin, but shortly after she turned back around. "Oh, and thank you for... tonight."

"Don't mention it." After the queen left Toothless rolled over and looked at Hiccup. "What?" Toothless then looked to Elsa and back to Hiccup, crooning slightly as he did so. "No, not even thinking about it. And you big softie! One little flight and you expose your belly, humph." Toothless just rolled his eyes as he laid his head down.

/.../

 **Morning After**

The events of last night must have taken a lot longer than she thought, or were more tiring than she thought because she had a particularly hard time rolling out of bed, so much so that a servant had to stir her twice from her slumber. After getting dressed in a zombie like state she somehow found her way to the captain's table for breakfast and only once she had her caffeine fix in the form of two hot cups of coffee did her brain start to click into gear. "So then, what are the plans for today?" She asked the table who were mostly finished eating. The question was a rather stupid one because everyone would reply the same, sail the ship or do their job, the only reason she asked was because it had become habit to ask Anna every morning as it seemed like her sister was doing something different every day.

After getting the same response as the last however many days before everyone went to do their own thing, and Elsa retreated back to her cabin but before she could get there an aid found her and informed her that she she was requested on deck by the 'Barbarian', initially Elsa was going to thank the servant for informing her but then she thought better of it and dressed the man down, it was 'Chief Hiccup', not 'barbarian'. She told her self she dressed him down because if Hiccup heard it might not go down well and even cause a diplomatic incident, but she couldn't convince herself it wasn't for another reason, and that reason seemed rather illusive to her.

Getting to the top deck she found Hiccup once more at the bow and was pleasantly surprised to find the shower contraption full of water, after a brief set of instructions on how to start the water flow Hiccup had Toothless heat the Nickel ball, dropped it in the bag and left the queen to it.

 **1 hour later**

The queen sat opposite the Viking, after flipping a coin it was decided she would start the game of Chess. She lightly fingered her 'white' rook before deciding against it and moving a pawn forward two spaces. "So, that shower." Started Elsa the moment after moving the piece.

"Uh hu?" Asked Hiccup as he moved a rook.

She moved another pawn one space to protect the first. "You are certain you won't sell?"

The man smirked, yet another believer of showers. "Nope." He took his move.

"Shame." Elsa moved a bishop.

"Take it you like it then." The queen nodded, after not washing for 2 weeks that shower felt like a gift from God.

"Love would be a more suitable word."

Hiccup took his move. "Well then, if you remind me when I return to Berk I'll fashion one up for ya." Elsa made a mental note to make sure to remind the man.

"That would be most kind of you." Another move.

Hiccup shrugged, the work would only take an hour or two and he felt like it would certainly help strengthen relations with Arendelle if he did it. "Any excuse to work in the forge."

Elsa waited till she could see a small frown form on the chief's face as he looked at the board, considering his next move. "So, what is it about forge work you like so much?"

Hiccup looked up from the board, he knew exactly what she was doing as he and Fishlegs employed the same tactic on one another when a game got heated. "Having an idea and being able to make summit of it." He moved his piece as he replied and Elsa moved her next piece almost immediately afterwards.

"So, are you a single child?"

Hiccup moved his next piece almost as quickly as Elsa did. "Aye, yourself?"

"One sister, younger." The speed of the game was becoming increasingly faster.

"Oh? What age gap?" It was Hiccup who took the first piece of the game.

Elsa remembered Hiccup describing his age in terms of winters, and decided to reply in the same form. "3 winters." Elsa took one of Hiccups pieces.

"Is she like you? If you kna what I mean." A pawn was moved forward and into a sacrificial location.

"Ice powers?" Hiccup nodded. "No." The queen saw Hiccups ruse and ignored it, choosing instead to put him in check. "And I believe that is Check."

Hiccup grinned as he moved a bishop to protect his most prized piece, and at the same revealing a different unit to put the queens king in jeopardy. "So are you the only known to be blessed with powers?"

The queen raised a brow for two reasons, the first was because of how the man reversed the situation, and second was because he called her blessed, he really wasn't scared of her was he? "As far as I know. So, favourite colour?"

"Guess."

"Black?" It was the only colour she would guess.

"Blue actually, because when the skies are blue it's not snowing... or hailing." After a few more pieces taken the Queen and Viking were nearly equal with one another, Elsa only having one additional pawn.

"Are you saying you dislike snow?" Elsa asked, partially challenging the man to answer truthfully despite knowing about her powers over the substance.

The Chief bobbed his head. "When it snows we lose lives to the cold, as simple as that."

Elsa immediately felt somewhat guilty, she challenged him to say he liked something that killed his people. "Oh, I.. I didn't think it snowed that bad here."

"On average we lose 2 young ones and 1 elderly a year to it, but you weren't to know so no harm done. Favourite instrument?" A few years back the cold killed nearly as many as the fires caused by dragons in raids, but these days having said fire breathing dragons as friends certainly came with advantages.

"Piano."

Hiccup looked up from the chess board. "What?" He had never heard of such instrument.

Elsa looked up too, how was she to describe a piano? Eventually she decided to use the Cheifs own words from the day prior. "To describe its sounds would be like describing sound to the deaf."

"Very well. My own a Lyre."

"Can you play it?" By now Hiccup had only a few pieces left and Elsa was only doing better by one rook.

The man made a face and shook his head. "I've tried but... yeah. I'll stick to the pipes. You play any instruments?"

Elsa shook her head, she knew a tune or two on Pianno but not enough to say she could play it. "I keep meaning to learn but I never seem to have the time."

Hiccup knew the 'time' problem well as being a Cheif seemed to require more hours than one day had to offer. "It's just one of those things where you have to assign set times to yourself. Also Check."

"Yes maybe your right. And I believe this is going to end in stalemate."

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "Best of three?" As predicted the game ended in a stalemate, the next went to Elsa and the final to Hiccup. "Well, it appears we are evenly matched."

"Yes, I do believe we are." And Hiccup was the first person in a long time who give Elsa any real competition. "Do you play often?"

"Not as much as I would like, time issues and all. You?"

The queen nodded in agreement but before she could voice it a small dragon about the size of a medium sized dog appeared to crash land on the table, Hiccup initially looked as surprised as Elsa but his facial expressions quickly turned to recognition. "Sharpshot!." He reached over and give the tired looking Terror a good scratch. "Queen Elsa, this is Sharpshot, my personal messenger."

Elsa leaned forward slightly to look at the small dragon. "Nice to meet Sarpshot." She offered a scratch but the dragon seemed too tired to appreciate it. "He is very small."

"Actually, for a Terrible Terror he is quite big, and would you ever believe me if I said we were scared of these little guys?"

"Really?" Elsa chuckled at the idea of a giant burly Viking armed to the teeth running away from this tiny dragon. "He doesn't seem very dangerous."

"Well, they have a tendency to bite the nose when scared. Anyway, let's see what we have here." After unclipping the messenger pack from the dragons back he emptied its contents, which was four rather large books and one folded piece of paper into his lap, the large books were the obvious reason behind the dragons exhaustion.

As the chief read the paper note Elsa guessed it was bad news as he seemed to frown, a lot. "Bad news?" She asked.

The man shook his head and opened one of his books, after a short period of reading he sighed. "No, just apparently they can't make heads or tails of my book keeping and want me to do it again. Oh well, looks like I have a long day of paper work ahead."

If there was one thing Elsa was good at it was paper work. "I can help you if you wish?"

Hiccup looked up from the book. "You sure? It's going to be boring stuff, full of details on trade, finance, and what not." This partially surprised Elsa, she wouldn't dare allow another nation to look at such sensitive information regarding her own kingdom.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure."

/.../

 **A few hours later**

It turned out Hiccup was just down right awful at paper work, nothing he had done was in a logical order that she could easily follow, and everything was hard to understand from the way he wrote everything down. After a long, but somewhat useful paper work lesson for Hiccup and an even longer period of sorting the books they eventually finished the laborious task. After giving the books one look over to make sure nothing was missing the Queen stood and winced as her entire back seemed to crack. "Well, a good job done."

Hiccup nodded and stood up so he could see over the boats bow. "Cheers for the help, I hate to think how long that would have taken me on my own."

"It was nothing." Elsa noticing thin plumes of smoke come from an island not that far in the distance approached the boats port side, Hiccup followed her to see how far from Bog-island they were.

"We will be making port with the Bog-burglars in an hour." He estimated.

They spent a few minutes just looking at the slowly approaching town before the Queen sighed. "Then I better get ready." Elsa was about to turn to return to her cabin but stopped her self, a thought on the tip of her mind. "I thought yesterday you called them the Bob's?"

"No?" Elsa frowned, she was adamant the man was calling this tribe the Bob-Burglars the other day. "Very well." After speaking she turned for her cabin, leaving the dragon rider looking out towards Bog-island.

/.../

 **Okay so next chap is Bog-island and the trip to Dragon's edge.**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I believe I owe you an appology as this chapter is VERY late, the reason it was so late is because of a bout of bad luck that I've had this past month. (I won't bore you with my problems but it was pretty shitty). Anyway It also doesn't help that I have rewritten this chap about 10 times now as one scene was a particular pain in the behind.**

 **Also , I should be back on schedule for the next chap luck permitting.**

 **Review responses**

 **ForteEXEmaster** **  
****Yeah they are going to come into conflict with their feelings, also according to some sites which I don't think I am allowed to link it is believed Vikings were rather hygienic in comparison to the rest of Europe for their time, and in my mind a queen of that era would not shower and boats would not have showers as it would waste clean water, thus the queens lack of knowledge of them.**

 **Ken106438  
Yeah singing often annoys me too, usually I just want to get to the story.**

 **Yumikana  
Thanks for the review!**

 **Guest(1)  
Great to hear your enjoying it!  
**

 **Noctus Fury  
Man! I have forgot about maces and talons, I'll need to update the chapter to include it or something so cheers for pointing it out!**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams  
Thanks for the review! And I don't think you will have to wait too much longer with thanks to something coming up this chap.**

 **Warorpeace  
Blast! I wasn't sure if the Aurora came up in frozen or not, and a quick flick through didn't find it (I must admit it was a very quick scroll) so I assumed not. I think I might edit it to something along what you suggested, so cheers for the thoughts! Also thanks for pointing out a few of my errors! **

**XxWildheartXIIIxX  
Thanks for the review! **

/.../

"Got anything valuable on you?" Hiccup asked the small shore party who were waiting for the final ropes to secure the Epsi and for the gang plank to be lowered so they could go ashore and be greeted the Bog-Burglars.

"Should we have?" Asked Lume.

Elsa shook her head. "I don't think they are called burglars for nothing, and I assume anything on this ship will be safe?"

The Viking Chief nodded in confirmation of Elsa's question before turning to the men in the shore party. "Just a warning, some of these Bog's haven't seen more than a handful of men in their entire life." Hiccup wasn't sure if he heard someone utter 'I like the sound of that' and he had a little chuckle to himself, if someone did say that then they were in for a surprise as these Bog's could be ferocious - even terrifying in their hunt of man.

After the last mooring rope was secured and the gang plank was lowered Hiccup was about to jump up and onto the gang plank but stopped himself abruptly and turned to Lume. "Do 'is' a favour, holler 'Presenting Chief Hiccup of Berk and Queen Elsa of Arendelle'." Lume frowned at the odd request and turned to the queen for permission, and with a nod from the snow queen he shouted the requested sentence. "Cheers. And now we wait."

"Wait?" Asked Elsa with a frown.

The man nodded and took a seat on a near by cannon. "The idea is to make it look like the other Chief isn't important enough to you for you to be prompt."

Elsa was a little taken back, in her society you were expected to be prompt to foreign leaders as a sign of curtosey. "Aren't these your allies? Surely you would want to be prompt?"

Hiccup nodded in agreement. "True, we should, but after 200 years of doing it 'it' has evolved to become more of a tradition." If the waiting was tradition then that didn't sound so bad to Elsa, after all her own society had many odd traditions and customs that would likely cause Viking eyebrows to be raised.

Annoyingly for the shore crew the wait turned out to be five minutes long, and when Hiccup eventually left the ship he was greeted by a rather angry looking woman. "Cheiftess Bertha." He stated with the ancient Norse language of his great ancestors, and with a voice so monotonous it could send one to sleep.

The Cheif of the Bog-Burglars narrowed her eyes at the dragon rider and spoke with an equally uninterested voice and in the same old language. "Cheif Hiccup." After speaking the two Viking chiefs stared at one another in a silent challenge for the other to back down and submit. As the two continued their stare down Elsa slowed her descent of the gang plank, she wasn't expecting the two chiefs to be so hostile to one another considering they were allies.

After a few more seconds of staring one another down Bertha erupted into laughter and moved quicker than one would think for her size and swept the man up into a hugging crush. "Son, its great to see ya agen!" This time when she spoke it was in her usual language.

"Aye, wished I could say the same right now." Hiccup wheezed, his breath short from the bone crushing hug.

Bertha laughed again and slammed the man on the back when she let him go. "Man up! Now how ya doin?" She looked him up and down to see if she could see any new injuries or scars, of which there was plenty but none significant enough to warrant her attention.

"Same old." Shrugged Hiccup, his breath nearly restored to pre-hug levels. "And I hear you're as grumpy as ever."

Bertha, knowing exactly who called her grumpy, scowled and looked straight her daughter who was waiting patiently near by. "I'll show you grumpy you ungrateful little git." Cammi rolled her eyes and shook her head at the empty threat. Looking back to Hiccup she continued. "But yes, am still kickin an fightin... Ah Toothless! Come here!" Toothless cautiously approached the Bog's chief and received an overly hard scratch for his liking, when the dragon made it clear he had enough Bertha let him go and looked at the Arendellians who were just stood around like they were waiting for something. She pointed a stocky finger and spoke to the group as a whole. "Now who are ye?"

Elsa swallowed lightly before taking a regal stance and speaking to the large Viking woman. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and these are my yacht's officers."

The Viking Chieftess carefully eyed the group, on average the men are very short at no more than 5ft 5 and are only slightly more built than Hiccup was before he put on muscle, they were also dressed far too finely to be Vikings, the Queen meanwhile would make an excellent Bog as she was undeniably beautiful to look at and slightly shorter than the average Viking woman. After realising she had been starring at them for a small while Bertha eventually spoke. "Well I am Bertha, cheif of the Bog's, and this bonny lass here is my daughter and heir, Cammicazi. Queen Elsa, welcome to our rocky wet lands."

The queen give the usual response to such a greeting. "It's a pleasure to be here." She said with a respectful nod of the head.

"Aye that it is. Now you a friend of Hiccups?" The queen's response came in the form of a silent nod. "Excellent, a friend of Hiccups is a friend of mine." Bertha turned to face up the docks and to land. "Rank!" A formidable looking and heavily armed woman marched up and greeted her. "See the other ships are docked and offered shore leave if wanted." The woman nodded silently and turned to do as asked, allowing Bertha to turn back to the queen, but just as she started to turn she noticed a flash far in the distance and soon after she heard the unmistakeable roar of thunder. Turning to face the storm clouds Bertha sighed, she hated storm's with a passion. "Winters coming." She spoke more to herself than anyone else.

Hiccup who was looking at the same storm with a grave face nodded in agreement. "Aye, winter's coming."

There was a moments silence as both chiefs continued to look at the grey clouds and accept what they foreshadowed, Eventually Bertha spoke again. "Well, moping about it aint gunna delay it." Turning to Elsa's group she continued. "It looks like you got here just in time, now grub is about to b'served so 'a' suggest w'get gannin." Bertha didn't wait for a response and turned to lead the way to the Bog's Great Hall, Chief Hiccup by her side _._

Elsa turned to one of her officers. "Stay here and assure all the servants are granted shore leave, but the men are to stay on the ship." With a nod from the officer she turned and followed Bertha.

"Child." Bertha spoke to Cami who was silently following them. "Go ahead and make sure there are a few tables free." When her daughter left to do as asked Bertha slowed her march like walk down. "What are your plans for Thor's day Hiccup?"

"Hopefully I have none." He replied.

"Good. I'm stepping down and the announcement will be on the morning of Thor's day."

Hiccup stopped walking. "Bertha?"

The Bog's chief took another step before also coming to a stop and turning to face her fellow Chief. "I lose my breath when I climb the stairs, the cold is biting harder than ever, and at the end of the day I'm exhausted. It's time."

Hiccup frowned in thought before eventually nodding, it is no secret that Bertha is now considered an 'old' Chief so deep down he knew this announcement was coming sooner or later. "Well, she will make a good successor, and I look forward to the party."

Bertha chuckled, the party was going to be a one to remember alright, she had been saving up for it over the last 3 years and had enough money collected to host 7 days of non stop beer flowing festivities. "That she will be, and the party will be a one for to remember. Now come on, foods getting cald."

/.../

The meal was rather uneventful, with everyone being hungry there wasn't much talking and as soon as Hiccup finished ramming his food down his neck he left, citing some errands to run, so Elsa decided to take full advantage of his lack of presence and turned to the Chieftess of the Bog's. "What can you tell me about The Chief?"

The Bog's chief looked up from her wooden plate that was virtually licked clean. "What do you want to know?"

Elsa wasn't entirely sure as to what she wanted to know if she was honest with herself. "I'm simply curious about him, as a person."

The Bog's cheif frowned slightly at the odd request before nodding and leaning back in her chair. "Okay then, when I think of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd the word 'crazy' comes to mind..." Elsa rose an eye brow at hearing the Cheif's full name for the first time, who in the right mind would give a child the middle name of Horrendous never mind the first name of Hiccup? "...I mean have you seen his latest trick?"

"Which is?" Asked Elsa curiously, after all what could be more crazy than flying like he did the previous night.

"Ignites himself on fire like a bloody Monstrous Nightmare." Bertha chuckled at the memory of nearly having a panic attack when she first saw the trick.

"On fire?" The queen repeated, uncertain that she heard correctly.

"Aye, it's summit ya have t'see t'believe."

"On fire." Repeated Elsa again.

"Aye." As Cami spoke she placed a few mug's of mead on the table and plonked herself down on a bench. "Covers his battle armour Nightmare gel and sparks it up, it sounds crazy, looks crazy, and is crazy."

"Why would he possibly do something like that? Is it a death wish he has or something else?"

Heather, who had become a Bog-burglar shortly before the entire Drago mess replied. "He does seem to have a death wish come to think of it, but I think its more of 'If I can I will' type of thing."

The Queen would have to ask Hiccup about this. "Okay then, so what else can you tell me about him?"

"He can be as stubborn as a Change-wing, but I suppose it's with out saying that, after all he is a Berkian." Informed Bertha, and this caused Cami to chuckle and Heather to shake her head, both knowing from first hand experience as to just how stubborn Hiccup could be.

Elsa thought the chief was many different things, but stubborn wasn't a one of them. "I would not have thought he was stubborn."

Heather slightly nodded in partial agreement. "I would think persistent is a more accurate term."

"Bah! Persistent, stubborn, it's the same thing." Dismissed Bertha with a wave of her hand.

"Except it's not." Casually argued Cammi.

"Hey! Don't think because your my child I won't beat you into submission." Warned Bertha light heartedly.

Cammi rolled her eyes again, it was hard not to when she was around her mother. "You can hardly beat a set of stairs in your old age, never mind this fine huntress."

Betha spluttered and spat her drink on the table. "You a Huntress? That'll b'the day."

"Anyway..." Heather interjected to finish the bickering between mother and daughter. "What else are you wanting to know?"

Coming to think of it there is actually one thing that had been bugging Elsa since she learned of it. "What is the story in regards to him and Astrid?" Elsa knew she made a mistake in asking as soon as she spoke Astrid's name as the trio she was questioning turned grim faced.

After much glancing between themselves Bertha broke the silence that had fallen on the table. "What do you already know?"

"Not much."

Bertha was not surprised that the queen knew very little, the people of Berk did not talk about it out of respect for their chief and second in command, and she did not expect Hiccup to bring up the incident. "Then all I will say is that they were due to be bonded, but Umea happened and tore her away from him. If you want to know any more details then you will have to ask Hiccup." This confused Elsa slightly, Astrid was still alive, so what could Umea have done to tear her away from him? Bertha saw the question that was forming in the Queens mind. "Ask Hiccup, but be warned, it is still a sore point."

If that was the case Elsa would not ask, she did not want to bring up painful memories needlessly. "Well thank you still for telling me that much, and I won't question you anymore as the Chief has asked me meet him at the stables when I finished and I believe I've left him waiting long enough.

/.../

Hiccup leaned against a wall and watched from the shadows with Toothless as a girl wearing an Arendellian servants uniforms approached the dragon stables, before getting too close however she looked around as if to reassure herself that she wasn't being watched and then she took a few slow steps inside. The girls walk was very slow and very rigid, it was obvious she was scared.

Moving in the shadows he and Toothless got close enough that they could hear her talking to herself in a bid to up her self confidence. "Just some large friendly lizards...". Finding a sleeping Changewing in the first pen by the door the girl took a few deep breaths and moved to get a closer look. Coming from the shadows Hiccup and Toothless moved silently till they were behind the servant by no more than a metre, so that they were able to act in-case the girl tried anything stupid. "...If these barbarians can, I can." The girl took another deep breath and slowly stepped forward, a hand tentively held out to touch the dragons scaly hind.

Hiccup heard her gasp and then squeal a little as her hand made contact with change-wings soft scales, and decided it was time to make his presence known. "Amazing, isn't he?" The servant turned around with a yelp in shock, and Hiccup only just managed to avoid the fist sent his way.

When the servant realised who the man behind the voice was her eyes went wide. "Sorry! You just..." The girl looked for an escape route but realised she was trapped, behind her a large stable full of dragons, infront of her the barbarian and his dragon, and then the rocky walls of the stables prevented escape to the side.

"It's alright." Reassured Hiccup but the girl still looked flustered. "Really. Now you wanted to meet a dragon yes?" The fair ginger haired girl give a brief bob of her head. "Then come meet..."

"Cheif Hiccup? Are you here?"

The Viking turned to face the direction Elsa's voice came from just as the Queen and a few of her guard rounded the corner. "Here, and it's good you could to join us."

"Us?" Questioned Elsa with a frown, the only person she could see was Hiccup.

"Yes." Hiccup turned to look for the servant but she had somehow disappeared without him realising. "Well, there was one of your servants here."

"Hmm, I wonder if that was the servant from last night?"

It was now Hiccups turn to frown. "The servant from last night?"

"Yes, a servant was watching us last night when we landed, it looked as if she wanted to fly Toothless too. Anyway, what was it you were wanting to show me?"

"This way." He led her through the stables and pointed out some of the different species she had not yet seen, but what he really wanted to show her was a small dragon in the last stable. "I was hoping you could do me a favour."

"A favour?" Asked Elsa.

"Yes." Hiccup approached the small snow white dragon that was looking at them with caution and quickly befriended it. "This dragon is only a few weeks old and it is the only one we know of, meaning he is just as rare as Toothless."

Elsa lowered herself down on her hunches and offered the small white dragon with crystal blue eyes a hand to sniff, with the hopes of also befriending it. "What species is it?"

"The 'Midget Snow Wraith Thingy'."

Elsa had to chuckle at the name. "Does it really have 'midget', and 'thingy' in its name?"

The man smirked and nodded his head. "That is Snotlouts naming skills for you." While Heather had officially named the species 'Snow Terror' for some odd reason Snotlouts nick name for the species had stuck, and was probably going to replace its official name sooner or later.

"I don't know if you Vikings have ever been told, but you're atrociously bad at naming things."

"Don't need to tell a guy called Hiccup twice,..." After sniffing Elsa the small dragon decided to introduce its self with Toothless. "...But back on topic, as you have probably guessed the dragon is supposed to live in a snowy environment, and well, we're not expecting to see snow here for a few more weeks yet."

Elsa quickly realised what was wanted of her. "So you want me to...?"

Before confirming what Elsa already knew he turned to Toothless. "Were not being watched, are we bud?"

Toothless looked up from sniffing the young dragon and sniffed the air while looking around, finding a scent Toothless' eyes narrowed to slits and the dragon approached a near by hay stack. Hiccup approached the stack with toothless and stopped just in front of it before speaking. "You can come out now." Nothing happened. "Toothless." With permission the dragon jumped into the hay pit and dragged the servant from earlier out by the arm and dropped her at Hiccups feet, she seemed completely shocked by what was happening. "Now I wonder..."

Hiccup was cut off by a surprised sounding Elsa. "Anna!?"

Anna didn't know how to reply to her sister, her mind was racing too much from just being 'man handled' by a dragon. "Err, surprise!"

"What... how?"

The 'servant' sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, when you said I had to stay in Arendelle I sort of..."

"Dressed up as a servant and stored away on one of the ships?" Anna nodded. "Who did you leave in charge? Is Kristof with you?"

The princess replied as she stood and brushed lingering strands of hay off her body. "To answer the first question, Kristof and Kai, so no to the second question and... you're angry with me aren't you?"

Elsa was stood cross armed, of course she was angry with her sister. "I told you to stay Anna, this place, it's not safe." Hiccup, believing that this conversation was going to be a while decided to sit down with the young dragon and play with it to keep it from interrupting them.

"And this allows you to go and not me because...?"

"I'm supposed to look out for you." Replied Elsa.

"Yes, and I'm supposed to look out for you too." Countered Anna.

Elsa released a deep breath and brought a hand up to rub her forehead. "I'm not going to have this argument here of all places."

"Then don't." Anna turned from her sister and faced the dragon that dragged her out of the hay stack. "Is this the dragon you flew on?"

Elsa quickly glanced Hiccup a look to see if he wanted to introduce Toothless but he seemed happy for her to do it. "Yes." Elsa debated as to if she should introduce her sister to the Viking Chief first but she decided that the dragon expert wouldn't mind if her sister was introduced to his dragon first, so she reached out to give the obsidian coloured dragon that was watching them a scratch under the chin. "His name is Toothless."

With Toothless lolling his tongue at Elsa's soft scratching Anna could see his sharp teeth. "Toothless!? Who in the name would call a dragon of all things Toothless?" She questioned with a rather loud voice.

"That would be Chief Hiccup of Berk." Elsa informed her with a flick of her head in Hiccups direction.

"Oh. And that's him?" Anna quickly glanced the man over when he wasn't looking. Looking back at her sister she grinned a mischievous smile and said. "He looks cute." With a thumbs up.

"Anna!" Elsa whisper shouted to her sister. "Really?"

"What?"

"You." Elsa shook her head before turning back to face Toothless and speaking normally again. "Now knowing you I guess you want to also scratch a dragon."

"Durr. So how do I do this?"

"Before I tell you, you first need to understand that we can't take a dragon back home with us." Anna rolled her eyes, why did her sister always say that before she met anything cute? "Really Anna, we can't."

"Fine." She huffed. "Now how do I do this?"

Elsa stopped her scratching so Toothless was able to concentrate and stood by her sister. "You need to show him he can trust you."

Anna raised a brow, how was she supposed to do that? And if anything surely this dragon should be showing her she can trust it? After all it had massive teeth, sharp claws, and probably some fire breathing ability or something awesome like that, while she had what? A few brittle nails? "Riiight, and to do that I need to...?"

"Extend an olive branch." Anna tilted her head and glared at her sister for her unhelpful comment. "Slowly extend a hand and let him sniff you, like this." As Elsa demonstrated Hiccup looked up from trying to free his fingers of the young dragons painfully sharp yet underdeveloped teeth and smiled at seeing Elsa introducing Toothless to her sister in a manner that looked like she had been around dragons for years.

When Anna repeated her sister's actions and Toothless nuzzled her hand she didn't know what to say, to have such a powerful and dangerous beast that was without a shadow of a doubt more than capable of killing her in a flash of an instant acting docile in her hand was an odd sensation, and while she had touched a lion before- which could also have killed her in a second, there was something different about touching this dragon, something that felt more special, as while the lion was forced to allow her to touch it this beast here didn't feel like it was being forced but rather allowing her out of free will, and this reassured Anna that this dragon meant her no harm. Elsa spoke again but Anna didn't hear her sister, she was too lost in her own thoughts as she looked into the dragons soul piercing and almost luminous green eyes.

"Anna?"

The princess had to shake her head and look away from the dragon momentarily. "Yea?"

"I was saying, you can try scratching him if you want."

Anna took a tentative step towards Toothless and moved her unused hand to scratch under the chin much like how her sister was doing it earlier, Toothless closed his eyes at the blissful touch and crooned slightly, reminding Anna of a Cat. "He is so..." Anna didn't know what to say about Toothless. "Why don't we have these in Arendelle?"

Elsa shook her head, she was not having a dragon in Arendelle. "Just no. Now come, I should introduce you to Chief Hiccup."

"Just one more..."

"Now Anna." To show she was not going to wait for her sister to comply Elsa turned and approached the Cheif of the Viking tribe, Anna reluctantly stopped scratching Toothless and joined her. "Chief Hiccup?" The Viking looked up expectantly. "I believe it is about time I introduce you to my sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"It's a pleasure to..." Hiccup was forced to yank his hand away from the young dragon out of reflex when it bit his thumb with a little bit more force than comfortable. "Oww! you little bugger." He cursed as he looked down to his hand that he was shaking about as if the motion would mask the pain. After making sure the bite didn't pentrate his skin too deply he looked back up. "Anyway, its a pleasure to Oww!" The dragon had taken to biting his moving hand, thinking it a new game. Looking back at the dragon he pointed a finger in its direction. "Stop!" He spoke firmly and the dragon seemed to calm slightly, so Hiccup, happy that the dragon would no longer be a problem, looked back up to the princess. "Third time lucky maybe? Anyway It's good to meet."

The princess was a little thrown off by the fact Hiccup was still sat on the floor with the dragon as usually people would stand to greet her, hell people would stand if she just entered the room. "Oh err yes, it's nice to meet. And I must say, your dragon is quite the animal..." Anna was about to stop there but quickly realised her words could be misinterpreted. "...as in he is wonderful."

The dragon rider looked to his dragon and nodded slightly. "You have no idea Princess."

A silence descended upon them till Anna asked. "And who are you?" Of the young dragon who was sniffing her leg.

Hiccup looked away from Toothless and to the princess. "She is a midget snow wraith thingy."

The girl's eyes went wide. "You did not call it's species that!?"

"I'm afraid we have."

Anna crouched down so she could touch the young dragon. "And dare I ask as to what you have named him?"

"We haven't given _her_ a name yet."

The girl look up to Hiccup with this news. "Oh then can I?"

Before Hiccup responded Elsa decided to speak up, if her sister named the dragon then in all likely hood an attemp of adoption would be next. "Anyway, so you wished for me to create some snow for this dragon?" Hiccup bobbed his head again so Elsa turned to Toothless. "Toothless, are we still alone?" After a quick sniff and look around the Night fury crooned. "Is that a yes?" With another croon and what Elsa was sure was a bob of its head she rose a hand filled the pen with thick powdery snow.

"Thank you on behalf of the dragon." Commented Hiccup as the young dragon abandoned sniffing Anna to jump into the snow.

"It was nothing." Shrugged the queen.

Anna rolled her eyes and stood back up, being able to make snow appear from out of thin air was not 'nothing', but before she could make a comment on it a loud voice was heard. "Chief Hiccup, you in here?"

The Viking Cheif sighed and stood up. "Well, duties calls. I'll likely not see you till the morning, so enjoy your evening." Without much else to say he turned and left, leaving just Anna, her sister, and the dragon, the Queens guards were also present but out of conversation hearing range.

When the Viking was no longer in site Anna turned to her sister. "You like him!" She accused.

Elsa frowned at her sister, what made her think that? "As a friend, yes."

Anna rolled her eyes. "As a friend who you sat behind on a dragon."

"And touch the lights in the sky don't forget. It was a once in the life time opportunity, would you have refused?" Elsa waited till her sister looked like she was about to respond. "See?"

"No. You said 'And touch the lights in the sky' implying you also did it to ride behind him. Also it takes me 18 years to learn of your magic and him 3 days? Humph."

"There is no winning with you is there?"

"No, now what else have you two being doing?"

Elsa was just glad there was no servants in the room to listen in on the conversation, the last thing she wanted was rumours, and she also momentarily hated the fact that she agreed with her sister that there would be no more secrets between them. "We have had a few games of chess."

"And?" Anna asked, with a raised eye brow.

"Talked a little..." Elsa noticed the inquisitive face which was about to ask about what they talked about. "...About our positions as leaders and the challenges we have faced, and that is it."

"You like him."

Elsa groaned again. "Come on, it's been a long day and I need my sleep."

"But she is so cute." Anna gestured to the dragon who was jumping in and out of the snow. "Can't we stay?"

Elsa looked around before nodding. "Just a few minutes." Those few minutes turned into nearly an hour as they played with the small dragon, and unfortunately for Elsa Anna had decided in that hour that she was going to get the Dragon Master to get her a dragon to take back home, despite her sisters instructions and desperate pleas not to.

/.../

 **Morning afterwards**

Cami fingered the hilt of her short sword lightly, it had been a while since she last duelled with Hiccup and she was certain he had been training with Astrid, so the probability of him having a few new tricks in combat was likely. "Ready for this, dragon boy?"

Hiccup unsheathed his favourite short sword that was inspired by a weapon carried by an odd hairless monk from a place called Japan. "Are you?" The only warning Hiccup had that she was ready to attack was the smirk that crept on her face, and when she attacked it was as if she was possessed by Tyr himself meaning he struggled to defend himself, but after a while of parrying her off Cami took a step backwards and allowed Hiccup to go on the assault.

"So the Queen." Cami spoke between clashes of their swords. "She was asking questions about you."

"Yeah? What sort?"

Cami didn't reply till she jumped out of the way of Hiccups sword that came incredibly close to slicing her stomach open. "About you as a person. And when people ask about you as a person they usually want to kill you, or hook you into a contract."

Hiccup was forced to dodge a fist that was aimed at his throat. "Well, I know if I had a randomer living on my ship I would be asking questions too."

"Hmm." Cammi hummed. "Anyway, what do you think of her?" To try and stop Hiccup from over thinking the question Cammi went on the assault and kept battering Hiccup's defences, slowly wearing them down through attrition.

"She seems like a reasonable person who would make a good ally if we ever venture south." Hiccup surprised the Bog's heir with a rather effective counter attack that Astrid had taught him.

While this was good news, it was not the sort of answer that Cami was hoping for. "You know Hiccup, she is quite the stunner."

"Just no, I'm not going... Ack!" Hiccup looked to his upper right arm and to just below the shoulder where Cami's sword had sliced through the thin armour of his flying suit and was lodged in his skin, it was only by Cami's lighting reflexes that she hadn't give him an unwanted amputation. As Hiccup stared at his arm he conjured a devilish idea, and with a smirk he raised his left fist and landed it on Cami's nose before she could react.

Cami, not anticipating the hit stumbled back a few steps before raising a hand to her nose which was now pouring with blood. "Danm, should have seen that one coming." She laughed.

"Shoulda coulda woulda." Stated Hiccup as he sheathed his sword, training would have to be postponed now till his arm was seen to and Cami's broken nose was straightened.

"You know, in a real fight I would have won." Gloated Cammi as she collected her weapons.

Of that Hiccup did not doubt. "Aye. But after killing me you would of had to deal with him." He pointed his thumb to Toothless who was looking at them with an almost comical look on his face.

Cami looked at Toothless and eyed him up before patting Hiccup on the back. "Well, I'm just glad w'on the same side and won't have to find out who would win that one."

"Same here." Agreed Hiccup as the duo left the training ring.

Just as they left the ring to Cami's horror they walked into Bertha and the Cheiftess give them a quick look over before laughing heartily, a hand held on her gut as she did so. "Spit it out then." Cami demanded of her mother.

Bertha had to calm herself slightly before replying to her daughter. "You a fine huntress?" She started to laugh uncontrollably again.

Cami was going to walk around her mother and ignore the quip but she decided to go with an evil plan instead, walking up to her mother as if she was going to whisper something into her ear she waited till she was in a close enough proximity and then she pushed her mother with all her strength and the laughing woman soon found herself falling backwards and into a particular muddy bog. As neither Cami nor Hiccup wanted to stay around for when she got out they both ran till they were hidden in the village. "You know." Hiccup started. "She will get you back."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now you and this queen."

Hiccup groaned. "Just no. And lets say I did decide to entertain it, how would it work? I'm the Chief of Berk, she the Queen of some foreign nation we have never heard of, it would be..." Hiccup sighed and shook his head. "I mean when was the last time you heard of two chiefs bonding?" He waited for her to try and answer but Cami couldn't think of a single instance. "You haven't ever heard of it because it doesn't happen for a reason."

Cami nodded her head reluctantly in agreement before a realisation hit her. "Wait a minute, you thought of that far too quickly, you have already thought about this!" She accused.

It would be a lie if Hiccup claimed he hadn't thought about it, he had more time than he knew what to do with on the ship meaning he had done a lot of thinking, and with all that thinking he concluded that if Elsa wasn't a Queen then she was certainly someone who he could see himself with as she is intelligent, near enough his age, gentle with dragons, and she is sugar for the eyes. "And what if I have?"

"Well, I would tell you that you are a smart guy and could work something out."

Hiccup thought about the possibility of them some more before shaking his head. "It's too... Argh, I don't know."

Cami waited till she opened the healers hut and looked inside before she replied. "How many times did you fall before you perfected your flight suit? How many times did inferno just blow up and require redesigning? How many times did Toothless armour fall apart before you perfected it? The Hiccup I know doesn't give up this easily. Anyway looks like someone's getting their morning grub."

"There is a rather sizeable difference between designing a flight suit or sword and finding a woman, you do realise."

"Doesn't mean there should be any less effort." Argued Cami.

Getting to the Bog's Great hall the injured duo looked for the healer but were annoyed to find that she had apparently went on a stroll to who knows where. Standing outside the entrance to the great hall they sat down on a low wall and pondered on what their next action should be. "I could just have Toothless heat a blade and cauterise it." Shrugged Hiccup.

Cami pulled her blade out and passed it over to him. "If you want an infection go right ahead."

The Chief sighed, cauterising did come with an increased risk of infection. "Remind me again, why is it only one person in your entire tribe knows how to close a wound?"

"Cos we Bog's have thicker skin than you Berkians." Suggested Cami.

"May..."

The Chief was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Chief Hiccup, I was hoping you could..." The Viking turned to find Elsa and her sister. "Oh my, what have you done to you arm?"

Hiccup pointed a thumb to Cami. "Trained with a Bog."

Elsa looked to Cami and saw her bloodied and bent nose. "And what happened to you?"

Cami pointed a thumb to Hiccup much like how Hiccup had to her just moments before. "Trained with a Berkian."

"Are you getting your wounds attended to?" She asked them both at the same time.

The Cheif half nodded and half shook his head. "The villages healer has decided to go missing at the most convenient of times."

"I see, then can I offer my own consultant?"

"Sure." Replied Hiccup.

"Then come." Elsa led Hiccup and Cami onto her ship and into a small cabin light by numerous candles, and after treating Cami first at Hiccups insistence the doctor got around to him.

"Take off your armour." He ordered, and Hiccup complied. "And your shirt." When Hiccup took off his shirt Elsa gasped because of the sheer number of scars littering his body.

Hearing the gasp Hiccup looked in her direction. "A Viking life is not an easy one."

"How did you get them all?" Inquired Anna.

"Mostly in combat ." Informed Hiccup before quickly adding. "And training with her."

"Combat?" Asked Anna with a frown, she knew some leaders liked to over see a battle but she didn't know of any who actually got into the thick of it.

"The Chief fights his own battles." Elsa replied to her sister as she looked over the chiefs rather well formed body that was quite appealing to the eye despite... _Stop it Elsa._

Anna, noticing her sister was starring at Hiccup smirked. "You have to respect a man who fights his own battles." She nudged her sister lightly as she spoke.

"Hmm." Elsa shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. "Yes." What Elsa just agreed to she wasn't sure, and she realised that she had to leave the room or risk losing her concentration again, but before she left she asked the Cheif one more question. "Will you join us for breakfast afterwards?" She was glad to see him nod.

/.../

 **Okay chaps, I would like to hear your opinions on something, as you have probably been able to guess (Slight spoiler alert ahead) this story is going to feature a Umea-Alliance war, what I want to know is, how much of the war do you want to see? I can do a chapter on it at most and then move onto 'stage 2' of the story which will be in Arendelle, or I can do numerous chapters on the war and get to that same 'stage 2'. I'm good for both but would like to hear your opinions on this.**

 **Oh, and any name suggestions for the 'Midget snow wraith thingy'?**

 **And as always, cheers for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, 3 weeks running I've been late by a week each time... I suppose though better late than never right? Anyway onto review responses.**

 **Highguardian  
Great to hear your enjoying it! And sorry but I'm not following you with "Amazing" Anna, so if you can clarify that up I'll see what I can do to incorporate it! (If I haven't already)**

 **Kuroneko nnch  
Will do, Cheers!**

 **ForteEXEMaster  
The midget snow wraith isn't a snow wraith, I might need to make that more clear, and more sparks are to come this chap!** **Also you win the name game!**

 **the other one.  
The species name is sticking but the dragon needs a name! **

**Noctus Fury  
Some light is shed for you this chap as to what happened! But you are right, they were supposed to. **

Anna shook her head as she watched her sister leave the room, for as smart as Elsa is, she could be incredibly stupid and ignorant at times. "She likes you." Elsa, despite not being in the room heard her sisters comment and stopped dead in her tracks, what on earth was her sister thinking of just blurting that out like that? Turning around she was going to go back in and drag her sister out by the ear but for some unknown reason she stopped herself just outside of the door when she heard Hiccup reply.

"Say what?"

"Do you know how many princes and lords have asked for her hand?" _13_ thought Elsa.

Hiccup glanced to Cami who had a grin plastered across her face, and he could see she was trying her best to not say anything. "I will break your nose again." He warned jokingly before turning back to Anna and saying. "No?"

"Well, I started to lose count after the 30th request, so yeah, more than a few, and I can tell you right now that she hasn't ever entertained a single one." Elsa knew Anna was aware that the number was not that high, so why claim so?

"Why are you telling me this?" Puzzled Hiccup.

Anna give him a mischievous grin. "No reason."

Hiccup chuckled at the response. "You know, saying 'no reason' with that grin makes me think otherwise." Elsa nodded in agreement, that comment just made her all the more suspicious of what her sister was up to.

The princess shrugged. "You can think what you want."

"And I will." Informed Hiccup as he looked back to the wound on his arm which was now being slowly stitched closed after being cleaned.

Cami had not spoken to this red headed girl, nor had she any interaction other than this small meeting, but she liked her already. "So, is the Queen free?" Cami hoped the girl would realise what she was trying to do and jump on board.

Unfortunately for Hiccup Anna did catch on. "Oh, most certainly so." _Damit Anna!_

"Well, she would make one fine catch if you ask me."

Anna give a large nod of her head. "I concur, she would be one fine catch indeed, especially for a..."

Hiccup sighed and turned his head to look at the bickering duo while trying to keep his body as still as possible so he didn't move his arm which currently had a needle sticking into it. "Just stop, your sister is a Queen and I'm the chief of a Viking tribe, even if we wanted it, it can't happen." _Well said, the logistics of a Queen and Chief getting together would be a complete nightmare._

Anna snorted. "Please, I'm probably going to marry an ice harvester who's best friend is a reindeer, so if that can happen then this most certainly can. Just change out reindeer with fire breathing dragon, and ice harvester for Barbarian Chief. Anyway, what do you think of her?" Elsa nearly burst and ended her sisters question time at hearing the last part of her question, but doing so now would reaveal that she had been eavesdropping the conversation.

Before Hiccup could even consider the question Cami spoke up. "I've known Hiccup for 5 long years now, and..." Cami looked to Hiccup who was staring at her with a look that could kill. "...he likes her." Elsa raised a brow, so Hiccup liked her did he?

"I should have left you on that pirate ship." Quipped the dragon rider.

Cami shrugged. "Hey, you were going to make some statement that masked your actual feelings so I took liberty of giving who ever 'this' is a real response."

It just occurred to Hiccup that Cami did not realise who Anna was. "You do realise 'this' is the Queens sister right?"

Cami smirked and nodded her head. "I figured."

"Of course you did." Sighed Hiccup. After checking on his arm and thanking the doctor when he sealed the wound he begun to pull on his armour.

Anna looked to Cami as he did so. "So, he likes her does he?"

Hiccup sent Cami another look that was mostly a plead for her to shut up but he knew by the mischievous glint in her eye he was out of luck. "Well, he taught her how to fly Toothless and he doesn't just allow any tom dick or harry to fly Toothless."

"Oh, anything else?"

"Aye actually. How do you think he got that wound? I asked him what he thought about her and he was too distracted by his inner thoughts, the tool failed to block."

Hiccup didn't bother to pull on his chest piece or wings, that could be done outside, where someone in particular wasn't trying to embarrass him. Elsa hearing him approach hid behind a few crates and thought she managed to get away with her eavesdropping but Hiccup stopped just after passing through the door and closing it. "You know." He raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "When you're trying to be stealthy you need to make sure your shadow doesn't give you away." He had only noticed her shadow as he turned to the door to leave.

Elsa pulled a hand up to her face and covered her eyes, how could she have not noticed her shadow? And what should she do? Stay hidden and pretend it wasn't her eavesdropping next time she came across the Cheif? Or should she just owe up to it? Which would be worse? Hiccup took a deep breath before begging to move, he understood the Queen probably didn't want to face him after that.

"Damit Anna!" Elsa whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and coming from her hiding place. "Cheif Hiccup, I'm sorry for my sisters questions."

Hiccup stopped and turned back to face her. "And I'm sorry for Cami's crude responses." The queen nodded and the two just stared at one another, neither knowing particularly what to say, but they didn't have to stare for long as the door to the doctors office burst open and they were joined by Cami and Anna. The 'terrible duo' as Hiccup was going to refer to them from now on looked at them before snickering between themselves and leaving the ship while whispering to one another. "Just what are they up to?" Mused Hiccup.

Elsa had her suspicions. "For some unknown reason I believe they may be planning something sinister and something that involves us."

"Aye." Agreed Hiccup. "But if nothing else at least it looks like your sister has made a new friend, pity it's over someit that may come at our expense."

"Unfortunately so." Nodded Elsa, but before she could make another comment on it she heard her belly grumble. "Well, shall we go get breakfast?"

There was an awkward silence between the Viking Chief and Queen as they made there way off the Epsi and towards the Bog's great hall for food, but the silence only lasted for a short duration. "Cheif Haddock?" A familiar voice called in an odd language and Hiccup turned to find its source.

The owner of the voice was from a tall skinny man much like Hiccup. "Trader Johann! Long time no see." Hiccup replied using the same language as the trader and the duo greeted one another by clasping each others left forearm, a show of trust between the two. "How were your journeys?"

"Oh, most pleasant, I ventured to grand cities you would not believe, one of them..."

Hiccup realised if he did not stop Johann now, then there would be no stopping him. "...I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, and have returned in one piece."

"Oh yes, yes... oh is that..." Johann moved around Hiccup and looked at the queen before giving a rather terrible bow. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, what a pleasant surprise."

Elsa knew this man, it was the same person who sold her mothers journal, at a rather extortionate price. "Master Johann." She replied with a rather uninterested voice.

"I trust your voyage is going smoothly." Johann asked of her.

"As expected." Nodded Elsa, while the voyage was going far from expected she was not going to tell the trader that as she didn't particularly like him.

"And how have you found your time in these northern waters?"

The Queen give him yet another vague answer with the hopes he would stop asking her things. "They have been pleasant."

"Just marvellous news. Could I entertain you with any..."

Elsa cut him off before he could say 'trade'. "No, I nor my fleet require anything."

Johann, realising that pushing the Queen to trade for something would be a waste of time turned his attention to someone who may not be such a waste of time. "Chief Hiccup, are you in need of anything I can help you with."

The Chief was about to say no but a last second thought changed his mind. "Got any pressed and weathered Meat-head leather? The type required for my shower contraption."

The trader thought about it for a moment. "No, but I have something even better from a lovely place called the Southern Isles."

Hiccup arched a brow and looked to Anna who frowned when the eccentric trader mentioned the Southern kingdom. "Friends of yours?" He asked her in the traders tongue as it was obvious the princess could understand it.

Anna laughed at the absurd thought. "Far from it."

With this new information Hiccup decided that he would not trade. "Then I'm alright Johann. But Berk will take any food you have, see Astrid when you get there."

"I'm sorry Hiccup but I give everything I had to the Basheem Oiks. And are you sure, 5 scales and the leather is all yours." Johann had found someone who was willing to give good money for the scales of a Night Fury.

Hiccup shook his head. "No. I'm all good, thanks."

"Your loss." Shrugged the trader before finding someone else to bug.

When Hiccup turned to continue his walk to the Bog's great hall Elsa caught him up and asked. "So, you can speak Anglish?" In the traders tongue.

"Anglish... yes, if that is what you call trader tongue."

Elsa nodded. "It is, and out of curiosity how many other languages can you speak?" She knew he could speak Norse, Ancient Norse, and now Anglish, so it would not surprise her if he could speak any others.

"Can you understand this?" He asked in a language he was not entirely sure the name of as everyone called it something different, Elsa nodded and replied in what she called French.

"Yes."

"Then whatever that is called." He stopped as he had to think of his next language as it was not a one he used often. "How about this?" He asked in Gaelic and unsurprisingly Elsa shook her head, never having heard the strange language before. "It's the language of some odd balls from a place called Scotland. And the last language I can speak I learned from an odd monk who visited Berk, it's called Nihongo." [A dialect of Japanese.]

Elsa shook her head, she had never heard of that one either. "Can you speak them all fluently?" She asked in French.

Hiccup hummed and hared before replying in the same tongue. "Enough to get by. So, you've quizzed me, how many languages do you speak?"

As Elsa was Queen she was required to know the languages of her closest allies and enemies, she replied as Hiccup approached the large and heavy wooden doors of the Bog's great Hall. "French, Anglish, German, Norse obviously, and Hebrew." As Hiccup pushed the large doors to the great hall open Elsa couldn't help her self from grimacing at the wound visible through his cut shirt and armour. "Be careful! You don't want to reopen your wound."

Hiccup chuckled in response. "Please, if the stitching can not withstand that then they are no good to me."

After holding the door open so that Elsa, Anna, a small platoon of guards and Cami could enter Hiccup re-joined the Queen who was waiting for him. "Any good or not, you should be taking it easy Hiccup."

As the Queen and Cheif were the last to grab some food they were forced to find Anna and Cami, and when they found them they both noticed how Cami and Anna were sat so that the only spare seats available would force them to sit next to one another, the Queen and Hiccup shared a quick glance before shrugging and taking a seat, they both knew what Cami and Anna were upto. "You know Cami." Hiccup started when he was seated. "I think Thuggory likes you."

The Bog's heir chuckled. "If it has breath in its lungs then that man would like it."

"Aye." Hiccup started to eat his food before randomly asking her. "I wonder how he would take the news that you like him?"

Cami nearly chocked on her food. "I swear to Thor right here right now, I will castrate you, and with a blunt spoon." She held up the spoon she was using to eat her morning meal. "And I class this as sharp for a spoon."

Anna grimaced at the thought of Cami doing such a horrific thing. "You really are barbarians!"

"Aye." Cami grinned, proud of her culture.

"Your not supposed to admit to it." Chuckled Anna.

"Well, we are what we are." Shrugged Hiccup.

Silence returned to the table for a small while till Anna spoke again. "Chief Hiccup? I want to adopt Joan."

Elsa who had till this point been silent during the meal responded immediately. "No she does not. We spoke about this Anna."

Hiccup was confused. "Who is Joan?" He asked.

"The midget snow wraith." Started Elsa. "She decided to name it Joan after her childhood hero."

Anna glared at her sister for explaining something she wanted to explain. "And I am renaming it's species to Gentle Snow Star."

Cami chocked again. "Bloody hell, you come into our home, adopt our dragons and rename them, want to rename our isle's too?" She playfully teased.

"Actually, Bog island makes this place sound rather... unattractive if you ask me, so yes."

The Bog's heir laughed. "That's the purpose, make this place sound so unattractive we don't get unwanted visitors like the Hooligans, and it worked for a hundred years or so."

"More like the tasteless people who live here." Snorted Hiccup to himself but Cami heard him and tossed her spoon at him, and to Cami's annoyance the Cheif caught it, and only after tossing the spoon did Cami realise she wasn't finished eating, but instead of asking for her spoon back she did the Viking thing and slurped the liquids from her bowl before using her fingers to eat the solids.

"We can eat like that here?" Asked Anna amazed, when she was a child she would be given long and boring lectures as by her mother any time she tried to eat with her fingers, and only god knows what would have happened had she slurped liquids from a bowl like that.

Cami and Hiccup shared a look. "Like what?"

"Like that." Anna pointed to Cami's bowl.

Hiccup and cami continued to glance at one another. "Err... yes?" Replied Cami, still not sure what she was agreeing too.

"Great!" Replied Anna and then to Elsa's horror Anna chucked her knife and fork down and begun to eat her food with her fingers. "So..." The princess spoke with her mouth full too, she was going to take advantage of this manner of eating while she could. "About me... [chomp chomp] adopting... [swallow] Joan."

The Queen groaned and put her own knife and fork down, she had seen enough horrible things this breakfast to put her off her food. "No Anna. We can not have a dragon in Arendelle. It would be unfair to take it from this place."

"I agree with your sister." Nodded Hiccup. "The Midget Snow Wraith Thingy needs to live somewhere that is suitable for its needs."

"But..."

Elsa ended Anna's argument before she could speak it. "He said 'no' Anna."

Hiccup hated how defeated Anna looked. "But If your sister allows it I can teach you how to train one."

This immediately perked the Princess up. "Really?"

Hiccup looked to Elsa and saw her give a hesitant nod. "Yes, a Terrible Terror, but only during the boat voyage."

"Great!" Anna looked to her sister. "So when do we leave?"

"The captain believes the storm will pass by mid day, so possibly mid afternoon."

As Anna thanked her lucky stars that they were leaving soon, Cami turned her attention to Hiccup. "Anyway, you ready to get your ass beaten for breaking my nose?"

The Dragon Rider chuckled. "Are you for this." He gestured with his head to Elsa.

Cami smirked and stood. "Let the best woman win."

This resulted in Hiccup chuckling and also standing, but before leaving he turned to the bickering sisters. "Well, we must take our leave, and before I forget, ask someone to show you the bath houses." After getting a thanks from Elsa for joining her to breakfast and for informing her about the bath's the Chief and Bog's heir left to continue their training.

/.../

 **Late Afternoon**

Hiccup patted Bertha on the arm. "Well, till next time."

"Aye." Agreed his fellow Viking Chief. "Till next time, and Hiccup, stay alive."

"I'll try but you know I can't promise that." Smiled Hiccup before turning to Cami and smirking at her, the girl stopped his comment by kicking his shin and storming off.

Bertha laughed as Hiccup hopped about on his mechanical foot while holding and rubbing his good shin, the Bog's Chief could guess what happened for Cami to be pissed at Hiccup. "Ha! With behaviour like that will be a fine heir for the Bog's." She said, amused.

"Aye." Hissed Hiccup, Cami's kick to his shin was a hard one that was going to bruise.

After a while of hopping around and rubbing his shin Hiccup eventually stood, his left leg supporting the majority of his weight. "Well, I best be off." With nothing left to say he turned and boarded the Epsi, finding his way to the bow he sat on a cannon and rubbed his leg some more, _Cami must have really put some effort into that kick_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

"Chief Hiccup?" Hiccup looked up to find Anna looking at him expectantly, he tilted his head slightly hoping he didn't have to ask 'what?'. "You said you would teach me to train a Terrible terror?"

That he had. "That saddle bag." He flicked his head to a saddle bag next to Toothless' sleeping form that he carried onto the Epsi before saying his good byes to Bertha.

Anna almost ran to the bag and slowly opened it, and curled up inside she found possibly the smallest and cutest dragon she had ever seen sleeping. Anna was going to reach in to lift the dragon out but Hiccup stopped her from doing so. "She is still just a hatchling so let her sleep." Anna reluctantly agreed to wait.

/.../

 **A few hours later - sundown**

"And let their be fire." Hiccup struck his flint with a quick and powerful strike and with thanks to the Night Mare gel smeared on the fire wood a healthy and hot fire quickly took hold, sure he could have had Toothless light the fire but he couldn't bring himself to wake his dragon after it lazily collapsed once it finished wolfing down it's meal.

"Are you sure it is safe to cook on a fire with that gel?" Asked Elsa slightly concerned.

The rider nodded his head. "Been doing it for the last five years and haven't dropped down dead yet."

"Very reassuring." Replied Elsa, still hesitant of any food cooked with Nightmare Gel.

Anna rolled her eyes as she took a large Fish caught by Toothless earlier in the day. "Bah, let your hair lose once in while. Now how do I cook this thing?" Hiccup passed Anna a wooden stick and Anna tried to skew the fish but she failed miserably. "Is there a trick to this or?" The fish was half skewed and flopping around on the end of the stick in a rather comical manner.

Hiccup shook his head in amusement before removing a knife and handing it over to her. "You need to give the stick a point first."

"Oh." Anna pulled the stick out of the fishes mouth and looked at the end which had been deep in the fish. "Eww, fish guts."

"What were you expecting?" Asked Hiccup, even more amused now than before.

"Good question." Anna replied as she tried to sharpen the stick with the knife but Hiccup had to stop her, or else he could see the princess slicing her hand open.

Taking the knife and stick he quickly tapered the end into point and skewed the fish with one well practiced move, handing it back to Anna he allowed her to put it above the fire. "Queen Elsa, are you wishing for a fish too or not?" He hoped she would, with the storm behind them it left a beautiful night sky and it would be nice to sit around a small bonfire eating fresh fish and drinking some cold beverages.

The Queen looked like she was about to refuse but then she nodded. Leaning over she picked up a fish by its tail and held it out towards the Viking. "Could you..."

Hiccup nodded before taking the fish and skewing it, when all three fish were skewered and on the fire roasting he sat down on the deck and used his dragon as a back rest. "They shouldn't be too long. Mead anyone?"

Elsa was content with her wine, having tried Viking mead before and not particularly liking it, Anna however was happy to try some. "Please." She threw her cup to Hiccup and he filled it up halfway before leaning over and passing it back. "Any one else?" He looked to the two crewmen who dared dine with their Queen and they nodded, after filling them both up he filled a mug for himself and released a satisfied sigh when he took his first sip.

The next thing anyone knew Anna was spitting out and making some rather un-woman like sounds. "How do you Barbarians drink this? It tastes toxic."

Hiccup laughed. "It probably is." And with the splitting head ache he would get the day after a heavy drinking session he would not be surprised if it was toxic.

"I imagine." Turning to her sister Anna eyed up the wine bottle next to her. "Pass me that wine."

"Hey, I got this for myself." Complained Elsa but her protests fell on deaf ears as her sister got up and out of her chair to take it anyway.

After some conversation with the two sailors Hiccup stood to check the fish, they were nearly done but not quite so sitting back down he got comfy again and a small silence descended on the group, only the crackling of fire, the creaking of the ships masts and the waves lapping gently at the sides of the boat could be heard.

Turning to her sister Elsa eyed the small purple dragon curled up in her lap. "So, what tricks has Hiccup being showing you?"

"Oh..." Hiccup watched on content as Anna showed her sister all the tricks she had learned throughout the day, the princess could make a fine dragon rider if she was ever given the chance.

After a while the conversation died back down again, allowing Hiccup to ask the Queen a question. "I'm surprised your servants allowed you to do this whole thing." He gestured to the small fire and the fish so she knew what he was talking about.

"My servants can't stop me from doing anything, but they can complain."

"So did they not complain?"

The Queen nodded. "Indeed they did."

"I'm curious..." Anna immediately picked up after her sister. "...You wouldn't do this in Arendelle, so why here? Not that I'm complaining."

Elsa was immediately about to dismiss the idea she wouldn't do this in Arendelle, but thinking about it, she wouldn't, so why did she agree this? Could it possibly be the odd Viking who is unlike anyone she had ever encountered? _Just maybe_ Elsa thought before slightly shaking her head and dismissing the thought. "Because out here the whole world isn't watching, and those who are watching are sworn to secrecy." She looked at the sailors to make sure her point hit home, they silently nodded.

Anna scoffed at the excuse. "Sure it doesn't have anything to do with..."

Elsa looked to Hiccup before Anna could say his name or anything which could indicate him. "How is the fish?"

Hiccup jumped on the chance to silence Anna. "Good question." Standing up in a bit of a hurry he nearly fell, resulting in Anna snorting, after regaining his balance he checked the fish with a blade. "Parfait!" He said with a terrible mock French accent, or at least that is what accent Elsa thought he was doing. Using his knife Hiccup cut slabs of meat off the fish and served the sailors first, then the sisters before leaving the scraps for himself, and while proper regulation would have had the Queen fed first, Elsa did not mind she was served second to last, although the odd officer looking on did appear to be a little peeved at the fact.

After eating the most basic meal Elsa believed she had consumed in her life, that being fish and bread on a plate, Hiccup dragged a heavy barrel over so that its top was illuminated by the fire. "Any one up for a drinking game?" He asked as he continued to position the barrel in just the right spot.

"I am..." Anna jumped on the chance, realising she would probably never get another in Arendelle. "... and so is Elsa."

The queen raised a hand to cover her eyes. "No I'm not."

Anna rolled her eyes as she dragged her chair up to the barrel. "Yes you are. So what game?"

"We call it fingers." Hiccup started to explain as he put a random mug in the middle of the table. "Put one finger on the mug each." He waited for those who were going to participate to put a finger on the mug, and unfortunately for Hiccup Elsa's finger was not present. "Now lets say I start the game, I'm going to count down from 3, and immediately after I say 1..." After explaining the game and performing a small demonstration round they were about to start for real, but just before they were about to play an extra finger found its way to the mug, and Elsa could be heard. "Remember you are sworn to secrecy." She warned the sailors, not particularly wanting people to find out she was willing to play a few drinking games, which someone of her stature should be above.

/.../

 **A few hours later.**

After a few different drinking games and a lot of alcohol consumed Anna had gone to bed to pass out and the two sailors retreated under deck to get some sleep for their morning duties, leaving just Hiccup, Toothless, Elsa and the three night watch guards on deck. And somehow over the night Elsa managed to find her way to sit beside Hiccup, who was once more resting against Toothless' hide. "So if Hiccup could have anything he wanted, what would it be?" She asked of him.

"Easy." Replied Hiccup as he reached over and stroked Toothless head. "A second night fury that's about his age and female."

"I said you, not Toothless."

Hiccup shrugged. "I have everything I want, and it would make me happy to see him with a mate."

"What about a Mrs Haddock?" Elsa didn't know why but she felt a little nervous after asking the question.

The Cheif sighed as he thought about what could have been with Astrid. "I nearly did."

Elsa turned her head from looking into the fire which was nearly extinguished and to Hiccup. "Astrid?"

"Yes, Astrid."

Elsa swallowed as she debated about asking what happened between them, and after a small while she decided to ask. "What happened?"

Hiccup sighed again before shuffling down a bit and looking up to the stars. "A week before our bonding she went on a patrol, much like the one she used to find you, anyway on this particular patrol she was shot down by Umea's men who had infiltrated our waters." There was a small silence before he continued. "With their fresh catch they headed back to Umea and when he realised who he had he... well... he stabbed her in all the right places to not kill her but make her infertile, and Astrid, that woman is too Viking for her own good. When we rescued her and she realised the extent of his incisions she called the bonding off, claiming a Chief must have a heir."

Elsa's heart clenched for him. "That is awful."

"Aye." Nodded hiccup. "I tried telling her for a year that I didn't mind not having a heir but she can be as stubborn as a Bog."

"So what are you now?" Would it be selfish of Elsa to hope he had broken up with Astrid?

"Just friends." Sighed Hiccup before turning to Elsa. "So, if you could have anything you wanted, what would it be?"

Elsa took a swag out of her wine glass before shuffling down to also look at the stars. "I would love to speak to my parents one more time."

Hiccup turned from the stars to look at her. "Are they...?"

"Yes." Nodded Elsa. "Where we are going, Andlat, I believe their ship wreck can be found there."

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I for your father." Replied Elsa. "Anyway can we please move to something more cheerful?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Shrugged Hiccup. "Do you know your star constellations?"

Elsa turned to look at Hiccup. "No?"

"Oh? So you don't know of Spyro the dragon?" He pointed with his finger to a rather bright star constellation in the sky, and Elsa tried to follow his finger but she couldn't work out what he was looking at.

"What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?"

Hiccup pointed again. "Those stars right there, sort of look like a simple dragon."

Elsa looked again but she couldn't see a dragon. "You have a very good imagination Hiccup."

The chief nodded. "It wouldn't be the first time some one told me that."

"Like you being crazy?" Elsa turned to look at him.

Hiccup only nodded. "It is true many have also called me crazy."

There was a small silence till Elsa asked. "Do you really light yourself on fire?"

"How do you know about that?" Asked Hiccup with a frown.

"Bertha told me."

"Ah." He shouldn't have been surprised. "But yes, I go up like a monstrous nightmare. It makes for quite the show."

"Don't you burn?" Asked Elsa with a curious look on her face.

"Nah. I protect my skin with the saliva of a Deadly Nadder. Anyway what about Bork's cluster, looks a bit like a man."

Elsa once again tried to find the man but laughed when she failed to do so. "All I see is stars."

Hiccup chuckled when Elsa did. "Okay, what about the North star? See that frying pan?"

"No... oh wait, those stars there?" Hiccup nodded. "It's a rather crude looking frying pan."

Hiccup just turned to look at her. "What were you expecting? A master art work?"

"Hey, just saying."

Hiccup shook his head before turning to look back at the stars. "Anyway, find the tip of the pan and follow it vertically up, and that star there is the North star, use it if you ever need to find your way North."

"Using a compass seems like much less effort." Elsa stated cheekily.

"A compass?" Asked Hiccup with frown.

"You people really are living in the stone ages." She replied as she turned around and tugged at a thick looking blanket that was secured to Toothless saddle, after freeing the blanket she covered herself with it.

"Ah ha, so even the snow queen feels the cold." Mused Hiccup.

Elsa nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, was it out of line to do so? Probably, but with a few glasses of wine in her she didn't care. "Yes, even I love a warm bed."

"Well, a little known secret about us hard and burly Vikings is that we too love a warm bed. I mean trying to get a Viking out of bed in the morning is like trying to drag a Dragon to an eel pit."

"Warm beds, a universal luxury." Sighed Elsa, starting to feel tired from the days activities. After another silence between them Elsa perked up and asked. "Will you ever come to Arendelle?"

"Are we barbarians invited?" Asked Hiccup with a raised brow and in a joking voice.

"Ooh, now you have reminded me of your awful manners I must reconsider." Teased the Queen while yawning.

"Ha." Laughed Hiccup. "We are certainly a special bunch aren't we?"

"Hmm, most certainly."

After a minute or two of silence Hiccup looked to Elsa and noticed she was almost asleep, so after giving her a gentle shake to stir her he stood up and offered her a hand up off the floor. "Come on, if your servants complain about you eating food with sailors I imagine they would have a dicky fit if they learned you fell asleep out here."

"Yes." Groaned the Queen before taking his hand to get off the floor. "Thank you." She said as she passed him his blanket.

"Don't mention it. Now get a pint of water in ya before you hit the sack or your head will be splitting open t'morrow."

Elsa nodded before turning and making her way to bed, and getting into her cabin she noticed Anna had occupied her bed, but with an unqueenly shrug she collapsed into it, her mind in the dream world before her head hit the pillow.

/.../

 **To the people who have read the books, If you have noticed I've tried to bridge the gap between book Hiccup and film Hiccup this chapter with the languages bit, and I want to bridge the universes a bit more, so if I said Night Fury =** **Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, is that a yey or ney response?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so as I've been late a few times I've decided to surprise you all and push this one out early. (Also Whoo! 100 followers! Cheers you awesome bunch!)**

 **Review responses**

 **Warorpeace  
Yeah, I thought it was pushing it a lot too, so lets scrap that idea, Sharpshot however...**

 **ForteEXEMaster  
Hiccup knowing Japanese is setting up something which I have plans for much later in the story, possibly a sequel if people ever want that. Also darnit, he does have a compass doesn't he? I might have to make a slight edit, maybe he calls them a pathfinder or something like that? And yeah, about Cami and Anna exposing them, I thought it was about time the main duo were given a little nudge, but things won't start to properly emerge till next chapter, I've teased you guys long enough. Also , 2/2 is against the Night Fury = Big dragon (Boy I've rewrote this chapter 4 times now and I'm sick to death of writing that big dragons name) so scrap that idea, as for a foreverwing making an appearance, you have just given me an idea.**

 **Finally, Elsa has met Valka, but not the feral dragon lady, but I expect that will happen next chap.**

 **Guest  
Thanks for the review!**

 **Noctus Fury  
Astrid was set to marry Hiccup but she then got captured, when she was rescued and learned what Umea did to her she called the marriage off citing 'A chief must have a heir'. She currently lives on Berk and is Hiccups 2nd in command. **

**Mark Andrew  
Technically yeah, an act of war, but Umea is a dangerous foe Berk alone has not hope of defeating, so he doesn't want to commit to a war unless the entire archipelago is in for the ride. As for the escort ships I'll try to write in a description next chapter. And as long as this story has people supporting it, Hiccup will get to Arendelle!**

Anna held her sisters hair and rubbed her back, the Queen was not feeling so well this morning after last nights drinking activities. "Sooo..." Anna started. "What did you..."

"I will freeze you." Elsa cut in, causing Anna to chuckle.

"Can you even remember last night?" Asked Anna when she got her laughing under control.

"Of..." Elsa had to let nature run its course before continuing. "Course I can."

"Hmm, I think that suggests otherwise." Elsa just groaned.

Hiccup meanwhile looked at the pair with an amused smile as the Queen seemingly threw her innards up over the side of the ship. "Well bud, seems she forgot the pint of water." Toothless give an agreeing croon. " Turning around he begun to remove some of the mechanical bits of Toothless's saddle for some light maintenance. "But I've got a serious question for you." He started after a while of silence. "Why did I wake up this morning craving fresh, uncooked fish?" Toothless chirped and barked, he wanted to know why he woke up craving bacon. Hiccup however was understandably oblivious to his dragons question. "Sure you didn't have anything to do with it?" Another croon. "Well, if you say so." With the pedal system removed Hiccup found his way over to a near by barrel and laid the mechanical system on top before dragging the make shift table over to a cannon so he could sit down.

After a quick inspection he sighed. "Hey, what did I tell you about this?" He held the gear system up and give it a good shake, when Toothless saw what was being held up he gained a guilty face. "I mean look at this! It's rustier than Hork's singing voice!" The Night fury seemed to cower a little. "Yeah, you better cower." Chuckled Hiccup before standing up and grabbing a few of his emergency tools to chip the thick of the rust off. "Next time you go for a mud bath at the bogs, you need to tell me yeah?" When he was satisfied the mighty Night Fury was aware of what he was supposed to do he set to work on the tool.

"I've got my axe and I've got my mace..." Hiccup sung to himself in a quiet voice as he worked the cog with well practiced techniques. "...and I love my dragon with the ugly..." A growl from Toothless stopped him from finishing the sentence how he usually did.

Meanwhile Artois scowled as he watched his Queen be sick over the side of the boat, the Queen and Princess should be above the drunkenly behaviour of last night. Turning he found his way to the Viking. "Chief Hiccup?"

"Listening." The Viking replied as he continued to work the rust from the cog.

"We need to speak." Stated the Captain.

Hiccup looked up from the rusty device. "About?"

"Etiquite." Replied the Captain before continuing. "Last night was not acceptable."

Hiccup put the cog down and sat straight on the cannon while preparing himself for a discussion. "How so?"

"A Queen is above drunken stupor, and she certainly should not be drinking herself to an intoxicated state with skallywags and Vikings."

The chief nodded as he stroked his stubble which was quickly coming through and forming a beard. "I see. So she did not meet society's expectations last night?"

"Most definitely not."

Hiccup smiled before picking his cog back up and playing with it in his hands. "Well, if we all did as expected this world would be a very boring place."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." Replied the captain before he turned and begun to walk away.

"Or else what?" Asked Hiccup. The captain turned around but before he could reply Hiccup spoke again. "And chose your next words carefully." Hiccup had been pushed around enough in his life, and since befriending Toothless he had enough of it, if he wanted to drink with the Queen, and she wanted to drink with him, then he would be damned if he didn't because one man told him not to.

"Is that a threat?" Asked the captain?

To the captains infuriation Hiccup nodded. "Yes. Now why don't you let your Queen decide her own set of actions and who she is around, huh?" Hiccup could tell the man wanted to reply but the Captain feared what would be said if he did, so saying nothing he turned and marched off, ordering a poor sailor to some petty repetitious task as he did so. As he left Toothless came and sat beside Hiccup while staring at the captain with narrow slits for pupils. Hiccup reached out and scratched his dragon. "Don't worry about him bud, now where was I up to... ah yes, dragon with the ugly face... [Very loud growl] I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

/.../

The rest of the day was rather uneventful, with the Royals hung over they spent most of it sleeping, and Hiccup spent a few hours learning how to sail a 3 mast behemoth before drawing a few wacky ideas he had during the day in his journal and then going on his sunset flight that involved a small hunt for game. Landing on the ship just after the sun dipped below the horizon he was met by Elsa who had just finished her evening meal. "You have twigs in your hair." She spoke as he dismounted Toothless.

"I do?" Asked Hiccup as he raised a hand to ruffle his hair, after a short ruffle he removed his hand from his mop and looked at a twig which was snagged between his fingers. "Huh, so I do."

"Just how?" Puzzled the Queen.

Hiccup give Toothless a quick pat. "Show her bud." The Night fury moved to the side and revealed a large dead boar that he had carried all the way back from a near by island. "But to answer you question, it dragged me through a few bushes."

"Just a few?" Elsa asked with a raised brow as she noticed more and more twigs snagged and caught in the mans armour.

"They were big bushes." Shrugged Hiccup as he removed the bulk of his armour. "Anyhow I take it you're feeling better?"

"Indeed I am, thank you for asking." The Queen replied as she inspected the boar which was a lot bigger than she first realised. "What do you plan on doing with a full boar?"

Hiccup looked like he had just been asked an incredibly stupid question. "Eat it..."

"You can't possibly eat something that big all by your self before it goes off." Exclaimed Elsa.

"True." Admitted Hiccup. "But I'm sure your chefs would kill for some fresh game."

"Then should I tell them to come and collect it before it bleeds all over the deck?"

"Sure, but gimme a min." Hiccup withdrew his short sword and with it being Elsa's first time seeing it she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the weapon, instead of the usual undecorated silvery steel of common swords Hiccups blade was matt black in colour and covered in runes, and when Elsa expected to see an equally decorated handle that would be unpractical for battle she was surprised to find a simplistic piece of polished wood, but somehow the simplicity of the handle completed the sword and made it a thing of true beauty.

"I have seen the swords of many knights." Stated Elsa. "But I believe that is the most beautiful I have seen."

Hiccup stopped himself just before he was about to remove one of the Boars legs and looked to the Queen with a smile. "Thanks, I created it myself."

"You must be quite the skilled blacksmith then."

Hiccup shrugged as he held out the hilt of his weapon so the Queen could take and inspect his sword. "Nah, if you want a skilled blacksmith go see Gobber, he can push out metal work like no other."

Elsa looked up from her inspection of the sword. "Hiccup, give your self some credit, to create this you must have a lot of skill as a blacksmith."

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe, but if you look at the last rune you can see where my hand slipped and..."

Elsa looked back to the blade and shook her head, granted there was a tiny scratch near the last rune but the rest of the blade was a piece of art. "Hiccup, you have skill and I am not going to argue with you over this. Anyhow what do the runes say?"

"Then lets not, and only one person will ever learn what they say if you know what I mean." Elsa felt a little disappointed Hiccup was not going to tell her but what could she do? And who was that one person? An enemy? His future wife? Or God maybe? She didn't know and felt like asking would make her look a little stupid. Offering his sword back a short time later the Viking chief took his weapon and quickly removed a leg from the boar. "So then..." Started Hiccup as he placed the leg on a barrel and begun to skin it. "...What has you out here and not in there with your sister?"

Elsa looked like she was going to say something complex but she simply sat on a cannon and said. "I'm bored... and Anna is driving me up the wall."

Hiccup looked up from the leg. "I can teach you how to skin a boar leg if you want?" Elsa looked to Hiccup and he could guess from her face what her answer would be. "Thought not."

"Definitely not." Confirmed Elsa. "But, would you mind for a game of Chess?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure. Go get your board." Elsa stood from the cannon and was back before the chief knew it. "Set up the pieces and I'll be with you in a minute."

Elsa disappeared again and when she returned it was with three men carrying a table and two chairs, when everything was set up she looked to Hiccup expectantly but became curious as to what he was doing with the leg. "What is that?" She gestured to the tub in his hand.

Hiccup looked up to see what the Queen was asking about. "Ah, this is a product of the Meat-heads, sprinkle it on your meat and voila, your once tasteless and bland food is now something edible."

"So spice?"

"Basically." Hiccup nodded before applying the finishing touches to the leg and placing it above a fire to cook. After washing his hands he plonked down opposite Elsa and moved his first chess piece. "So, I believe we are currently drawn at 1-1."

"Indeed we are." Agreed Elsa. "But not for much longer as I intend on winning."

Hiccup smirked as he moved another piece. "We will see about that, anyway does your sister not play this?"

Elsa laughed at the idea of Anna sitting and playing chess. "She can't sit still for one minute, never mind however long is required for this."

After however long and numerous games Elsa eventually declared. "5-4 Haha!"

Hiccup scratched his stubble. "So it appears it is. Again?" As Elsa set up the pieces Hiccup checked on his boar leg and was surprised to find it was already cooked, so taking it off the fire he shoved it on a make shift plate and sat down at the table, his boar leg next to the chess board.

"I must say, that smells awfully good." Admitted Elsa.

Hiccup pushed the plate over to her. "Take some if you want."

Elsa looked hesitant about doing so before asking. "Thank you Hiccup, but do you have a knife and fork?" Hiccup looked at her as if she asked a stupid question. "Thought not." The Queen sighed before looking around, she really could not be hassled with finding a fork, so seeing that no one was watching Elsa quickly tore a small chunk off the leg using her bare fingers.

Anna waited for her sister to eat the meat before pouncing from her hiding place "Aha!" Elsa groaned the moment her sister appeared from behind the mast, knowing exactly what was coming. "So you will eat with your fingers!" Anna accused.

As Elsa hid her face behind her hands Hiccup turned to Anna. "You want some too?"

"Please." Anna reached over and tore some meat off the leg, which was honestly far too big for Hiccup to eat in one sitting anyhow. "Anyway, since when was it Hiccup and not Chief Hiccup?" The red head asked her sister.

Elsa frowned, she honestly didn't know which was worse, Anna asking that or bugging her about eating with her fingers. "I have been using the Cheifs title." She declared as if it was a fact.

Anna shook her head. "Nope, no you haven't."

"I have too, Hicc..." Elsa realised her mistake as she was saying it. "Okay, so maybe I haven't."

The princess chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I just came up here to find out what that smell was, oh and here." Anna quickly pulled a candle out from behind the mast that she was earlier hid behind and placed it in the middle of the table.

"Cheers for the extra light." Thanked Hiccup after swallowing a particularly large mouthful, not realising what Anna was symbolising or hinting at with the candle.

The princess opened her mouth a few times as she tried to respond, how did the Viking not realise what a candle light dinner was? Were they really that barbaric? As she shook her head in disbelief she settled with her response. "No problem, now I'll leave you two love..."

"Anna!" Chastised Elsa before her sister could say the next word. Anna smirked but said nothing as she skipped away. "I swear she just tries to wind me up at times." The queen sighed.

"Aint that what brothers and sisters are for?" Asked Hiccup with a raised eyebrow, after all it seemed like the sole purpose of Viking siblings was to wind the other up and frustrate them to no end, not that Hiccup would know a lot about that being a sole child.

"I wonder, but I don't go out of my way to infuriate her, could it be a younger sister thing possibly?"

The Viking just shrugged as he moved his chess piece. "Hell if I know. Also..." Hiccup tapped his bishop a few times till Elsa caught on what he was signalling.

"Hmm. You were sneaky about that one." Remarked Elsa as she was forced to move her King from the compromised position.

"Yes I was. Anyhow, how long have you played this game?"

Elsa sat back as she thought about that question. "Well... I learned from my mother during the first few months after the accident, so... I believe I have played for 9 years now."

"Accident?" Asked the Viking with a curious sounding voice, not realising the sensitive nature of the topic.

The Queen released a sombre sigh as she moved another piece, the story she was about to tell was only known by a close few, so why was she about to tell this Viking chief who she had only known for the better part of a week? If the Queen was honest with her self she didn't know, maybe it was because she deep down believed Hiccup was not going to judge her for what happened. "My powers over ice can be beautiful as well as horrifying." Elsa started. "And When I was 12 life was good, I did not fear my powers, I had a healthy relationship with my family and I played with Anna regularly, but the proverb, 'all good things must come to an end' rung horrifyingly true. One evening when I was playing with Anna she fell from a height and I tried to catch her with my powers, but instead of catching her I struck her with ice and put something in her head, it was going to kill her if we didn't do anything so..." Elsa had to quickly debate with herself as to what she should say about the trolls, after all not even her closest aids know of their existence. "...we had to take her to some wise souls, they managed to remove what ever I put in her head and my father asked them to remove my sisters memories of my ice powers till I learned to control them, the idea of was that if she didn't know I could control the element she would never pester me to play with them again. Anyhow after that night I decided to live in my room so I didn't encounter my sister and endanger her with my powers, I lied to myself when I thought doing so was for the best, but long story short, it was when I lived in my room my mother taught me how to play chess."

When Hiccup was sure Elsa was finished with her story he spoke. "That is pretty messed up..." Elsa immediately became rigid as she expected Hiccup to cast his judgement on her. "...just erasing someone's memories like that? Eugh"

Elsa felt relief flood her veins when he finished his sentence. "So you are not judging me for what happened?"

"Hmm? What? No. You were 12 and playing with your sister, accidents happen, and trust me, I had much worse accidents when I was a kid."

This news intrigued the Queen. "Oh?"

"Did you ever burn down half your village?" Hiccup asked.

"No?" Elsa was not sure she wanted to know where this was going, but at the same time she was very intrigued as to how Hiccup could do such a thing.

"Well, do you know that I was clumsy as a kid?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I believe I over heard you saying when talking to Camicazi."

"Well Queen Elsa, you have no idea as to how clumsy I was, in fact thinking about it I must have been on the bad side of Odin for something I did as no human could be as clumsy as I was without the aid of the gods. Anyway, you know how we Vikings used to be at war with them?" He pointed his thumb to Toothless who Hiccup had just noticed was looking at his half eaten boar leg with large eyes and his tongue dangling just out the front of his mouth. "Here you go bud." He tossed the leg to his dragon before continuing with the history lessen. "Well we used to have large towers with roaring fires on the top to illuminate the night sky when they raided, so as you can imagine if one of these towers fell it would set a lot of things on fire, and, well, good old clumsy me may have accidentally caused a few to fall and burn our village to the ground... three times in one year. Then another time a weapon I was inventing nearly took Dimwits head off when I fell on it, and then a few months later I slipped and spilled a drink down the back of Dog's Breath, a Viking Chief, and let me tell you, we and the Louts were not friends back then." Hiccup started to laugh lightly. "...blood was drawn that night over this stupid accident and I found out later a peace treaty was never signed because of it."

The Queen was a little shocked, her accident seemed rather tame compared to a few of Hiccups, how many could have died in those fires? And he accidentally prevented a peace treaty? How many died because of that? "Those make my story seem rather petty." She ended off stating.

"Maybe." Shrugged Hiccup. "But accidents are accidents, end of story. Also, 5 all."

"So it is, again?." As Hiccup set up the board for yet another round of chess Elsa got curious about something. "So, if you could have a superpower, what would it be?"

"A super power?" Hiccup repeated with a raised brow.

"You know, like being able to fly, or staying young forever."

Hiccup was silent for a moment as he thought. "Well... the power over ice is already taken, but for me there is only one power I would have."

"And that is?"

When the board was set up Hiccup took his move. "I'll let you guess."

"Okay then." Elsa took her own move. "I'm going to guess it has something to do with dragons." The Chief nodded. "Maybe to fly?"

Hiccup lifted his arm and revealed the thin leather membrane that allowed him to do so already. "Sort of already can, so not quite."

"Control fire?"

The chief reached over for his flame sword and extended the blade before igniting it, the engineering that was required to do such a thing shocked Elsa. "Sort of got a good grasp of doing that already."

"Transform into a dragon?" Elsa half expected him to do something that allowed him to dismiss this idea too, but Hiccup brought a hand up to his chin in thought, he hadn't considered trying to do anything like that yet, yes he tried to replicate their wings, but not pretend to be a dragon yet... hmm, ideas ideas.

"I like the idea, but no."

Elsa give up. "Okay, you are going to have to tell me."

"I would love to talk to them."

"That is it?" Frowned Elsa. "You don't want to control them or have power over them, you simply want to talk to them?" The chief nodded as if he couldn't see why Elsa disbelieved that is what power he would have. "I know a lot of people who would have demanded things which granted them immense power, yet you would ask for something as simple as the ability to communicate with your dragon?" She still didn't quite believe that communicating with dragons was what Hiccup would want.

"Well, I wouldn't say communicating with dragons was something simple." Remarked Hiccup.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant, and Hiccup, for the world you live in, you are a very surprising character."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well..." Elsa moved her piece before continuing. "Would your average Viking play this game?" When Hiccup shook his head Elsa continued. "Would your average Viking have declared war on Dagur?" Hiccup could only nod, if he wasn't chief Berk would probably be at war with Dagur and Umea right now. "What about asking for the peaceful superpower of talking to dragons?"

"Maybe my mother would ask for that one but I doubt many others would." Admitted Hiccup.

"Okay, how many Vikings would have been ashamed about what you did to Bloodthirst?"

"Bloodfist." Corrected Hiccup before continuing. "And none that I know of."

"Then do you start to see why I find you a surprising character?" Queried the Queen.

Hiccup scratched his stubble a bit before smirking at a thought and saying. "So what you are trying to say is this, I'm a normal guy stuck in a place with a bunch of loonies?"

Elsa smirked too. "Well, I did say for the world you live in."

"Then what about if I was in your world?"

"Well, I think someone who lights themselves on fire, has the best friend of a dragon, and who jumps off said dragon mid flight would find them selves in a mental institution in my world." The Chief chuckled to this. "But in a serious note, from the size of Berk you would be a lord in my world, and you would be a far cry from what is expected of lords."

"How so?"

 _Where do I begin_ Elsa mused to herself "Well, a lord in my society does not wear the clothes of the average person, and neither do they actually fight in battles."

"I might have been able to guess those ones, any others I might not be able to?"

Plenty. "Okay you asked for it." Warned the queen teasingly. "They would speak properly..." This caused the chief to chuckle. "They would have servants for their every whim, never set foot inside somewhere dirty like a forge, live like royalty in their district, eat the finest of cuisines, speak properly, would never skin or prepare their own food, rarely would they eat without a knife and fork, and they would certainly not contemplate eating with open mouth chewing or spitting..." Another chuckle. "Also they would never drink with the common person, always speak properly, but without a shadow of a doubt the biggest difference between my lords and you is the fact that they would never have approached a wild dragon who was thought to be the offspring of lightning and death without an entire platoon of men behind and in front of them... and do you know what the worst part about this is?" Hiccup shook his head. "I am making them sounds like snobs, yet I am the biggest snob of them all."

Hiccup started to laugh as a thought entered his mind. "Elsa, Queen of the snobs."

While Elsa felt like she should be offended, and she likely would have been if it was from anyone else, she couldn't find it in her to be so and instead laughed at the idea. "Well, it wouldn't be wrong, but please, if you come to Arendelle, don't tell them I said so."

"Oh no, I'm going to tell them all you said so, shout it from dragon back if need be."

The Queen rose a hand to rub her forehead. "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Sounds to me like a whole load of trouble."

"Definitely so if you are going to run around like a headless chicken and call all my lords snobs." Thinking about it Elsa had to chuckle a little as she tried to imagine some of their reactions. "But if you do call them snobs, make sure I'm around to watch you do so."

"Why do I have a feeling you actually want me to come to Arendelle and call your lords snobs?"

Elsa just shrugged and moved her king before adding. "Some of them probably need to hear it. Now I do believe that is a stale mate."

"Huh... so it is."

Meanwhile Anna groaned and sat up on the couch she was sprawled out on, while being careful not to wake the small terror's who were curled up next to her, the servants were begging to conk out for the night and she was still wide awake, which meant she was about to become very bored, so with a grumble she stood and made her way to the top deck, with the aim of finding something to occupy her interest till her body told her she was ready to sleep. After pushing the doors to the top deck open slowly so that they wouldn't creak or squeak, and give her away to her sister, she looked around to see if anything was going on, but quickly became distracted by the illuminated sky. Finding a seat nearby she just sat and watched it for a while, the way it moved, the colours, everything about the lights in the sky fascinated her. "Princess?"

Anna jumped with shock at hearing the voice, turning she looked at the guard who surprised her. "Yes?"

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you." After dismissing the Night Guard she went back to simply staring at the night sky, but she was soon interrupted again as warm breath made its way down her back, turning around once more she came face to face with Toothless. "Hey you." She whispered before reaching out and scratching under the jaw. "Who's a good dragon?" She asked as she continued to scratch, earning herself some happy sounds. "You are... yes you are." Anna continued to scratch the black dragon, and she knew she was hitting all the right spots as the happy chirping, barking and tail waggling was a major give away, but what she did not expect was Toothless to then collapse to the ground in a paralytic state. "Toothless?" She asked. "Oh no." Taking a step back she looked at the dragon and begun to panic thinking it dead. Turning she ran as fast as her clothes allowed to the bow of the ship where the Viking was still sat with her sister "Cheif Hiccup... your dragon's collapsed."

Hiccup turned from Elsa mid sentence. "Where?"

Anna grabbed Hiccups arm and dragged him to where Toothless was just begging to recover, and to Anna's horror, and maybe relief, Hiccup laughed. "Get up you big slob."

"Wh-what happened?" Asked Anna confused.

"Have you ever hit your funny bone?" He asked her, and Anna nodded. "Well, some dragons sort of have a funny bone just under their jaw, and when scratched, they do this."

Anna had never felt so relieved in her life. "So he is okay. Phew."

Hiccup pat her on the back. "Aye, he will be up like nothing happened in a minute or so, tongue dangling and wanting more."

"Why would a dragon have such a weakness?" Asked Anna now bewildered that such a mighty beast could be brought down by such a soft touch.

"As you can imagine dragons can be quite troublesome when hatchlings, and observations have shown mother dragons often subdue their younglings using this weakness when they get out of hand."

"Oh..." Elsa half wished humans had this weakness as it would certainly come in handy at times, especially with annoying sisters. "And Anna, what are you doing out here?" She continued with a suspicious look.

"Well..." Anna retook her seat. "I was going to come and see what you two were up to but sort of got distracted by that." She pointed to the sky and Elsa looked up to the lights.

"It's certainly beautiful isn't it?" Elsa questioned her sister.

"Hmm. And you got to fly through it, lucky so and so." Anna grumbled.

Hiccup rubbed his jaw as a thought hit him, he could offer the princess a flight threw it or... "I bet if you ask your sister kindly enough, she may fly Toothless for you."

"You would let us do that?" Anna asked amazed, and the chief nodded.

"Toothless can fly with who he likes, and he has seems to taken a liken to both of you, so sure."

Anna immediately turned to her sister with pleading eyes, Elsa however was not so certain of the plan. "I don't know Anna, I've only flown Toothless once."

"Please..." Begged Anna with puppy dog eyes.

Elsa couldn't hold off the idea any longer, as secretly she wanted to try flying again anyway. "Could you give me a quick reminder on how his tail works?" When Toothless eventually found his legs Hiccup give the Queen a quick reminder lesson on how the pedal worked and soon after he was watching from the ship as they took off.

/.../

 **Half an hour or so later**

The Viking was once more sat on the forward bow of the vessel playing his flute, but instead of playing because he was bored he was playing to try and calm himself, if anything happened to Toothless it would destroy him, so when someone else flew him he couldn't help but to be nervous, however hearing a blood curdling screech a few moment later calmed him, looking up he could barely see his dragon on steep dive and the next thing he knew a giant splash just off the side of the boat soaked him through and through. "Toothless!" He shouted to the sky while raising a fist. When Toothless landed on the ship a few seconds later Hiccup could tell the dragon was amused at his little stunt. "Was that for saying you had an ugly face?" As Anna and Elsa dismounted Toothless bobbed his head. "Bah, you know its just a song you gremlin."

The Night fury just made some deep sounds in its throat, so with a shake of his head Hiccup turned to Elsa. "Well, he treat you well?"

Elsa nodded as she moved to give Toothless a good scratch. "As a Gentlemen should, although I had no idea he was going to do that at the end."

"And there is no way you could have." Reassured the chief "He's a trouble maker at heart.".

"In other news." Anna cut in. "We need dragons in Arendelle."

"Not this again." Sighed Elsa, turning to Hiccup she continued. "Can you tell her no? I'm sick of doing it."

The chief give a hesitant nod before begging his explanation as to why dragons couldn't live in Arendelle. "There is more to dragons then just riding them Princess, you have to have stables for them, places for them to let lose, clean up after them, supply them with food, look after them, but most importantly you would have to convince your people that they aren't pests, and trust me, that is harder done than said."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well it will never happen if we don't try." And without saying anything else she walked away, it was obvious to Hiccup that she was disappointed her sister wasn't even contemplating dragons.

"Don't worry about her, she will get over this before we know it." Sighed the Queen as she too watched her sister sulk away.

"Did she at least enjoy the flight?" Hiccup asked.

Elsa nodded. "She was squealing and giggling like a child the whole time, so I think it is safe to assume so, anyway I better go talk to her, good night Hiccup."

"Night." He replied before finding his way over to Toothless saddle bags and pulling out his bear skin cloak that he had been using as a blanket these past few days and settling down for the night.

 **/.../**

 **A few hours later, middle of the night**

Hiccup groaned as he felt a wet and rough tongue scrape across his face, raising a hand he swept his dragons syliva off and mumbled something unintelligible, Toothless rolled his large green eyes before grabbing his riders arm and dragging him to his feet, this had the desired effect. "Toothless! What... just why?" Asked Hiccup in a partially panicked state.

Toothless, happy that his rider was awake and seemingly turned on up in that small and puny head of his approached the ships forward beam and sat down, ears erect and his eyes narrow slits while staring off into the heavy fog that was laying motionless ontop of the ocean. Hiccup quietly approached his dragon and placed a hand softly on its hind before speaking. "What is it bud?" Toothless just growled slightly, and this alarmed Hiccup, if Toothless was spooked then it was probably for good reason. "Light us up will you?"

The Night Fury looked vertically up and let lose a small blast, the purple ball travelled a small distance before exploding and lighting the surrounding fog in a dim purple light for a fraction of a second. "What was that?" Hiccup frowned, believing he had seen something, possibly a large shadow in the fog.

"What is it?" Asked one of the Nightwatch who came to investigate the Dragon Riders curious behaviour.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup replied before Turning to Toothless. "Again bud." With another blast of dim purple light and knowing where in the fog to look Hiccup was positive he saw the shadow of a dragon, and the next thing Hiccup knew he heard a thump next to him as the Night guard seemingly passed out, and then he heard two other thumps soon after as the last two of the Night Guard on duty hit the deck.

"Toothless! What's out there?" Hiccup asked as he picked up his shield from Toothless' saddle bags and then kneeled down to see if one of the fallen guards had any darts or spikes lodged in him that would cause him to pass out, as Hiccup checked one of the guards a heavy breeze past over the boat and nearly immediately after the breeze past he heard Toothless growling menacingly, as he turned to his dragon to find out what was causing the aggressive show his heart nearly stopped, the fog directly in front of the ship had partially cleared and in its place was the head of a dragon unlike any he had seen, it's size could only be described as gigantic but the scariest part of it all was the fact he could almost feel the dragon staring at him, nothing else, just him.

Finding his voice he cleared his throat and uttered. "What do you want?" He did not know if the dragon would hear his quiet whimper never mind understand him, but it was worth a shot. The silence that followed the question was eerie, the lights on the boat were extinguished in a freak gust of wind and there was pure silence, nothing could be heard, not even the waves. This silence remained for a while before some giant waves rocked the boat and the dragon's head could be seen getting slowly closer to the ship. Hiccup steeled his nerves, the Red death was big, the Wilderbeast was huge, but this dragon was something else entirely, Valka was wrong when she said the Bewilderbeast was the king of the dragons as without a shadow of a doubt, this giant behemoth here in front of him was the undisputed king. As another gust blew past him Hiccup had a realisation, the breeze wasn't a breeze at all, it was the dragons very breath.

When the head was just a mere twenty meters away from the Epsi it came to a stop, which reassured Hiccup somewhat that he wasn't lunch... at least not at this immediate moment in time, but the fact its huge eyes were still focused entirely on himself had him spooked, it was obviously here for him, but why? "Toothless!" He called his dragon and Toothless slowly walked backwards till he was by his riders side. "Do you know what this thing is Bud?" The Night Fury didn't dare take its eyes off the beast in front of it to reply, but it did give a slight croon which it had learned over the years Hiccup took to mean as 'no'. "Thought not." Hiccup whispered to himself. As the dragon continued to simply sit there staring at him, Hiccup could do nothing else but to return the dragons soul piercing stare, he knew he should wake the crew, but something told him not to, he couldn't explain what it was, but it was odd and almost felt like a basic and primal instinct. After another duration of pure silence Hiccup had enough. "Why are you here?" He shouted, yet he didn't expect a response. At first nothing happened, much like the first time he asked, but then all of a sudden Hiccup knew nothing but electrifying pain and darkness.

/.../


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so something alot of you have been waiting for eventually happens this chap, enjoy.**

 **Review responses**

 **ForteEXEmaster  
Good news for you, many things you want to see I have plans for, but not the dragonese bit, however I am foreshadowing an ability he is going to gain, done it a few times now if that gives you any hints.**

 **Also I'm sorry but the updates are going to slow over the next few weeks, I'll explain at the end of this chap as to why.**

 **NoctusFury  
No worries and cheers for the correction, also that is an interesting fact with the colours, you wouldn't think redering blue would be harder than purple would you? **

**Xoxo**

 **Here you go mate!**

Hiccup sat bolt upright and frantically looked around with wide eyes while Toothless also leaped up from his sleeping position and shot a heavily charged plasma bolt into the sky, but the blast didn't hit anything, it just travelled through the thick fog that was laying motionless on top of the ocean till the electromagnetic field that held the shots shape collapsed and the plasma exploded in thin air. When the Viking realised he wasn't in danger he raised a hand to his forehead and rubbed in a slow circular motion to try and smooth a small headache that had made its presence known, and when Toothless was sure there was no gigantic dragon in the immediate area he returned to his rider and pushed his snout into his chest, this resulted in Hiccup lowering his hand and rubbing his dragons head. "Sorry bud, didn't mean to wake you." He said, believing his sudden movement stirred and startled his friend.

"Chief Hiccup?" A voice called and the Viking looked up to the Queen. "I didn't expect to find you awake in these small hours."

"Hmm." He partially agreed. "Me neither."

"Was the land of dreams hard for you to find too?"

The Viking shook his head and removed his hand from Toothless head as the dragon pulled away. "Not quite, just one hell of a nightmare."

The Queen approached and sat on a cannon that was located nearby. "Want to talk about it?"

"Just a big dragon." Shrugged the chief as if it was nothing.

The Queen raised a brow at the idea that a dragon was the cause for the Chief's nightmare. "Now what is so bad about a dragon that it wakes you from your sleep?"

The chief shrugged and laid back against Toothless who was now curled up behind him. "The idea of a dragon twice the size if not more of a wilderbeast attacking you is not a pleasant one at all."

"Yes." Agreed the Queen. "I can imagine that would be horrifying."

"Aye, 'A' say."

Elsa nodded before standing. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleeping."

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle a little at the idea of being able to simply fall back to sleep after that last dream. "I'm not sleeping for a while, trust me."

"Oh? Then what do you suggest we do till morning comes?"

"No idea." The Viking shrugged before standing and making his way to Toothless saddle bags in a search for some food, finding some red apples he offered one to Elsa but she refused the fruit, preferring to wait till breakfast. "How about a game of chess?" He asked as he took a small blade from his belt and cut out a rotten piece of the fruit.

The queen pondered the idea of chess for a while before dismissing it, she would have to get the chess board and in doing so she would likely wake up half the crew. "Maybe later. What would Vikings do right now, if they couldn't sleep?"

The answer to that question was an easy one for Hiccup. "Two things, train by themselves, or fight whoever else can't sleep."

"Well, I can't fight so..."

"Yeah, that's out the window."

"Actually." Elsa stated with a smile as an idea came to her. "You could teach me how to defend myself, after all I am a high profile figure, and it would be stupid of me to always rely on my guards or powers for protection."

Hiccup raised a brow at the odd request, usually when people wanted to learn how to fight they asked someone like Astrid or Cami, not him. "Wont me showing you how to fight have your servant's complaining to the gods?"

Elsa nodded, if her servants ever found out then word would get back to her council and that would be nothing but one giant pain in the backside, however. "What they don't know can't haunt me."

Hiccup considered her request again before nodding. "Alright, what d'ya know about fighting already?" Elsa simply titled her head and remained silent. "Nothing... alright, basics... yeah, the very basics..." As he spoke he stretched slightly. "...Okay, so let me see what you do know already, hit me."

Elsa looked a little surprised by the request, after all she had never been asked to hit someone before. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, hit me."

Elsa was unsure. "To the chest... or?"

"Good point, can't let Thuggory see a bruised face tomorrow or ill never hear the end of it, so let's say chest for now."

"Okay..." Elsa took a bit of a stance. "You asked for this." With a bit of a smirk she pulled her arm back to hit the Chief but Hiccup moved out of the way and grabbed her wrist before gently turning it around, this caused Elsa to raise a brow for two reasons, the first was because she was curious as to what he was doing, and secondly because she had never been handled like this before by anyone other than Anna.

"Look at your fist." Hiccup spoke soon after. "What's wrong with it?"

"I..." Elsa had no idea. "..Do not know."

Hiccup tapped her thumb which her fingers were mostly curled around. "If you had hit me with this fist you would have broken your thumb." With a light touch he uncurled her fingers and then closed them before putting her thumb in the right place. "Next time, make a fist like this."

"But it feels so weird." She complained.

Hiccup nodded. "I still remember my father teaching me as a ben and the weird feeling that came with it, but don't worry, you will get used to it. Now hit me again without trying to break your thumb." Elsa took a step back before hitting the chief, but the hit wasn't a strong one as mentally she stopped herself putting too much strength into it, not wanting to hurt her target.

"Okay, not too bad, could be better, take a stance like you are about to throw a punch." When the white haired woman took the stance Hiccup came up behind her and used his good foot to lightly tap her heels and widen her footing, and due to his close proximity and the biting cold air Elsa could feel his warm breath on her neck, and for some odd reason it sent a shiver down her spine. "This foot needs to point forward..." He tapped her dominant foot. "...and this one needs to be perpendicular to your body, and when you throw a punch bring this foot..." A gentle application of pressure to the Queens heel caused her to move her foot to where Hiccup wanted. "Here." Then walking from behind her Hiccup stood a few feet in front of her. "As for throwing a punch your hand needs to start here and end here using this motion." He demonstrated the arm movement. "Now hit me again."

"Okay..." The Queen took a step back before putting what she learned into motion.

"Better, again." This time Hiccup dodged the Queens attack. "What did I tell you about the thumb?"

"Oh, good grief." She knew she was going to make this mistake a few hundred times tonight.

After a small while of having the Queen throw punches at him Hiccup decided to add something new to the mix. "Alright, so you can now throw a bruiser, let's get you blocking." With another lesson under Elsa's belt he had her slowly blocking his attacks. "By the way..." He started with an amused voice as he slowly increased his attacks speed. "You're not going to have my head on a plate if I manage to get one of these through are you?"

"No... But if my guards saw you hitting me I can imagine their reaction."

This caused the chief to chuckle slightly. "Then let's not to get caught, for my heads sake and your guards sake when Toothless wakes up."

"Yes, let's not."

After a while more of blocking and attacking Hiccup stopped and unclipped one of his knives, sheath still on. "Okay pretend I'm coming at you with a knife, what do you do?" While teaching someone to block a knife attack is not usual of basic lessons due to some advanced techniques needed, it was fun to practice and something he imagined the Queen would like to know.

"Run?" Asked Elsa with an amused look.

"Well yes, if you can, you run like a bat out of Hel and let people who are trained to defend you do their job, but what if you can't run?" Elsa blew out and shook her head, the answer illusive to her. "When someone comes in for a knife attack speed is the winning key, you need to be faster than them, take the knife and slowly pretend you are going to attack." Elsa took the knife and slowly acted out a knife attack, in which Hiccup demonstrated his defence, this resulted in Elsa being rather 'man handled' as Anna would put it, albeit gently, and Hiccups body ended off very close to her own, so close that Elsa could feel his body heat radiating through his clothes. "And now I have the knife I would slice here to kill." He lightly pulled the point of his sheathed weapon across her jugular. "Or stab here to mame." He prodded her just under the right side of her ribs."

"You seem well practiced in this." Elsa spoke when she found her voice, she had never been held like this in her entire life and only rarely had she been so close to a man, and did she dare say she liked being this close to Hiccup?

Hiccup replied as he released her. "This technique has saved my life more times than I can count."

"Really?" Elsa asked a little alarmed at the revelation.

"Unfortunately so, it appears that someone I've rattled the cage of seems to love assassins, and do you want to try replicating the defence?"

Elsa fortunately had never been the target of an assassin other than Hans so she couldn't imagine what it would be like if she ever found out she was in the cross hairs of an assassin. "I can't imagine what that must be like, to being singled out and targeted, and no, could you show me again please."

"Sure." Hiccup waited till she pretended to attack him to speak again. "And trust me, you don't want to find out what being targeted is like. I'm lucky enough that he sleeps in the same room as me and I need to thank the gods that I live among loyal dragons that can smell poison, if not, then I would have perished long ago."

"How often are you targeted?"

"A few times a year."

Elsa waited till the most complex part of Hiccups defence was complete before saying. "That is awful, have any come close?"

"Once." As he pulled her arm to bring her close to him he slowly raised the blade to her neck. "They sabotaged Toothless's tail and I failed to notice till too late, if Snotlout wasn't off out sneaking off with his newly wed wife then we would have fell to our deaths."

The Queen swallowed as she realised how close the chief was again, she definitely liked this close proximity. "I don't know what to say to that."

"I'm a Viking chief, it is an occupational hazard." He shrugged before letting go of her after maintaining his grip of her for a little longer than needed. "Feel like you could replicate it yet?"

"I'll give it a shot." She took up a defensive position and he slowly thrust the knife at her. "So like this... then like..." The next thing either of them knew they were falling to the ground after Hiccup fell backwards due to her not being able to keep his weight up when he was off balanced by her actions.

Grabbing Elsa mid fall Hiccup moved her so that when they hit the deck he took the brute of the impact. "Alright?" He asked after allowing a little groan of discomfort to escape his throat.

"I had a soft landing." Elsa tapped his chest a little and blushed at their contact. "Thank you for that."

Hiccup leaned his head forward to look down at the woman who was still laying on him. "Don't mention it." _Odin, those eyes._ He couldn't help but think to himself when she looked at him.

Elsa looked the chief in the eyes and something came over her, it was as if her natural instincts took over as she brought her face near his, lips pursed, but the sound of a night guard approaching quickly had her scrambling to her feet.

Standing Elsa brought a hand to cover her mouth and her red cheeks, what on earth was that? Was she going to...? She had to say something, apologise or... something. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said frantically.

Hiccup slowly got up, his back a little sore from hitting the deck. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I was just as guilty there too." When Elsa had pursed her lips and came close Hiccup couldn't stop himself from reciprocating her actions, this woman struck his chords at times, and those instances seemed to happen more and more often as he spent increasing time with her.

Elsa shook her head and turned to face out over the ocean to where the fog was blocking out the sun's slow ascension above the horizon, when she was sure the Night guard was gone she whispered. "What are we Hiccup?" She had to admit it now, she liked 'liked' the man, he was in many ways like her yet in other ways so different, he fascinated her, and the fact he wasn't bad looking only caused her to like him more.

The chief sighed as he came to stand next to her. "What can we be?"

"What do you want to be?" She in return asked of him, and for some reason his answer made her nervous, what if he wanted a relationship? Or what if he didn't? Which made her feel more nervous she wasn't sure.

Hiccup laughed slightly. "Surely that should be obvious."

Elsa turned to him at hearing this. "Then that leaves us with working out what we can be."

"Yea." Sighed Hiccup. "The logistics of two leaders... it will be..." Hearing the door to the lower levels of the ship open both leaders turned to witness the captain walk through, ready to start the day. "If you will, I know a place not far from here where we could talk, undisturbed."

The queen nodded in approval of the request, this was not a conversation she wanted to leave till later when less ears would be around to over hear their conversation. "Let me leave a note for Anna then."

When Elsa returned from leaving Anna a note she noticed Hiccup had donned his armour and was sat waiting for her. "Shall we then?" He asked and the Queen nodded. Getting into the air was quick and smooth and once Toothless had cleared the fog Elsa couldn't help but look around, with this being her first day time flight she couldn't help but marvel at all there was to see, granted the fog had hidden much of the ocean but large land masses peaked from beneath all over the horizon.

"This is... gorgeous."

"Isn't it?" They flew for 20 minutes before Hiccup took them down for a landing at a particularly beautiful island who's most notable feature was a small waterfall next to a hot spring. "We call this place Sif's Place." He informed her as he started to remove his armour.

"Sif being?"

"A goddess associated with Mid-guard." When the last of his armour dropped to the floor the chief looked around a little till he remembered where he stored a particular tree branch when he was last here, finding the branch he picked it up and stuck it in the soil by his feet, then he hung his armours various pieces on different parts of the branch. "So then, the logistics of two leaders..." Hiccup spoke as he hung his armour but Elsa never heard him as she was consumed by the sights, if Vikings ever opened up their waters to tourism people would be flooding in, some to see the dragons, others for places like this. Hiccup turned when he didn't get an answer and looked to the Queen and a grin spread across his face when he realised why he didn't get a response, however his grin quickly disappeared when he was picked up by one useless overgrown lizard and thrown in the hot spring.

Elsa turned at hearing the commotion and couldn't help but smile as she witnessed Toothless running in the hot spring after Hiccup, a merry look on his face, and when the two started to play wrestle soon after, despite the obvious weight and strength differences between the them, she allowed herself to chuckle slightly and shake her head. After a while Hiccup dragged himself from the pool, exhausted from Toothless's games. "Have fun?" She asked as he crawled near the rock she was resting on.

"Sorry about that." He collapsed on the floor near her. "But when you don't play with a certain night fury he becomes incredibly grumpy and mildew like." Elsa heard a 'fart' like sound a child would make and turning to locate its source she found Toothless staring at them, a proud look on his face. "Yeah, I'm talking about you." Hiccup raised a fist toward Toothless in a mock attempt to threat the dragon but quickly lowered it when he realised how much effort was required to keep his arm raised. After a little rest he turned his head to look at Elsa. "So then... the logistics of us."

"Right." Elsa released a sigh as she thought. "Obviously I can't leave Arendelle for long periods of time."

"And I can't leave Berk for extended periods with Umea on our doorstep and itching for war."

"Then this is sounding rather grim for us."

"Hmm." Agreed Hiccup. "But let's suppose Umea is gone." He give a slight pause. "Don't tell anyone but I would give Snotlout Chiefdom."

"What?" Asked Elsa before he could continue.

"I'm not chief material." Hiccup stated. "Every morning when I wake up all I want to do is jump on his back and explore." A hand briefly flicked towards Toothless. "...Instead I'm stuck at Berk sorting out petty arguments and slapping an occasional fish across someones face. I loved it when I set up dragons edge, I was good at leading there, venturing out into the unknown was what I was made for, but being cheif of Berk? I've done a good job but being a chief? It's not... me."

Elsa was a little shocked. "You would give up power to explore?"

Hiccup nodded. "On a seconds notice if the world wasn't as hostile as it is right now. So getting back to my point, when Umea is no longer a threat I would come to Arendelle if you would accept Toothless and explore there."

"You and Toothless have more than convinced me that dragons are safe to be around so that wouldn't be a problem, and if we are to do this, it is going to be a 3 way relationship isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded as he looked up to the sky. "When no one in this world cared for me he did, he has been loyal by my side through thick and thin, to put it bluntly, I wouldn't hesitate to jump in front of an arrow for him. Will that be a problem?" He turned from cloud watching to look at her as she give her all-important answer.

Elsa shook her head, Hiccup treated his dragon like a brother, not a lover, and thinking about it, it was the same sort of relationship Kristof had with Sven and it hadn't affected her sisters relationship to the man at all. "None at all. But as Umea is a threat what do we do till he isn't?"

This caused a sigh from the chief. "I don't know, but I could visit you for maybe a week at a time every now and then and send letters."

"And have a long distance relationship." Frowned Elsa not particularly liking the idea. "I don't know of many of them that lasted, actually I don't know any at all."

"Then we would be the exception." He give her a lop sided grin before resuming his cloud watching.

The queen sighed. "My council won't like this." _And they will call me all the names under the sun when they find out you're a barbarian and not of 'good stock' as they would say._ She thought mentally.

"Neither will..." Hiccup paused as he look at a dragon in the far distance that had four wings and something on its back that looked suspiciously like a rider. "Mine. Anyway I'm sorry but we are going to have to cut this short, the mother is looking for me and that means there is probably bad news awaiting me."

/.../

Valka stood on Cloud-Jumpers back as she circled the three ships that were in a tight arrow formation below her, the two flanking ships were both 40 cannon wonders and the lead ship was possibly the slightly smaller 22 cannon ship that docked at Berk, but as Valka didn't know what cannons were she had to rely on two slightly larger give-aways, primarily the first give away was the fact each ship had 3 large masts, something which was very unusual in these northern waters, and the second give away was what looked like Toothless's 'excess luggage bags' on the bow of the lead ship. After guiding her dragon down she jumped onto the lead vessels deck near the bow and examined the bags to make sure they were in fact her sons, she cared not for the crew who were looking at her with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Valka did not immediately turn from the bags, she needed to make 100% sure they were her sons. "I asked you a question." Came an impatient voice after a while.

Valka turned from the her inspection and considered the girl who spoke to her before standing and saying. "So you did. I am Valka Runt Haddock, widow of Stoick the Vast and mother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

"Prove it." Anna demanded of her. "And remove the mask." She quickly added

Valka chuckled at how the girl before her was trying to act with authority, while she had some, she was yet to master the art. "Oh sorry, I forget I wear it." After removing the mask she continued. "And please child, if I was here with ill intent we would not be..." Hearing the signature flaps of Nightfury wings Valka turned from the girl and to the dragon which was landing behind her. "Son." She spoke.

Hiccup replied as he helped Elsa down. "What's up?"

Valka called her dragon down and removed a sword from its bindings on the saddle. "A gift for you." She held it out and Hiccup refused it, he didn't need to inspect the bladed weapon to know who it belonged to. When Hiccup refused to take the sword Valka dropped it by her side, not wanting to hold it any longer than nessacery. "Also a letter."

This had Hiccup interested. "What did it say?"

"Four words. Simply, 'He killed my Skrill.'"

/.../

 **Okay people, I have a 60+ page, and two 10 + page reports to draft over the next month or so, so understandably this is story going to have to take a seat on the back burner for a small while, however if I can make some time I'll try and push out a chap or two, but they will probably be short like this one if not shorter. (Or would you prefer a longer 5-7K one but less frequently?)**

 **Also cheers for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, here is short chapter I've managed to get done between work, it's half of what I had planned for ch 11 but if I did all of what was planned then the updates would be very slow with thanks to my work. Also as I haven't had much time it may not have been proof read as much as normal so their is probably some stupid errors, my bad.**

 **Anyway review responses**

 **High Guardian  
Here you go mate!  
**

 **ForteEXEmaster  
The idea I have for Hiccups powers are in my mind very tame, and [tiny spoiler] have already been shown in this story. (It's something he doesn't yet realise he has) Also if you could point out my grammar errors that would be great, I basically had to teach my self English to do these and if you could have seen the first stories I released... well yeah. I deleted them for good reason. **

**Also there was a cannon in dragons Edge? I must have missed that, so lets pretend it was never there as I don't have the time to go back and start changing it right now. As for Berserk, its relations with Berk are at an all time low to the point the other clans in the Archipelago have had to step in to break the conflicts up as it was spilling out and effecting the other tribes.**

 **Guest  
Shorter more frequent updates!**

 **Noctus Fury  
Yep, you got it. Umea killed the skrill. (Which I think Dagur cares more for than killing Toothless, right?)**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams.  
I'm actually basing Hiccups language off a place I grew up near (the accent is quite famous), I'll give you bonus points or something if you can guess which. And I think you will be glad to hear (while others a little disappointed) things are going to slow down again.**

 **The Other One  
There is definitely more to the big dragon, a little is revealed about it this chap. As for helping you write a story, I'm sorry but I barely have time to get a chap of this out every two weeks never mind do much else, especially for the foreseeable future. **

"Four words. Simply 'He killed my Skrill'"

Hiccup shook his head and brought a hand to rub his jaws stubble, he really needed to shave but without a mirror or his dedicated shaving knife it would have to wait till his return to Berk. "Reckon he is pulling ma leg?" Valka shrugged her shoulders as she approached Toothless to give him a special treat she had carried all the way from Berk. "And will you ever stop spoiling him?"

"Stop spoiling the dragon that has saved my sons life on numerous occasions? Never." Valka slipped the dragon her treat and once it was gone she recieved a very thankful lick to the face. "Why thank you." She spoke to the dragon as she scratched the underside of its jaw. "But I do not know son, I have barely seen him since he was a small bairn brawling his eyes out in Oswarlds arms, never mind talked to him."

"I really hoped you would have an answer there. I'll take it to Thuggory in a bit and see what he thinks."

"Thought you would. And before I forget to mention it, the daughter that should be mine thinks it is a ruse."

Hiccup rolled his eyes before approching his mothers dragon and giving it a good hard scratch in all the right spots, he liked Cloud-jumper, he was a loyal dragon that had a calm persona, also the fact he often brought Toothless an extra fish from his mid day hunt was a huge bonus, any dragon that would do something like that for Toothless was instantly in Hiccups good books. "Of course she does, anything with Dagur and she instantly thinks worse possibly scenairo, don't blame her for it either, did you get Bertha's thoughts or have you not seen her?"

Valka nodded as she turned from scratching Toothless and leaned against the ships railing. "She is uncertain, but believes you shouldn't reply and wait him out, see if he means it."

"No." Hiccup shook his head dismissing that idea of making Dagur wait, he needed to reply to the offering, and sooner rather than later as Dagur is not a patient person. "I will have thought of a reply by the end of the day. And in other news I need to ask you something. Last night I had an odd dream, a giant dragon unlike any I have seen visited me in it, but it felt so real, had I not woke up I would have sworn it had happened ." A common belief among Vikings was that dreams were warnings and signs from the Gods, and Hiccup told his mother about his dream hoping she would have an idea about what his dream could mean.

"The dragon, describe it."

"To say it was giant is an understatement, it was a dark navy blue, had an elongated snout, and it looked like it was covered in sea corals of all things." Hiccup thought he saw a moment of recognition in Valka's facial features but it was gone before he could be sure.

Valka replied immediately after Hiccup finished describing the dragon. "It was just a dream, forget you ever had it. Now I must be off." Before Hiccup could say anything else she turned and mounted her dragon.

"And you're going to leave just like that?" Hiccup asked with a slight frown, usually his mother bid Toothless a good bye and wished him luck, but right now it seemed like all she wanted to do was get away from him. Valka just smiled at her son before taking off, she couldn't stay any longer incase her son realised she knew of the dragon he had described, it's species were rare but most imporantly, they were dangerous beyond all recognition to the point even she would stay clear of it, and if Hiccup learned of its existence she knew he would go looking for it, something she couldn't let happen. As Hiccup watched Valka fly away Toothless came over and sat down by his side, extending a hand out blindly he pat Toothless's head. "Is it me bud or was she acting wierd when I spoke of that dragon?"

Toothless made an agreeing grunt and Hiccup released a sigh, he would have to dig around and find out what his mother knew, but for now he had other things to take care of. Turning around he approached the sword that Valka dropped on the deck and reluctantly picked it up before starting to wrap it in a cloth to hide it from view.

"Bad news?" Elsa had watched and listened to Hiccups interaction with his mother carefully.

"Maybe, the sword, it's a peace offering."

This made Elsa curious, she would have thought Hiccup would have jumped on the chance of peace, not cast it aside and pretend it was never offered. "Surely this peace offering should be a good thing, yes?"

The chief shook his head. "Usually yea, but this is Dagur the Deranged were talking about, there is some ulterior move here, I can feel it in my bones."

"And what makes you believe that?"

When the sword was wrapped Hiccup hid it in one of Toothless saddle bags. "Because Dagur wont know what the heck to do without a battle to fight or an enemy to try and kill, it's what he thrives on. I'm sorry but I have to go and see someone, I'll be back before noon, tell the helmsman to stay on course." Quickly mounting Toothless he was gone before she could say anything.

/.../

Thuggoy smoked his pipe that was filled with a mild herbal mix and leaned back in his chair deep in thought, after a small while he pulled a hand up to his jaw and stroked his finely groomed thick black beard, there was a stretch of silence before he took another drag on his pipe and asked. "Want some?" He gestured to his pipe and Hiccup shook his head, usually he would have said yes but he needed a clear head at this moment in time. "All 'th' more for 'me' then." Thuggory took another large drag before leaning forward and taking Dagurs sword and inspecting the weapon. "But if what he claims is true, about the Skrill, then I think he will hate that bastard son more than you."

"'If' being the all important word there." Pointed out Hiccup as he started to cut a roast potatoe up.

Thuggory put the sword down before turning over his pipe and tapping the back of it so that the smoked herbs fell out. "Aye. That it is." Leaning back after refilling the pipe he lit it and took a few more puffs before asking. "Have 'you ' looked for 'th' skrill?"

"You know as well as I that finding it is near on impossible without a storm, and I need to get him a response soon before he thinks I reject." Thuggory nodded in agreement as he took another puff of his pipe.

"Then I suggest you accept and pretend nothing has changed."

"I'm going to accept obviously, but something isn't right here, this isn't Dagur."

Thuggoy reluctantly nodded in agreement before leaning forward to grab his beer, after a large mouthful he leaned back in his chair with a loud creek. "Aye, it's not, but w' not gunna know till he plays his move. Now whats this I hear about you and some Queen?"

The chief of berk couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. "Who told you? Cami?" While Thuggory didn't say anything his facial expressions was enough of an answer for Hiccup. "Dam that lass. But yeah." Hiccup started to rub the back of his head. "We 'sorta got close, this morning to be precise."

"How the hell do you 'sort of get close' to a blummin queen?" Asked Thuggory with an amused shake of his head.

Hiccup shrugged. "Beats me. A few mid night talks and a little fall was all it seemed to take, if you would believe that?"

"Did you try and win 'ah'?"

Hiccup shook his head, in truth he did nothing to try and woo her, after all why would Elsa, someone from a less barbaric place be attracted to a grunt like himself? Surely some high lord from her own nation would be better suited to her needs. "Not really, anyway, you know Cami likes you right?"

At hearing this the Chief of the Meat-heads spluttered his drink and it required some heavy patting of his back before his coughing was brought under control. "Cami?" Hiccup nodded. "You talkin about Betha's daughter?"

"Aye..."

"Ya havin a laugh!" Thuggory accused of Hiccup but when the Dragon rider failed to smirk or laugh he brought a hand up to his jaw and rubbed. "That... this is interesting news."

"Aint it, now I've gotta be on my way." Hiccup had just crammed the last of his roast potatoe in his mouth when he realised he needed to ask the chief a question. "By... the... [chomp chomp swallow chomp] ... way, where you put his armour?"

Thuggory had to shake his head to clear the revelation that Cami liked him. "Uh, what?"

"Toothless armour, I left it here last time I visited."

"Ah, tried 'th' forge?"

"I'll try it now, see y'around."

/.../

"Are you attending the talent show tonight?" The maid stylising Elsa's hair asked out of boredom and hopes to start a conversation.

Elsa frowned slightly before looking up from her book and asking. "Hmm, talent show?" Despite over hearing a lot on the ship this was the first she had heard of a talent show.

"Oh yes, the men seem very excited for it."

"A talent show?" Elsa asked again, having never attended such an event.

"Oh yes, I hear the main event is Captain Artois and..." The maid was interrupted as the door to the lounge burst open.

"So..." Anna waltzed into the Queens lounge and plonked herself down heavily next to her sister, not caring for the conversation the maid was having with her sister when she entered. "...What did you two get up to last night?"

Elsa looked to her sister as she said. "Nothing worthy of discussion." Realising moving her head yanked her hair from the servants hand's Elsa turned her head again so that the servant could continue her work.

"Bah." Anna turned to the servant. "Can you give us 5 please?" With a polite 'of course' the girl working Elsa's hair stood and left, allowing Anna to move and take over the job. "So... are you sure nothing happened?"

Elsa marked the page open in her book placing it on the bed next to her, she had a feeling Anna was going to be around for a while. "As I said, no."

"Hmm. So you two go for a small romatic flight for the better part of an hour... and nothing happened?"

"No..." The next thing Elsa knew Anna's fingers were running up and down her sides, tickling her to laughter. "Anna... stop...it." She spluttered as she squirmed in an attempt to get away.

"Nope, not till you tell me the truth." Anna kept her fingers working, she believed something must have happened for her sister to leave on the back of Toothless like she did when her servants were awake and able to complain, so she wasn't going to relent till she found out what.

"Anna.." Elsa tried to defend herself but her efforts seemed futile as Anna seemed to always find a way to get to her sensitive spots. "...Will...you... please...stop."

"Nope." Grinned Anna as she renewed her assault. "Not till you sequel."

Elsa eventually couldn't take any more of her sisters tickling and her resolve cracked. "Fine.. I'll tell you just stop, please!" She begged.

"Knew it." Laughed Anna as she stopped her assault and sat forward on the bed in anticipation of the information. "So, spill the beans." She impatiently asked.

Elsa had to wipe tears from her eyes and allow the giggles to leave her system first, Anna somehow knew of all the right spots to tickle her in. "Okay...okay. I nearly kissed him." She confessed.

Anna had to blink a few times before saying. "You nearly...?" This was so much better than she was anticipating. Elsa just nodded, prompting Anna to squeal a little then say. "Well, how did it happen?"

The Queen shrugged before laying back on the bed and thinking about the near kiss. "I don't know, he was showing me how to defend a knife attack, we fell somehow, I landed on him and when I looked up and into his eyes, something... primal? overcame me." Elsa looked to Anna. "Does that make sense?" Anna opened her mouth to reply but before anything came out a loud set of knocks on the door silenced her. After a loud sigh at being disturbed Elsa sat up and straighten out her dress before calling. "Come in." Loudly so that whoever was on the opposite side of the door could hear could her.

The door opened and Captain Artois entered. "Ma'am, I suspect we are about to be boarded."

"Who by?" Asked Anna a little alarmed.

"I do not recognise their insignia."

Elsa groaned as she stood from the bed and made her way to her wardrobe to gather her regal clothes. "Hide Toothless's gear, I'll be on deck to greet our visitors soon."

"Yes Ma'am."

/.../

Hiccup leaned forward as Toothless begun his dive through the cloud cover, and only when they broke through the thick cloud did Hiccup notice the two small Viking Longboats attached to the Epsi, thankfully he couldn't see any fighting on deck. Coming down quickly he landed Toothless heavily on the Epsi's deck to make his presence known.

"Hiccup Boy!" A loud voice hollered from across the ship. "Good t'see ya!"

Hiccup had Toothless prowl up the ship and stopped just infront of the large man who called his name. "Stench." He called down to the one legged Viking. "What mischief you getting upto now?"

"Ha." The man grunted before looking around. "This ship would make a fine collection to my fleet."

"Aye it would." Agreed Hiccup. "But it is under my protection."

"Pity." Sighed the horned helmet clad man.

"What you doing here?" Asked Hiccup.

"Patrolling, scouts reported a Umean ship, and he he." Stench chuckled heavily as he slammed a fisted hand into an open palm. "...I've been meaning to test out some new toys." Hiccup crossed his arms, not believing the story. "...An it's also ma shift."

"On dragons edge?" Since Umea was such a large threat and Dragons edge was the last outpost before Umean waters the once peaceful outpost of Berk is now manned by a chief of the Alliance clans at all times on a rotational basis.

The man nodded sheeply. "'Ah' was supposed to replace Alvin last week, sorta forgot."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Asked Hiccup before sliding down from the back of Toothless. "And you know Alvin is going to be going bonkers when y'show your face, so you better be prepared to dodge a few axes sent your way." The one legged Viking Chief just laughed nervously prompting Hiccup to ask. "So, you find everything you wanted here?"

Stench reluctantly nodded before whistling and pointing to the longboats, telling his men to return to their own vessels. . "Suppose 'a' did. Stay alive Hiccup."

When Stench turned and boarded his own boat Hiccup turned to Elsa who was stood near by. "He wasn't a problem was he?"

"No." Elsa thankfully shook her head before gesturing to Toothless who had carbon black metal plating protecting most of his body, only the top of his back, eyes and mouth appeared to be without the plating, if Toothless was scary without his armour, now he was terrifying. "You expecting trouble?"

"We're nearing Umea's waters, I'm not taking any chances."

"We are?" This news alarmed Elsa a little, she thought they would have more time till they entered his territory. "I thought we would have more time."

Hiccup nodded before turning to start removing the head piece of Toothless's armour. "So did I, but your 3 mast wonders sail quicker than I expected." When the head piece was unclipped Hiccup removed it from his dragon and placed it near the rest of his kit. Toothless followed him expectantly, wanting the rest of the heavy armour removed too. Unfortunately for the dragon however, Hiccup had other ideas. "Sorry bud, you're going to have to put up with it till were on the return journey." To sweeten the news Hiccup give the dragon a rub under the jaw.

 **Cheers for reading, and if you are an early bird who read this before I could properly proof read and update, sorry for all the mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, another short one, there might be one more short one but hopefully that will be the last of them as the last of my work is due in 2 weeks.**

 **In other news if your squirmish to blood and death stop reading where bold text starts, and you can continue when you are told its all good. Oh and we get our first glance at Umea!**

 **Review Responses**

 **ForteEXEMaster  
Personally I always thought Hiccup would be more Viking then they show of him because he has known nothing different, and I always thought he would be a lot more intelligent, infact that is one of my biggest narks of the series as they seemed to have dumbed him down alot. **

**Also my bad, after re-reading your previous review I see what you meant regarding Canon. No, im not ignoring that Heather is Dagurs Sister.**

 **High Guardian  
Here you go!**

 **Guest  
No Problem**

 **An Amber Pen  
I will!**

 **Noctus Fury  
By Heavy Armor I mean the gronkle iron armor with a few changes as to what was seen in the series, such as the head piece. Cheers for the comment though.**

 **Shade. .ota  
Thanks for the comments and will do!**

When the queen retreated back under deck to change out of her suppressive regal clothing Hiccup dragged a table out from the Captains cabin and grabbed himself some parchment so he could start his response to Dagur's peace offering, but after half an hour of staring at the blank page Hiccup still had no idea what he was going to write.

"I see you have made progress." Elsa's voice distracted him from his thoughts, looking up from the blank paper he nodded.

"Yeah, to be honest I have no idea what to reply."

The queen thought about the issue for a moment before plonking her behind on the table. "Well, what would the traditional Viking reply be?"

"Should I accept I would send my sword or a dagger, but..." Hiccup looked to his weapons, every one of them he had crafted himself, and each one of them had been stylised so that they matched Toothless obsidian scales meaning that when he was flying in the dark he was absolutely invisible to the naked eye. "...I've sort of grown attached to them. Besides, knowing Dagur this entire thing is probably a ploy to get a weapon upgrade."

"Why not send him a generic cheap knife then?" Asked Elsa as if that was the solution.

Hiccup raised a brow before shaking his head. "No, I'm known for my unique weapons and he would know that it isn't mine, also responding with a weapon that isn't mine would be equivalent to hocking in his face."

The queen thought on it for a few minutes. "Then you have no choice."

"Sounds that way doesn't it?" Replied Hiccup.

Elsa nodded, without knowing anything else about Viking traditions or politicks should could offer no more advice. "Hmm. Also I must ask, how is a sword a peace offering?"

"The idea behind the sword is that a Viking would not kill someone with their own sword, so if I have his and he has mine, we can not kill one another."

Elsa frowned and tilted her head slightly, that was possibly one of the most stupid things she had heard. "What stops someone else killing you or him? Or what about simply not using his weapon?"

Hiccup laughed, the answer was nothing. "Yeah, the whole swapping sword thing doesn't make sense does it? Out of curiosity how would you guys do peace offerings?"

The queen thought about this answer for a short time before giving her response. "Depends to who, someone who we have no quarrel with it would come in the form of riches, so gold, fine silks, emeralds..." Elsa was distracted from what she was saying by something in the far distance that was getting rapidly closer. "…Are they dragons?" She asked while squinting, hoping to get a better view of the large mass heading their way.

"Huh?" Hiccup turned around to see what she was looking at and noticed the large flock of dragons that was rapidly approaching, pulling out his spy glass he peered through it to get closer view, after looking at the flock for a small while he spoke. "They have their young, nothing to worry about." He informed her before passing her the lensed device so she could see.

Elsa looked through the spy glass and saw the young dragons but she wasn't too convinced they didn't pose a danger, as she lowered the spy glass she asked. "Are you sure?"

The chief nodded. "Probably a migration, it's about that time of year."

The queen went to look through the spy glass again but was forced to instead grab the table to keep herself from falling over when a large wave rocked the boat. "What was that?" She asked after regaining her balance.

Hiccup had a small idea what could cause such a wave, standing he found his way to the boats stern and looked out over the ocean in search of a sign of the dragon that could cause waves large enough to rock boats, Toothless was loyally by his side. "What are you looking for?" Asked Elsa who had followed him to the ships rear.

The chief replied as he continued to search for the beast that was hidden beneath. "An old friend." When the dragon failed to surface he climbed onto Toothless. "I'll be back in a second." After a quick take off he circled around in the sky for a short duration before landing.

"Well?" Elsa asked.

"They are down there." He replied as he started to dismount Toothless.

"What are?" Asked Anna who had come out from Elsa's cabin to see what caused such a large wave.

Hiccup debated about letting the Queen fly off with her sister again but decided against it, he could not predict her reaction when she would see what was following the ship. After climbing back onto Toothless he held a hand out to the princess. "Climb on and I'll show you." Anna looked to Elsa to see if she was going to object but with no reaction she climbed on, when they landed a small while later Anna quickly hopped off Toothless.

"Elsa, you need to see this." Bringing her hands in front of her she made a small gap between her hands. "Like this is big." She expanded the distance between her hands. "But these dragons are this big."

"I can show you too." Hiccup offered.

Elsa looked around to make sure her servants were not in sight before nodding. "Let's make it quick then before the servants can complain." After quickly climbing onto Toothless behind Hiccup she found herself in the air before she could say anything.

After a ten second flight Hiccup spoke. "Look down."

Elsa did as she was told and what she saw sent a chill down her spine, in the ocean directly below her was two large shadows that were nearly 300 ft long each, if not longer. "Hiccup, what are they?" She asked after swallowing numerous times.

Hiccup turned to look at her. "Bewilderbeasts." He smiled.

Elsa looked from Hiccup and back to the shadows. "They are..." She was silenced as one of the shadows came to the surface for a breath, causing another large wave to surge forward and hit the small fleet directly in front of them, rocking the boats as if they were twigs in a storm. Deciding Elsa had seen enough Hiccup turned around and headed back towards the Epsi. Landing a short time later Hiccup had to chuckle to himself about Elsa's still shell shocked state. "Quite something eh?"

The queen could only nod, she had seen the skeleton of the red death and she knew how big dragons could get, but to see two of them that weren't skeletons really concreated the idea that these gigantic beasts were real. Elsa opened her mouth a few times to reply but she didn't know what to say, eventually she settled with. "I need to go... and lie down." She only made it five meters before she had to empty her stomach contents over the side of the ship.

Hiccup hearing the Queen retch turned from looking out towards the Bewilderbeasts and to the Queen, he was about to walk over to her but Anna stopped him. "I'll sort her out, you just make sure they don't see us as food."

/.../

/.../

 **Four hours later.**

Hiccup looked up from his journal when a shadow over came him and he noticed the Queen was standing by looking down over him. "Feeling better?" He asked of her.

"Much better, thank you for asking. I take it they passed by without issue?"

It didn't take Hiccup long to realise who 'they' were. "Yeah, they over took us about three hours ago."

"Thank the lord." As Elsa replied she took a seat on a nearby cannon. "So, what are you drawing?"

The chief looked down to his journal. "You wouldn't like it."

"You are so certain?" The chief nodded at her before turning his book around to show her an almost picture like image of the Queens small fleet and the large shadows of the Bewilderbeasts following the ships. "Hmm. I must admit I prefer some of your other work I have seen."

The chief smiled at her before closing the book and putting it down on decking near where he was sat. "Yes, Bewilderbeasts certainly aren't everyone's favourite dragon."

The queen could only nod in agreement, when she had seen the beast emerge from the deep she felt physically sick. "I am amazed that such large animals could ever exist and be unknown to most of the world for so long."

"To be honest so am I." Agreed Hiccup in all honesty. "And I would love to learn as to why they stay in our small part of the world."

Elsa smiled as an idea hit her. "Well, that should be obvious, it's the wonderful charm of Vikings."

Hiccup had to laugh and shake his head at this. "Quite possibly, I mean what can be more charming than an asphyxiating scent of sweat, foul breath and even fouler manners?"

"I wouldn't know." The Queen replied playfully before changing subjects. "But did you ever think of a response for Dagur?"

The chief patted his leg where a small knife would have been hidden had he not sent it off on the back of Sharp Shot to Berk for his mother or Astrid to give to Dagur. "Unfortunately yeah. But less of him, have you eaten?"

The queen nodded, Anna had brought her dinner in bed. "Yes, now for why I am here, have you ever attended a talent show Hiccup?"

"A talent show?" The chief repeated with a frown. "What the heck is a one of them?"

Elsa give an unqueenly shrug of her shoulders. "I guess it's where people show off their various talents, and the men have apparently organised a one for later tonight if you are interested."

"Is this you asking me if I want to attend?" Elsa give him a sheepish smile that spoke for her. "Well, I guess then we will find out together as to what this talent show is. When does it start?"

"If I had to guess sun down."

Hiccup looked over to the sun and noticed it wasn't too far from the horizon, leaning over he picked his book up before standing with a groan, he must have been sat against the ships railing far longer than he thought as his back was incredibly stiff. "Should we go and find out what this thing is then?" He asked after a stretch or two.

/.../

Umea stood atop of a large sea stack and cast his eyes down and to the ocean that seemed endless before him, in his 45 years of life he had conquered more isles and tribes than he could remember and defeated an equal amount of armies that were so great in numbers that the land quaked as they marched. He had done more than anyone had ever expected of him, yet he wanted more.

 **Ignore if your squirmish**

Turning around he faced his growing empires high priest. "Bring the goat." With a few hand signals a goat was dragged forward by its horns. Taking it from the men he raised a hand to scratch its neck and spoke soothing words into its ear, placating it into a calmer state, then without warning he pulled a knife from his belt and slashed its neck in one smooth move before throwing the animal onto a nearby fire as it sturggled as a sacrifice to NJor, the God of War.

 **Okay, all is good**

As the goat burned he turned to face one of his conquests, the town of Myre, with a stoic face he raised his bloodied knife so all below him could see, and soon after the deafening war cries of 80,000 warriors thirsty for blood could be heard. For too long had Umea put off the invasion of the Barbaric Archipelago, fearing the beasts that roamed their lands, but now with weaponry that could down them in the masses equipped to every ship, the invasion could begin.

/.../

 **Okay vote time, what sounds better? 'The Barbaric North', or 'The Barbaric Isles'?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, this should be the last short one with poor grammar from lack of proofreading and whatever as I almost have my life back! Also 'Barbaric North' won the vote, you can probably guess what it will be the name of.**

 **Review Responses**

 **ForteEXEMaster  
I don't think it's a spoiler to tell you that one of the Bewilderbeasts was Drago's, and yeah Umea is going to be the biggest threat Hiccup has faced yet. Also threw in a small wacky invention for you this chap. Thanks for the review!**

 **High Guardian  
man, hope your feeling better by now! **

**Guest  
Cheers for voting! **

**Kuma Dzurui  
Yeah I think Barbaric North sounds better too, and with 3-1 (not including myself) Barbaric North it is. Cheers for voting!**

 **Cam285  
Cheers for taking the time to vote!**

 **An Amber Pen  
Will do!**

 **Noctus** **Fury**  
 **If I wasn't so lazy I would type Umea's name properly as Umeå, but getting that odd a is a pain in the butt. Anyway** **Umeå is the name of a small town in Sweeden, picked randomly by looking on google maps for odd looking town names in the Norway - Sweden areas that I could easily remember and type, and a fun fact, many Arendellian names I've used in this story is the names of German / Belgium beers.**

 **Irisrox  
Cheers for voting! And thanks for the comment! **

/.../

It turned out that the talent show was hosted in the ships tiny canteen, and with seemingly every person on board the Epsi in attendance the canteen was awfully stuffy, and it felt to Elsa like space to breathe was a luxury, but that was not what was concerning her the most, it was the close proximity to people. While she did not mind being close to people she knew well, being shoulder to shoulder with someone she did not know well like a random sailor she may have only spoken to once or twice at best was not sitting well on the her mind.

The first act up was one of the younger sailor boys on the ship who's job was the small things, such as pealing potatoes for the chefs or taking inventory stocks, while his jokes and puns may have went down well with the men, to Elsa and Hiccup who were both outsiders of the Arendellian navy, many of the jokes flew above their head. The second act to perform was the head chef and a generic sailor performing some song with a harmonica and a few bottles filled with various amounts of water so that they produced different tones when rubbed in the right way, and it fascinated Hiccup as to how the different bottles produced the sounds, it would definitely be something he would try to reproduce when he got back home, as for the harmonica he had something like it back on Berk. By the time the third act started Elsa had enough of the warm and cramped conditions so she left, but after leaving the canteen she was indecisive as to where to go, but after thinking on the matter for a short time for some odd reason she decided to go up to the top deck and see what Toothless was doing. Arriving at the top deck she looked around for the dragon but it was nowhere to be seen. "Toothless?" She called, knowing it would be somewhere close.

Hearing a heavy thump on the decking behind her she turned around to come face to face with the obsidian dragon who had dropped down from hanging upside down like a bat on one of the boats masts. "Hello." Reaching out she scratched the dragon under the jaw. After a while of being scratched Toothless gently nipped at her hands and tugged lightly, trying to get her to climb on his back, the Queen, taking Toothless's hint looked around for her servants before climbing on, she had considered asking Hiccup if he would be okay with this, but she honestly believed he wouldn't mind.

When the dragon was in the air she allowed her shoulders to slump as she relaxed, up here she had no eyes observing and judging her every move, no one to tell her to act in a certain way, up here she was totally alone with the exception of Toothless and free to be herself. Flying by a cloud that was dimly noticeable against the black of the sky she reached her hand out to touch it, just because she could, then taking direct control of Toothless's tail she put the dragon into a deep dive before pulling up at the last moment and causing a spray on the ocean behind her, then she flew vertically up till Toothless could get no higher, and then just before Toothless started to fall to the ground she experienced something she had never felt before, the apparent lack of gravity.

In the distraction caused by the lack of gravity pulling her to the ground Elsa failed to notice something, Toothless had moved from under her, and she was now completely separate from the black dragon that was nearly invisible in the night sky, and the realisation of her situation seemed to hit her the very moment gravity did. Looking to the black dragon below her that had it's eyes closed and tongue flapping in the wind the Queen screamed its name, panic quickly taking hold of her.

Toothless opened his eyes, confused as to why the Queen sounded so panicked, and that's when he realised what had happened, springing into action he reached forward with his rear left leg and flicked control of the tail to auto, allowing him full control of the tail so that he could position himself under the Queen.

Elsa had never screamed so much in her entire life when she was free falling and had never felt so relieved to feel Toothless's soft warm scales under her hands when the dragon rescued her from her descent to the unforgiving ocean below. After getting her nerves and breath under control she quickly flew Toothless back to the Epsi, she had done enough flying for tonight.

When she dismounted Hiccup give her and his dragon a quick look over from his cross legged position on the bow, when the talent show had a small break half way though he decided he too had seen enough and came out to grab some fresh air, and he was most concerned to find Toothless missing. "I see you have caught the bug for flying." He called out when he was sure they were both okay.

Elsa jumped in shock before turning to face the Chief. "Quite so." She smiled before turning to give Toothless a hard scratch in thanks for allowing her to fly on his back.

Hiccup started to dismantle his flute and clean it as he shifted on the ships bow to get into a comfier position. "Have fun then?"

The queen nodded before turning back around to face him. "Yes, I hope you didn't mind me taking him out?"

Hiccup shook his head, he had told Elsa before that Toothless was a free dragon, so if Toothless wanted to go flying with Elsa who was Hiccup to stop them? "Nah."

The Queen slowly made her way to the bow before resting on the ships railing and beginning to tame some of her hair which had become undone when flying. "So, talent show over?"

The chief shook his head. "Not sure, I've been out here since half time."

"So, if the crew is still under decks, what do we do to pass our time?" Hiccup shrugged, one reason why he hated boat journeys was because one could become bored very easily. "Actually..." Elsa continued "I never managed to disarm you."

Hiccup raised a brow before nodding. "No, no you didn't."

"Could I try again?"

Hiccup silently nodded before groaning when he stood up and lowering a hand to rub his behind, his rear feeling numb from sitting on the ships hard wooden bow for so long. "Sure." He said when he jumped down onto the ships decking. "Can you remember all the moves or want me to go over it again?"

Elsa pursed her lips and clucked her tongue slightly as she thought over the moves, eventually she shook her head. "No, you'll need to show me again."

"Righty." Hiccup moved to pull a knife off of his leg before remembering he sent that particular knife away on the back of sharpshot, rolling his eyes he took another knife from his other leg and handed it over to Elsa, the thick leather sheath still on and hiding the decorated blade that is as sharp as a Deadly Nadder spine underneath.

The Queen took the blade and felt it's weight before turning to Hiccup who was rolling his shoulders in an effort to free them up and ready them for what was about to happen. "Are you ready?"

Hiccup nodded and Elsa started an 'attack', and shortly after Hiccup had the blade to her throat. "Think you can remember the moves now?" He asked her as he tapped the blade over her jugular.

Elsa just nodded, not fully trusting her voice when Hiccup was basically pinning her against himself so she couldn't move and try anything against him without her throat being slashed, had the blade been missing its sheath and Hiccup had ill intent. After swallowing she eventually spoke. "I think so."

"Right." Hiccup let her lose and took a step back. "Remember to counter my weight or we will repeat last time." He informed her as she took up a stance.

She smirked at the comment. "And what makes you think I wouldn't want that?" Hiccup blinked a few times and shook his head in amusement before moving closer with the knife and simulating an attack. After following Hiccups instructions carefully Elsa surprised herself by completing the move and pinning Hiccup, blade resting on his neck but not over his jugular. "Surrender?" She asked playfully.

Hiccup chuckled before surprising her and breaking free with a move he learned from Cami. "Surrender isn't in Viking vocabulary, also." Hiccup took a step towards her and raised a finger to her neck. "This is your jugular here." He lightly touched her neck and traced out the vital vein. "Not here." He lightly tapped her throat where she held the blade to his throat. "

Elsa had to fight the blush that was forming on her face, no one had ever touched her like that other than her sister, and parents. "Does it really matter?" She eventually asked him as he stepped back.

Hiccup shrugged, truth be told Elsa probably would have made a savage 'unclean' cut that would have killed Hiccup anyway. "Not too much, but it is a cleaner kill." The queen just replied with 'Ah', confused as to the difference of a 'clean' and 'unclean' kill. "Want to try again?"

the Queen of Arendelle nodded before Hiccup took his knife back and repeated his attack, and Elsa repeated the moves to gain owner ship of Hiccups knife and press it against his neck where instructed. "Better?" She asked and Hiccup nodded.

"Much."

"Okay, then one more time." After repeating the moves one more time Elsa was sure she had a good grasp of what to do should she ever need to defend herself from a knife attack. "Okay, I know this, what else can you show me?"

Hiccup raised a brow before nodding. "Hmm, a few things but lets see what else you can remember. Hit me."

The queen nodded in agreement before taking her time to make her stance and throwing a punch, remembering to place her thumb in the right place. "Good." Commented Hiccup before testing her defences. "Alrighty, you can still defend. Let's teach you something new. Push me over."

"Sorry?" Asked Elsa.

"A downed foe is a easier to kill or run away from, so push me over."

Elsa took a deep breath before trying to push Hiccup over but her attempts failed to make him shift, till she got tricky and caused some ice to form under his feet and push him again. "Cheat." Accused hiccup playfully as he brought a hand up to his rub the back of his head after it hit the decking hard.

Elsa smirked. "You asked me to push you over, I did."

"I see how it is." Hiccup laughed before swiping her legs from under her and causing her to collapse to the floor, Elsa didn't know what to think when she realized she had hit the deck before starting to laugh.

"I deserved that didn't I?" She asked the chief who was still on the floor while rubbing away a small pain that had formed in her back.

The Dragon rider just nodded before making a move to stand but Elsa caused a small ice patch to form under the hand Hiccup was using to push himself up and and he fell back down onto the deck as his hand slipped. "Now your asking for it." He grumbled cheerily as he rolled over onto his back, then taking a small capsule from a pouch he flicked it towards her, and when it hit the ground it released a thick black smog that looked suspiciously like the smoke Smoke-breaths released.

When the smog cleared Elsa couldn't find Hiccup, he was nowhere to be seen, apparently he had vanished with the fog. Standing she called "Hiccup?" while looking around.

The next thing Elsa knew she was being held up as Hiccup came out of his hiding place and tripped her, but before she hit the deck he grabbed hold of her. "You..." Hiccup stopped mid sentence and looked out to the ocean as Toothless also turned his head to look in the same direction at the same time.

"Go on." Elsa stated waiting for what Hiccup was about to say but the Chief pulled her to her feet before approaching the boats side, still looking off into the ocean. Elsa realising something was possibly wrong asked. "What is it?"

Hiccup looked to Toothless before shaking his head, for some odd reason he felt like he was being watched. "I'm not sure." He replied before asking Toothless. "You smell anything?" Toothless grunted, he could smell a lot of things that his human couldn't, but nothing smelled out of the ordinary at this current moment in time.

Meanwhile in the darkness a relatively small distance away from the boat a wave formed as a gigantic dragon submerged beneath the waves, it's cover blown.

Not being able to see further than a few meters in the dark Hiccup scowled before mounting Toothless. "I'll be back soon." He informed the Queen before taking off in search for what ever spooked him. Landing back on the Epsi a small time later he dismounted while shaking his head. "I think I must just be getting paranoid." He sighed.

"If I had regular assassination attempts I think I would be paranoid too." Replied Elsa.

"Yeah, probably, now where were we? Ah yes." Hiccup surprised Elsa by tripping her then grabbing her before she hit the deck. "The best strategy to trip is by surprise."

"It is?" Elsa raised a brow before causing a small patch of ice to form around his legs, causing the chief to slip and nearly fall. When he regained his balance Hiccup just laughed. "Learning quickly I see."

Elsa who was dropped onto the decking as Hiccup's instincts took over to regain his balance nodded while holding her back which was throbbing slightly. "I'm a quick study."

Hiccup helped the Queen up and onto her feet. "Yes, that you are. How is your back?"

"I would lie if I said it wasn't sore." Stated Elsa.

"Alright then." Nodded hiccup in understanding. "No more training tonight."

"Blast, and here I was looking forward to tripping you up again." Hiccup chuckled before Elsa asked. "Chess?"

Hiccup shook his head. "We will enter Umea's territory around dawn, so I'll need to be on high alert tomorrow, and if I spend all night playing chess, which will happen if we get the board out, I'll likely sleep in and put all our lives at risk."

"Understandable." Replied the Queen. "Then should I let you get some rest?"

The chief nodded. "It would be the wise decision but I suppose I can stay up a little longer."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Asked Elsa taking a seat on a cannon.

The dragon rider thought for a small time before smirking and saying. "Stay there for a few minutes." Elsa complied as Hiccup found his journal and opened it to the first blank page. Taking his pencil he started to draw something in the book, his attention fully on whatever he was doing.

"What are you drawing?" Asked Elsa.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked what you were drawing."

Hiccup looked up from the book before smirking and saying. "You'll see."

"Okay." Replied Elsa, her voice sounding very suspicious.

After a small while Hiccup looked up again before looking back down to the drawing, after nodding at his work and making one or two small additions he flicked through his book before sitting down next to Elsa so she could see some of his other drawings. Elsa took a quick look at the drawing hiccup presented before starting to chuckle "What in the name is that?" She angled the book more towards a nearby fire lamp so she could see the drawing a little better.

"That is Gobber." Elsa looked back down to the drawing which had Gobber with over size bottom jaw and teeth, tiny forehead, flies hanging around him to indicate stench, a mustache that linked with his nose hair, and quite impressive ear hair.

"Why have you drawn him like this?" Elsa couldn't stop herself from thinking the Viking was drawn like her imagination of a cave man.

"It humored me at the time." Shrugged Hiccup. "And still does."

Elsa could certainly see why, the more she looked at it the more humorous it became. "Have you done any others like this?"

"Yeah, should be one or two others in here." Hiccup allowed Elsa to flick through a few pages till she came across the next one which was of Cami, and Elsa had to shake her head again in amusement, the girl had missing teeth left right and centre, overly high cheekbones, a bent nose and massive forehead. "Doesn't quite go anymore now that I've straightened the nose does it?" Asked Hiccup with humor in his voice.

"No." Elsa replied honestly.

"Now, what do you think of this." Hiccup flipped through the pages to his latest drawing and when Elsa saw the image she couldn't contain the laughter, reassuring Hiccup she did not take his drawing the wrong way.

"You really think my lips are this big?" She asked with a serious sounding voice after getting her laughter under control, to which Hiccup just shrugged. "And my forehead." Elsa started to chuckle again. "And what of my cheekbones?" Hiccup continued to shrug, he was just glad she had seen the humor behind his caricature of her. "You must give me a copy of this." Eventually the Queen stood up from observing her most peculiar portrait yet. "Do you mind if I take this to show Anna?"

Hiccups response was a shake of his head before commenting. "No, in fact if you do it will allow me to hit the sack for tomorrow."

Elsa nodded in understanding before saying. "Thank you for this Hiccup, enjoy your night."

It wasn't long after the queen took his journal away that Hiccup heard the princess's laughter from the deck below, when he first drew the image he was seriously worried as to how Elsa would take the image as he knew of a few people who tried to take his head for their caricatures, but his trust in judgement turned out to be right and Elsa had fortunately taken the image far better than he anticipated. Pulling his Bear Skin cloak that was currently acting as his blanket up a bit more he snuggled up to Toothless and allowed sleep to overcome him, blissfully unaware of the hell and horrors tomorrow would bring.

/.../

 **Early next morning**

"Going to have me some bacon and beer..." Sang Stench cheerfully as he slapped a good portion of thick cut bacon on his plate, while 'Umea Duty' on Dragons Edge was not a particularly fun or pleasant job, it did come with the perks of having plenty of bacon for breakfast every day as the outpost was generously supplied by all tribes in the alliance. Hearing the heavy doors to the dining area open Stench didn't think much of it before slapping a few thick sausages onto his plate. "...bacon and beer.." He continued to sing, unaware of the panicked scout who just entered.

"Umea!..." Shouted the Bog scout to all those in the hall having their first meal of the day. "...He's coming."

Stench dropped his plate and turned around to face the scout. "Where from, and how many?"

The scout pointed to the north west. "More ships than I could count, that way."

As some Vikings couldn't count to two the Bog's report of 'More ships than I could count' didn't tell him much. "And what can 'yu' count to'?"

"Invasion numbers."

"How long till they arrive?"

"Sundown, maybe earlier."

Stench sighed before nodding then commanding. "Show me, and you." He pointed to some dragon riders that was supplied by Berk. "Warn the tribes."

/.../


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so as a thanks for staying with me during the last few weeks I decided to push this one out early, and as an extra bonus its also my longest chapter yet!**

 **Edit: I've had a comment or two on the amount of 'is' and 'yu' in this chapter. Just want to let you know that they are in on purpose and not spellling mistakes.** **I am basically from Scotland (Live right on the border) and one thing people often note about speech from my area is that instead of saying 'us' it sounds like we are saying** **'is' instead. Another thing people pick up on is how 'sharp' our 'you' is, and I think the best way to represent how we say you is with 'yu' or just a 'y apostrophe word'. Hope this clears some of the head scratching. Maybe you don't like this chapter because of it, and (from the sounds of things you don't) But if Hicup was to speak modern Scottish, which i believe is the accent they tried to replicate in the films, it would be a little like this chapter. Anyway, I will dial it back for any future chapter. Cheers.**

 **Review responses**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
Will do and cheers for the comment! **

**ForteEXEMaster  
Yep! I am making him alot like Batman aren't I? I even had an idea for him having those gauntlet things a while back that feature in the end of Dark Knight but I couldn't quite get the description right so I scrapped it. **

**Also I'm sorry to report but there is going to be break in the hiccelsa department for reasons you'll find out this chapter. 2 Chapters is all you have to wait though for them to see one another again. Cheers for reviewing!**

 **Guest  
Cheers for the review.**

 **An Amber Pen  
I must confess that it will be a while till we find out what is going on with the dragon stalking him, sorry. As for stopping Umea, it's going to be a challenge alright. Cheers for commenting! **

**Irisrox  
Indeed it does, but was it a dream? This is the real question here.**

 **HighGuardian  
Here is an update for you! And I've been kicked by a horse before (Long story) and yes, I can certainly see why that is a health hazard. So I hope you get it sorted without issue. **

**Noctus Fury  
Glad you liked them scenes and yep, minx indeed. Cheers for the review! **

The day started out like all those that had preceded it on this short voyage, Hiccup awoke with the sun, went on a short morning flight to catch Toothless and himself some fresh fish, and then Hiccup found an island to settle down on and cook his fish before returning to the Epsi. After arriving on the Epsi an hour or so after the sun had come up he gave Anna a small lesson on how to get a Terror to deliver air mail, and then Elsa decided to pester him for a game of Chess, and that is what he had been doing ever since.

"I believe this takes us to 14-12?" Asked Hiccup with a grin, since he had won the last three games he went from one down on the snow queen to two up.

Elsa rolled her eyes while saying. "Alright, don't gloat."

"Vikings don't..." Hiccup stopped short as he noticed two dragons swoop down through a cloud, riders on their back. "What now?" He grumbled while pushing his chair back so he could stand and greet the riders who would soon be arriving.

When the riders arrived Hiccup knew something was wrong, as the two riders were Gustav and one of the younger recruits who was still learning the ways of being a dragon rider. "Let's not beat around the bush, what's happened now?" He asked them, not wanting to waste time with pointless greetings.

The recruit looked to Gustav and the older Viking give a slight nod before taking lead. "Umea..."

"What of him?" Hiccup asked impatiently before Gustav could finish.

"There's a fleet heading our way, thousands of ships."

"Say that agen!?" Asked Hiccup not sure his ears had heard correctly.

"Hiccup, he's invading."

The chief of Berk swallowed hard before saying. "Invading?" Gustav just nodded his head. "As in he is actually invading?" Another nod of the head. Hiccup brought a hand up to his jaw and stroked stubble as his brain furiously thought. "How long do we have?"

"We reckon his first fleet will hit dragons edge at sun down."

The Chief sighed, he knew that Umea would use shock tactics, but even then he thought he would have more time. After nodding his head silently to confirm he understood he turned to the Epsi's bow and begun walking, Gustav and the recruit following. "Acne." Hiccup called to the recruit. "You are to guide this vessel back to their waters."

"What!?" Asked the recruit in disbelief. "You need me for this." Hiccup sent him a look which demanded his unwavering obedience, he was not in the mood for an argument. Eventually the recruit relented and sighed. "Right, escort this ship back, got it, chief."

"Good." Grunted Hiccup in response before calling, "Toothless." The Night Fury turned from greeting Hookfang and approached his human. When the dragon arrived Hiccup placed the armored head piece on while speaking soothing words in Toothless's ear to silence his protests of having his armored head piece put back on.

"Hiccup?" Elsa called out concerned about what was happening.

"These waters are no longer safe." He replied to her with an almost monotone voice. "You need to leave while you can."

"Sorry?" Asked Elsa with a frown.

Hiccup turned to her when Toothless was ready to leave. "Umea is invading Elsa, you need to leave this place before your caught up in the resulting battles. I'm sorry I must leave like this, but war doesn't wait." While Hiccup despised the idea of leaving the Queen and her sister in the hands of the recruit to get back safely to their own waters, there was little he could do about it, his people needed him.

"Hiccup." Elsa stated while her brain thought furiously, thinking of what she should be saying to Hiccup, she knew she couldn't ask him to stay on her ship, his people needed him now more than ever, but she needed to say something, good bye or... hell, she didn't know, but for him to just fly off like this was... hard to swallow, especially after coming close to the chief over the last few days. Also should she offer Viking support in the war? Elsa did not know, but without knowing more on the situation she was not willing to promise him anything as of right now as Umea could see any action of help, even as little as providing food, as showing support for the Vikings and this could drag Arendelle into the war, this was not something she was willing to do without knowing all the facts. She could not even provide her own powers over nature as support, due to her position this too could drag her nation into a war with an enemy she currently had little information about. "It's okay." Elsa eventually said with a somber sounding voice. "So, is this good bye then?"

The Viking give meekly nodded his head. "When I can I'll send Sharp Shot with a message, then when this thing is over... maybe then I can come try your smoked bacon. Or maybe.. just maybe, Umea enjoys an invasion sized fleet as escort vessels for patrolling his waters meaning this trip will be back on in a jiffy." He give her a false smile, hoping to raise her mood a little.

Elsa smiled at the idea of Hiccup coming to try the bacon before surprising him by closing the small space between them and pulling him into a hug, which Hiccup returned once he realised what was happening. After a while Elsa reluctantly pulled away. "Stay alive Hiccup... and don't forget to send Sharp Shot!" She warned halfheartedly.

"I'll try." He replied before taking a step back. "Now I must go, Acne here will guide your ships to your own waters and no further." Hiccup was about to turn and mount Toothless but stopped himself before speaking quietly to her. "But promise me, if anything comes up before you arrive back in your waters, force Acne to get you and your sister out of danger."

The Queen looked at Hiccup for a short while before nodding, she would tell him so to allow his mind to not worry about her, but in reality she would use her powers to defend her ships, as Queen of Arendelle she believed it was her duty to do so if capable. "I will." She whispered.

Hiccup was about to turn for his dragon but he had a last minute thought. Taking his fathers dagger from a hidden point in his armour he handed it over to her. "I'll be back for that." He informed her before turning to mount Toothless and Elsa just nodded, not realising just what the blade meant to Hiccup - atleast not quite yet, she would find out from Acne later on in the day and it would more than convince her that Hiccup would actually come looking for his fathers blade, and her when the war was over.

Just before Hiccup was about to take off Elsa proclaimed "Wait." Then she approached Toothless and whispered something in the dragons ear, Hiccup did not know what she said, but it resulted in a sad sounding croon from his dragon.

After giving Toothless a scratch where his armour allowed Elsa stood back and watched as Hiccup put his dragons tail into take off position and Toothless extended his wings ready for flight, but before the Night Fury could flap his wings downward a voice was heard. "Oh! Oh! that's a Monstrous Nightmare, and this is a Thunderdrum, am I right?" Anna.

The Queen looked to her sister and then to Hiccup before turning back to her sister, now did not seem like the time for her over hyperactivity or enthusiasm. "Anna, not the time."

Anna looked to her sister, then to Hiccup, and then to the two other vikings. "Why, whats going on?"

"I'll let you explain, I do not have the time right now." Hiccup informed Elsa before turning to the Queens sister. "Good bye Princess Anna, and look after Giggles (Her Purple Terror)." Then after tuning to face the queen and giving a brief nod, mostly to look at her one last time, Hiccup took off with the destination of Dragons Edge.

Anna frowned as she raised a hand to wave good bye. "Elsa, why is Hiccup leaving?"

Elsa watched as Hiccup flew away. "I'll explain in my cabin." The queen continued to watch Hiccup fly till he was indistinguishable against the horizon, then turning she faced the captain who was waiting impateintly nearby. "Turn us around."

The captain, over hearing the fact Umea was invading was grateful he did not need to beg his queen to turn the ship around, after giving a nod he turned and started bellowing orders so that the ship begun its return journey.

/.../

 **Later that day**

Chief Flem the Ferocious of the Basheem Oiks raised a hand to stroke his well groomed beard when the small outpost built on Dragon's edge came into view, it's beaches were burned black and littered with smoldering corpses, fires had engulfed most of the buildings and the sea's surrounding the isle was littered with broken ships, and then he smelled it, the retched smell of burning flesh and Nightmare napalm.

Turning to face his men he boomed. "Beaching Speed!" Instructing them to row harder so that the boat had enough momentum to beach itself.

When the Viking Long Boat beached Flem jumped from the boat and regretted doing so instantly, the blackened sand of the beach was still hot on the feet, this motivated him to scramble up the beach and over the charcoal remains of Umea's men as quickly as possible. Moving inland he came across one of Chief Hiccups trusted friends who was counting some small black dragons that were supporting numerous wounds. "Where are they?" He demanded.

Fishlegs turned around to face the Chief, his clothes was drenched in blood and his face supported a rather nasty looking cut across the bridge of his nose, if Fishlegs was lucky it would scar, and Ruffnut would love him even more for it. "Who?" He replied, his voice exhausted and lacking in volume after battling hordes of Umean men off for hours on end.

"The other chiefs!" Flem replied as if the answer was obvious.

The giant Viking who enjoyed his food just a little too much sighed before saying "Follow me." And turning to march further inland.

The Ingerman led Flem further inland and past numerous Vikings who were resting heavily anywhere they could, most being exhausted from the day's activities had their eyes shut. Flem followed Fishlegs inland for a small while until he came across what seemed like the only building that wasn't burning, a few Viking guards stood outside moved when Fishlegs approached and allowed them to enter, and inside every chief of the Barbaric Archipelago, except Dagur and Bertha was in attendance.

"...and then what?" A mug was sent flying across the room and barely missed Flem as one Chief let his anger free on the item. "We beat him back once before and look what happened. 173 Dead today, how many tomorrow? And the day after that?"

"And that is an amarda of 80,000 men if not more. How many warriors do you have? Cos if ya don't have a few tens of thousands hidden away were out numbered 10-1 at least." Another chief countered.

"Bah!" Another voice chimed in. "Ma mother could put down one of his grunts, and she's got one foot and one arm in Valhalla."

"You think this is a laugh?" The first Chief Flem heard speak replied. "Cos if you do we need t'have words."

There was a tense silence as the various Chiefs glared and made growl like sounds at one another.

Cami slammed her fist off the table with enough power that it grabbed the entire the rooms attention. "Remember who the real threat is here."

There was some more intense glares till Hiccup spoke. "Cami is right, if we start tearing each others throats out then we will do Umea's job for him. Piles, Alvin is right, we can't just sit back anymore, and Alvin, Piles is also right, we are out shipped, out manned, and severely lacking the resources to wage a conventional Viking war."

Alvin sent a look of disgust to Hiccup. "Don't tell 'is' your givvin in t'his demands?"

"I said nothing of the sort." Responded Hiccup instantly that it left no room for doubt. "But we can not win this war by normal means." There was a few grunts of agreement in the room.

Alvin brought a hand up to his jaw and rubbed his black beard that was littered with splashes of dried blood after the days activities. "Then what you suggesting?" Hiccup always seemed to have a plan when his tribe and Berk was at each others necks, so Alvin hoped the same was true for now and Hiccup would have some master plan against their shared threat.

Cami spoke up before Hiccup could respond. "Why is there a top God, why is Odin the leader?" She asked the entire group and no one responded. "When Asguard defeated the frost giants, why did the other gods respond to Odin?" More blanks stares. "If they were each doing their own thing would they have won the war?" A few grunts, one or two 'maybes' and one defiant 'Aye'. "We need to take lessons from our Gods, we need to unite, have one ruler."

There was a few groans in the room and then one chief asked. "And who you suggest rules? You?"

"Possibly." Thuggery made his own voice known. "We need less..." The man gestured to his body. "Of this, and who of us has the most experience in battle? Alvin? You dedicated your life to being a pain in the back side to Berk with most of your plans failing, and you Piles? When was the last time you even handled a weapon with the intent to kill? Since the dragon raids ended the closest you've gotten to danger was chocking on your vomit after drinking to stupor." This comment seemed to infuriate Piles.

"I'll show you who..."

The short large bottomed Viking was held back by Stench as Alvin spoke up. "As much as I hate to admit it, only two Chiefs have any proper battle experience, and only one of them is in this room." While Alvin hated to admit that he was not ideal for the job, he would do so because this was not just a small scrap with a neighboring tribe, this was war with an outsider who wanted to eradicate their very Viking kind.

"I can't believe you are considering this Alvin." Another chief spoke.

Alvin looked to the chief who spoke and retorted. "This isn't just a little spat between chiefs, Blister."

There was yet another period of silence as the chiefs looked among themselves considering their options. "And what of after? What then?" Asked Flem.

"When we have Umea's head on a spike then we can go back to our old ways." Replied Cami, however deep down she half wanted the tribes to stay united as it was obvious the Barbaric Archipelago was no longer exclusive to Vikings, the world now knew of their existence and it was inevitable that others would come.

The Viking puffed out heavily before turning to Hiccup. "Do you even have a plan?"

Hiccup raised a questioning brow before pulling a rolled up map out of a bag and unrolling it on the table to reveal a map of the archipelago, of course Hiccup had a plan, however the plan was for Berk, not the entire Archipelago, but with some small adjustments Hiccup was sure it would work for the rest of the tribes. "As I've stated we can not win a war through usual means." Grabbing a few rocks from the floor he placed them on the map at different locations to signify Umea's fleets. "Berk's old, young, ill and expecting is retreating to here." He placed another rock on Dragon's Island, the isle where Hiccup defeated the Red Death. "There they will hide in the caverns crafted by the dragons and they will wait Umea out, force him to use his supplies searching for them."

"And what of their supplies? If they abandon their homes they will have nothing."

Hiccup nodded. "True, they will take what they can carry, then we, the fighters and those who remained behind will do what Vikings do best, our fighters will raid Umea's supply ships, take what we need and sink the excess."

"Provide our own with grub and starve him out." Stated Thuggory realizing the plan.

Hiccup nodded again. "When his men are starved, demoralised and thinking more of their stomach than doing their job, this is when we strike back."

The plan was very risky, it relied entirely on being supplied by Umea's supply ships, so if the man was a cold hearted bastard and refused to supply his own men then the plan would fail and his people would starve.

"And what of when he discovers the hiding place?"

Hiccup shook his head at the idea. "He won't. There are caverns under the mountain that have been dug out by Silent Deaths and they stretch for hundreds of miles on end, not even Umea will have enough men to search them, and if stragglers do discover our peoples whereabouts, then we kill them and Umea will think they simply got lost in the tunnels."

"And how do we get supplies back to dragon isle without giving our position away?" Asked another chief who was considering the idea.

This was the tricky part, Hiccup would need to get the supplies back without anyone noticing, if they did then it would lead Umea straight to them. "Any stealth class dragon rider will fly the supplies in under the cover of night."

/.../

After discussing the plans for what seemed like an eternity Hiccup managed to convince every chief in the room that his plan to defeat Umea could work. "So then, what do you say?" Asked Cami to the other chiefs. "Unite under Chief Hiccup?" Cami was willing to unite under Hiccup even if he didn't have a plan right now as she knew him well enough to know that her tribes best chance to survive the war was if Hiccup was leading, as while she knew how to fight a battle, she was too impatient, and she would even say short sighted to wage a long term war.

"How will this all work?" Asked Alvin of Hiccup. "If you become our leader?"

"You stay in charge of your own tribes." Hiccup started, knowing that if he mentioned they would lose power of their own tribes it would instantly kill any chances of an allegiance forming. "I just tell you where to go and who to kill."

"So then, what you say?" Asked Cami again.

Thuggory, a long time friend of Hiccups was another who was willing to unite under Hiccup, this was because he knew that while he was excellent at some things, such as keeping his people well fed, Hiccup was superior at other things such as fighting off those who wished his tribe harm. It would be the logical decision to let Hiccup use his forces to repel Umea. "Aye." He declared loudly while nodding respectfully in Hiccups direction. "I'm with Hiccup."

Cami looked around. "Any others? Just me and Thuggory?"

Stench picked up his mug of ale and downed it before nodding, he and his tribe had experience of fighting off Dragon Raids, not people, and while he was sure he could make a fine mess of things for Umea, it was not something he was willing to bet his tribe on. "Aye." He declared after belching loudly.

Flem was much like Stench, he knew how to fight, he had done it more times than he could count with drunken fools dishonoring his family name or a dragon under the Red Deaths influence, but the closest he had gotten to war with men was when he embarked one or two skirmishes against the murderous tribe when his own tribes food supplies were low. He could fight a battle but he doubted his ability to lead a war with so much at stake. "Aye." He weakly stated, he did not like giving his forces over to someone else, but it had to be done.

The next to agree to an allegiance was Alvin, the man who was a once sworn enemies of Hiccup knew that if anyone could win the war against Umea, it would be the boy who once foiled all his plans and showed him up time and time again. "Aye." He nodded.

There was a small silence till Cami spoke again. "Anyone else?"

There was another prolonged period of silence in which Cami thought no one was going to pledge to Hiccup but a voice spoke up just before she was about to dish out some insults to those who were silent. "I better not regret this." Grumbled Piles before pledging his allegiance and forces to Hiccup.

"Bah! you too Piles?" Spat Chief Clap of the Uglithugs.

"Aye!" Piles retorted. "I may not like it, but I don't hear any other plans."

"So, no others?" Cami looked straight to the three chiefs who had kept their silence, but before she could dish out her savage words Hiccup give her a look begging her to stay silent. "Fine. Get out." She called to the silent chiefs and they promptly left, grumbling as they went about how this alliance was going to be the downfall of Vikings. "Okay..." She continued when the chiefs left. "How do we make this official?"

The chiefs in the room looked around, none of them knew. "An elder and contract?" Asked Thuggory while looking around the other chiefs. After dragging in the Elder of the Meat-heads and drafting a quick document to say what the chiefs were pledging each took their turn to sign the hundred word or so document and then cut their hand to drop blood into some burning embers, symbolising that Thor should strike them down should they go against their word.

When the last person signed their name and ordered Thor to strike them down should they break their word Hiccup called Snotlouts name and his cousin stood from his slumped position in a darkened corner of the room, Snotlout was nearly asleep and Hiccup couldn't blame him, he hadn't been off his feet the entire day fighting Umea's hordes back.

Hiccup looked the man over, the dragon rider had changed alot in the years he had become a dragon rider, instead of being the selfish boy that always thought of himself, Hookfang had changed him into a man who Hiccup believed was now a capable leader. Swallowing Hiccup unhooked his bear skin cloak that had belonged to the last 6 generations of Haddocks. "If I'm leading this war and all our tribes I can not be chief of Berk." He declared and when the cloak was removed he held it out for Snotlout to take but the man just looked at him dumbfounded. "Take it." Hiccup urged.

It took Snotlout a small while to reach out and take the cloak, being chief of Berk was something he wanted for a large portion of his life, and now when all he had to do to become chief was reach out and take the cloak, he didn't want it, but taking the cloak was something that was required of him, much like when Hiccup was forced to take the mantle after his fathers death. When Snotlout took the cloak and latched it over his shoulders Hiccup patted him on the upper right arm. "It suits you." He claimed before turning to the other chiefs. "Alright..."

"Wait." Snotlout interjected. Taking the quill used to sign the document Snotlout signed his name and then he cut his hand and let blood drop into the amber coals. Hiccup nodded his head in his direction in understanding of the act before continuing. "...First we see our dead to Valhalla..." He looked to Cami as he said this, her mother had died during the battle for Dragons Edge. "Then we move out and burn this island to the ground." There was a few 'Aye's' before the Viking Chiefs started to file out of what seemed to be the only building left standing on Dragons Edge, just before Snotlout left the building Hiccup called out to him. "Snotlout, send Heather to 'is' will you?" The new Chief of Berk nodded before exiting through the door, leaving just Hiccup and a few random and mostly sleeping Vikings in the room.

Hiccup was stood looking over the map when Heather entered. "You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Just give 'is' a sec." Replied Hiccup before rolling the map up and placing it in his bag, then turning to look at her he give her a long look before saying. "Heather, I need to ask a particularly large favor of you."

"Which is?" Asked Heather while narrowing her eyes, suspicious as to what Hiccup was about to ask of her.

"Have you heard the news yet? About the tribes?" Heather just nodded. "Then you understand I need a second in command? I would like that to be you."

Heather eyes opened wide when she realised what Hiccup was asking of her. "Are you sure? Wouldn't Alvin or..."

Hiccup would have no one else, Heather was the most tribe neutral person he knew meaning the other tribes would accept her as his second in command, unlike Astrid or someone else who had upset many of the other chiefs in the last few years, and Heather also possessed a quick strategic mind which was going to be essential in the war with Umea. "I wouldn't have asked if not."

"Suppose so." Agreed Heather before continuing. "Then I will agree on one condition."

"Which is?"

Heather sat against the table and looked her king? in the face before saying. "After this war is over and when Umea's head's on a spike you won't bitch when I step down."

"And here I was hoping you were going to take over."

"Knew it." Declared the Bog with a sigh. "So I'll tell you now, no way. Now we need to get going or were going to miss the send off."

Arriving at the beach a short time later Hiccup noticed the sun was mostly hidden behind the horizon, a few mounds had been dug for the 'average' Viking's killed in combat, and a pyre had been constructed for the only chief to die, Bertha, and Cami was standing over it placing her mothers valuables such as her favorite sword and shield in her hands. Making his way over he stood near by as an elder from the Bog's tribe spoke in ancient Norse, telling the gods of how Bertha was worthy of dining in the halls of Asguard. When the elder finished speaking a short time later Cami light the pyre with a prepared torch and stood back to watch her mother take her rightful place by the side of Odin. Hiccup watched Bertha ascend to Asguard for five minutes before he heard his dragon approach from behind. Taking a step back so he was next to his dragon he placed a hand on Toothless's head and rubbed lightly, the dragon had been pushed hard today, he had sunk numerous ships and physically bit clawed and wrestled more invaders than he could count, and throughout it all the only significant injury his dragon sustained was standing on a rogue nail.

When the fire that would be Bertha's chariot to Asguard was roaring high Hiccup found his way next to Cami. "We need to go." He informed her softly.

"Aye." Cami agreed before taking one last look at her mother and turning around. "Let's burn this place to the ground then."

/.../

 **Arendelle 3 weeks later**

Elsa stepped off the Epsi's gang plank and onto the dock before taking a deep breath, she was pleased to be home in Arendelle City, the capital of Arendelle. She wanted to bask in the thought of being home for a while but that was not to be. "Queen Elsa." The mayor of Arendelle City greeted her.

"Mayor Duvel." She responded in her usual regal voice before starting to walk up the docks. "I trust everything is well?" She asked.

The mayor who was a short round man needed to catch up to her to respond. "Most certainly your liege..." Getting to the top of the docks a small platoon of men formed around her as she entered Arendelle City. "... I trust your voyage north went well?" He asked her.

Queen Elsa was forced to take a small pause before responding. "Yes, we discovered new lands and new nations to call friends." She decided to leave out Umea for now, she needed to talk to her war council first and find out what state her forces were in before discussing Umea with anyone else.

"Excellent news!" The mayor declared. "And what of..."

Before the man could ask regarding her reason for travelling north in the first place she cut him off. "No, unfortunately I did not find what I was looking for." Just as the mayor was about to respond a small child managed to run through her guards legs and stop just in front of her while looking up wide eyed. Raising a hand to stop the guards from grabbing the boy and dragging him away she leaned down smiled and ruffled his hair before sending him on his way. Standing back up after the boy returned to his parents Elsa continued her walk through Arendelle city. "Mayor Duvel, I hope you understand but after a long voyage I am most tired." While telling the truth partially, she really just wanted him to leave so she could go and address her council. "Can we continue this another time?"

After getting confirmation the mayor could continue this another time Elsa left him to return to her castle and issue orders for her war council to assemble. When she was notified that her council had assembled a short time later she entered the padded room that was designed so that any conversations going on inside was almost impossible to hear from the outside and asked. "What is the status of our fleets?" Skipping the formal greetings her Councillors should have given her.

General Wiezen cleared his throat, a little surprised at his queens eagerness to start the meeting. "We have 26 frigates and 2 destroyers battle ready, ma'am."

Elsa then turned to her general in control of the ground forces. "And what of our military?"

The General took a few seconds to do some maths in his head. "We have 17,000 men in reserve and currently have 5,000 active personnel." Arendelle had not known war for a long time, and over the years its army had shrunk to a tiny size, Elsa wouldn't even be surprised if the 17,000 reservists didn't even know how to hold a sword never mind fight a battle. "Your Majesty, may I intrigue as to why you ask such questions?"

The Queen nodded showing her intent to share her reasons for asking such questions, her Generals would need to know of the war being raged far north. "In my voyage I discovered Vikings." This caused a few eye brows to raise. "Do not worry, for the most part they are harmless, however they are at war with someone who is not harmless, I only know the name of their adversary to be a man named Umea."

"Umea 'Stranglehold' Jovik?" Asked one of her newest generals with a raised brow.

Elsa turned to him. "What do you know of him?"

The man shook his head. "Not much I am afraid, what I have heard of him I passed as rumor, till now."

"So what do you know?"

The man scratched his nose momentarily to buy himself some time, he really didn't know much at all. "Only that he swarmed across a place called Alaska and the most upper Northern Americas like a plague, slaughtering, pillaging and plundering as he went."

"If he has done such a thing surely it would have been heard of?" Asked Elsa a little confused as to how such a thing could have happened without her hearing about it.

The man nodded. "Yes, but I am talking the most northern grasps of America, where snow lies throughout the year. Not many countries have interest in these lands with thanks to their harsh conditions making farming difficult and life even more so, meaning colonies are not established and news does not travel far."

"Then how do we know of him?"

"Because..." Started the General. "Despite not establishing colonies, there are natives and villages that the rare ship passing by would dock with for supplies, and over the years more and more of these villages and tribes have vanished or changed."

"Changed?"

"Become hostile for no apparent reason." He informed her. "And no one has been able to ask why the hostilities as they demand you leave their waters while hurling spears and arrows."

This was most interesting. "Wiezen, I want you to send a scout ship, find out what of this is myth and factual, and everyone else, I want you to keep your ears open for any more of this Umea Stranglehold Jovik, now onto other matters." Elsa approached a near by map that hung in the wall, showing the world as they knew it a few weeks ago. Grabbing a near by fire pole that was used to light the candles of the room's chandelier she raised it up and drew a line across the map. "This is where Viking waters start, I want patrols along this border, I want know of who is entering and who is leaving."

Returning to the table after putting the pole back she continued. "I also want our capability to defend ourselves increased so I want a report by each of you on my desk by Friday on your plans to make this happen. Also their is one other thing." Elsa had debated about telling her generals of the dragons, wanting to hide them from the world till the Vikings felt like they should reveal themselves, but if Umea wins the war then what is to stop his men from mounting on dragon back and bringing dragon fueled fire down on Arendelle? The answer to Elsa was nothing. "We need air defenses for dragons."

"Dragons?" Spluttered General Maisel.

Elsa give a slow nod. "Yes, I encountered Vikings flying highly destructive dragons on my journey north, so Hefe, as overseer of artillery defenses I'm commissioning you to research weapons capable of downing them. "

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying. "I'll need to know..."

"I'll come to you later with more details." She informed. "Okay, you all have things to be doing, time is of the essence." In other words, Your dismissed.

/.../

 **Meanwhile**

One of Hiccups first acts as Chief of Chiefs was the creation of a group of warriors who rode stealth class dragons to instill fear into the hearts of their enemies, and in the 3 weeks the unit had been active, it had scored more successful strikes than one would think possible, and spies had already started to whisper about how Umea's men started to fear the 'Blood Curdling Scream' of his Night Fury or the 'Eye Opening' sound of Changewing acid slowly but surely burning and decaying its way through a ships outer hull to let in water and allow the mistress of the oceans to claim it as her own.

Looking down Hiccup spotted a possible supply ship with two escort vessel, heading for where Umea's men had set up base, Bog island. The Bog Island was burned to the ground by the bogs a few days before Umea arrived as Hiccup agreed with Cami that it was not worth saving, and besides, Vikings are so used to building houses due to their fire breathing pests that they could rebuild the entire island within a few days if the other tribes provided a helping hand, which Hiccup would see too when they won the war, although with the silent death eggs he hid in a vast cave underneath the island before he left, he wasn't too sure as to how much of the island would be left by the time the rock eating dragons had done their damage.

Looking to Cami he signaled for her to be ready before patting Toothless on the head and starting his attack on the convoy. Within seconds Toothless had gained attack velocity and then a shot of white hot plasma was let loose and moments after a ship was fractured into a million splinters and her crew was sent to the deep. Then with quick succession Toothless sank the other ship, leaving just the supply ship intact, however that did not mean it was left untouched.

Cami pulled her blade back out of a sailor and looked around, her Bogs had done a good job and only one Umean was left standing, after sliding her sword back in its sheath she marched up to the man, smirked and then knocked him out cold, her Bogs would drop him off on Bog island under the cover of night, then when he wakes he would spread the story of how they were slaughtered in the night, and strengthen the fear of the Dragon Warriors among Umea's ranks. As a bog picked him up with her Changewing to take away Hiccup landed on deck. "Well, whats the booty?" He asked.

"Let's see." She replied as she walked towards the hatch that allowed access to the lower levels of the ship. Arriving at the hatch she opened it carefully, being cautious incase anyone was hidden below, but when no one jumped out at her or weapons came swinging her her head by the time the hatch was half opened she flung it open the rest of the way and dropped down. "Can't see a danm thing." She grumbled when she landed. "Hiccup, would you kindly?" She asked the chief of chiefs when he too dropped down through the hatch.

"Sure thing." He replied before igniting his flame sword and illuminating the ships cargo hold. "Well." Hiccup replied as his eyes roamed the many creates of food. "This will feed us for a small while."

"Yup." Replied Cami as she inspected a create full of frozen meats. "I bogsy at least a plateful of this."

Hiccup chuckled, as the Dragon warriors were the ones in the most danger he allowed them to claim some of their bounty, it was a way to keep morale up. Arriving at her location he looked inside the crate that had Cami so happy. "That sure does look good." He agreed as his stomach rumbled, then turning around he shouted up the hatch so that the other dragon riders who was partaking in the raid could hear him. "Prepare the nets, we found a black sheep."

After loading the nets with food so that they could carry as much of it back as they could Hiccup give a nod and the Dragon riders took off, but before leaving the ship Hiccup set it ablaze, he could not let Umea find the ship without the food, he needed him to think that they just destroyed it otherwise the man would know his plan to allow Umea to supply them.

Once he dropped the food off at Dragon Island Hiccup made his way back to Berk where the rest of Berks warriors were stationed and slumped into his bed, but sleep did not come, like the past few weeks he just lay on his hard wooden plank while still clothed for a few hours before getting back up and sitting at his desk. After going over a few ideas and plans he laid back in his chair, no doubt today would bring more deaths, more horrors.

After a while he leaned forward and pulled some parchment out of a drawer and grabbed a pencil, remembering something he was supposed to do a small while ago.

 _'To Elsa'_ He started, not caring for how he should properly address her, one thing he had come to realise over the past few short weeks was that somethings in life just weren't important. _'I hope this letter finds you well and Sharp Shot is not a problem for you during his stay, if he is spray some water at him, that should teach him a lesson.'_

He looked to his personal messenger that was curled up sleeping soundly in the corner of his room and chuckled, if his dragon knew he told her to do that he imagined his nose would be a little sore right now.

 _'Umea has come with more forces than we thought. His inital wave was of around 80,000 men, just last week scouts indicate another wave of a further 50. I do not wish to scare you, nor discuss details of our forces should this letter fall into enemy hands, but we are outnumbered.'_ While nearly every Viking could handle a weapon, that did not mean every Viking was trained in combat or even fit for duty. _'6 Viking tribes have united - and I'm the unfortunate bugger tasked with commanding them, . In other news I hear Umea has recently placed a price of 50 Tra's for my head, or 80 for my capture, I have no idea how much a Tra is but I would like to think its alot, it would show I'm becoming an nuisance.'_

"Hiccup!" Cami's called for him while braining on his door. "Snotlouts just arrived with news from the West."

"I'll be there in a second." He called back before returning to his letter. ' _And here I was hoping for a minute of peace. Duty is calling, news from the West, hopefully good news but likely bad news, these days good news is rarer than a Viking who can count past one. Tell your sister to stop feeding Giggles too much, and take care._

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ("Top Dog" scribbled out) Chief of the chiefs of the Northern Alliance / country / whatever we decide to be / call ourselves.'_

/.../

Snotlout was slumped in a chair waiting for Hiccup to arrive, he had taken to being Chief of Berk well, but the war was taking alot out of him. "Snotlout?" Hiccup asked. "Good news I hope?"

The man nodded before standing and approaching a map laid out on the table. "The other tribes have broke through here." He tapped on a small island just north of Beserk.

"Why do I expect a but?" Asked Hiccup.

"Dagur lost at least half his forces." Nodded Snotlout. "While the others also took heavy beatings." By 'others' Snotlout meant the three other tribes that refused to pledge their allegiance to Hiccup. "And Umea is sending at least three hundred ships here." Snotlout reached over the map and tapped Uglithugs island.

Hiccup swallowed, Dagur and the three other chiefs had fallen straight for Umea's trap, their forces were off fighting for a particularly low strategic position while a particularly large force went for their homes. "We need to help evacuate them." Hiccup stated but Snotlout just shook his head.

"You know they will spit at you when you show your face, hell they would rather kill you then Umea." The other tribes had taken a particular hating to Hiccup once they found out he was now leading 6 tribes, and they had even been hostile to him in a few instances, and most surprisingly it was Dagur who was keeping them from outright attacking him or his forces, why Dagur would be defending him he didn't know, but he would like to think it was down to the peace deal he agreed to those weeks back.

"But if we don't offer..."

Snotlout nodded. "Yeah, I'm felling 'yu'. I'll go, more likely to accept my help than yours, but Hiccup... I'm making no promises."

"Understood." Hiccup replied before turning to leave.

 **Okay, the war is well under way. I have enough plans to make it last a good few chapters, but I don't want this to become a war story, so my plan is to tell large chunks of it through flashbacks. So expect Hiccup to visit Arendelle soonish.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so this is a chapter I've been wanting to write for a while. I haven't read any HTTYD x Frozen crossovers which feature it, but that doesn't mean there is any so if there is my bad. Also big time jump, I know, and an even bigger bombshell drops this chap.**

 **Review Responses**

 **Guest  
Glad to hear your enjoying it. cheers for the review.**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
The large dragon is going to be stalking him for a long time I'm afraid. Thanks for taking the time to review.**

 **Irisrox  
The thinking of each others nations is going to be something that is going to be a big problem for them in this story. Thanks for the review.**

 **Noctus Fury  
About those spelling mistakes, they were actually in on purpose, just me dialing the accents a bit too much. Anyway a little fact for you, I live close to the Scottish Border and one thing people notice about accents from my area is we use 'is' for 'me' (Dont ask why, its a accent thing) and our 'you' is very sharp sounding. So to give a little bit more of a Scottish twang in the chapter I added in some speech like what modern Scottish people sound like when speaking. And yeah, expect lots more cami, a good bit of heather but not too much Thuggory (He will feature alot in flashbacks though) And man, I do need to show Eret some loving don't I? So probably not next chapter (For reasons) but the one after! Thanks for commenting!**

 **Huntergo123  
Umea already has fleets with weapons capable of taking down dragon riders, it was mentioned a chapter or two ago and we will find out how he developed them in a flashback. Cheers for reviewing.**

 **Maerk Andrew  
No, this war is going to be a Viking fight, meaning its Vikings vs Umea. What we might see (Tiny spoiler) is Arendelle providing supplies near the end of the war. Tar for commenting.**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams  
Hehe your going to be hating on me for a while if your wanting them to kiss any time soon, I'm trying to make the war realistic in a time sense so some feelings are going to have to be rekindled. Also Not too long till Hiccups in Arendelle, this chapter has a follow up and then there is a small time jump and Hiccup arrives. Cheers for the review!**

 **15 months later**

Astrid pulled her tomahawk blade out of her enemies commander's chest before taking his head off with a clean swing of her axe. After sustaining Umea's assault for 12 months Hiccup eventually evaluated Umeas men to have a low enough morale and so Vikings had eventually started to push back and their attacks came with more success than he could ever have imagined. In the first two months of Hiccups counter attack they had essentially cleared The Barbaric North, the nickname of the Barbaric Archipelago given by Umean men, but that had also become the official name of the allied tribes as many Vikings thought it sounded rather 'cool', and they were now venturing deep into Umea's territory, using shock and awe tactics that Umea was struggling to defend against.

Taking the recently decapitated head Astrid picked it up by the hair before mounting her dragon and flying over the camp she had been sent to engage, brandishing the head like the trophy it was, but there was another purpose to brandishing the head, it told Umea's forces that their camp's commander was dead, extinguishing what little hope they had of coming out the battle victorious. After a while of flying around she turned Stormfly to find where Hiccup had set up base, a quaint little beach a small distance from the enemy camp. After landing she flashed the head to Hiccup before throwing it in the sea and approaching him. "The camps ours." She declared with a grin when she arrived at his location.

Hiccup looked up from a map laid before him. "Losses?" He asked her.

Astrid shook her head. "Not too severe."

"Good news then." He sighed in relief before starting to roll the map up. "Any problems from the slaves?"

Astrid once more shook her head. The camp they attacked was one of Umea's slave colonies, where he sent enslaved men, women and children to mine caves to supply his forces with the metal ores required for their weapons. "A few dead idiots, but on the most part no."

"Think they will help?" He asked her as he put the map into a bag and whistled, calling Toothless over from his napping position a small distance away. Astrid called her own dragon before replying.

"Some, but not all."

Hiccup partially nodded his head, he had hoped by liberating the camp he might find himself a few new fighters wanting to get some revenge on their captors. "Then lets go find out." After a short flight Hiccup landed in the camp where most of the slaves had gathered under the orders of his dragon riders, he saw ample of fear in their eyes, probably terrified of what they feared he was going to do with them.

Sliding down from Toothless he started to walk through the camp, assessing the base's facilities and the people in it, the place was much like the other camps, basic facilities with lots of under fed people. Astrid watched the slaves carefully as she walked with Hiccup, he had more attempts on his head these days then hot meals a day and she would be damned if anyone succeeded. "What you thinking?" She asked to fill the silence between them.

"The camps useless." He spoke while inspecting a nearby well and pulley system to get the water out. "As for the slaves, they could make a fine mess of things for us."

Astrid sat her behind down on the wall of the well as Hiccup continued to inspect the pulley. "So what we going to do?" Hiccup slammed the pulley system with rock he found nearby and the system fell apart, while the design was interesting it would not be sturdy enough to put up with a bit of Viking frustration, however with a few adjustments...

He eventually replied to Astrid after thinking on the situation a little. "We give them safe passage back to Berk where they will be assigned jobs, offer those who want revenge a means and then continue to our next target."

"So the same story as the last three camps." Astrid confirmed before standing from the well and stretching a little, a sore muscle in her back protesting a little from the days activities. "When should we expect Thuggory to arrive?"

"Sun up." He replied as he started to return to the spot where he first landed in the camp.

Just before he arrived back at his landing location a voice called to him. "Hey Hiccup, you might want to see this."

Turning to the source he found Gustav standing over some slaves kneeling on the ground infront of some stalker class dragons. "What is it?" He called back in response.

"Some of the pigs are dressed as slaves."

After looking a little closer Hiccup could see how the 'slaves' kneeling infront of the dragons were clothed in incredibly ill fitting clothes that looked like they were put on in a hurry, and they also didn't look staved, after shaking his head in disbelief he issued Gustav with the order to "Throw them to the slaves."

Astrid frowned at the command, the war had changed everyone she knew, but it had effected Hiccup the most, the person she once knew to be gentle and forgiving had evolved to be someone who could be at times as brutal as the person he was fighting, and he had also gained a temper, probably from the lack of sleep she knew he wasn't getting because she had found him more often than not sat at his desk with pen in hand during the early hours. Hiccup had also changed in appearance, ignoring a few new scars and war wounds that his face now featured, he was more gaunt than she could ever remember and he no longer cared for tending his hair, right now he had a rather shaggy beard that lacked any loving attention and the mop on top of his head was hanging down to his shoulders and once more had an un-cared for appearance.

After the men were thrown to the slaves for them to do with as they pleased the Chief of all Vikings watched the ensuing mens deaths before mounting Toothless so that he could be seen over the crowd, he then had Toothless roar so that he had the slaves attention. "Fight with me and you will get more of that." He shouted to them while pointing to the bodies which many slaves were still kicking, punching and taking their anger out on. Then with a light tap to his dragons side he took off, he had many things to do, but mostly he was about to go and count the days losses and mentally beat him self up over what he could have done differently to save those lives.

/.../

 **1 week later, Arendelle**

Johann lowered the gang plank and when it was secured onto the dock he walked down the plank and looked around, he liked Arendelle, it was a peaceful place that he could find a few days reprieve in.

"Master Johann?" Turning from looking over the city he smiled at one of his passengers who was more than happy to hear some of his stories on their shared voyage.

"Yes?" He replied cheerfully.

The skinny woman who was once a slave at one of Umea's camps extended her hand towards him and opened it to reveal two small ear rings, it was what she promised the man should he get her to Arendelle. "Take them to Mr Gordon at his jewelers on Newt street, there you should find a handsome price for their sale."

Johann took only one of the ear rings, it was obvious that she needed the money more than him so he would not take all of her valuables for essentially providing her a seat on his ship for two weeks. "You keep one, and will do, tar." As he started to place the expensive piece of jewelry in his money pouch he spoke again. "Enjoy the rest of your life should we not meet again." Then leaning over he ruffled the hair of a young boy who was hiding behind the woman. "And you take care of yourself."

When Johann stood back up to his full height the woman thanked him before making her way up the dock and vanishing through the city's walls with her child following closely behind.

Idunn slowly made her way though the streets of Arendelle, it had not changed much in the years she was gone, how many years she had been in that dreadful Umean camp she had no idea of, but the important fact was that she was now home. "Luke stay close." She chided her child when he strayed a little too far from her for her liking, he was in awe of the city, knowing of nothing else but the retched concentration camp he had lived his entire life in and one or two weeks in Berk. Wading through the city some more she eventually came across a small little shop that looked insignificant from the outside, but inside was a different story. After entering she looked around, the walls had many decorations from animal heads to swords and weapons, it was a quirky little place that had a certain charm to it.

"Hello?" A short stocky man called out from behind his desk. "Beautiful morning isn't it?"

The woman looked to the man and nodded. "Gorgeous Mr Gordon."

The man behind the desk squinted a little and adjusted his glasses so that they were over the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, but are we acquainted?"

The woman nodded her head as she approached. "I used to be a customer of yours a long time ago."

The shop owner scratched his grey receding hair line. "I'm sorry but my memory appears to fail me."

The woman nodded, she looked very different from who she once was, especially clad in Viking furs and cloth. "I am no longer who I was." She replied. "Now for why I am here." She pulled the remaining ear ring out of her hiding place, the inside of her shoe. "How much for this?"

After taking the item the man inspected it carefully, checking to make sure the item was a genuine piece, but most curiously the man thought he recognised a design he was commissioned to create a long long time ago. Looking up from the piece he looked the woman over before shaking his head, maybe it wasn't the design he thought. "Do you have the second piece?"

Idunn slowly shook her head. "Unfortunately not, however I have good reason to believe the matching pair will enter this door any day now."

"Then 50 Kronas."

Idunn thought for a short time, that would certainly be enough for her to get some food and shelter for a week or two and attain some new clothes for herself and her son so that they fitted in with the locals. "Deal."

After the deal was made and Idunn recieved her pay she left the shop and made her way to the nearest clothes shop that she could remember, but before she could arrive she found herself frozen to the spot as she spotted someone from her past walking through the city, to see her daughter outside of the castle was one thing, but to see her after such a long time was another thing all together. "Mom, who is that?"

Idunn looked down to her child who was tugging her shirt and pointing at the Queen. "That is the Queen." She replied with a smile before taking a quick glance at her smiling daughter who was oblivious to her existence, how Idunn wanted to approach her daughter and pull her into a hug, but she knew she had to tread carefully, her appearance could trigger her daughters powers, or she could be struck out as an impostor or a wide array of other things could occur that she could not let happen.

Pulling her child into a shop she browsed through a few items till she found something that suited her son, then for herself she found a simple dress that was cheap and plain. After selling her own clothes back as winter stock and receiving a few coupence she left the shop and found a cafe for some food.

Arriving at the small cafe she sat down in a chair and read the menu only to see so many delicious mouth watering things she had not eaten in years, knowing her son would not know what any of it was she ordered for him too, but ended off ordering more things than she could eat, but she didn't mind, her son thoroughly enjoyed himself trying the many different foods on offer.

When the waiter came to take away their plates Idunn asked her a simple question, but the possible answer the waiter could give had her terrified. "It has been a long time since I was here, before the new Queen was appointed, I'm curious as to how things have been here in the last few years?"

The waiter was happy to talk, she had received a nice little tip from the customer and they had been pleasant in their stay. "The only thing worthy of mention is the fact the new Queen has powers over nature, you should have seen this place the days after the coronation."

Idunn felt her stomach drop more. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

The waiter frowned a little, usually people were more surprised to find out she had powers over nature then want to know what she did. "Well, something upset the Queen and the entire nation was put under a foot of snow if not more, but she fixed it a few days later and ever since her powers have been under control."

"And people accept her?" Idunn asked while doing her best to hide her nerves.

The waiter nodded her head. "Oh yes. She drags in more visitors to Arendelle than we have ever seen before, the economy here is booming."

This was one thing Idunn had noticed, the town seemed busier than she remembered but she thought that was just down to her not venturing out much after Elsa's incident, and guessed that with her not walking though the town in a long time she had forgotten just how busy it could be. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"The Queen?" A nod of Idunn's head. "Well, she has a sister who is a few weeks from turning 21, parents were killed in a ship wreck, and other than the rumor about a lover not much."

"Rumor?" Asked Idunn.

"Oh yes, there is a rumor she found a lover in the forbidden fog." This was most interesting, could her daughter have found a Viking? She hoped not.

"And what of the princess?"

"There is talks she is to marry an ice harvester, but again, its rumor however from the way they run through the town together, it wouldn't surprise me in the least." All of this was most interesting to Idunn, but she did not want to bore the waiter by asking a million and one questions on the royal family. "Well, thank you for answering my questions and providing the food."

After departing from the cafe she set out on her next task, securing shelter for the night, and then after that she would take Luke for a small tour of the city they were to call home for the rest of their lives.

/.../

 **A few hours later**

"Elsaaa..." Anna groaned from the Queens bed. "I'm starving here."

The Queen replied as she continued to pen a letter. "I'll be with you momentarily."

"Ugh." The red head replied as she sat up on the bed, her sister used her 'queen' voice which meant that she could still be a long while yet. "What are you doing?"

Elsa placed her pen down after signing the document. "Inviting Hiccup to your 21st." Unusually Elsa's last letter from the Barbaric North was not from Hiccup but an Astrid Hofferson instead, the name rang bells with Elsa but the Queen could not remember who the girl was. In the letter Astrid had begged her to try and get Hiccup to take a break from the war, and told the Queen of a few of his problems brought on by the war that Hiccup had left out of his many letters to her. It was obviously apparent to her that he needed a break and so she was trying to use her sisters 21st as a reason for the man to come and visit. Standing the Queen found her way to Sharpshot and soon sent him off with her message in the parcel tube. "Okay, lets go." She stated when she returned from her balcony after sending Sharp shot off.

"Really?" Asked Anna with a raised brow. "Don't you need to write another letter or..."

"Actually, now you mention it." Elsa sat back down at her desk and leaned over to grab some more paper, this caused Anna to groan before collapsing back down on the bed. "Got you." Elsa smirked when she heard her sister hit the bed. "Now where were you wanting to go again?"

Recently Anna had been trying to get Elsa to try the different restaurants around Arendelle City as a way to get her out of the castle and put work on hold for a little while. "That fancy restaurant on Badger street."

"Ah yes. Come on then."

"Eventually." Cheered Anna as she sat up and shuffled off the bed. "So just me and you yes? No Councillors or..."

Elsa nodded and cut her sister off. "Yep, just the two of us." If Kristoff wasn't off doing his ice job then he too would have joined them.

/.../

"Fork in your left hand." Idunn scolded Luke and the boy slowly but reluctantly changed which hand he held his fork and knife with. "So, what do you think of your new home?" She continued after the swap was made.

"Different." Yawned the child, compared to the concentration camp he had lived the rest of his life in, he did not know what to think of the lavish Arendelle Capital city, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"Just..." The site of a white haired woman with an accompanying ginger drew Idunn's attention, hopefully the sisters were just going to pass by. "... different?" She continued but she wasn't really thinking about what she was saying or her childs response. Seeing her daughters together outside the castle was really something else, it warmed her heart to see it but it also petrified her, her daughters were now young stunning women.

Anna meanwhile was buzzing with excitement, she had convinced Elsa to slip out the castle unnoticed by her guards meaning that it really would be just her and her sister to dinner. "You walk so slowly." She complained, with the restaurant now being in her site and the scents of various foods in the air, she was getting a little impatient.

Elsa just shook her head as she continued to walk. Getting to the restaurant she walked in like any other customer and looked around, the place was busy but not too busy so they would be served in a reasonable time. A waiter slowly approached and cleared his throat, the last thing he ever expected was for the Queen to walk into the restaurant."Your Majesty." He started a little nervously and with a slight bow. "How can I be of service?"

"I would like a table for two please." She replied with her regal voice.

The waiter quickly led them to a table of two which was located next to a woman and child, the Queen give them a quick glance and smile but sat down without thinking much of them. "Can I take your drinks?" Asked the waiter when they were sat.

Elsa reached over and quickly inspected the wine list, while the restaurant looked fancy from the outside it was surprisingly cheap, and certainly not somewhere her council would approve of her dining at. After ordering the most expensive wine on the list they were left alone to look over the food menu. "So, this place is quirky." Stated Anna as she looked over the food menu.

"Hmm quite so." Agreed Elsa. When the wine came out it came in a basic can filled with ice and two equally basic wine glasses, not the fine cut crystal glasses she was used to, but it would do. When her glass was filled she took a quick sip, the wine wasn't bad at all. "So then." Elsa started after putting her glass back down. "Have you decided what your ordering yet?"

Anna silently shook her head as she continued to look through the menu, unlike Elsa who was happy to eat a wide array of things - including all the vegetables, Anna was very selective about what she consumed. As Anna tried her best to make her mind up Elsa looked around, as expected she was drawing many stares.

Idunn meanwhile was horrified, not only was she sat next to her daughters when she was trying to hide from them, now her child was starring and there was no way for her to tell him otherwise without her daughters hearing her voice. Gulping she quietly whispered. "Luke, its rude to stare."

The boy turned to look at his mother and then the ginger haired girl near him, they looked almost identical if his mother lost a few years and had less grey hair. "She looks like you." He declared after looking back to his mother.

Idunn froze, the boys statement was loud enough for her oldest daughter to hear and now she was under direct scrutiny from Elsa. Swallowing she tried to act normally. "Just a little." She tried quietly, she wanted to deny it but she knew that could cause an argument with her son and that would bring more attention to herself then admitting to it would.

Elsa tilted her head, the woman looked familiar, and the boy was right, she looked like her sister alot. "Anna." Elsa called her sisters name. "The boy is right, you two look alike."

"Hmm what?" Anna looked up from the menu to see who Elsa was looking at, and sure enough the woman looked a lot like herself. "Oh my, she really does doesn't she?"

The queen nodded before asking. "What is your name?" Of the woman sat staring at them.

"Gia." Came a soft response before it was followed up with. "Gia Maxwell."

Anna tilted her head slightly. "Gia is a very odd name, where are you from?"

"F-far north." When the women spoke Elsa heard something in her voice that picked her curiosity, a very slight Viking twang that was not common among her most northern regions.

"Did you come in with Master Johann?" Because she had given orders for her navy to intercept anyone entering her territory from the Babaric North she knew Johann had come into her waters with two additional passengers.

"Yes." Another soft reply where some of the Northern accent came out.

"So you are from the Barbaric North?" Anna asked immediately after. The woman nodded her head, not trusting her voice under the intense scrutiny of her daughters. "Which tribe?"

Idunn only knew of one tribe well, that being Berk as she was taken too and spent a few weeks their after being liberated, and she did not want to admit she had been a slave of Umea. "Berk."

"Berk?!" Asked Anna a little surprised. "So you know Hiccup?" Idunn froze, she did not expect this response. "Well?"

The Queens mother swallowed before nodding, her nerves started to take over. "Yes." She eventually replied, knowing that a question could possibly come up that she would not be able to answer.

The Queen of Arendelle frowned before taking a sip of her wine, this woman was incredibly nervous, more so than she believed a Viking would be. "What species is Toothless?" Elsa knew from how famous Toothless was among the children of Berk and the stories told that if this woman was truly from Berk then she would know this answer like her own name, however Idunn had no idea and remained silent as her brain thought furiously for the answer.

Elsa was about to sigh, believing the woman was lying but Luke spoke up, saving his mother. "Toothless?" When Luke had visited Berk he had attended one or two lessons and interacted with many of the other children, he had learned of Toothless and the Great Viking king who rode him into battle. "He is a Night Fury."

Ack! Idunn mentally slapped herself at being able to forget the famous dragons ridiculous name. "Yes, a Night Fury." She smiled.

The Queen was not convinced, turning to the boy she asked. "So, why are you here?"

"This is home." He declared.

"It is?" Asked Elsa.

To Gia's mortification the boy was happy to answer. "Mother says we come from here."

Elsa looked back to the mother. "You do?" The woman's silence was her answer. "I'll ask you again, who are you?"

Idunn's resolve to hide her identity cracked. "Elsa dearest, you used to come screaming every night you froze your blankets, Anna, you used to scrape your peas onto your sisters plate when she wasn't looking, and your sister knew but didn't say anything so you didn't get into trouble with your father, who would also place chocolate with one small bite out of it under your pillow every time a tooth came out, we would tell you that it was the Tooth fairy who got hungry doing his job but really it was just from when Agnar tried the chocolate in the store, and I would occasionally let you sneak into the kitchen after supper to steal some of those bear sweets you two were so fond of."

Elsa swallowed hard as a small silence filled the air, only her parents would know of the night terrors that plagued her youth and caused her to freeze her sheets, and Anna gasped slightly, she did use to scrape her peas onto her sisters plate when she thought no one was watching, and both of them knew of the chocolate under the pillow and the gummy bear sweets.

Anna, when you were young you couldn't say yellow properly..." The woman started to chuckle slightly at the memory as she continued. "...it took me weeks to get you to even admit you didn't, and Elsa, you have a tiny scar on the base of your right foot from when you once stepped on broken glass.."

Idunn failed to finish as Elsa's powers started to over flow and the ground around her slowly frosted over, the emotions in the woman slowing getting out of control. "Elsa, conceal..."

"Dont say that!" Snapped Elsa before standing from the table and storming out of the restaurant, Anna looked on before also standing and rushing after her sister, first she needed to help her calm down and then they could sort out who this woman truly is. Idunn placed a few silver coins on the table before also leaving the restaurant, seeing her daughter snap and then rush off like that broke her heart and she would be damned if she was seen by the world losing composure of herself, she would return to her hotel room and think of what to do.

/.../

 **A few hours later**

Elsa took a few deep breaths, it had taken her a long while to calm down when the woman nearly said those three horrific words that had caused her so much pain over the years. "Conceal dont feel." She laughed at the absurdity of it and rubbed her red eyes. By trying her best to conceal her powers and not feel she had almost destroyed herself and her sister.

"Elsa!?" Anna shouted, after leaving the restaurant Elsa had ran off and Anna had followed her as far as she could but she lost her when she entered the forest.

"Here." Elsa shouted in response with a hoarse voice, and soon after the red head pushed her way though some trees and found her. Anna just waded over the snow surrounding her sister and sat down next to her before pulling her close, and slowly but surely the thick snow laying around the Queen started to vanish. They sat like this for an unknown duration, with only the sounds of nature to be heard, neither of them knew what to say, but simply by being there with each other they did not care that they had been silent for so long.

Eventually however Anna broke the silence to ask. "Better?"

"Much." Sniffled Elsa. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Shrugged Anna, she knew of her sisters hatred of the saying 'Conceal don't feel' and guessed that when the woman in the restaurant was about to say it, it had brought up emotions she could not suppress given the bombshell that was being dropped onto them.

"Can it really be?" Asked Elsa quietly of Anna. "Did she survive the ship wreck?"

"It would appear so." Concluded Anna. "When you're ready we can go ask her."

Elsa nodded into her sisters neck before pulling back a short time later. "Then lets go."

Anna stood up first and held a hand out to her sister, which Elsa took to help her onto her feet. "How are we going to find her if she 's not still at the restaurant?"

The Queen shrugged. "We will think of a way."

/.../


	16. Chapter 16

**Surprise!**

 **Okay, so this chapter took me 4 weeks to do, not because I was lazy, okay I might have gotten a little lazy at times, but it's mostly because it was a massive pain in the behind to write, normally I know what I want to happen in each chapter and can make it happen, but this one was a slippery bugger that I just couldn't get right at all. Anyway, at just north of 16K words it's a monster so I've broken it up as much as I can for you so for those who don't have the time to read it in one go look for my line breaks** ( /.../ ) **\- these things.**

 **One thing to note, with this chapter being so long proofreading has been a *$ &*£ so if you're an early bird expect a few errors as I spend the next few days going over it an extra few times to correct what has escaped me now. **

**Also a special thanks needs to go to Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for helping me on a few aspects of this chapter, and you all should go check out Tasia's story in this HTTYDxFROZEN crossover universe called The Demons of Embers and Ice.**

 **RR**

 **High Guardian** **  
** **Update, eventually! And cheers for your words! They keep me going.**

 **ForteEXEMaster** **  
 **Idunn being alive was planned from day 1, I did want to write a few chapters showing what her life was like before liberation but I wanted it to be a surprise to you guys as much as it would be for the sisters. As for Hiccup chaning, yes, it's going to take some coaxing to get him back to how he was...****

 ** **Kuma Dzurui  
**** ** **Thanks for the comments! Hope you enjoy the long overdue update****

 **Noctus Fury** **  
 **Slightly south of the border actually, As for who sired Luke, I'm not going to spoil it, but you find out this chap, and I'm not going to say too much on if the tribes will stay united after the war, I'm working on something that might change so... who knows.****

 **Guest** **  
 **Cheers for the review!****

 **War or Peace** **  
 **Your curiosity will be quelched this chapter, and yeah, I don't want to make the definate claim that I'm the only one who has done this (On FF atleast) but I'm pretty sure I am. Oh, cheers for the correction too, off to change that after hitting the publish button on this.****

 **Irisrox** **  
 **Nope, none will have unless you can read my thoughts... I wanted it to be a surprise as much to the reader as the sisters.****

 **Red Star** **  
 **Cheers for the review, and I quite enjoyed your 'Of State' too! (Anybody reading this go check it out, another HTTYD x FROZEN XO)****

 **OechsnerC** **  
 **Update!****

 **HaywireEagle  
Thanks for the comments, I'll go check them out and see what I can do!**

Finding where their mother was currently residing was as easy as asking a question, since a security officer had been assigned the task of monitoring all those who come in from The Barbaric North - to determine if they were Umean or Viking, he knew the resort and room number that Idunn and Luke were sleeping at for the night.

"Okay." Stated Anna when the bed and breakfast their mother was staying at came into view. "You still good for this?" She then asked Elsa, who nodded and the two sisters entered the b&b. They got a few suspicious looks from the girl behind the reception but neither sister give her any of their attention as they headed to the stairs and made their way up to the first floor. After a short walk down a small dark and glum corridor they arrived at room number 14, Elsa took a quick look at her sister to judge how she was coping with this before slowly raising a hand and knocking on the door lightly.

Idunn turned her head from facing down onto the plaza below her and to her rooms door, the evening had turned into a rather beutiful one and she was currently sat on the rented rooms small balcony thinking over the day's events. "Yes?" She called, believing it to be someone from the b&b.

Elsa swallowed and in the time it took her to do that Anna made her voice heard. "We need to talk."

"Of course you do." Whispered Idunn before slowly standing from her decking chair and making her way silently through the rented room, conscious of her sleeping child that she had only just managed to get to sleep. Arriving at the door she placed her hand softly on the handle before opening it with Viking like determination and staring at her daughters.

After a small silent stare off between mother and daughters Anna asked. "Can we come in?"

Idunn nodded silently before leading the Queen and Princess through her rented room and to the balcony, when both of her girls were on the balcony she shut the door quietly behind them so that they could talk without waking Luke. When the door was shut Anna immediately asked. "Where were you?"

The Queens mother sighed softly as she took a seat opposite her daughters so that she could face them both at the same time, the answer to Anna's question, and no doubt the unasked question of Elsa, was long and full of horrors.

/.../

 **Many years ago**

Agnarr growled in annoyance as a rapid knocking interrupted his private time with his queen. Slipping out of bed he pulled on some robes before approaching the door, and then after looking to make sure his Queen was presentable he opened the door. to reveal the captain of the Royal Ship. "Yes?" He asked.

The captain of the T'sar was a close friend of the kings and often dropped formalities when they were not being observed by others. "We have a problem." He stated with a tone which left no room for doubt.

The king sighed, this trip had been nothing but problem after problem, first of all a small storm blew his ship hundreds of miles off course and now they weren't entirely sure where they were - he suspected it was somewhere deep within the forbidden fog, on top of this the T'sar had taken some damage in the storm, and it was slowing her down considerably. "Come in." He stated as he stepped aside, letting the captain in his room.

"Hello Himay." Smiled Idunn as she came out from behind her private screen after pulling on some clothes. The Captain smiled and nodded his head in her direction before turning to the King. "We're being followed by four ships now."

The other day it was just two, and now it was four. "Then what do you suggest?"

The captain pulled out a chair from underneath a desk and sat down, the news was not good. "With the storm ahead of us, our damage, and the fact they are row boats, in my opinion we only have one option." Due to the winds and damage the T'sar which would usually be faster than any row boat was travelling slowly, meaning the row boats were slowly but surely catching up on them.

The king understood and sat down on the bed. "Fight?" The captain nodded. While the T'sar was equipped with cannons, it was unlikely they would be able to sink all four ships before they arrived, meaning the fight would likely turn to melee combat when their aggressors boarded. "Then let's give them a fight to remember."

 **A few hours later.**

Idunn whimpered as she was dragged on her knees across the T'sar's deck by a large man that could only be described as the off spring of giants, and was dumped in front of an even larger man, the fight was lost, the T'sar was overwhelmed and the majority of her men had fallen or had surrendered. Despite sinking three of their aggressors ships the few men who had managed to board their ship fought with a terrifying ferocity that her men simply could not match despite their utmost best efforts. As the T'sar's aggressor's leader leaned forward to inspect her Idunn looked down, not wanting to look him in the face.

The man above her laughed before she felt his large rough hand that was an indicator of his hard life at sea grab her around the neck and force her to look up, then he carefully inspected her, looking for imperfections. "You'll bring a fine price." He commented when satisfied with her looks before letting her neck go and moving onto another person who was dragged forward, this continued till every man had been assessed and the few who were judged to be weaklings and not worth selling were thrown overboard as a snack for the beasts that roam the oceans. When they had what they wanted their captors hauled them onto their ship before allowing the heavily damaged T'sar to subcome to the storm that was quickly approaching.

In the next few months Idunn was sold from person to person as people had their way with her and then got bored, but when it was discovered she was pregnant her latest owner sold her off again after beating her senseless, and this time she was sold to a rough looking man from the west, but he didn't buy her for what was between her legs, or there lack of, instead he bought her as cheap slave labour, and a few weeks later Idunn found herself in a concentration camp owned by a man named Umea, she was told that she would work in the mines till she died - whenever that may be.

The next question asked of Idunn by Elsa was an expected one, what of Father? The previous Queen of Arendelle shook her head, she did not know of his fate, only that he too was sold as a slave, it was possible that he was still alive, but if he found his way to one of Umea's camps she did not hold much hope.

Anna asked the next question. "Then how did you escape?"

 **2 months ago**

In the last few months' things had been changing at the concentration camp, less food was being served and there was whispers in circulation that claimed their captors were engaged in a losing war against Vikings, Idunn knew of Vikings, or at least she knew of people who claimed to be the descendants of Vikings as she had been in their hands once or twice over the last few years, and she honestly did not know who could be worse, Umea's men or these Viking descendants. Although if they claimed to be the descendants of Vikings then maybe that meant they were no longer affiliated with Vikings? She did not know but she could hope. After placing her last mined rock of the day in her and Luke's wheel barrow she looked around and rubbed her stomach in hopes the action would chase off the hunger pains. "Come Luke." She called to her son who was trying his hardest to pull a small dull rock out of the mine wall. When Luke forgot the rock he was tugging on and turned to join her they both walked to the surface of the drift mine and as usual, the sun had already retreated below the horizon, these days she was lucky to see day time light as their captors were working them harder and harder, probably in effort to get more ore for their weapons to fight the Vikings.

After pushing her wheel barrow to the sorting room and having her work load verified by a guard she received her food tokens - enough to get herself and Luke some bread and maybe if they were lucky a spoon full of corn sugar - that is if the person serving the food was feeling generous. Idunn quickly left the building, her stomach was rumbling and she was looking forward to her only meal of the day, but she never arrived at the food ware house as a terrifying screech fit for a demon could be heard coming from the sky above.

Idunn looked around in confusion till one of the watch towers blew up in a wonderful display. Swallowing she pulled her son close and found shelter in a nearby hut, since it was used to store limestone for dead bodies it was not a particularly nice place, but it would do. Pulling her son over to a large block of limestone she huddled him close as she heard yet another screech and soon after another explosion, it was obvious this place was under attack and whatever weapon caused that watch tower to explode was more than capable of taking down the security of the camp. Idunn seemed to hold onto her son for hours as the attack raged on, and only when everything seemed to go quiet did she dare leave the building to assess the outcome of the battle. Opening the door to her shelter she looked around before taking a nervous step out, and what she saw terrified her.

Men who were as large as mountains were riding beasts over the top of them while others were roaming through the camp as if they owned it, and bodies of her dead captors lay all around, many of them burned to ashes. A Viking seeing her shouted in a growl like voice. "Gan t'the main square." Not wanting to anger the Viking Idunn quickly took hold of her son's hand and scurried to the main square of the camp where she found many of the other slaves had been gathered.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting for something to happen a man clad in black armour arrived on a small black beast that was hard to see in the dark night sky and came to land in the square, he was escorted by one tall blonde female and another man, each on their own respective beast. When the skinny man on the black beast jumped off and onto the floor the other two followed suit, it was obvious the skinny man was their leader so Idunn watched him carefully as he strolled through the camp, he seemed to be assessing not just them, but the camp too. After a small while of watching the man walk through the camp Idunn was forced to cover her son's eyes as the skinny man was attacked by someone in the crowd who was rather well fed for a slave, meaning they were probably one of the guards who was trying to blend in and thought he could have a quick go at their aggressor's leader when he passed by. After a short struggle it was obvious who was the victor and just before the skinny man went too far and killed his aggressor he tossed the man to a few dragons who proceeded to tear the guard limb from limb in an apparent game of tug of war, she didn't believe she would ever forget the screams the man made as the dragons did their work.

Eventually when the dragons were happy with the state of their Alphas rider's aggressor and dropped his remains, or in the case of a nightmare swallow them, the man returned to where he landed, he seemed to give some orders in an ancient language before taking off on his beast and Idunn hoped she would find her fate soon, if she was destined for death she wanted it to come sooner rather than later, she had suffered enough under the hands of her captors already, no need to torment her further.

She was pulled from her sombre thoughts when a tall Viking who was not quite as mountain like as the others but still much larger than the average man shouted "All right listen up cos 'am' only gunna say this once. You have two options. You can come with us and live a free life with us Vikings, and if you want revenge on your captors you can have it, or you can stay here and pray to Odin that Umea's forces don't return. You have till sun up to make your decision."

To Idunn the decision was obvious, life could not be any worse under the rule of Vikings, but it could certainly be a lot better than staying in this camp where she and her son was certain to die a slave.

 **6 weeks and 6 days ago**

Idunn slowly stepped off the ship with the other slaves she was riding with, the Vikings had taken them east as far as she could tell and into lands where beasts roamed the sky, right now she had just stepped onto an island called Berk? And the beasts were all over the place, in fact it seemed like there were more beasts than Vikings.

"Okay." Shouted a Viking on the dock in front of her and the other slaves. "Follow two rules and you keep your head. Rule one, follow any instruction we give you, rule two, we will protect our dragons, attack them and expect death." The Viking stared her group down before asking. "Are we good?" A few nodded their head and the Viking turned to face up the docks. "Then follow me."

The Viking led them up the dock and to the great hall, on their journey Idunn witnessed many Vikings and Dragons interacting as if they were best of friends, family even, it was an odd sight indeed. Arriving at the great hall the Viking directing them let them in, and inside many Vikings were eating their lunch, talking merrily and laughing, it had been too long since she had heard laughter and the sound brought a small smile to her face, but she was soon distracted from her thoughts. "Alrighty, grubs over there, and the bogs are 'owa' here." The viking started to turn but he must have remembered something as he turned back to them. "Seriously if you piss in here and I'll personally kill you." And with that the now freed slaves all flocked to where a few Vikings were saving food, Idunn included.

Idunn looked at all the food on offer, she had not seen so much food since she left Arendelle, grabbing a plate she waited patiently in the line, but a few ex slaves infront of her started to fight over who went first to get the food, this fight was short lived however as a dragon under the control of a blonde shield maiden quickly put an end to it with a loud growl and show of force. After that there was no more trouble and when the Viking serving the food slopped a bunch of chicken legs, mash and a mix of vegetables on her plate that created a mountain Idunn didn't know what to think as she quickly thanked the man and found a table to sit on, in this one meal she would have more food than she had come to expect in an entire week or two when in the camp.

By the time the Viking who led them to the great hall finished his own food Idunn had barely even gotten through a quarter of what was on her plate, she was already full as her stomach had shrunk in size since she had lived on such little amounts of food over the last however long. "Alright, I want a line over there in front of that table." Demanded the Viking of the slaves. With one hand around Luke's arm and her other hand grabbing the one or two chicken legs she couldn't finish Idunn moved to wait in the line.

It turned out the line was a queue and at the front a man sat at a table was assigning the slaves jobs, temporary accommodation and logging their name. When Idunn got to the front she was greeted with "State your name." The Viking who asked for her name was a large round man who was sat overlooking a large book.

"Idunn." The ex-queen of Arendelle replied quietly. "And this is Luke." The Viking quickly wrote the information down.

"Where y'from?"

"Arendelle." She replied and once more the man wrote her answer down.

"Do you wish to fight against Umea?"

Idunn was a little shocked at the question, a battlefield was no place for a woman. "N-no."

The man nodded his head before asking. "What skills do you possess?"

Since being torn away from her once luxurious life in Arendelle where her every whim was taken care of by an army of servants, Idunn had picked up a lot of skills, some that could help in everyday life, and some that she was forced to learn through atrocities. "I can clean, cook, knit..."

The man stopped her there. "Then your job here will be knitting. You will be paid with 4 gold pieces a month." The large man wrote her new occupation down in the book before she could say anything. "Visit Bile down the road to pick up a tent and some essentials, you will call this tent home till you can afford to buy or make a home. Set it up where you like but keep away from Hiccups lodgings." The man then looked up over his desk and down to Luke, he stared at the boy for a small while before leaning back in his chair. "Your son will attend lessons with the other children, he will visit the Dragon Arena from sun up every day. Next!"

Idunn walked away from the table uncertain as to what her life was going to entail, after all how much would a home cost? And how much was 4 Gold pieces? Was that enough to buy food every day? Was that enough to not only buy food but to also have some savings? She simply didn't know. Following the steps of the many slaves who went before her she was about to leave the great hall to get herself her tent that she would call home for the next however long but the doors to the great hall opened and the man with the black dragon from earlier walked in, escorted by the same blonde woman from Umea's camp. She watched as he walked by while chatting to the girl but she could not understand what was being said, it was in an ancient language, possibly Ancient Norse but she was not too sure. She watched as he progressed further into the hall, many Vikings seemed to show him signs of respect, it was obvious that he was not just a leader in war but also of these people too. Shaking her head in thought she walked out the door to get herself a tent.

/.../

 **Few hours later**

A man watched from a nearby rock as Idunn struggled to erect her tent, after a small while he jumped down from the tent and approached her, but Idunn give the man a look that dared him to come closer, it was a look that she used many a time as Queen when daring someone to challenge her authority. "Whoa!" Stated the man with his arms up in a show of peace before pulling down his right sleeve to show a letter 'U' Burned into his forearm. "Same side sister."

Idunn subconsciously rubbed her arm where the same branding marked her skin. "What do you want?"

The man gestured to the tent with a flick of his head. "The nights here are cold and if you don't get that up you're going to freeze."

Idunn looked to her tent before nodding, accepting the man's help. After working together for a short while in silence Idunn decided to probe the man and see if she could find out any information about her new home. "So, how long have you been here?"

"Me?" Asked the man rhetorically before continuing. "Oooh, a good 2-3 weeks."

"Is it a good life here?" She asked scared of the answer.

The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's a hard life, but here I believe I am a free man."

"Really?" Asked Idunn a little sceptical. "So you could leave when you want?"

The man shrugged. "I see the occasional man and woman leave on a boat, and I have seen a few slaves run into the woods to 'escape' this place, but the Vikings never seem to care unless they become problematic. Besides, here you get more food in a day than you will have ever gotten under Umea in a week, only a madman..."

"For how much?" Idunn cut him off.

"For what?"

"Food?"

The man shook his head as he hammered a peg into the frozen ground. "For free." He laughed and shook his head at the preposterous idea of it. "Hell lady, the only thing I seem to pay for here is the mead, it tastes like piss, smells like piss and probably has piss in it knowing Vikings, but alcohol is alcohol."

"Hmm." She grunted not quite agreeing with that statement, and the two worked in silence for a little while till Idunn had to ask. "The dragons, are they dangerous?"

"Very..." The man laughed heartedly again. "...Although if you don't mind them then they don't seem to mind you, and whatever you do don't attack them, if the dragons don't kill you the Vikings here will. I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Yes, these Vikings seem to be very protective of them." She agreed.

The man nodded as he put up the last pole of the tent. "Yes, dragons here have equal rights as you, me and all other Vikings." When the tent was erected and sturdy enough to withstand the harsh winds that battered Berk the man looked around the surroundings before saying. "Come on, I'll show you around the town if you want."

Idunn decided to accept his offer, after all he had only been helpful up till now. "That would be nice of you. Come Luke."

As Idunn had set her tent up a small distance from the Viking town it was a small walk into the heart of Berk. "So, what other rules should I be conscious of around here?"

The man thought a little before giving his response. "Don't rob, never insult a Viking, and don't kill. Do either of those and you're in for a world of trouble."

Idunn could follow those rules easily enough. "Any one I should be knowledgeable of in particular?"

The man nodded again. "Yes, the man with the black dragon, he is called Hiccup and he is their leader meaning what he says is as good as law, so you want to keep in his favor although he rarely comes back here so he shouldn't be too much of an issue for you, then there is Gobber the Smithy, the large man with one arm and one leg, he seems to run the show around here more often than not as Chief Snotlout is usually off at war, Gobber is a good man for sorting out any issues you have, even if his methods are... questionable." The man thought for a little while. "Then there is Astrid, if she even thinks you have any ill intention towards their leader, Hiccup, she will kill you. If you get into any issues with the dragons you want to find a woman named Valka, but be careful around her... from what I have seen she is related to the Vikings leader so as you can expect she is quite well protected, by dragons and Vikings, also she is just a little bit... different." Idunn give him a questioning look. "You'll know what a'mean when you see her."

They walked a little further till he continued to answer her question. "Then it would be wise for y'to keep your distance from any returning from the front lines, the war, it makes them aggressive, messes with their noggins, it makes them dangerous, especially so if they are dragon riders."

"Dragon riders? Most people here seem to ride dragons."

"True." Nodded the man. "But the dragon riders are the Vikings elite fighting force, they see the most action and I can't overstate how dangerous they are."

After arriving in the town the man give her a small tour, the village was quite a charming little place and everyone in it seemed to be rather friendly, it was odd going from a place where everyone was on their own and was fighting for life daily to a place like this. When the sun started to come down on the day the man left her to her own devices, but in the darkening conditions Idunn unfortunately got lost on her way back to her tent.

Raising a hand to her forehead she cursed, why did she have to pick a spot so far out of town? "Can I help you?" Asked a voice with a heavy Viking twang.

Idunn jumped at the voice and turned around to find a tall Viking in plain clothes, he had a fair few scars from what she could see but no dragon, so taking a leap of faith that the man was not a dragon rider who she wanted to avoid she accepted his help. "Yes." She replied. "I set up a tent around here and now I'm lost."

The man nodded before walking a little towards her. "I believe there was a tent set up over on that ridge." He pointed off and into the distance. "Enjoy your night." Idunn watched as the man walked off but then got the shock of her life as a black dragon with bright almost luminous green eyes seemingly spawned from the dark and strolled by her following the man, was that their leader? If so he was very different to what she was expecting, yes he had a few scars and markings that showed he was a barbarian, but he was helpful and not looking at her as if she was muck, maybe life here wouldn't be too bad after all if that was the leader?

/.../

 **1 month 4 days ago**

It turned out life on Berk really was not so bad at all, yes she worked hard long hours knitting clothes and rugs, but life was good, she was fed well and was quickly putting on weight, meaning she was no longer dangerously underweight, also Luke had managed to make some friends among the Vikings, something he had never had before and she too even managed to make some friends. As she hung some clothes up to dry she hummed a small song, today she had been given the day off, possibly her first in years. "Idunn?" The woman turned to find one of her new friends, a fellow freed slave who had also taken to calling Berk home. "Yes?" She replied cheerily.

"Johann's here, you coming?"

Idunn knew a man called Johann was coming as it was all the Vikings could seem to talk about over the last few days, but she did not fully understand why they were so excited for his arrival. "Yes." She replied before hanging up the last of her furs and turning to walk with her friend.

Arriving at the trader's boat a short time later Idunn eventually discovered why people were so excited for his arrival, he seemed to have things to trade from the four corners of the world. Strolling through his boat and browsing the many things he had for sale she froze as she came across something from her past. Picking the item up she looked it over, confirming it was legit. "Ah, that is a wonderful scarf from a place called Arendelle, knitted with the finest of furs from a mouse as large as a gronkle and as sturdy as tough as a Viking, if I wasn't so thick skinned I would..." Johann.

Idunn looked over the scarf with her nations emblem stitched in, it had been too long since she had seen that crest. "Did you get this from Arendelle?" She asked him while at the same time cutting off his rambling.

"Infact I did." The man replied. "I bought it from a crooked old man with a fine eye for detail, name was Fergus if I remember rightly and owned a shop on the..."

"So you know your way there?" Idunn cut him off yet again.

The man nodded his head. "Like the back of my hand, and I tell you my hand is..."

It was obvious that if this man had a chance to talk he would and he would go on and on till interrupted, so she cut him off again. "How much to take me and my son there?"

The man stopped mid-sentence to think. "You would need something valuable, worthy of trade."

Idunn sat on the ships railing and pulled her right boot off before turning her removed footwear upside down and emptying two small but valuable ear rings into her hand, she had carefully hidden the earrings since her capture all those years ago in hopes she might be able to bribe someone with them into taking her back to Arendelle, and this was her first real chance since her capture to do so. "Will these do?"

The trader took them to inspect. "Most certainly." He replied after inspecting them and believing he could get a good price selling them somewhere down the line.

/.../

 **Present**

"And that leads me to here." Stated Idunn while looking between her two daughters.

Anna looked to Elsa as she spoke for the first time since knocking on the door. "So why didn't you come to find us? Tell us you were alive when you arrived?"

The woman shook her head at the idea. "How would you have reacted dear? I did not know and for all I knew you could have thought me an impostor and thrown me and Luke in some dungeon to rot. I needed to approach you carefully but it seems fate decided to pull its strings."

Elsa swallowed and nodded silently in understanding. "So Luke, he is our sibling?"

Idunn nodded. "Yes." She was ashamed however to admit she did not know if he was an offspring of Agnarr or not, so many people had their way with her in the early days of captivity that it was possible he was also a one of theirs.

Elsa stood as her mother replied and slowly made her way to the balcony door, but before leaving she turned and spoke. "I'll be back momentarily." Elsa could see Anna giving her a questioning look so she shook her head in her direction, telling Anna not to follow her before leaving the balcony.

Idunn also watched her daughter go before asking. "How has she been - since we...?"

"Elsa?" Asked Anna rhetorically. "When you left I didn't see her for years, not even for my birthday. Had servants not told me she was alive I would have thought she was dead in her room, and then came the coronation..." Anna told Idunn of all what happened during the coronation, the good and the bad, finishing with how after the events they agreed to start from scratch and get to know one another again - as real sisters who do not lock one another out of their lives. "And since then we have been a real family."

Idunn silently nodded her head and swallowed the flemm in her throat, she had heard that the unveiling of Elsa's powers was not the most pleasant experience, for Elsa or the rest of Arendelle, but she had no idea it was that bad, and she had never envisioned that her powers were strong enough to put the entire nation under thick snow for days on end. "Then what of you?" She asked Anna.

Anna give one of her famous shrugs. "Kai helped me out the first few months when we realised you were not coming back, and other than that there is not much to tell."

Idunn raised a brow, she may have been away from her daughter for a few years but could still tell when the girl was holding something back. "Then what is this I hear of an ice harvester?"

"Kristoff?" Again Idunn give a silent nod, before being captured she would have given a verbal response that was more suited to a queen, but now she only spoke when she needed to because she had gotten into a habit of only speaking when needed in Umea's camp, she had learned early on chatter boxes were often given the whip, or worse if the guard was in a foul mood. "What do you want to know of him?"

"What of him and yourself after the coronation?"

"Well..." Anna looked to the balcony door as Elsa walked through with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. After sitting down in a deck chair the queen reached forward and conjured a table with her magic to put their drinks on and ice bucket to place the bottle of alcohol in, and it still amazed Idunn every time her daughter showed her powers over nature.

"I believe some of this will help conversation." Stated Elsa a little blankly.

Anna reached forward and opened the champagne before grabbing herself a glass, thankfully it was glass and not ice so she could hold it as long as she wanted without her fingers freezing. "Yep." She replied as she poured, Anna then poured a glass for her sister and mother. When Elsa's glass was poured the Queen reached forward and took it before taking large sips, her emotions were still whirl winding around inside of her head and she hoped that maybe, just maybe, the alcohol could do something for her, but deep down she knew that the alcohol would probably make her grasp on her emotions weaken and really she was only drinking with the false illusion that it would help her get through the evening.

Anna took a little sip of her own drink, it wasn't a bad champagne by any means but by no means was it a good, maybe average at best, meaning Elsa had probably grabbed it from the first place she came across that sold alcohol. "But yes, we are still a couple."

"And what of you?" Idunn looked to Elsa who was sipping from her glass while looking at her mother with a bit of a hard stare.

"Sorry?" She replied after swallowing her drink.

"I was asking if you have found a man to settle down with yet?"

Elsa honestly did not know what she and Hiccup were any more, with the war Hiccup had understandably grown a little distant from her and it was obvious that if they still wanted to do anything with one another feelings would have to be rekindled. "That is a private matter." She replied a little coldly.

Idunn nodded again in understanding, it was obvious her eldest daughter was holding a grudge for whatever reason against her. "Elsa dearest, I may not have been here for the last few years but I still know when something is on your mind, so please, speak it."

The Queen rolled the wine glass back and forth in her fingers as she debated her next action, maybe she should just speak her mind, although if she did she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself when she started. Elsa took another sip of her wine before looking to Anna and her sister give a brief nod. "Fine then." Stated Elsa but before going any further Elsa downed the rest of her drink, which wasn't much. "Can you remember the troll in the forest?" Idunn nodded her head. "Can you remember what he said about fear?" Another nod of the head. "Then did you really think teaching me to be terrified of what I was capable of was the smartest of ideas?" Elsa give a slight pause as she reached forward to grab the bottle of alcohol, after pouring her glass to the brim she took a large swag in a very un-queenly manner. "To tell me that I am a danger to everyone I know? Or what about only letting me have any real human contact with yourself and father? What does that do to a person Idunn?" Elsa took another drink. "I'll tell you. It makes them bitter and a real danger. And while I'm at it, who allows a troll they barely know to remove or alter their child's memories? Were you really that blind to how much you violated Anna by doing that?"

Understandably there was a small silence as Idunn pondered her response. "You know your father..."

Elsa stopped her before she could go any further. "Don't dare try to pin this all on him, you could have easily spoken up, stopped him from being so extreme yet your lips were sealed."

The once Queen of Arendelle nodded her head, it was true she remained silent when Agnarr did what he thought was best to deal with Elsa's unusual situation, could she have spoken up and stopped him from going overboard in his efforts to make sure Elsa's powers were not known by the outside world? Most certainly, although considering the situation Idunn was not sure if it would have been for the best, had knowledge of her daughter's powers got out then it could have easily torn her family apart as people came for her daughter's head. "We were just looking out for you, both of you."

The Queen could understand the fact that they were trying to look out for her, but how they went about it was inexcusable her opinion, even bordering child abuse. "Well by 'looking out' for us I hope you realise your actions nearly killed Anna."

"Elsa, that is unfair." Anna tried but Elsa cut her off with a single look.

"Is it Anna? Had they allowed us contact with the outside world would you have tried to marry the first man of your age that you came across? Had they allowed me to explore my powers would I have struck you down? Or learned the secret to controlling it earlier? Had you had recollections of my powers would you have pushed me like you did that fateful day?" Elsa looked between her mother and sister as tense silence overcame them. "So then." Elsa looked to her mother. "You asked me to speak my mind, and now you know."

Idunn give another nod of her head. "Thank you for speaking your mind, and I can only apologise for how you felt, but I will not say sorry for doing what I believed would keep our family safe."

"I do not want your apology." Sighed Elsa before leaning back in her chair and raising a hand to rub her forehead. "I want you to understand what the repercussions of your actions were. Now why are you here?"

"Sorry?"

Elsa lowered her hand from rubbing her forehead. "Are you wanting to resume your role as Queen? Are you here to live as a civilian? Are you wanting your old room in the castle and live the rest of your life as a Royal? What are your intentions?"

The once Queen of Arendelle instantly dismissed the idea of taking up the role of Queen, her daughter was now the ruling monarch and she was doing a good job of it from what she could see. As for living life as a Royal or civilian she did not truly know what she wanted, by living life as a civilian she and Luke would not be required to live the taxing life of a royal, meaning they would not be forced into a restrictive lifestyle that would dictate how they lived their very lives, but by living a free life as a civilian she would have limited access to her daughters because if they met regularly people would become suspicious and it would be inevitable that her true identity as Queens mother would eventually be sussed. "I do not know." She eventually confessed. "I have not really thought about it, but whatever I decide, you will still be Queen child."

"Mother?" Asked Anna a little concerned that her mother was about to leave their lives again.

"I've got to think of Luke." Idunn replied to Anna. "He has not known a royal life, it will be a big jump for him and the idea of life as a civilian sounds... appealing. Especially the lack of responsibilities to anyone or thing other than Luke and myself." Initially before returning to Arendelle Idunn had started to enjoy the free and rather relaxed life she had on Berk, and if she was honest with herself she would enjoy living that style of life a little longer.

Elsa was unsure as to what she thought about the idea of her mother wanting to live the life of a civilian, yes she was angry with her mother, but if she took up the life of a civilian then it was likely her mother would once more leave her life. "I will need your decision soon." She informed Idunn quietly.

The mother replied with a nod of her head while saying. "I will think on it tonight and you will have it tomorrow."

Anna nodded her head at her mother's answer before an idea hit her. "Will you come to breakfast tomorrow?"

"No." Elsa spoke for her mother. "If you come to the castle you will surely be recognised, and you will have no option as to the life you want to live."

"Then that is how you will know my answer." Replied Idunn. "Will breakfast be at the usual time?"

Elsa shook her head before looking to Anna while saying. "No, someone somehow managed to convince me to have it an hour later than normal."

Idunn looked to Anna and chuckled. "You never were a morning person were you?"

"I like to think of myself more as an afternoon type."

"Yes." Replied Idunn with a smile. "Anyway, the sun is on the horizion, you two should return to the castle now before it blesses us with its warmth."

Both Elsa and Anna turned to look at the horizon and it was Elsa who nodded in agreement. "Yes." As she stood she called on her magic to melt the table and ice bucket, leaving little to no evidence of her time on the balcony.

"Do we have to?" Asked Anna of Elsa, and one silent nod silenced her sister's arguments. "Fine." She huffed as she stood from her chair.

"Then I'll possibly see you tomorrow." Elsa stated when Anna was stood. "If not can I assume we can find you here?"

Idunn give a slight nod. "Yes, I have secured this room for the next three weeks."

Elsa give a brief nod before turning and opening the balcony door, she expected Anna to follow her through but turning when she failed to hear her following she found her sister embracing her mother. "Anna, come." She called, and after mother and daughter whispered something to one another Anna reluctantly pulled from her mother's arms to follow Elsa out of the room and back to their castle.

/.../

 **Next Morning**

Before approaching the castle Idunn knelled down in front of Luke. "Can you remember those two ladies in the restaurant yesterday?" She had not slept at all after her daughters had left, instead she had been considering her options, she liked the idea of living life as a civilian, but thinking of Luke she eventually decided that the life of a Royal would be the better life, however she wanted her son to make the decision.

"The rude ones?"

Idunn nodded. "Yes, well I... I need to tell you something, something important so I need you to listen okay?" The child nodded his head to show his obedience. "Luke, I was once the Queen of this place, and those two girls, they are your sisters." Idunn watched as her son pulled a funny face as he thought about the revelation. "And if we enter their castle just down this road, our lives will change. We will never struggle for food, clothes, a place to sleep, but being royalty isn't just fun and games with everything handed to you on a silver plate. You will need to have lessons, live by a strict regime, nearly every aspect of your life will be planned and controlled and you will be required to represent your nation." Idunn give a small pause to let it sink in. "It can be a good life if you let it be, or a horrific one if you rebel." Idunn give another break to let her child think. "So I need to ask you a question, do you want to go into that castle and have a guaranteed life fit for a royal, or should we try to make a life of things with what we have here and now?"

After a while of contemplating the child made his mind up. "Royal." He half whispered.

Idunn nodded her head before reaching out and straightening his shirt and doing up a few buttons the child had played with since she dressed him. "Then this is your first lesson as a prince." She spoke as she did the buttons up. "Presentation is everything." When the buttons were fastened she brought a hand up to his hair and made it as presentable as she could without any hair tools or products.

"Why?"

Idunn chuckled slightly at the question. "Because you need to make a good impression, a bad one can alter deals, start rumors or even lose allies who try to dissociate." The mother then licked her finger before rubbing Luke's right cheek, removing some of his meal from the previous night that failed to go in his mouth. "Are you ready to go and meet your future life?" She then asked and the boy nodded.

Taking Luke's hand Idunn quickly led him to the castle's front gates, where an old guard who Idunn recognized was on duty, arriving at the gate the guard looked her and then Luke over before bowing ever so slightly, he had been told by his Queen to expect a 'special guests' but he would never have guessed it was Idunn. "Your Highness." He stated before standing. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed it has Fritz." Agreed Idunn. "How is the wife?"

The guard replied as he slammed a fist on the gate, telling the man who operated the door to open it. "Well and expecting our third."

Third? Last Idunn knew the man had just married. "Congratulations are in order then."

The man give a meek nod, but did not reply as Kai, Once Agnarr's and now Elsa's personal assistant arrived, the assistant to the royal family give Idunn a quick look over before bowing. "It is good to see you again your majesty."

Idunn shook her head. "Please, my child is Queen now."

"Indeed she is and a fine one too." He replied while standing from his bow, "Now this way please." Kai led her and Luke swiftly through the castle and to a waiting room used for other royals who needed to speak with the Queen, he told her to wait there while he knocked on the door to the Queen's private office.

Elsa looked up from her desk, surprised by the knocking. "Come in." She called out loudly and when Kai poked his head through the door she frowned. "Yes?"

"Your 'special' guest is here." Kai replied.

Elsa turned to look out her window, she had not realised it was about the time they agreed to meet, should her mother attend. Standing from the desk and ignoring all the letters and documents on it she made her way to the door. She then thanked the assistant before telling him to cancel all her appointments for the day and then take the rest of the day off. When the servant went to do as asked Elsa approached her awaiting mother and cleared her throat before saying. "It is a splendid day and I have breakfast prepared to be served in the gardens should you wish to join me?"

"Will Anna be joining us?"

Elsa give a slow nod of her head, her sister was probably in bed knowing her so she would probably have to go and rouse her. "She should be yes, and I assume you still remember your way to where we used to have our breakfast in the gardens those rare few times father let me out of my room?" Idunn give a small nod of her head, she could still remember this castle like the back of her hand. "Then I and Anna shall meet you there momentarily."

Idunn was half relieved her youngest daughter was going to be there too, because if she was honest with herself she was slightly scared of her eldest daughter, Elsa acted more like a queen around her than her daughter and she knew Elsa had some hard feelings. Taking Luke's hand she turned to find the gardens, leaving Elsa to find her sister.

Quickly moving through the castle Elsa found herself in front of Anna's door and knocking. "If it's Elsa come in." She heard her sister pant loudly.

With a raised brow the Queen opened the door and slipped inside to find her sister being dressed by her handmaidens in her restrictive regal clothes. "Mother is here." She spoke when inside the room and the door was shut behind her.

"I... know." The younger sister replied as a hand maiden pulled the strings of her dresses bodice causing her to gasp a little mid reply. As her sister replied Elsa looked to Anna's bed and noticed it was still a mess, meaning her sister had as per usual slept in and had probably just been awoken by a servant. When the servants had finished their job and left the room Elsa sat on Anna's bed.

"Are we not going now?" Asked Anna as she slipped into her shoes.

"Yes, but Anna?" Anna tilted her head. "I... never mind."

Standing Elsa made her way to the door to leave but Anna stopped her before she could do so by asking. "What is it?"

Elsa gently took the door handle in her hands. "It's nothing."

"No." Replied Anna sternly, knowing that her sister was hiding something. "It's not."

Elsa nodded, it wasn't nothing. "I... I'm not sure I'm ready to have her back in my life, all I know her as is someone who suppressed me for years on end, she brings back distasteful memories." Since leaving her mother last night this was something Elsa had on her mind, while she was happy her mother was alive, she did not know if she could live in the same building as her considering her past, at least not immediately.

Anna moved to sit down on her bed. "Then what are you suggesting?"

The Queen turned to her sister and give a very un-queenly shrug. "I am not sure."

"Well..." Anna started slowly. "You are Queen, so you could order her to go live elsewhere, in a big house down the street or..."

"And you would be fine with that?"

Anna did not like the idea, but if it meant Elsa was happier then yes. "If it is what you want then yes."

The Queen thought on what the consequences of doing such a thing would be before asking. "Can I send her out that door though Anna?"

"Sure." Replied Anna as if there would be no significant consequences of doing so.

The Queen give a sigh and then a nod. "I'll consider it when we talk with her then. Come on."

/.../

Idunn looked around as she approached a table which had been set up in a private corner of the Royal Gardens, the garden had barely changed since the time she was in power, maybe there is a few different flowers here and there but for the most part everything was the same. After following the path through the garden she eventually arrived at the table they were to have breakfast at and pulled a chair out for herself to sit down on.

Idunn watched as her son also pulled a chair out and then sat down, his legs did quite touch the floor as for his age he was very short, but considering the deprived life he had lived thus far it was no surprise. "When the Queen approaches you need to stand." She informed him.

Her son nodded a little before asking. "Why? Isn't she my sister?"

One thing Idunn had noticed was that since living with the Vikings her son had started to ask 'why' a lot, and it pleased her every time he did, when in Umea's camp he was very quiet, or more so than he is now so for him to start asking questions showed he was coming out of his shell. "True, she is your sister, but she is the Queen of this nation first and foremost." The son nodded at his mother's answer but he didn't fully understand it.

Mother and son did not wait too long till they were joined by the sisters, at seeing her daughters Idunn stood and waited for them to arrive, and to her irritation she had to remind Luke to stand, but once reminded he did as asked instantly. Elsa frowned at how her mother stood for her and Anna's arrival but she didn't say anything. Arriving at the table Anna was the first one to speak. "Mother."

"Child." Idunn replied before turning to look at Elsa who simply give a brief nod in recognition before sitting, Anna quickly followed and then Idunn too took a seat, with Luke following his mother's actions.

"So..." Started Anna. "You're here."

The sisters' mother nodded. "Indeed I am."

"And so are you!" Anna looked and gestured to Luke who was watching on carefully. "So, what is your name?" She then progressed to ask.

Luke looked to his mother with a face that was looking for permission to talk, so Idunn give a nod of her head. "Luke." He then replied a little shyly.

"Well hello Luke." Responded the princess. "I'm Anna, and this meanie here..." Anna gestured to Elsa with a flick of her head and a point of her thumb. "is Elsa."

This earned Anna a response from Elsa. "Meanie?" She asked a little perplexed at her description.

"Uh-hu." Anna replied. "With your current face you look like a meanie."

The Queen sat back a little and crossed her arms, only strengthening her 'meanie' appearance in Anna's opinion. "I do not have a... 'meanie face'." She dismissed.

Anna shrugged before looking to Luke. "What do you think?"

The boy looked between the sisters, from how his mother had built up Elsa he was expecting someone to be colder than she was and he would have expected Elsa to snap at Anna for saying something like that. "I... I don't know." He replied, still a little uncertain as to how the Queen would react if he agreed.

"Oh well." Sighed Anna a little disappointed he didn't play along. "I guess I'm the only one who thinks so, unless you do?" She asked Idunn who shook her head, she was glad Anna had lightened the mood of the table up a little with her rather silly attitude.

The Queens mother eventually give a verbal response to her daughter, saying. "I will exercise my right to remain silent."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the comment before saying. "Please, I do not have a 'meanie' face." Then without waiting for a response she turned her head to find the servants who should be arriving with the food, fortunately they were not far away. Turning back to her mother she asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?" Idunn shook her head. "Excellent."

As the various foods were being placed onto the table by servants Luke noticed a familiar looking animal fly through the air towards them, pointing at it he exclaimed. "Terror."

Anna didn't need to turn to look at the purple Terror to know who he was talking about, after all there was only one Terror that lived in Arendelle permanently, and Sharpshot, the only other dragon to visit Arendelle had just been sent back to the Barbaric North by Elsa the other night. "He is called Giggles." She informed Luke as she held her arm out for the terror to land on. "Want to hold him?"

The boy wrinkled his nose and shook his head, he may have learned of the dragons in Berks dragon arena, but that did not mean he wasn't a little scared and cautious of them, after all they did breathe fire and the Vikings of Berk defended them furiously making him a little skittish of them.

Idunn tilted her head, dragons did not live in Arendelle, so where did Anna get it from? "So, where did he come from?" She asked of Anna.

"Giggles?" She asked rhetorically. "Hiccup give me him."

Idunn narrowed her eyes slightly, from how she was questioned last night as to if she knew a Hiccup from Berk she had a funny feeling she knew who Anna was talking about, and she did not like the implications of that. "Oh? And who is Hiccup?"

Before Elsa could silence her sister Anna replied. "Elsa's boyfriend."

Idunn rose a brow as more information about her eldest daughter came to light, also... Idunn was on the verge of begging to the gods it was not who she thinking of. "A Viking?"

"I should think so." Replied Anna. "He is currently their 'chief of chiefs.' Is that what they are calling him now Elsa? Or have they settled with something a little less of a mouthful to say yet?"

Elsa sighed, there was no holding the information back now. "It changes all the time, they simply can't decide on what to call him as they think the title of king is... un-Viking, but yes, he often refers to himself as the chief of chiefs."

Idunn gulped, only one piece of information now would confirm her suspicion, although deep down she already knew it to be true. "Does he ride a black beast?"

"No." Replied Elsa, a little offended on Toothless's behalf that she called him a beast, but then she considered the fact that Hiccup insisted Toothless was as wild as the day he shot him down, and if her mother had not had the pleasure of being introduced to the dragon, then she could certainly see as to why she thought Toothless a beast. "He rides a black dragon, and he is called Toothless." Idunn swallowed, trust her daughter to go and find a Viking, and the leader of all Vikings at that. "Do you know him?" Elsa then continued.

"I have bumped into him once, I was lost and he pointed me towards my tent..." The Queens mother took a quick sip of tea that was just served and allowed a moment for herself to enjoy it before asking. "How did you two meet?"

Elsa was about to give the story but something her sister allowed Giggles to do grabbed her attention. "Anna, get him off the table." She scolded when the small dragon saw some food it could potentially eat, Anna give a small 'sorry' before grabbing the dragon and placing it in her lap and holding it there. After making sure Anna was not going to let the dragon climb back onto the table, despite its many attempts, Elsa turned back to her mother. "Master Johann, the man who brought you here, sold me one of your old journals and the location of a ship wreck he found it at."

"And you traveled to find the ship wreck." Assumed Idunn.

"Yes, although we never arrived at the ship wreck, Umea invaded before we could arrive and we were forced to turn around."

Idunn tapped her mug, sure she had heard from the Vikings that Umea started the war by invading them, but was that really what happened? "Are you sure it was Umea who first invaded?"

Elsa was about to confirm to her mother that she was sure but she paused before doing so, she did not actually see any Umean ships in Viking waters, all she would be going off is the fact Hiccup told her he invaded, and could she trust Hiccups words? "Yes." She eventually replied to her mother, believing Hiccup was not the type of person who would lie about something like that.

"Hmm." Idunn said unconvinced of her daughter's answer, but she would not push, if Vikings defeat Umea it was probably for the best, especially if her daughter was seeing the Viking Chief of chiefs. "Then before entering the Forbidden Fog did you at least send a scouting party first?"

Elsa shook her head and Idunn was a little disappointed with her daughters answer, because a Queen should not venture into uncharted waters without first having a scout ship explore the area and make sure no hostile forces were going to prove to be problematic, and she knew that the forbidden fog did indeed house hostile forces, not only from experiencing it first hand but Agnarr had sent a few scout ships into it during his years in power, and not one of the ships ever returned. Really she should scold her child for not sending a scout ship first but doing so would probably harm the delicate relationship they currently had. "So how did you encounter the Viking?"

"Well." Started the Queen unsure as to if she really wanted to tell her mother the whole story as to why she visited Berk. "We docked at his tribe to resupply and ask for a guide to their waters, he complied and offered himself as a guide."

Idunn tapped her mug of tea in thought, she was suspicious as to why Hiccup, their chief, would offer to be their guide, after all if someone came to Arendelle or one of her cities it would be unheard of for a mayor or the royal family to offer themselves as a guide to their waters. "What was his motive?"

"Motive?" Asked Elsa with a small frown, the tone of disbelief the question was asked was also evident in her voice. "They needed food and I offered food for a guide." While this was not technically true Elsa could not be hassled with telling her mother the truth that she wanted someone to teach them how to navigate but Hiccup refused that request.

Idunn breathed out a little and took another sip of her drink, maybe she should just voice her concerns. "What I want to ask is why him? Why was he your guide?"

Thinking about it, Elsa could not remember if Hiccup explained why he offered himself as a guide, she could not remember asking him and she doubted he would have brought it up without being prompted. "I... I do not know."

"Dear, a true leader would not abandon their people as he did. I should advise that you tread carefully around him."

"No." Elsa shook her head dismissing what her mother could be suggesting. "He is not like that."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I've spoken to him - in depth."

Idunn continued to tap her mug, she was not convinced the chiefs motives were honest but she wasn't going to push it any further, not unless he, or her daughter forced her to. "Then I will trust your judgement."

"As you should." Replied Elsa a little harsher than she intended.

After Elsa snapped at her mother an awkward silence descended onto the table till Anna pipped up and asked. "So, is anyone going to eat that?" While pointing to a crepe smothered in chocolate. "Elsa? No, should have known. Luke?"

The boy looked at the food item and scrunched his nose. "What is it?"

Anna shrugged before pushing the plate with the item of food on over to him. "Try it and find out."

Idunn's son leaned forward to sniff the food, it smelt... very sweet. Looking to his mother he asked. "Can I?" And with his mother's permission he reached out for the crepe and was about to pick it up with his fingers.

"Luke!" Idunn scolded before he could pick it up. "For goodness sake use a knife and fork, you are no longer in the land of barbarians and mindless brutes." When Luke started to use his knife and fork it was not long till the crepe was gone.

"Well?" Anna asked him, expecting his opinion.

"Is there any more?" He in return asked and Anna smirked before calling a servant over and quietly asking for some more to be brought out.

As Anna was talking to the servant Elsa turned to her mother. "So, since you are here people now know you are alive, I will be expected to make a statement."

"Yes." Idunn agreed.

"People will also expect a welcome home event."

Anna having just sent the servant away to make some more crepes had just heard the fact there could be the need for an event, which she translated to party. "A party? Have it on my 21st?"

"And when is that dear?" Asked Idunn.

Anna brought out her fingers as she worked out how many days away her 21st was. "3 weeks, exactly."

Idunn shook her head. "3 weeks is an unrealistic timescale."

"Why not?" Asked Anna a little perplexed.

"Dear, it will take 3 weeks for a message to arrive to most of our closest allies, they will already be here and unprepared for my presence, besides I do not want my presence to take the day away from you." She looked to Anna as she said this.

The next hour or so was spent chatting about how Idunn's and Luke's presence was going to change things, with the most significant conversation revolving around how in Arendelle law stated that the throne should go to the first son of the previous monarch, regardless of how many daughters came before him. Despite Idunn insisting she would not allow Luke to take the throne that did not mean that other officials of Arendelle would not try anything to see him, or her mother crowned. It did concern Elsa that this could happen, she did enjoy being queen and it was not something she would like to give up, but if the law called for it then what could she do? Override a law that had governed how Arendelle's monarchy worked for generations? If she did that then it would look to other nations, and her own people, like she was desperate to stay in power and that could give her a bad image as people would begin to wonder what else she would do to remain in power.

Conversation eventually drifted to what Elsa had been trying to avoid for as long as she could. "So, what is going to be our living arrangements?" Asked Idunn.

Anna turned to face Elsa as her sister visibly swallowed and tapped her glass of pomegranate juice, an import from a place called Agrabah. Eventually after a silence that seemed to last for a long time the Queen replied. "The Kings chambers have not been touched since your departure, as for Luke, we have more spare rooms than we know what to do with, BUT! I am setting one condition." Elsa give a brief pause as she considered her next words carefully. "I will not tolerate you ordering me or Anna around as if we were still adolescents needing your guidance as a mother, yes we may still be your offspring but knowing what I do, your parentage abilities are questionable at best and we have done quite fine without you." And so it was settled, Idunn and Luke would live in the castle.

 **2 weeks later**

Today had not been a bad day as such, he had reports of a great victory to the north and another report of a successful raid on Umea's food supplies to the south, but Hiccup was seething angry over something incredibly simple, he had stubbed his toe on a bucket someone forgot to pick up and it sent him ballistic. It had become a common thing for Hiccup to get angry over little things like this these days and more and more people started to notice it, some had even started to whisper about his mental health.

Hiccup yanked an axe out of a tree and turned to tossed it at another tree and the axe just missed Astrid's head by a mere whisker. The shield maiden turned to look at the axe before giving it a light tug to see how well it was stuck within the tree's bark, the answer was very, it would take some foot leverage and a generous application of good ol elbow grease to pry it free. "You know; a tree doesn't fight back." She stated after turning back to look at Hiccup who was approaching to pull the axe free.

"No." He grunted as he pulled the axe out before throwing it into another tree, anyone who really knew Hiccup realised he was taking his anger out on the trees instead of the poor sod who forgot the bucket.

"Then why don't you fight someone who can." Astrid knew he would say no so she didn't give him the chance and she went on the assault. After a small while of exchanging clashes of weapons Astrid asked. "When was the last time you sat back and just relaxed?" Hiccup grunted, he had no time to relax, especially in this war. "Have you even had a break since this whole war started?" She knew the answer to be 'no' as she had been following him around like a shadow trying to keep him alive since the whole thing started.

The man grunted again as he pushed against her to get some distance between them and renew his attack. "I can't."

"Says who?" Asked Astrid as she blocked an attack that lacked precision and was just Hiccup swinging the axe as hard as he could towards her. Astrid knew that fighting him in his current mental condition was a bad idea, if she made a single mistake Hiccup would not be able to stop himself from taking off one of her limbs... or head. "You ordered Heather to have a break last month, Snotlout the moon before that, and me just last week. When do you get to rest?"

The man shook his head as he swung the axe again. "When he is dead."

Astrid easily dodged Hiccups swing, something that was not a very common occurrence these days as Cami had been training him in combat every available second, the idea being that he would be able to defend himself if attacked, and now Hiccup was easily as effective on the ground as on dragon back. "Aye, or when your dead eh? Cos if you keep this up that will be the real outcome." The man grunted again before swinging the axe without much thought as to where it would go. "The chiefs have been talking. You need a break."

Hiccup paused momentarily before swinging his axe again. "You know they can't order me..."

Astrid grabbed Hiccups axe handle and pushed him backwards before he could swing at her again. "Heather is about to if you don't."

"She can't." Countered Hiccup, stopping his wild swinging of the axe.

"She can." Replied Astrid sternly. "And she will if you make her."

"Then what are you suggesting? I just fly off and leave all this?" He gestured to the island recently claimed from Umea. "This is my war and I will see it through."

Astrid chuckled and shook her head disbelievingly. "Do you really think that? This is all of our wars Hiccup. This isn't just about you and Umea, it's about every Viking and their fight for the right to live." Astrid pulled a scroll from her belt and tossed it to Hiccup but he missed it and it dropped to the ground by his feet. "You're going and that's the last I'm going to hear about it."

Hiccup leaned over to pick up the scroll that had Arendelle's crest imprinted on it. "What's this?" He asked.

"An invitation." Replied Astrid.

Hiccup took the letter over to a rock and sat down, he quickly read the contents over. "You went behind my back for this?" He asked annoyed.

Astrid nodded her head. "Yes." She replied with conviction. "Me, Cami, Snotlout, Gobber, Valka, Gothi, we all did." She declared. "Now you're going and you are going to rest. Go and show the rest of the world dragons if you want, or go and rump for all I care. But when you come back, there needs to be less of... this." She gestured to the heavily damaged trees around her.

The Chief of all Vikings considered his options, if he thought logically about it he really did need rest, he rarely got sleep, he was making more and more mistakes, and people were starting to whisper about his wellbeing, he knew because he heard them talking when they thought he wasn't about. "I really don't have a choice in this do I?" He asked her and Astrid shook her head. "I've already packed your bags and prepared Toothless when you were doing that." She pointed to a tree that was almost cut down from the axe being repeatedly thrown at it.

Hiccup looked back down to the scroll and read it again before nodding. "If anything..."

"Happens we will come for you." Astrid cut him off knowing what he was going to say. "Now get going before I beat your ass blue."

With a silent nod the man stood from his rock and slowly made his way back to where he had set up camp, a small burned outpost. Arriving he was given wide berth by most Vikings, many moving out of his way in case he was in another mood when he randomly lashed out. Getting to the outposts dock he found his way to Eret. "Eret?" He called to the man working on a battle damaged ship. "We need to speak." The man finished hammering a nail before dropping down from his position on scaffolding and approaching his leader. "Arendelle, do you know of it?" Asked Hiccup when he arrived.

Eret scratched his brow. "A quaint little place down south?" Hiccup simply nodded. "Yes, been a few times."

"Excellent." Replied Hiccup. "Arrive in 8 days' time at mid-day, I'll intercept you just before you arrive."

Eret frowned at this request, he did not know why he was ordered there but these days very few people knew about Hiccups exact whereabouts or plans, so asking was going to result in little to no information. "Sure."

Hiccup turned to leave but stopped himself. "Tell Cami to join you."

Just after Hiccup took off for Arendelle Astrid patted one of Cami's Bog's on the back and said. "Make sure he leaves the Archipelago." She instructed. "And if he doesn't, come get me or Cami, whoever is closest."

/.../

 **5 days later, Arendelle**

Luke had his tongue poking out of the right side of his mouth as he tried to solve the maths problem his teacher had challenged him with. "Ack." The professor scolded when he made a mistake. "Brackets before..." The boy mentally slapped himself before trying to progress with the question. The first few weeks living life as a royal was odd, he was clothed in fine cloths that weren't so rough they scratched his skin, given a plethora of food, had a warm and soft bed to sleep in, and people bowed to him, which was a very odd sensation to say the least. Hearing a light rasp on the door behind him he turned to face the classrooms door just as Elsa entered.

Elsa looked at the boy and smiled before turning to the teacher. "You are dismissed Master Volta."

"Your Highness." The professor of maths replied before taking his leave from the room.

As his teacher left Luke stood from his chair and bowed his head slightly, he was still uncertain as to how he should act around Elsa, he couldn't figure her out, at times she was Queen Elsa then other times it was just Elsa, it was very confusing for him. "Your Highness." He repeated the teacher's words.

Elsa knelled down, she knew he struggled to know when he should address her formally or informally. "When we are in private it's just Elsa, yes?" She asked of him and he nodded his head. "Good, now do you want to see something special?" The boy nodded again. "Come on then." When standing Elsa ruffled his hair thick blonde before turning to lead him outside and to the castle's court yard where Anna was waiting with 3 horses, two of which were large majestic mares that were fit for royalty and one was a much smaller pony suitable for a child who was still learning to ride. "Mount up." Elsa informed him before taking her own horses reigns from a stable boy and climbing onto her own horse.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked as he looked from Elsa, Anna and his own horse.

"To a special place." Grinned Anna. The boy looked around before climbing onto his own mode of transport with the help of a servant. "Good to go?" Asked Anna when he was settled on top of the horse, and once more he nodded. "Then let's go." Stated Anna before motioning for her mode of transport to start trotting forward.

Luke started to follow but became a little nervous, he had only practiced riding the horse in castle grounds, not through the city, and why was there so many armed people on horse back too? Speeding up his horse he caught Anna up and asked "Are we going to war?" nervously.

Anna frowned at the absurd question. "War? No, why would you even think that?" When Luke looked to the armed guards Anna understood, Luke had not been outside the castle yet as a royal, so leaving with an armed guard was new to him, and the only armed people he had seen was the guards in Umea's camp and Viking warriors. "Ah, they are our armed guard and they will protect us from people who would wish to harm us. Isn't that right Leffe?"

The Queens guard who overheard the conversation because of his close proximity turned to face the princess. "With my life Ma'am."

The boy couldn't help frown and ask, "But why would someone want to hurt us?"

Anna shrugged, she knew there was many reasons people would want to hurt them but she didn't want to bore the boy by rattling out a long list of different reasons. "Because some people simply don't like us." She replied with a shrug.

"Why?"

The Princess smiled a little at hearing the infamous 'why' question that all children asked. "Because we are royalty."

The child thought on it a little before asking. "But why does that matter?"

Anna looked to Elsa and the Queen nodded before giving the child her response. "Because we rule these lands and sometimes our decisions upset people, and when upset people can make some unwise decisions."

"Like trying to kill us?"

Elsa decided that the boy should know the truth. "Truthfully yes, but do not worry about that as these men have dedicated their life to making sure that won't happen." Not wanting to venture through the city Elsa directed their small party down to the fjord's shore that Arendelle city was built upon and started to follow the shore line to the North mountain. While going through the city would be the shortest route to where she wanted to go she did not want their party to get flocked by people wanting to see the son of Idunn. Since officially returning 'from the dead' the news of her and Luke's return had spread like wildfire.

Conversation died down for a small while till Anna asked Luke. "So, how are you finding life in the castle?" To which she simply got a shrug. "Come on then, spill the beans, what is the matter?" She asked seeing through the shrug.

Luke slowed his horse down so that he was a little distance behind Elsa. "Rules." He then stated when he believed he was out of the Queens hearing range.

"Ah." Anna replied knowing full well how restrictive the life of a royal could be. "Which ones?"

There was a small pause as he contemplated telling Anna which rules was bugging him the most. "Baths." He eventually stated. "Why every night?"

Anna had to chuckle at the question. "Well, you wouldn't want to smell like an iceman after a long shift would you?" If Kristoff knew she said that he would be most disappointed in her, apparently sweaty body odur showed a real hard working man and most people should strive for the foul scent.

"Ice man?"

"Someone who brings ice down from the mountain during summer."

This puzzled the boy. "But if she... Queen Elsa can make ice why would they do that?" It was a good question for anyone who did not know too much about the ice business.

"Because if Elsa did that then hundreds of people would be put out of work." This caused Luke to simply ask 'How?' to which Anna replied. "Because if Elsa made all the ice then people wouldn't need to climb the mountain to collect ice. So, what other rules don't you like?"

"I've got to speak properly all the time." When living in the concentration camp and Berk Idunn allowed her child to speak 'un-proper' as it would allow him to blend in more with the locals, but since returning she and all of his teachers had been drilling 'proper' speech into him, and more often than not he would be given a mind numbing lecture every time some slang made its way into his vocabulary.

Anna could still remember when she was forced to speak 'properly' by her parents, and now realised how lucky she was because Luke had come in speaking with an almost Viking twang and he was now expected to speak like a royal, where as she had been around 'properly' speaking people her entire life so the transition from child talk to proper talk happened easy enough. "You will get used to that with time." She smiled. "Anything else?"

"Lessons."

Anna chuckled again, oh how she hated her lessons when a child. "Well, you don't want to be thought as an uneducated barbarian do you?" The boy shook his head allowing Anna to continue. "Trust me Luke, they may seem... pointless and even useless now, but when you are my age and representing our nation you will thank the teachers that spent hours with you drilling in all that information." Luke simply nodded his head. "So, moving on from what you don't like, what do you like about living here?"

"Food, there is lots of it."

Since living in the castle Luke had been given access to more food than he ever thought existed. "Ah, so what is your favorite meal?"

Anna could guess his answer but she wanted him to reply anyway. "Pizza, the one without those pink things."

"Pepperoni?" A slight nod of the head. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of that either. But what do you think of chocolate?"

"That's not a meal." Frowned the boy with some disbelief that Anna had even suggested the calorie full treat.

"True." Agreed Anna. "But it can be desert." She smiled.

The boy's eyes widened with this revelation. "It can?"

"Most certainly, you could eat it with ice-cream, on marshmallows or..."

Since Elsa had slowed down slightly the chatting siblings had caught her up and Elsa had over heard the last part of their conversation. "Or in a muffin with custard."

Anna could almost taste a chocolate muffin with custard just at the mere mention of it. "Or that." The small group continued to trott for a small while till Anna got curious again. "So, what else do you like?"

"Toilets."

Anna looked to Elsa and then the laughter at the response followed, she knew she shouldn't laugh but she just couldn't help herself. "Toilets?" She eventually asked the boy. "Why would you ever say that?"

The boy was a little offput by the princess's laughter. "I don't get cold." He murmured quietly.

"Sorry?" Asked Anna.

"I don't get cold." He replied again. "On Berk you leave your tent and go in a hole or in the sea, it's cold."

Anna had to suppress another chuckle, oh how she wanted to laugh again at the answer. "Well..." She started and replied slowly so she could keep her laughter in check. "I can certainly see how that is... a bonus of living in a castle."

/.../

After a while longer of trotting and a small gallop just because they could they eventually came across Elsa's ice palace high on the North Mountain, and all Luke could say at seeing it was "Whoa."

Elsa smirked, no matter who saw the ice castle, no matter age or life experience, they were always blown away by her construct. "Quite something hmm?" The boy could only nod as the horses came to a stop in front of the staircase that would allow them entry to the unusual palace. "Time to dismount." She then instructed.

When Anna helped Luke down from his horse Elsa instructed their guards to stay put at the bottom of the staircase to look after their horses and promised them that they would not be long, then she removed her shoes so that she could physically feel the ice under her feet before turning to climb the staircase to her second home, meanwhile Anna took hold of Luke's hand and before climbing the stairs after her sister she informed him to, "Hold the railing." While Elsa could walk up the ice staircase as if it was made of a highly resistive material such as stone, and not slip, the same could not be said for other non supernatural humans.

Proceeding through the castle the Queen quickly arrived at the highest balcony, looking at the view she confirmed she could see what she wanted before gesturing for Luke to come close. "See all this land?" She gestured to all that below her. "What do you..."

"Dragon!" Luke interrupted her.

"Sor... a dragon? Where?" The Queen asked with concern, she did not know if Hiccup was attending Anna's 21st or not so this dragon could be him, someone else or a random dragon that ventured out of the forbidden fog.

The boy pointed towards a dark cloud that was stretching across a large section of the sky. "There."

Elsa squinted in the direction her brother pointed but she could not see a dragon. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Replied Luke adamant he had seen a dragon.

Anna was also looking for the dragon, and just when she was about to dismiss the boy's claims she too spot the tiny speck of charcoal black that occasionally dropped from the cloud cover. "Yes, just there." She spoke when seeing the speck, confirming Luke's claim.

Elsa shook her head, maybe her sight was failing her. "I can't see anything." Anna walked over to her sister and pointed again to where she last saw the speck, allowing her sister to look up her arm and follow her finger. "Just about there."

After a moment of watching the area of sky her sister was pointing at the Queen was stunned to see an obsidian black speck dive bomb from the dark grey cloud and vanish somewhere deep in the forest next to Arendelle city, it was far enough out that people would not stumble across it but not too far out that it was inconceivable that a person could walk into the city in a few hours. "Did that have a rider?" She asked Anna and her sister shrugged.

"I'm not sure." Elsa clucked her tongue, she could not have a stray dragon roaming in her forests, she would have to send someone to locate it and find out if it had a rider or not, but who would she send? None of her men had much experience with dragons and it was a few hours till dark, sending men now to search for a black dragon would be asking them to unnecessarily risk their lives, from the elements, predators such as wolves, and especially from the black dragon if it was a stray. Maybe she should lead a party tomorrow. "Do you think it could be Hiccup?" Anna asked.

"Possibly. Anywhere where were we? Ah yes." Elsa gestured to the land before her. "Luke, other than possibly a dragon, what do you see before you?"

The boy shrugged. "Arendelle?"

The queen ruffled his hair as she claimed. "Exactly. Luke, you are a prince of all this land, from horizon to horizon."

"Even the sea?"

The Queen did not expect this question but nodded. "Yes, even some of the sea belongs to us. Why do you think I am showing you this?" The boy shrugged again, he didn't have the slightest clue. "Take a guess."

The boy took a small time to reply. "To show me Arendelle?"

Elsa half nodded. "Yes, I wanted you to see the lands you will rule. It is all well to see a map, but seeing it like this.." Elsa took a moment to take the view in. "It really allows you to see what you are a prince of, and, is it me, or does this view take your breath away?" The boy just nodded. "Luke, I will not lie, being a prince is going to be testing at times, but promise me, when you want to give up think of this view and all the people and creatures in it, they are depending on you to keep going. Can you do that for me?" Another nod. "Good, now come on, we need to get home before it's dark." Elsa had wanted to stay for a while and maybe crack open a bottle of wine as she talked to Luke, wanting to get to know him a little better, but with that dragon she could not risk being out in the dark, it was simply too dangerous.

/.../

 **Cheers for reading, and don't forget to go check out** **The Demons of Embers and Ice** **by Tasia'sENDLESSDreams, (Here is the description for you chaps to give you a bit more of an incentive)**

 _The night Elsa begs a young stranger not to die in her arms on the North Mountain, she has no idea they've both have been marked as a demon's prey. An Evil Queen needs two sacrifices in order to repeat a deadly ritual, a heart of pure love and the soul of a dragon. The price of magic binds the Snow Queen and the Chief of Berk together, and may ultimately tear them apart._

 ** _Till next time, (which hopefully won't be more than 2 weeks time) KE12_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boy this feels short after the last chapter. Anyway since when has Riders of Berk season 5 been online? I've only watched the first two episodes and my thoughts are ep 1 was good, loved how *he* has become an expert of changewings. As for ep 2... yeah it's disappointing imo. (Hope no Riders of Berk writers read this.)**

 **Also DARNIT I've just realised a few ships in the last few seasons have numerous masts, so my whole Viking curiosity / jokes about numerous mast ships has fallen flat on its ass if we go cannon. So let us just imagine that the numerous mast ships don't exist in the series…..**

 **TasiasENDLESSdreams  
I'll PM you in a bit, I'm not ignoring you just I haven't had much internet over the last few days to reply. **

**High Guardian** **  
 **No, as I hope you and no one else want luke to be crowned. Also as for Hiccups comments on the new additions that will be next chapter.****

 **TheAussieBrumby** **  
 **Cheers for the comment mate!****

 **OechsnerC** **  
 **Will do cheers.****

 **Guest** **  
 **Yes, Idunn is going to be... problematic in a few chapters, in one or two ways you mentioned. Anyway cheers for your thoughts!****

 **Kuma Dzurui** **  
 **Cheers for the comment.****

 **Warorpeace** **  
 **The only way I think I could have cut it down is by getting rid of the Hiccup - Astrid conversation and the very last part of the chapter, but I wanted Hiccup in Arendelle this chapter and if I did the chopping then I didn't think it would happen. Also yep, cheers for the correction!****

 **Leslie2132** **  
 **Update!****

 **cgsmithmo** **  
 **I must admit I have a few more twists planned, something especially with that big dragon stalking Hiccup, we will discover why in a few chapters time from something mentioned by ForteEXEMaster quite a while ago. Also yeah I've fallen behind on a lot of stories recently too, for some reason time seems to be getting ever more finite these days. As for my spellings yeah I really need to improve that. Cheers for the comments!****

 **ForteEXEMaster** **  
 **Last chap certainly was a long chapter wasn't it? and I without doubt don't want to write another that size as proof reading it was an absolute nightmare. As for Hiccups character, I am trying to keep him the same for the most part, but *slight spoiler* I will have him snap at times as a result from the war messing with his head and making his temper flare. What I will be trying to convey in the next few chapters is that the war has given him PTSD.****

Toothless landed heavily and exhausted, he had been flying since sundown and the sun had since come back up and was now once more nearing the horizon. Hiccup slid down from his saddle soon after his dragon landed and walked stiffly around, his behind was numb to any feelings after flying for so long, however unlike Toothless who had remained awake the entire journey Hiccup had managed to sneak some sleep eye in on the back of his dragon every now and then.

"I think I need a new behind." Hiccup grumbled to himself as he pulled a few stretches and moved around in an effort to get the blood circulating again. When some feeling in his legs and rear was restored a short time later he walked a little like a zombie up to Toothless's side and inspected the saddle, he thought he felt something on the tail system go 'twang' in mid-flight and now was the first real chance he had to investigate what the source of the 'twang' was. Lowering himself down he looked under his dragon and at the numerous components that made the saddle but he didn't need to look for long for the problem. "Son of a..." He cursed when he saw the metal control rod that allowed Toothless to control his tail automatically had bent, he did not know how this happened as it was made of Gronkle iron but he could think on that later.

With a heavy sigh Hiccup tugged the rod on his dragon's saddle and it quickly detached from whatever was holding it in place, inspecting the rod Hiccup shook his head, it was a major piece that he couldn't bodge job with a twig or something similar, he would need a forge to fix it and get his dragon back in the air. "Well bud, looks like you're grounded for now." The dragon give a croon in response before making its way to a large tree and jumping up to one of its thicker branches, it currently did not care that it had been grounded or the fact it was still wearing its heavy armour, right now all Toothless could think of was getting some well-deserved rest. "Yeah." Commented Hiccup when he realised what his dragon was looking for, a large branch to wrap its tail around and fall asleep on. "You worked for it. I'll be back tomorrow, with a working piece."

Turning he looked towards the direction of the large city he had flown over. "Sharp Shot." He called the small messenger dragon that had directed him to Arendelle. "Go find Elsa." The small dragon tilted its head and squawked as it stretched its limbs and wings, since Toothless' cruising speed was twice if not triple what he was capable of he had been residing in a saddle bag since Toothless had taken off the other day. Not waiting for the small dragon to do as asked Hiccup made sure he had all of his valuables on body, that being a gold bracelet that hung around his upper left arm that he would chip chunks off of to pay for the various things he might need, his portable flute, numerous weapons including his black short sword and a tomahawk, and last but not least his trusty hidden blades that had since been modified to shoot poisonous darts.

When he was sure he had everything he set off on a fast paced jog, the sun was coming down and he wanted to be in the city before it was dark or else he feared he could get lost in these woods. As Hiccup ran he could not help but notice how the woods differed here compared to home, on Berk the woods mostly consisted of large evergreen trees that kept their small prickly leaves all year round, yet here most of the trees appeared to be deciduous, also the sounds he heard were vastly different. On most Viking islands within the forbidden fog birds did not exist as dragons had hunted them to extinction, yet here birds seemed to be flourishing and the songs they sang entertained him as he ran, it was something he believed he would not get tired of hearing. As he continued to run Hiccup spotted something out of the corner of his eye, it was an animal that he knew how to hunt well and it was an animal that made his mouth salivate, slowing to a stop he huddled up to a tree and peeked towards the small feasting boar that had its back turned to him. Looking up the tree he was huddled with he made a snap decision and climbed it, then after slowly tiptoeing along a few branches he found himself directly above the animal that was still oblivious to his very existence and its impending doom, with a lick of his lips Hiccup extended his hidden blades and jumped, it was almost too easy of a kill but he was starving and not complaining.

After binding the animal's rear legs together with some string he kept on his body at all times in case he ever needed to make a tourniquet he hooked it over his shoulder and started to run once more, and soon enough he arrived on the outskirts of Arendelle. Slowing down he started to quickly walk through the small towns that lay just outside the cities walls and as he did so he noticed he was receiving a lot of odd looks from the locals, maybe it was because everyone here was a lot shorter than him? Possibly it was down to how he had a dead animal slung around his neck, or maybe it was due to his heavily armoured appearance, but for whatever reason they stared at him for he did not care, he was no longer a boy who was self-conscious of his appearance or the fact he did not fit in with society's expectations, no that person had long since gone.

After walking for a small while through the city's outskirts he came across a building that looked a little like a forge due to the large chimney and metal ore piled up outside, so Hiccup approached and tried the door, it was locked and thinking about it this did not surprise him as the chimney was barely puffing out white smoke meaning the forge's flame had been stifled. With a sigh he turned, it was likely that most forge's were knocking off at about this time so he made the decision to find somewhere to cook his boar and then secure himself some shelter for the night.

Turning from the forge Hiccup slowly made his way down to the shore line of the fjord that the city lay upon, arriving at the shore Hiccup spot a tree that had fallen a small distance away so with a shrug he approached it and slumped down onto the tree's trunk, looking around he realised he could see most of the fjord from his position, including Arendelle's docks and the city itself, so with a slow nod confirming to himself that this was the place to cook his boar he dropped his hunted game by his side and set to work making a fire, cutting a few small branches off the fallen tree he constructed a small pyramid, then after applying some Caven Crasher Dweller gel that was hidden in a small creek in his armour he light the wooden pyramid. With the Caven Crasher gel the fire took hold quickly and soon the wooden pyramid was a roaring fire, so with nothing to do but wait for the fire to die down a little Hiccup set to work skinning one of his boar's legs, as he prepared the boar leg for consumption he occasionally stopped to watch as large ship entered port and their sailors disembark, from the amount of ships to arrive Hiccup knew Arendelle city was a major city but this did not surprise him, from the cities large size he suspected as much anyway.

With his food prepared and the fire ready to cook Hiccup placed his dinner over the fire and sat back with his flute in hand, the evening had turned into a rather beautiful one, the sky had few clouds, the wind was almost non-existent and the temperature was warm, something he was not used to living the majority of his life a few degrees south of freezing to death. Leaning back against the fallen tree he watched his boar cook and the sun slowly descend, and as he watched time pass his mind started to wander, everything here seemed peaceful, people were not scurrying about trying to erect defences, or making sharp sticks, or thrusting even sharper weapons at one another, no, people here had it easy. He wondered however how much this peaceful life would change should he fail to defeat Umea, if Vikings fell then this place would certainly be in Umea's cross hairs and would this place that seems so peaceful now be able to do what was necessary to fight him off? Vikings knew of little but hardships in life that had made them hard to break, and Hiccup believed that Umea had seriously underestimated his people ability to overcome monumental odds and survive when no one else could, would these people here be able to withstand the same hardships he and his people had to face? He was not so sure.

Leaning forward he turned his boar and then looked back to the city, and as he did so he noticed something that caused him to frown, high up on the cities walls heavy artillery was pointing towards the sky and it did not take him long to deduce what the artillery was for, dragons, he made a mental note that he would have to investigate the weaponry as while he did not believe he or Elsa would ever be at odds enough to be at arms with one another there was always the chance, so he would investigate the weapons and find out what they were capable of.

With the sun below the horizon and his food consumed Hiccup stood from his serene spot and made his way towards Arendelle hoping to find somewhere to call shelter for the night. Not finding anywhere suitable in the outskirts he made a beeline for the inner city and once he passed the thick walls he spotted a small crooked sign hanging above a door of a small thin but tall building. "Dragon's Inn." The sign read. With a curious frown he approached the building and entered to find a woman in her mid-40's, maybe older stood behind a bar and the inside of the building was decorated with many pieces of art that depicted dragons of some sort, none of which he recognised but a few looked like they had been influenced by Monstrous Nightmare's as a lot of the dragons in the art featured a thin elongated face's, horns on the back of the head, long necks, big razor like claws and sharp scales jutting out from the dragon's spine. "Good evening Sir." The woman behind the bar called as he looked around the inn.

"Evening." Hiccup replied as he approached the bar. "Got any rooms free?" It turned out the woman did indeed have a few rooms free, from a 'king size' which was apparently fit for a king, down to a 'single' room with basic features. Removing the golden ring around his upper arm he cut a small half inch off and offered her it as payment. "Will this do?" He asked her, she had quoted him 5 Kronas for 3 nights but since he did not know how much a Krona was he had no idea if the amount of gold was enough.

The woman took the piece of gold and bit it hard, the idea being that if the 'gold' was actually some cheap metal gold plated then she would not be able to leave bite marks in the metal. When satisfied the gold was real the woman nodded her head, he had given her approximately 10-15 Kroans worth of gold. "That will get you supper and breakfast too." Then turning she went into a back room and produced a key. "Room number 4 love, when you want your supper come ask."

Wanting to hit the sack as soon as possible he declined the offer of food before retreating to his room, the room he rented was as basic as could be, with just a bed that had a soft thing on it that was covered in some crawling insects and a tiny rickety looking desk with complementing arm chair. Not particularly liking the idea of sleeping on the bed, mostly because he was so used to calling a hard wooden plank his bed, he took his rest on the floor and sleep soon followed.

 **Meanwhile**

Elsa slide off her horse and stretched her legs a little, as she did so her most trusted servant approached. "Kai?" She called. "Have we had any visitors?"

The servant did not reply till he was a few feet from her and Elsa had handed her horse's reins to a stable boy. "Indeed we have, the envoy from Carona has arrived."

"Anyone else?" 'Who looks like a barbarian' she wanted to say but stopped herself just short from doing so.

"I'm afraid not." The servant replied.

"Shame." The Queen sighed as she walked with the servant inside. "Since I am back before I anticipated could you please inform the chefs that supper will be the usual time, and can you have a servant bring it to my office?" With confirmation that he would organise supper as asked Elsa left the servant to it and approached her office. Slipping inside she was about to slump into her chair but a small creature asleep on a small rock slab startled her. "Sharpshot..." She whispered at seeing the dragon and then she noticed something unusual, the dragon lacked a messenger tube which meant Hiccup had sent it here without a message, or maybe the dragon was the message, she had seen the black dragon land in the woods so maybe by ordering Sharp shot here Hiccup was telling her he was in town? With a smile at the idea Elsa left to get the small sleeping dragon a fish, knowing that it would appreciate the food when it awoke.

/.../

Rising with the sun Hiccup groaned and sat up, unusually he had slept most of the night and he wanted some more sleep, but things that could not wait needed to be done. Since he had not undressed from the previous night he simply stood from the floor and walked down to the bar, he did not bother locking his rooms door behind him since he was simply using the floor space, everything he came with was on his body.

"I see we have an early riser." Commented the same woman from the other day when she saw him descend the stairs. Hiccup nodded as he looked around, he could remember the building's interior having a lot of dragon decorations but he could not remember seeing a few odd skulls which were mounted to a wall, one of which he recognised as a Terrible Terror's skull however it was so old it was almost crumbling.

"I must ask, what is with the dragons?" He asked her as he mulled over another skull, he could not recognise it despite it being in a rather good condition.

"They are real; you know?"

Hiccup turned to look at her with a raised brow. "What makes you think that?"

The woman moved from behind the bar to look at the skull with Hiccup. "This skull here was dug up just down the road, see this bit here?" She tapped the skulls snout where there was a small cavity. "For making sparks and igniting gas." She moved to another skull, this time the terrors. "And this skull, what do you think it is?"

"A dragon?" Hiccup decided to entertain her since he knew exactly what it was.

"Exactly, maybe a new-born from its small size."

"Quite possibly." Agreed Hiccup before pulling a hand to his jaw, something she said just moment prior had him wondering. "What makes you so sure this cavity was for making sparks?" He tapped the cavity the woman pointed out earlier.

The woman held her finger up as if she had been asked this question before and moved over to find a small blackened rock. "See these rocks?" She picked them up and struck them off one another causing sparks to fly all over the place. "These were found in the skulls. My theory, the dragons would strike them together igniting their flame."

Hiccup knew from his experience studying dragons that only one type of dragon struck rocks, most notably flint, off one another to ignite their flame and that was a Zippleback. Looking at the second skull again he could see some resemblance but it lacked certain features that modern Zipplebacks have, maybe this could be some sort of ancestor? The Twins had once hypothesized that dragons evolved, meaning they changed as required for their environment and maybe this was evidence of that theory? Looking back to the woman he noticed a picture of a dragon on a wall. "Quite so." He agreed before asking. "Then what does this show?"

"Ah this is... from a child's story book." She smiled. "It tells the tale of how a princess was taken hostage by a dragon, and how the king sent a thousand men to slay the beast." Hiccup frowned, dragons did not hold people hostage, or none of the dragons he knew did including Toothless who was still judged to be the most intelligent of all dragons, however he suspected if they could test the intelligence of a Bewilderbeast then his friend's species might have to take second place.

"And this one?" He gestured to another picture and this picture had a large dragon that slightly resembled a Monstrous Nightmare in front of a man brandishing a long sword and shield. "What does this show?"

"To a knight there is no greater achievement than slaying a dragon, this drawing tries to depict this fact." This alarmed Hiccup, if dragons were seen as the ultimate trophy piece then Toothless would be in grave danger should he be discovered. "Do you think if a dragon was discovered knights would go hunting for glory?"

The woman sadly nodded and Hiccup had to suppress a frustrated sigh as he turned to look back at the dragon's skull he did not recognise, if this was true Elsa should have warned him! Swallowing to try and wash away his brief irritation he then asked, "If dragons existed, where did they go?"

The woman shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we hunted them to extinction."

"And what if they still existed, what then?"

The woman shrugged again as she shook her head in thought. "Then I guess the same thing would happen, man would go hunting."

Hiccup raised brow as he asked. "And why is that?"

The woman gestured to a drawing on the wall that showed a large dragon standing tall over a burning town, it's face almost looked like it was proud of the fires. "If they hold people hostage and burn our towns we would have little to no choice."

Knowing from experiencing Berks raids first hand before dragons were understood Hiccup nodded. "Yes, I guess you would be right, without understanding people tend towards violent tendencies. Anyway I have work to do so thank you for the information, about dragons, I shall see you later."

/.../

Finding another forge like building Hiccup stuck his head through the door and looked around to see if it was what he suspected and sure enough it was a forge however since the forge looked cold he could not tell if it was open for business or not. "Anyone home?" He called loudly.

"Come in lad!" Replied the voice of the head smith, Eric. Opening the door fully Hiccup entered, the forge was organised much more like a shop than his home forge but where it counted, that being the workshop where the metal work was undertaken it was quite similar. "Now what can I do for you?"

Hiccup arrived at the counter and looked around again before responding. "How much to hire your forge for a few hours?"

"To hire?" The man scratched his head as he looked the oddly dressed person who was obviously from elsewhere in the world up and down. "Do you even know how to use a mallet lad?"

Hiccup tilted his head on the side. "No, I just wanna play with fire." He replied sarcastically before taking a serious tone. "How much?"

Eric scratched his head again and clucked his tongue, the man before him looked like anything but a smith, he had more of a fighters build but for the right price he wouldn't care, after all it would take some real effort to break the forge. "8 Kronas."

Hiccup removed the golden bracelet secured around his forearm and snapped a piece about a half inch long off. "Will this do?" He asked.

The man behind the till nodded enthusiastically, the gold was equivalent to 15 Kronas at least. "The forge is yours as long as you need it."

"Great." Replied Hiccup as he started to dump his equipment, including the remains of the dead boar that he had not consumed the previous day. "Do you mind if I cook this on the forge later on?"

"If you would be kind enough to give me a slice." Replied Eric and Hiccup nodded, the Boar would be too large for him to eat alone anyway.

"So, where you from lad?" Asked Eric as he munched on what remained of his breakfast while watching the man attempt to get his forge to temperature.

"Far North." Grunted Hiccup as he pumped more air into the forge further increasing the heat. "You lived here your entire life?" He proceeded to ask Eric.

"Yes, born and bred." The man declared proudly as he watched the Viking work, the forge was getting increasingly hotter, far hotter than he had ever gone. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" He then asked sceptical of the Viking.

"Aye." Responded Hiccup before spitting on the forge and counting the seconds it took for the spit to boil off. Satisfied that the forge was hot enough he grabbed Toothless's broken control rod and buried it deep within the forge, with how hot the fire was the tongs struggled to withstand the heat and quickly became malleable.

The man watched on un-convinced but stayed silent till Hiccup pulled the metal control rod out and smashed it with a hammer, but the metal didn't budge, he needed it hotter, Eric having never seen a metal capable of withstanding such heat pulled a hand up to his jaw and asked. "What's that metal you working on?"

Hiccup looked to him momentarily before looking back to the forge and continuing to pump air inside it. "A trade secret."

"Oh." The man rubbed his jaw some more. "Is it very strong?"

Hiccup chuckled as he pulled his heavy armour and shirt off, the incredible heat of the forge was making the room become unbearably hot and he was already sweltering. "I'd say so."

There was a small silence as the smithy looked over the foreign man's highly scarred body that also now featured a few small runes of the ancient Norse language tattooed into his skin so that they followed his spine on either side, the runes told of his accomplishments and asked for Tyr, the Norse god of war, to grant him victory in battle. Hiccup had not wanted the runes but he eventually succumbed under pressure from the other chiefs when the war was looking to favour the man from the far west.

Eric gulped, this man in his forge was well built and it was obvious he was a warrior from his scars, and with the runes he started to suspect the man was from much further North than he initially thought. "So, how far north you from?"

Hiccup turned to look at him before pumping more air in the forge, "Very."

"You a Viking or something then?"

Hiccup peered into the forge to see how red the metal rod was glowing. "Thorough bred." He responded before pulling the metal out of the forge and pounding it with the hammer again, and this time it was ready for manipulation, so with well-practiced moves he begun to beat the metal into submission with a heavy hammer.

/.../

Elsa sighed a disappointed sigh, she knew she shouldn't have expected to see Hiccup strolling around Arendelle city, after all the city is a large place, but for some reason she was still saddened by the fact that she had not seen him. With a nod to Leffe she started the slow stroll back to her castle but a small shop grabbed her attention, it was the forge of Master Eric, the man she hired to occasionally produce horse hooves for the stallions and mares in her castles care. With a slight frown she walked towards the forge and poked her head through the door to look inside. It did not take her long to spot a tall highly muscular figure working over the forge, she knew it was him from his tall stature, no Arendellian was over 6 foot and covered in more scars than some could count. "Ahem." She coughed as she entered the forge hoping to gain his attention but Hiccup continued to bray the metal he was working on and Elsa couldn't help but notice her eyes were drawn to the muscles that rippled in his back with every stroke of the hammer, she had forgot just how well built the Viking was, or maybe he was bigger now? She was not too sure.

Eric hearing her turned instantly and looked like a deer caught in the royal carriages head lamps before quickly making his way over and bowing. "Your Majesty." He started. "How can I be of service?"

Elsa paused momentarily, she wanted Hiccups attention not his. "Master Eric, my stable workers appear to have lost the date of your last service, I was hoping you may possess the dates you last worked my mares." She lied, in an attempt to distract him momentarily.

"Give me a moment and I will have a look Ma'am." He responded before quickly disappearing into the back of his shop, leaving just Elsa, Hiccup and two guards in the main area of the forge.

"Chief Hiccup?" She called out loudly so that her voice would carry over his powerful strikes on the metal rod he was working on.

Hiccup hearing her this time Hiccup stopped his pounding of the metal and turned to face her, she hadn't change since the day he last saw her, still as mind numbingly gorgeous as ever. "Queen Elsa." He replied after a short silence, then he dropped his hammer and metal rod on the dirt floor before approaching her. "Long time no see."

Elsa looked Hiccup from top to bottom, his hair was long and untamed, his beard had grown out of control and was now shaggy in appearance with large chunks missing along his left jaw line where hairs failed to grow over two large scars on the left side of his face, his nose also had a semi healed gash across the bridge of it and his right ear was missing its lobe. But the worst part of it all was how gaunt his face was looking despite his well-built body. "Yes." She replied eventually. "It is good to see you again."

The Viking nodded as he stopped a few short feet from her and looked her over again, in the time they had been apart she had only seemed to grow more gorgeous. "You have no idea."

Elsa stepped closer and raised a hand to his scarred jaw, tracing the scars with her thumb. "I remember telling you to stay alive."

"And here I thought women liked scars, or maybe that's just a Viking thing." He joked lightly before sighing. "Staying alive has been harder than you could imagine."

Elsa did not want to ask how as she knew she would dislike the answer. "Well the main thing is you are alive, and Hiccup? Thank-you for coming." The Viking chief nodded into her hand silently, he would not admit it to her but he wanted to still be out there and on the front lines, however he knew Astrid would have revolted and dragged him here by his hair had he not taken the trip.

Eric meanwhile was about to leave the back of his shop when he noticed the interaction between the Viking Chief and Queen, turning to his work mate who had slept the majority of the day since it had been quiet he whispered. "Frank, come see this." Seeing Queen Elsa show this much affection to anyone but Princess Anna was unheard of, and everyone knew the rumour about her liking a Viking.

The Viking leader took a step back from Elsa. "Don't mention it." He replied to her before turning to the forge. "Now I need to fix this rod, the longer it's broken the longer Toothless is grounded." And if knights would go hunting his dragon should Toothless be discovered then the longer it was broken the more danger his best friend was in.

The Queen lowered her hand back down to her side, of course something would creep up and stop them from reuniting as soon as possible. "I understand. Will I see you later on?"

The Viking nodded his head as he leaned over and picked up the rod he had dropped. "Once I fitted this I will be back in town, so if you want I guess so."

"Then where will you be staying for your duration here? I can have a room made ready for you in the castle."

Hiccup didn't reply till he placed the control rod back into the forge to bring it up to working heat. "I've got myself a room in a place called Dragons Inn just up the road, so thanks for the offer but no thanks."

Elsa shook her head at the idea of Hiccup staying in 'Dragons Inn'. "I should have known that is where you would stay." She almost laughed.

The Viking nodded. "Yes, for some odd reason I was compelled to visit the place. Also while it is on my mind do you have somewhere safe to guard a precious item?"

"Precious item?" Wondered Elsa outloud, could he be talking about Toothless. "But yes."

Hiccup peeked at the control rod that was still buried in the forge as he informed her of what his precious item is. "It is a book."

Elsa frowned, what could be so precious about a book that it needed guarded. "Yes, that should not be an issue, it can be stored with the royal jewels."

With the control rod back up to heat Hiccup took it out and started to work on it again, replying to Elsa between strikes. "Good, can I bring it in today?"

The Queen nodded, she liked that idea since it would mean she would definitely see the man again today. "Yes, when will you bring it?"

"Some time after noon."

"Then can I invite you to dinner tonight?"

Hiccup waited till he finished inspecting his most recent work on the control rod before nodding. "Yes, I would like that, where should I go?"

"Approach the inner castle's front doors, there I will have informed a guard to expect your arrival, what clothes will you be wearing so the guard will know?"

Hiccup had only brought one set of clothes, that being his combat armour, it differed from his pre-war flight suit by incorporating more Gronkle Iron in vital areas and giving a more 'demon' look to his appearance, so that his appearance would fuel rumours that he was a demon of the underworld among Umea's men. "Black armour." He replied. "But just tell your man to look for this." He gestured with his hammer to his leg and Elsa immediately nodded, why didn't she think of that?

"Very well, then I look forward to tonight." Hiccup nodded at her before starting to use a bottom fuller to increase the control rods length, and Elsa soon after left leaving Hiccup to his work, she wanted to stay and talk with the man for longer but it was obvious she was only intruding on whatever work he was undertaking, besides she should probably be back in the castle ready to receive any guests who were arriving for her sister's 21st.

When the Queen had vanished Eric came out of the forge's back room. "Just who are you?" He demanded of Hiccup.

"Just someone taking a break from duties." He replied wanting to believe the statement was true.

"Duties?" Asked Eric.

"Don't want to talk about it."

/.../

"Okay." Breathed out Elsa as she considered her next few words. "First and foremost forget what you have come to expect of a royal." She informed Rapunzel and Eugene who was also going to be joining her table tonight for dinner. "The man is a Viking, through and through."

"Meaning?" Asked the royal from Corona.

Elsa breathed out as she considered where to start. "You will notice his appearance first, he will be in black armour that I suspect will be well worn, his face shows signs of battle, he has a missing left foot that has since been replaced with an intricate device allowing him to walk and his hair will be... for the lack of a better word untidied." Elsa give a small pause as she considered what to say next. "When you speak to him you will notice a heavy accent and his speech will incorporate a lot of colloquial language, also do not expect him to speak in riddles like some royals we know do, he will be to the point."

"So basically just expect an everyday civilian." Summarized Anna.

Idunn tapped her glass and shook her head, she could not believe Elsa was inviting the Viking leader into their home, yes she was thankful he rescued her from that camp but this was a man who she had seen toss someone to dragons for them to rip apart, who had an incredibly dangerous beast as a pet and who had probably killed more men than Arendelle's entire army. "But he is far more dangerous than any civilian." Idunn added to Anna's statement.

Elsa shot her mother a quick glance before nodding, that much was true as much as she hated to admit it. "While true." She started with a bit of a glare directed at her mother. "He is only a danger to those who pose a threat to him, however that can be said of any human in a position of power, even myself." Idunn continued to tap her glass, she would stay silent for now but that did not mean she would speak up if she felt she needed to. "Now another thing to be aware of is his society is very distant from our own." Elsa continued. "He will not bow without prompt, he does not care for titles, in some Viking traditions being rude is expected, in their culture physical contact with chiefs, their royals, is not sacred, and their table manners are to be honest revolting."

"To some." Anna quipped as a servant walked in while looking like he wanted the Queen's attention.

"Yes?" Elsa called and the servant approached. "Your Majesty," He started. "One Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd has arrived, and may I add with over 10 weapons on body, two of which are known assassin weapons, and 8 darts we believe to contain poison yet no apparent way to use them."

Elsa should have expected Hiccup to be so heavily armed meaning she should have informed the guard to expect it and just let him through the gates without investigating him. "Return his weapons and let him in." When the servant turned to do as asked Elsa turned to the Carona Royals. "Well, shall we go meet a Viking?"

Rapunzel was the first up but Eugene looked a little hesitant. "Why is he so heavily armed?" He asked.

"He is a Viking." Replied Anna with a shrug as if that should be enough for the man to understand.

/.../

 **Question / competition time**

 **I want to know what would be the weirdest food combination you can think of, so e.g mixing pizza, curry, haggis and a handful of sushi or something. Don't make it too long and the weirdest combo will make it in this story in a few chaps time! Bonus points for having something from northern europe involved.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, sorry this is so late, with summer eventually arriving to my small rainy part of the world I've been enjoying it as much as humanly possible so this story has taken a spot on the back burner over the last few weeks while I burn myself in the few days of sun we get every year.**

 **Anyway, getting on with things, I've noticed 'Aint' is not recognised by a good few spell checks so I'm guessing a few of you won't know its meaning, basically its slang for 'Is not'.**

 **RR**

 **Noctus Fury** **  
 **Those are some interesting points you made about the food, it is something I will have to take into account but my list was mostly to give you an idea of what I wanted. As for a shave I've been thinking of giving him something like Ragnar's haircut off Vikings Season 1, what do you think?****

 **High Guardian** **  
 **I think that dish is just called roasted cows udder. Also my idea is Hiccup will attend a buffet that has food from all over the world, so shoot some African dishes at me.****

 **Jeff** **  
 **You mean Balut? If so yeah that is certainly an interesting dish that could make an appearance.****

 **Guest(1)** **  
 **Yes, yes I do. Cheers for the correction!****

 **Guest(2)** **  
 **No problem, glad you're enjoying them****

 **OechsnerC** **  
 **Update!****

 **Warorpeace** **  
 **Yep, always room for improvement so cheers for the tip! Also liking the combination!****

 **Tasia'sEndlessDreams** **  
 **Yeah Idun is not going to be in any of your good books for a while yet, and yep, time alone after dinner but not in this chap.****

 **InternetWanderer** **  
 **Well, something similar to what you suggested has made its way into this chapter, and liking this food combination especially since they aren't well known to myself and I had to look it up. Plus, bonus points that they are from northern Europe!****

 **Inspector me** **  
 **Cheers for the review, I do try to keep my foot in reality and I think that will come out a bit more as we see more of Hiccup in a 'refined' world, but at the end of the day this story features dragons and ice magic. I have actually debated about developing an ultra-realistic story for this universe, where after Elsa's coronation Vikings are forced to go raiding for food (Since all their crops were wiped out in the 'eternal winter' during summer and the sudden change in temperature also killed many fish) and a war with Arendelle is the result. The thing that I think would put people off is I would make the Vikings realistic and brutal. It is something I would like to go further with but I'm not sure how many people would enjoy this ultra-realistic take on things so I might do a intro chapter and see how much interest I get but no promises.****

 **Ghost Dragon Master** **  
 **Cheers for your thoughts, hope you enjoy the update!****

 **RavenX1988** **  
 **Yeah it's going to be a while before I want you readers to warm up to her, also update!****

 **The guy who PM'd me (Not sure if you wanted to be anonymous or not)** **  
 **I do like this mix! Cheers for the combo.****

/.../

With his weapons returned Hiccup slung a dead wolf over his neck as if it weighed next to nothing, then with his other hand he grabbed the tail of another wolf carcass before picking up a thick book and strolling through the thick steel reinforced doors of Arendelle's primary palace, once inside he arrived in the palace's courtyard where a short and plump man was waiting for him, the mans head was supporting a rather large wig that was obvious to any tom dick or harry as to be fake, and it amused the Chief that a man would be caught wearing such an atrocious head piece.. "Chief Hiccup?" The man called to him as if he was unsure of the name.

Hiccup adjusted his hold of the 2nd wolf before looking at the man who addressed him and saying, "It's just Hiccup."

The man with the comical wig seemed momentarily lost for words, never before had a royal walked in with a bunch of dead animals draped over them and then progress to dismiss their title as if it was nothing, yes other royals went hunting as it was seen to be a gentleman's sport, but none carried their prey in such a manner as they would have servants for that and not want to dirty their fine clothes. "As you wish. This way please."

The Viking give a small nod and started to follow the servant, as he did so he couldn't help but look around the courtyard, flowers were almost everywhere but what amazed him the most was a feature in the middle of the court yard, what is this feature? It is a small artificial pond with water squirting directly upwards and against gravity. Taking a few large steps Hiccup came up by the servant's side and asked, "How does that work?" While flicked his head in the fountains direction since both his hands were full.

The servant was once more at a loss for words, this time at Hiccups ignorance to the fountain, so Hiccup just shrugged at the servant's silence and approached the fountain on his own will causing the servant to chase after him, Hiccup wanted, no, he needed to know how they were pumping the water skywards. Once he placed his book on the side of the fountain carefully so that it did not risk dropping in he dropped the wolves and then he slowly circled the fountain trying to see if there were any visible indicators of how the water was being moved upwards. Not being able to see anything of significance he took a step back and raised a hand to stroke his shaggy beard, then as anyone who was curious of the fountain would do, he started to poke and prod it.

Elsa meanwhile frowned, Hiccup only had to walk from the front gates to the Drawing Room, a feat that should take any capable man a minute at most so what was keeping the Viking? After excusing herself from the small group she set off to find out why the man was taking so long.

Hiccup pulled his head out of the fountain and shook it to clear his hair of water, and as he did so the servant spoke up. "Sir, it is not orthodox to keep the Queen waiting."

"Hmm I'm sure waiting a minute won't kill her." Hiccup grunted while taking a step back and continuing his assessment of the fountain, and the servant was once more at a loss for words as he wondered why on earth his Queen would invite this barbarian creature into her home.

Elsa having found Hiccup quickly had been watching him prod, poke and investigate her water fountain for a small while from her advantage point and decided to only just break her silence. "Chief Hiccup?"

"Hmm." Hiccup replied with a deep humm in his throat, surprised to see that she had been behind him for a small while. "This thing is a marvel."

"Well." Elsa started. "If you want I can show you the pump house later tonight? But first food." She then Quickly turned to Kai. "Could you please get Chief Hiccup a towel?"

As Kai turned to acquire the requested item Hiccup nodded in agreement with the Queen before picking his book and wolves up. "Yes, I guess so."

Elsa noticing some red marks glistering on the man's neck frowned and approached a few steps, then raising a hand she brought a hand up to his face and turned it so that she could better see the right side of his neck, he was bleeding from two deep looking gashes that she could not remember him having earlier in the day. "Actually, first we see to this, how did it happen?"

"This?" Asked Hiccup pointing to his wound before rubbing some fingers over the lacerations, clearing away the blood. "It's just a scratch."

Elsa shook her head; the cut was more than a scratch. "Hiccup, how did it happen?" She asked with a tone that demanded his compliance.

The Viking pat one of the wolves as best as he could with his full hands. "I had a run in with the local wildlife."

"You mean you were attacked?" The Queen asked with concern and horror that such a thing would happen to a foreign dignitary of all people.

"Well, yes, but this fine example of a Viking showed 'em who's chief." He replied with a chuckle that was very reminiscent of his fathers. "Oh and this is the book I mentioned earlier."

The Queen give a sigh and shake of her head, if any other royal came to her country and was attacked by a pack of wild wolves she would not hear the end of it, and knowing other royals she would probably have to give them some sort of pricey recompense to keep good diplomatic relations, although thinking on it any other foreign royal would have a small platoon of guards with them at all times so the likelihood of them being attacked by wolves was slim at best. With a silent sigh the Queen decided she would drop the subject of the wolves for now, but made a mental note to make sure there was an organised cull of the predators soon as she had also been receiving complaints by local farmers whose livestock were also being preyed upon. "If you do not mind me asking, what is so important about this book?"

Hiccup started to follow her as she led him towards the inner castle and further through the courtyard. "The Book..." He started to reply but Elsa could tell he was uncertain of his words. "People..." He sighed again, he maze well tell her the truth if she was going to safeguard it for him. "If this book falls into Umea's hands he could win the war."

Elsa had to swallow, hard. Never before had a foreign nation put so much trust in her, but more than this she had only had about a week and a half worth of real contact time with Hiccup, she might have expected it from very close allies like Corona but Hiccup, a man that if she was honest with herself she barely knew? "I'm honoured you would let us hold something so precious to your people, but are you sure this is the wisest decision?" She asked with obvious disbelief.

The chief nodded briefly. "It is safer here." He informed her. In the Barbaric North Umea's spies were constantly closing in on its location and before the invitation Hiccup was debating setting the book on fire to destroy it, meaning if any pre-war dragon rider died, which has already happened numerous times, then the probability of knowledge being lost is almost guaranteed. "Besides, it's a gift for Anna's coming of age on the condition you do not let anyone other than yourself and Anna to read from it. Not even trusted allies."

Elsa give a brief pause to consider the request before nodding, she could understand why Hiccup only wanted her and Anna to read from it considering what he had told her. "I will make sure of it." Leading Hiccup through the front doors of the inner castle Elsa held her finger up to Anna and the other royals who were waiting patiently for the Viking, telling them to wait, Elsa then took Hiccup swiftly through the castle and to the royal safe where she would store the book. Arriving at the room where the safe was held the two guards stationed outside swiftly opened the doors to allow them entry, the room the safe resided in had thick stone walls, no apparent entry spot other than the front door and another two guards were stationed inside, for the age the room was impenetrable to all but the most skilled of thieves. As Elsa approached the safe to open it Hiccup stood back a little, not wanting to see the combination to the safe.

"So..." He stated while looking around the room and at anything but the safe. "I saw Anna waiting, who were the others."

When the safe was unlocked Elsa pulled the handle and the heavy steel reinforced door of the safe opened with a loud and blood curdling squeak, making Hiccup and both the guards grimace. "Sorry about that." Elsa apologised. "But in attendance we have the Princess of Conrona, her plus one, then we have Anna's plus one, as for the older woman she was one of Umea's slaves your people freed."

Hiccup frowned a little. "A slave of Umea?" His mind started to work as he attempted to figure out just why a slave of Umea would be here.

Elsa nodded in confirmation that he heard right as she turned to face him. "Your book?" When Hiccup handed her the book and it was placed in the safe Elsa immediately shut the safe's door and locked it. "Yes, she is also my mother."

"Ah." Responded the Viking. "She branded with a simple U or..." Hiccup was forced to pause as Kai handed him a towel."...a fancy U?" Hiccup continued as he rubbed his long hair with the towel.

"What difference does it make?" Asked Elsa as started to lead Hiccup through the castle's corridors and to a room where he could have his cuts tended to.

"It tells me where she came from." If it was a 'fancy' U then it was likely she was a pleasure girl, where as a simple U would show that she came from a work camp.

"I fail to see how that is important."

Hiccup understood the Queens reluctance to answer. "Then it isn't." He responded as Elsa led him into another room where an old man he vaguely recognised was sat behind a large wooden desk, on the desk a frog was in mid dissection and a few metal probes with wires leading off and into some wooden boxes were attached to the the frog's legs at various points, but what drew Hiccups attention the most was a small gadget that focussed the light from a large window and onto a certain part of the frog, lighting it up so that the finer details were visible.

The Queen cleared her throat. "Doctor Smith?" The man visibly jumped before looking up to his visitors and what Hiccup saw caused him to frown, the doctor had what looked like the bottom of jam jars over his eyes.

"Ma'am?" The doctor replied to Elsa. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to attend to a flesh wound."

The doctor removed his glasses and give the Queen a quick look over, he could see no wounds, then looking to Hiccup he give him a quick glance over before uttering. "Ah, the Viking." Standing from behind his desk he approached Hiccup and reached up to turn his face so the wound was clearly visible. "Huh, it's barely a scratch." The doctor spoke as he studied and prodded the cuts.

Hiccup turned to look at Elsa when the doctor let go of his face. "Hate to say it, but I told you so." Elsa give him a look which told him not to question her opinion. "Or maybe not."

"No." Replied Elsa before turning back to the doctor. "What can you do for it?"

The man turned to the many shelves that lined his lavish rooms walls and rummaged through them to produce a small glass bottle, then finding a cotton bud he soaked the cotton and handed it over to Hiccup. "Hold this on the wound for 10 seconds."

Hiccup took the cotton bud but before holding it to his neck he gives it a sniff, the scent caused him to wrinkle his nose and pull his head back away from the bud. "Smells like..."

"Yes?" The man asked expectantly.

Hiccup took another whiff of the bud to make sure his nose was not deceiving him. "Fermented Yak dung. Keep it." He held the bud out for the doctor and Smith looked to Elsa before taking the Bud back. "Look..." Hiccup then stated. "I'll just hold a cloth to it if needed but I 'aint' shoving that on, besides, it's mostly stopped bleeding on its own."

Elsa could only shake her head, she could not force him to do anything against his wish, well she could but doing so could have many different repercussions she did not want to think about. Reaching forward she picked up a tissue from the doctors desk. "Make sure you do then." Elsa informed him as she handed him the tissue, and then she started to lead Hiccup back to where her sister and the others were waiting, as they walked Elsa spoke again. "I need to warn you." She started. "These people in attendance tonight are fellow royals, they will not be expecting someone such as yourself." Hiccup raised a brow at what Elsa was suggesting but remained silent. "I would give you a crash course on how to interact with them but I fear we would be here all day, so I've told them what not to expect from yourself. Just please do not try to insult them and all shall be fine."

"I can do that." Replied Hiccup but Elsa give him a look with a raised brow. "Well, depending you don't have any questionable rules that is."

"You may come to find that 'questionable' rules and traditions is what my society is founded on I am afraid."

The Viking started to chuckle. "Well, it looks like I will be saying sorry a lot."

Elsa give a small nod before rounding the corner to where her sister and fellow royals were waiting. "Okay." She spoke to Hiccup. "You already know Anna, this." She gestured to a man by the red heads side, he was tall but not quite Hiccup level of height. "Is Kristoff Brjorgman." Moving to another couple the Queen spoke again. "This is Princess Rapunzel and Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, and finally but not least this is my mother, Idunn the Duchess of Aarhus." Hiccup briefly nodded his head towards them, a Viking gesture to show he recognised their status. "Kristoff, Princess Rapunzel, Eugene, mother, this is Chief Hiccup of the Barbaric North."

"Actually." Hiccup spoke up. "I'm here on a break so just Hiccup."

Elsa shook her head at Hiccup before speaking in her Queen voice to show what she was about to say was important. "It is advisable that you retain your title, I will explain the reasons for doing so later."

Hiccup give Elsa a brief nod before asking the others as a whole. "So, how's life?" While not an ideal first comment to the others it did break the ice.

Rapunzel was forced to take a small pause, no royal had ever greeted her like that and it caught her off guard. "Well, thank you." She initially replied. "And how is life treating yourself?"

Hiccup give her a brief smile alongside a half arsed shrug. "Still got two hands and one foot to kick and punch with as these two here found out..." He gestured to the wolves he was still carrying "...so could be worse I guess."

"Oh." Replied the Coronian, not quite sure as to what she should reply to that. "Have you been hunting?"

"I was the hunted." Turning to Anna Hiccup give her a small nod again, the nod showed respect. "Long time no see."

"Yes." Responded the princess before approaching him, she was going to give him a brief hug but when she got a whiff of the wolves and noticed their bloodied coats she decided that not giving the man a hug would be the wise decision. "It certainly has been, what do you intend on doing with the wolves?" Wolf meat was not particularly known for being pleasant.

Hiccup frowned like he had just been asked an incredibly dumb question, but Kristoff was the one to reply. "Are you kidding me?" Kristoff approached the Viking. "May I?" He held his hand towards one of the wolves and Hiccup handed the wolf over for the Bjorgaman to inspect. "See these furs?" He turned to talk to Anna. "These will make great boots."

Anna was sceptical. "They smell horrendous." It was true, the wolves thick furry coat smelled of rotten flesh and death, a product of the wolves shoving their face's deep into carcasses they consume. "And they would make a better scarf."

Kristoff could only laugh, what did Anna expect the fur of a wild animal that feasted on rotting carcasses to smell like? Roses and expensive Ambergris? "A wash or two should sort the smell out, and as for a scarf, why would you waste such a good skin on a scarf?"

Hiccup happily agreed that the wolf skins would make good boots but, "What is a scarf?"

Anna turned to Hiccup with disbelief written on her face. "You Vikings do not have scarfs?" Hiccup shrugged and shook his head. "Things that wrap around your neck to keep your neck warm?" Anna explained.

"Ah, a hals-duk." The Viking replied before shaking his head, Vikings rarely used such items of clothing since a they are supposed to be immune to the cold so using a one would show 'weakness', and a Viking would not willingly show 'weakness' as it would give others a reason to ridicule or even belittle them. "I must agree with... Kristoff? to waste such a skin on a hals-duk would invite the wrath of Thor, maybe even Odin."

"Well I think it would make a nice scarf." The Princess complained.

Elsa had watched on for long enough, since Hiccup was late, probably due to the wolves' food would soon be ready. "Yes, me too, now I suggest we put the wolves where their rotten odour can not be smelled and chase off our appetite since dinner shall soon be ready."

/.../

Hiccup picked the plate up and sniffed, his suspicion was confirmed, he thought his eyes were just misleading him but no, the things on his plate was exactly what he thought they were. "So..." He asked the room as a whole. "Snails?" Obviously this question caused many raised brows and looks between the more civilised in the room as they tried to work out what was wrong with snails.

"Yes?" Elsa asked a little confused.

The Viking poked and prodded a snail shell before picking it up with his bare fingers, this resulted in some more raised brows, after all no royal would dare be seen to eat with their fingers since that behaviour would put them on par with a standard skivvy. "Are these for eating or...?" Hiccup looked to Anna at noticing her comical smirk. "Seriously..." He looked back to the large shell between his fingers, but in his fingers the shell looked rather small. "...Snails?"

Elsa knew the Viking would be blunt about his opinions but she did not expect him to be this blunt, maybe this was another change that the war had brought out of him. "Yes, this plate is called Escargot and is a delicacy from a place called France, try it, you may enjoy it."

Hiccup brought a hand to rub his shaggy jaw as he looked around the room to see if anyone was about to point a finger and shout Loki day, but with a prolonged period of silence he guessed they were either too good at suppressing their glee at making him eat a snail or they actually ate snails. Looking back at the snail he chuckled at the thought of eating one of the lowly and most despicable life forms and then with a shrug he chucked the snail in his mouth, shell and all, and he chewed, this resulted in some loud cracks as the shell broke up and a pulled face on Hiccups behalf as the shell proved rather hard to swallow. As he chewed he looked around the room and noticed the other's had started to stare at him some more, or at least more than usual. "What now?" He talked with a half full mouth.

"Err." Anna was the one to tell him where he had gone wrong. "You were not supposed to eat the shell."

"Oh." Was all Hiccup replied and then to the disgust everyone on the table he pulled fragments of the cracked shell out of his mouth with his bare fingers and inspected what he found. Not particularly enjoying the one snail he did try he put the fragments on his plate before picking the plate up and biting it between his teeth to test its strength. "Say, what is this made of?" He spoke after removing the plate from his mouth and tapping the plate with his nail.

Elsa swallowed and dabbed her mouth, this meal was proving to be an interesting one. "That would be porcelain."

"Hmm." Vikings still used good old wooden plates since most other materials were either too expensive to produce or could not withstand a bit of Viking man handling. "Are they strong?"

"Very brittle so please be careful."

The Viking sighed. "No good for us Vikings then." Deciding not to investigate the plate further he pushed it forward and into the middle of the table so that it was out of his immediate vicinity. Then he picked up a glass which had been filled with a pinkish liquid, raising the glass to his nose he sniffed again, whatever the liquid was it smelled sweet and fruity. Bringing the glass to his mouth he let some of the liquid in for preliminary tasting before taking a large swag, while it was not his favourite drink by a long shot it wasn't bad as such.

Rapunzel realising that she had been slightly put off her food decided to try and get to know the chief a little better. "Cheif Hiccup, is this your first time outside of the Barbaric North?"

To her surprise Hiccup shook his head and then emptied his emptied his glass before saying. "No, I've been out a fair amount as of late, far to the west."

"Oh, how so?"

Idunn broke her silence for the first time since Hiccup had been introduced. "War."

Hiccup turned to look at her, he was going to claim it was a matter for another time since he was not particularly wanting to talk about it. After inspecting Idunn for a small time and evaluating her stern appearance and hard eyes that she had been boring into him with all evening he eventually nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, as some here know war has taken me to faraway lands." When a servant approached to refill Hiccups glass with wine he turned to the servant and gestured to the bottle in the servant's hand. "Can I buy the bottle?"

This caused some more raised brows among the 'civilised', when Elsa had warned them that Hiccup was different they had never expected someone like this. "B-buy?" The servant stuttered while looking lost, not knowing what his next actions should be.

"Yes?" Asked Hiccup not seeing the problem while removing the golden coil wrapped around his left arm. "Will this much gold do?" He indicated a small half cm of gold and the servant looked between the gold ring, the bottle and his queen.

Elsa swallowed her food down before dabbing her mouth and speaking up. "Just leave Chief Hiccup the bottle." The servant nodded and handed the overly tall man the bottle, he was thankful his queen spoke up as he genuinely had no idea how to respond to the chief in that situation. When the Viking Chief had the bottle in his hand he topped his glass up to the brim and happily took a swag, he had not touched alcohol of any real strength in a long time since he was not wanting its effects to cloud his decision making in such a vital time for his people, but since he was away from all the fighting and decision making he was going to enjoy himself as much as he could tonight for Odin knows he many not ever get another chance. "Chief Hiccup, should I assume you are planning a..." Elsa's eye was distracted as a flash of purple flew through an open window. "...heavy evening?" Soon after the purple flash a green creature also made its way in through the window.

Hearing the wing flaps of his trusty messenger Hiccup turned around in his chair and smiled as Sharpshot came to rest on the back rest of his chair. Raising a hand, he allowed sharpshot to crawl onto his forearm before lowering the dragon and placing him in his lap where the Viking could give the dragon a good hard scratch. Rapunzel, having never seen a dragon looked on with great curiosity but Eugene sat back and asked. "Just what is that?"

Anna pulled her chair out before patting her lap and soon after Giggles who also entered through the window landed gracefully in her lap. "A dragon." She replied cheerfully when the dragon landed.

"A dragon?" Spluttered Eugene. "I thought they were of myth and stories."

Hiccup remained silent as he scratched Sharpshot, he wanted to know how Anna was going to respond. "Well, as we all should know some myths are based on truth."

There was a small silence till Rapunzel spoke. "Where did you find it?"

Anna looked to Hiccup who was still scratching Sharpshot, the dragon was now cooing happily as he dug his fingernails deep in between the spines on the dragon's back. Hiccup noticing the silence looked up and noticed the table was now looking at him. "Yes?" He asked the table suspiciously.

"Princess Rapunzel was asking where you find dragons." Anna informed him.

Hiccup looked to Rapunzel and then to Eugene in an attempt to weigh them up, with a frown at what he saw he turned to Elsa. "Can I trust them not to send poachers?" The Queen give a brief nod of her head so Hiccup turned back to the Royal of Corona. "They are a protected species that live within the Barbaric North." Then leaning forward Hiccup looked her directly in the eyes to ensure that the seriousness of his next message was fully comprehended. "And I will tell you now, I will order the destruction of any unsolicited ship that enters Viking territory in search for dragons."

Rapunzel gulped, never before had anyone other than 'mother' given her a warning with such brutal honesty, and Elsa felt like she needed to speak up as Hiccup had essentially threatened a foreign royal and she needed to make sure things did not escalate as they so easily could with royals. "You need to understand Princess Rapunzel that Vikings have had many problems with dragon hunters, and Vikings are protective of their dragons."

The table was understandably silent for a small while after this revelation, that was till Rapunzel stated, "Well Chief Hiccup, you will have no issues from my nation and dragon hunting."

Hiccup leaned back in his chair and give a half nod while saying. "Good to hear."

There was yet another silence till Rapunzel asked. "So, if I may be so inquisitive, what makes you so protective of dragons?"

The Viking was momentarily distracted as a set of plates were rolled into the room, when the plates were being served and he knew what to expect for his next meal he gives his response. "The quick answer is dragons are our companions and many Viking's would fight tooth and nail for them, the simplified long answer is keeping peace with dragons ensures we do not fight one another, dragon hunters strain this peace."

Eugene spoke for the first time in a long while. "How many other dragon species are there? Surely you Vikings are not intimidated by such a small animal?"

"I know of over 100 species, some as small as a Spotted boar's tail, others as large as a mountain."

"As large as a mountain?" Asked Idunn a little sceptical of the Chief.

Elsa looked to her mother. "Yes, I have seen such a dragon species."

"As have I." Added Anna.

Eugene was sceptical when he first heard that there is a species as large as a mountain but for Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to confirm it then it must be true. "And how dangerous is this species?"

Hiccup tapped the table in front of him with the fingers of his right hand, he did not know why but he did not get a good first impression of Eugene. "If you leave it alone it will leave you alone, besides, your ignorance and claims that dragons are myth prove to me that your nation has not seen dragons in numerous generations, so why would you need to start to worry about them now?"

Eugene felt a little bold and decided to test the chief. "You have stated that dragons are companions to some Vikings, what is stopping them from flying off into our lands because you Vikings venture to them? Evidence that dragons are now venturing to our countries lies in your lap."

Hiccup looked to the dragons before looking back to the Caronian. "You have a valid point."

"Then you must see why I question the danger posed by your dragons."

The chief leaned forward, his chair creaking in protest as he did so and he interlaced his fingers on the table in front of him, "Truth be told my own people fought them for hundreds of years because we were too short sighted to see that dragons are not an all evil force doing the biddings of Loki and Surtr." Hiccup give a slight pause as he considered his next actions. "For the most part they are gentle creatures that simply want to live in peace, and I have a proposition for you, in the woods just outside of this city is the most dangerous species of dragon known, tomorrow I will offer you the chance to meet it so you can judge for yourself as to just how dangerous dragons are."

Before Eugene could even think on the answer Rapunzel spoke up. "We accept."

"We do?" Asked Eugene of Rapunzel, to which the Princess give him a look that the man dared not question. "Then I guess we do.

"Good."

 **A short time later**

After the meal was finished Elsa stood from the table. "Shall we retreat to the lounge where we may indulge in comforts such as sofas and recliners?"

Elsa expected all to agree but was surprised to find that one didn't as Hiccup had made other arrangements for the latter half of the evening, besides Hiccup did not particularly like the idea of staying in royal company longer than needed, Idunn had done nothing but bore holes into him with her stern eyes since he arrived and he wanted to have a heavy drinking session but for some niggling reason he did not believe these royals would respect his decision to get blindingly intoxicated. "Maybe some other time, I've agreed to meet someone in a pub called 'The Jolly Drovers' and from the position of the sun I should probably be going soon."

"Very well." Stated the Queen as disappointment that the man was leaving so early started to creep in. "Then what time should we expect your arrival tomorrow?"

"What for?" Asked Hiccup with a frown.

"To show off Toothless?" Asked Elsa with a raised brow, she believed it was Toothless that Hiccup had arrived on since she had seen the black dragon descent from the clouds, but seeing a black dragon did not necessarily mean it was Toothless.

"Ah." Hiccup mentally slapped himself for forgetting that he agreed to show the Caronians his lizard friend. "I'll arrive just before sun up."

Anna overhearing the conversation groaned. "Before sun up?"

While Hiccup did not like the idea of getting up so early after a heavy drinking session he did not have much choice. "I can not guarantee where he will be after the sun comes up, I only know where he sleeps. Anyway I'll grab my wolves and be off." After a nod in the Queens direction Hiccup turned on his heels and begun to walk towards the room that stored his wolves, allowing Anna to pull Elsa aside.

"Why don't you go with him?" Anna asked Elsa.

Elsa shook her head at the preposterous idea. "You should know why not."

Anna knew that Elsa could not be seen in a pub, her council would drag her over the coals for making it appear like she is one with the common scoundrel, something that would cause all sorts of problems for someone of her stature. "As Queen sure, but what if they don't know it's you." Elsa raised a silent brow, letting Anna know she was listening and interested in what she had to say. "Look, sometimes when me and Kristoff want to... go un-noticed in public I dress down and can rub shoulders without people realising who I am."

While that might work for Anna Elsa could not see it working for herself. "And what of this?" She used her left hand to move her unnaturally snow white hair. "It is a dead giveaway."

"Boot polish." Anna replied as if she had already thought of this before. "I do it all the time, I mean sure, you might need more with you having white hair but I'm sure it will work."

Elsa thought on it a little while before shaking her head. "I can't, first of all I must entertain our guests, and then how do I get out of and then most importantly back into the castle dressed as a commoner?"

"I know a guard who happily turns a blind eye for a two pence, and forget about them." Anna gestured to Rapunzel who was all over Eugene as they waited. "Give it one more glass and they will disappear into their rooms."

The Queen looked to the envoy from Carona, sure enough it did appear that they would be retreating to their rooms soon enough, with a sigh she turned back to Anna. "I really should not."

"Well, don't say I never give you the chance." Anna replied with a shrug before starting to make her way towards those from Carona.

Elsa sighed yet again, her head told her to stay in the castle and be the person who she is expected to be, but her gut told her to try something new and follow Hiccup to the pub, which should she choose? or more importantly, what did she want to choose? She would likely see Rapunzel numerous other times in her life where as Hiccup? When he leaves Arendelle he will return to fighting a brutal war that had already showed its ugly side on his face, and Anna was right, it looked like the two love birds from Carona were ready to get a room. With an almost growl like voice she called out to her sister. "Wait."

Anna turned and give her sister a grin, knowing what decision Elsa had made. "Go to my room, I'll tell Hiccup to wait around for a few minutes."

 **/.../**

 **Okay, so I already have 6K words of the next chapter done, meaning it shouldn't be long till you get it, or at least not 5 weeks time. Cheers for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Grrr, I've rewritten parts of this 3 times now due to technical errors and whatnot. Anyway, getting on, early birds are chance to spot a few mistakes, its late (Or is it early?) where I am so a few errors are bound to have made it through my proof reading. Sorry in advance. Also, the lumberjack bit is owned by the Montypython crew, so I claim no ownership over those few lines. (the Song is called 'I'm a Lumberjack', written by Monty Python guys.)**

 **RR**

 **OeschsnerC** **  
 **Good to hear, hope you enjoy this one too****

 **Inspector Me** **  
 **Okay, I've had to scratch the itch, I've put my thoughts to paper and pushed out 'Repercussions'. Go look for it if you want a Ultra-realistic Vikings, and cheers for the comments.****

 **Guest** **  
 **Yep, good ol little sis eh? Also we start to see Idunn get put in her place this chapter.****

 **Irisrox** **  
 **I'm glad it tickled your funny bone, I had some good fun writing that particular scene. Thanks for the review.****

 **Kuma Dzurui** **  
 **Glad to hear you enjoyed it! Thanks for the comment!****

 **Noctus Fury** **  
 **Yeah, im now more edging towards either how it was in HTTYD2 or just leave it as it is, a shaggy mess. Thanks for the thoughts though, they do help me make decisions like this.****

 **Warorpeace** **  
 **Thanks for the comments, and cheers for pointing out the comma / full stops issue, I love the reviews that point out the errors in my** **writing** **as improving my English is what I'm on here for. If you could have seen my first few stories you would probably have laughed at how atrocious my english skills were, fortunately / unfortunately depending on your point of view I've taken them down to try and save a bit of my dignity ha. Also thanks to my reading device kicking the bucket I'm yet to get around to reading your latest chap so you're going to have to give me a little while for a review.****

/.../

The Viking looked Elsa up and down, her hair was now black thanks to boot polish and she was no longer dressed like a royal should be but as a normal person, and seeing her in normal attire surprised Hiccup a little however he quickly regained his composure to say. "Dressed down I see."

The Queen give a quick nod as she led Hiccup through the castle's quieter corridors and towards the palaces rear entrance gate where Anna informed her the guard who was willing to turn a blind eye operated. "Yes, as Queen I cannot be discovered in a tavern."

Hiccup failed to understand why being spotted in a pub would be such an issue, after all Viking chief's love to drink with their people, but he knew that if he asked 'why' he would get a long winded political answer that he was not particularly interested in listening to, at least not tonight after half a bottle of wine. "Well, at least there is a few loopholes you can use to get out and about."

Just before they were to arrive at the rear gate Elsa rounded a corner with Hiccup and the duo nearly walked into Idunn who was stood with her arms crossed, her face a picture of disapproval. "And just where are you going?" She asked Elsa.

The Queen was still not completely happy with her mother yet, and her response reflected this. "Out. Now will you please step out of my way."

Idunn looked her daughter up and down before slowly stepping to the side, allowing Elsa and Hiccup past, but Idunn had not said her last yet. "Is this behaviour fit of a Queen?"

Elsa sighed heavily before stopping her walk and turning to her mother. "I will not tolerate you questioning my actions in front of foreign dignitaries of all people, make sure it does not happen again and I will see you at breakfast." With her mother put in line the Chief and Queen continued till they came across the rear gate.

Getting out of the castle Hiccup revelled in the sun light, Arendelle was much warmer than Berk and the heat was almost alien to him, for most of his life he knew of nothing but biting cold that regularly claimed fingers and toes that lacked proper insulation. "This sun is gorgeous." He claimed after a small period of silence.

"Yes." Elsa smiled, despite being famed for her powers over ice and snow it was a little known fact that she actually preferred the warmth of summer to the comforting cold of winter. "We have been fortunate to have such a good summer this year."

"If we had summers like this I doubt Vikings would ever do work, hell, it would probably bring an end to the war as we would lounge about in mud pits like..." Hiccup looked confused as he tried to think of a word. "...Gríss."

The Queen frowned, she was not aware of what a gríss is. "Gríss?" She asked.

Hiccup clicked his fingers as he wondered how to describe a gríss. "A swine like boar." He tried after a moment of thinking.

"A pig?" Asked Elsa.

For some reason Hiccup started to laugh and then he nodded. "Yes, I knew that I just couldn't think of the word, gríss is old Norse for the creatures."

"Forgetting words happens to the best of us at times, and I did not realise pigs enjoyed mud baths."

Hiccup silent nodded as he considered Elsa's lack of knowledge of pigs, then he stated. "You have no idea, they squeal like a child receiving their first horned battle helmet and axe."

"Well, understandably I would not know that sound."

"Why does this not surprise me?"

Elsa was about to give a serious response but then reconsidered. "Well, my people are civilised for one." She would never have dared to say this to any other leader, so why Hiccup?

Hiccup chuckled a little before adding. "And small."

"When compared to you giants who dwell up north then yes, we are of a smaller stature but I would like to think we are of average height."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders as he moved aside to let some people past him, by now they had walked around the castle and were about to enter the city. "No, you're just small."

"We are not!" Elsa half exclaimed, she knew Hiccup was winding her up a little. "The weasels are small; my people are average."

"Well..." Hiccup stopped as he noticed a column of heavily armed guards march through the city while flanking two finely dressed people, while he was curious of the way the guards were dressed something else caught his eye, a large four legged animal that was black, orange and white in colour. "What is that?" He asked Elsa while blatantly pointing.

"The large orange creature?" Asked Elsa and Hiccup give confirmation in the form of a nod. "That my Viking is a Tiger."

"A tiger." Hiccup repeated the new word. "What does it taste like? And can they be farmed?" This tiger was much larger than the sheep of Berk, and if its meat was good then Hiccup would need to import a few.

While Elsa had tried many different exotic foods Tiger was yet to be served. "I do not know the answer to either of those questions, and I would not advise asking Princess Jasmine to find out, she is rather protective of Rajah and his species, much like you and your dragons."

"Princess Jasmine?" Hiccup asked hoping to gain insight on who she is.

"The Princess of Agrabah, and the woman dressed in blue."

Hiccup made a mental note of the name and the face of the woman dressed in blue for later reference. "Right, right..." Hiccup watched the group move through the crowds and towards the palace a little before turning to Elsa. "Should we go?" He asked.

The Queen looked at Jasmine for a small while, the princess must have just arrived and really she should be in the castle to formally greet the princess, but she had already agreed to go out with Hiccup now, so hopefully Anna would be able to deal with Jasmine till she could return to the castle later on. "Yes, let's go before she can recognise me."

/.../ **Small time later**

Elsa looked around the small room Hiccup was renting, it was small, smelled of stale air, is visibly dirty with a thick layer of dust coating almost every surfaces and is infested with pests of all kinds, from bed bugs to cockroaches, it amazed Elsa that someone would willingly enter the room never mind sleep in it. "You sleep in here?" She asked the Chief needing to confirm what she already knew deep down.

"Yes." Hiccup replied as he hung his wolves up in the corner of the room so that any blood still in the wolves' veins would drain into a pot he found under the bed.

The Queen looked around again, still not believing that Hiccup had slept in the room willingly, then approaching the bed she lift up the covers only to hastily drop them at the sight of stained bed sheets. "This is for the lack of a better word, a cesspit."

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, over the years he had slept in much worse conditions. "Trust me, it could be worse, I once had to stay at Gobbers' for a few nights and Odin only knows how that man lives in his house. Anyway let's get going." Elsa nodded enthusiastically at the idea of leaving the room before following Hiccup out the door and eventually back out onto the street. "Okay, any idea where this Jolly Rovers is?" Hiccup asked her, assuming she would know.

Elsa was about to respond with a direction but thinking on it she was not sure as to which way the pub was in since she did not take note of the whereabouts of pubs since she was not expected to visit such places. "I would not know."

Hiccup looked a little surprised, a Viking chief knew the name and whereabouts of every shop, farm and barn in their domain, hell, some like Thuggery even knew the name of everyone in their tribe by face and that could be a lot of people numbering in the thousands. "Okay then, this way I guess." Hiccup pointed towards a busy street and begun to march in its direction, not truly knowing where he was going.

"Wait." She called after him as she half ran and half walked to catch up with him, Hiccups long legs allowed him to walk at considerable speed. "We could just ask."

The Viking paused momentarily and turned to face her. "Ask?" He asked her. "Now where is the fun in that?"

The queen could only frown. "I do not understand."

The Viking gestured to the town around him. "I have only seen a little of your village, I am expected at sun down and the sun is not quite on the horizon yet, let us explore a little first."

"Okay then." Elsa decided to entertain his desire to explorer. "Lead away, but I must now ask, if you see no fun in asking for the location of this pub, why ask me?"

Hiccup paused to think momentarily before a grin spread across his face and he said, "I do not know." Then he turned and walked in the direction he pointed not so long ago, and after a short period of silent walking he stopped to point at a large round object high up on a building. "What are these? I have seen them darted around town but I am yet to figure their function."

Elsa followed his finger to a clock face. "That is a clock."

"Clock?" The chief asked with curiosity since 'clock', much like 'tiger' was a new word for him.

It initially surprised Elsa that the chief asked about the clock, but the Viking did ask about the water fountain so it should have come as no surprise that he would ask about the clock. "It is a timekeeping device."

"Ah, like a sun dial?"

"No, not quite." The Queen started. "It works with mechanical instruments to keep a precise time." Elsa could almost see the cogs work in the chief's brain as he thought on her explanation. "If you wish I can organise you a trip to a workshop so you can see how they are constructed, and hopefully learn about their operation."

Hiccup turned to look at Elsa, his face was a picture of hope. "If you could I would like that very much."

"Then it will be organised." The Queen stated as she made a mental note to have Hiccup visit a workshop. The duo walked around the town for a small while longer and occasionally Hiccup would point at something and ask a few questions, which Elsa was more than happy to answer, but then just before the sun hit the horizon Elsa got a shock when someone bumped into her, only for Hiccup to grab them by the neck and slam them onto a nearby wall. "Hiccup!?" Elsa exclaimed in hopes he would give her an explanation for his actions.

Hiccup looked at her momentarily before holding a finger up to her and turning back to the person he had pinned against the wall, and compared to Hiccup who stood over 6 ft tall the man was tiny. "Here is what is going to happen." Hiccup spoke slowly and with a voice that he had perfected in the war during 'interrogations'. "You are going to hand this lady back what you stole, then you are going to apologize."

The chief knew just from the look in the many eyes that it was going to take a little bit more to get him to comply, so without letting him speak he picked him up by the neck so his feet were a few inches from the floor, to lift a man with one arm was a feat of strength only Vikings hardened by their harsh lives possessed, and it amazed Elsa that Hiccup was able to lift him at all. "And if you don't..."

After shaking her head at Hiccups feat of strength Elsa checked for her money pouch only to find it had gone missing, she was going to lambast Hiccup for his aggressive act but now she was thankful he grabbed the assailant. Looking back up she interrupted Hiccup before he could finish his threat. "Hiccup, I'm sure this gentleman understands his wrong doing and is sorry, let him down, please." Hiccup looked back to Elsa, half questioning her but he relented and dropped the man, who subsequently dropped to his knees as he tried desperately to get his breath back. Elsa allowed him ten seconds to fight for his breath before asking. "Well? Do you have my pouch?"

The man looked between Hiccup and Elsa before reluctantly handing over a small purple pouch, and then he scrambled to his knees and tried to run only for Hiccup to grab his shoulder. "What do you say?" He asked when the man was back on his knees. The man frantically apologized before asking to go, and Hiccup waited for a nod from Elsa before allowing him to flee.

Elsa watched the man run away before turning to Hiccup. "How did you know he stole from me?"

Hiccup continued to watch the man run as he replied. "They are not called Bog-Burglars for nothing."

"Ah, so experience."

Hiccup satisfied the man was not going to come back for a sneaky attack on himself turned to Elsa. "Something like that."

"Well." The Queen stated. "I believe I owe you my thanks, and I'm curious, what would have happened to this man in your society if something like this happened?"

Hiccup sighed. "For theft? Járnburdr." Hiccup could tell Elsa had no idea what Járnburdr was. "It is trial by fire, some people would demand the burglar walk 12 paces over red hot irons, and others demand he walk 9 paces with red hot irons in their hands."

While the punishment in her view was barbaric Elsa could not judge the Viking society for using those punishment, after all her own nation practiced very similar punishments not so long ago. "And what of the bog-burglars?" Elsa asked. "I cannot remember seeing many with burned hands or scolded feet."

"The bogs lives centre around theft, to them robbing someone of their precious items is a game and a show of skill, to steal and to steal well is rewarded in their society, however if they visit any other tribes and they get caught they are what we call up shits creek without a paddle."

"Oh." Is all Elsa could respond to this.

/.../

Having found the pub by asking numerous different people and getting lost a few times Hiccup poked his head through the door of the pub, inside the place was busy but not overly so, with a shrug to himself he opened the door fully and waltzed in looking around as he did so, but before he could venture too deeply into the pub a short stocky man stopped him. "3 Quarters entry my friend." The chief started to take his gold ring off to snap some of the precious metal off but Elsa stopped him by handing over the required payment for the both of them before he could snap the gold.

Hiccup stood dumb at the act as he watched Elsa walk past the man who stopped them and further into the pub, Elsa realising Hiccup was not following turned and said, "While you are here all expenses are on me." Her voice was quiet enough so that only she and Hiccup heard.

Hiccup shook his head at the idea, Vikings are supposed to fund themselves, having others pay for them is just inviting the wrath of Njord and maybe even Thor, which is never a good thing. "That is not the Viking way."

"And allowing you to pay is not the civilised way, now I am quenched so let's get a drink shall we?" Hiccup chuckled slightly at the contrast of ways before approaching a counter where numerous beers were being served, some on pump, others in large barrels with a plugged hole at the bottom. "I'll have a one of those." The chief pointed to a beer someone was just served, it was a dark beer that most people would call a stout.

"Sure." Grunted the man behind the bar. "A half, pint or Viking sized."

Hiccup raised a brow at the available options. "Viking sized." To get any other quantity would be... un-Viking.

"That will be a 1/5th."

Hiccup was about to pay with his gold but Elsa once more flicked the man the required payment before Hiccup could do so. As Hiccup turned to her he give her an amused but slightly frustrated smirk while the man behind the bar turned and retrieved a large bulls horn that had the soft innards removed leaving behind just the hard keratin shell, the barman filled the horn to the brim before handing it to a confused Hiccup. "This is Viking sized?" The chief asked, confused at the small quantity of drink in the horn.

The man behind the bar grunted some unintelligible words that would have invited the wrath of most other Vikings before moving onto another customer, leaving Hiccup to roll his eyes and turn to Elsa. "What will you be having?" His plan was for her to tell him so he could buy it for her and not give her the option to pay.

Elsa smirked and shook her head, she knew his plan. "Nope, not telling you." Hiccup sighed, maybe he was just going to have to slip a chunk of gold into her pouch when she wasn't looking or something similar.

Once Elsa got her drink Hiccup had a quick look for Eric, the man who had invited him here, but when he failed to find him he sat down on the end of an occupied table, he got a few disgusted looks from those on the table but no words were exchanged between them, after all Hiccup looked rather formidable while supporting his combat armour and vast weaponry. Noticing a candle in the centre of the table as he took a seat Hiccup couldn't help but stare at it as a memory flashed in front of his eyes.

 **7 weeks' prior**

Right now a recently 'liberated' island was under heavy attack by sea and land, and since Toothless had fired all his shots Hiccup landed his dragon near the front lines to help bolster his troops, slipping off Toothless's back Hiccup begun to sprint the small distance between his dragon and a shield wall that was currently the villages last and only remaining line of defence.

"Hold!" He heard a Viking battle master bellow as Umean forces collided with the Viking shield wall for what seemed like the millionth time, Hiccup continued to run the small distance to the wall but just before he arrived he noticed a blazing ball of seemingly white hot fire arc across the dark night sky, he was mesmerized by it till he noticed where the ball was going to land and the next thing he knew the Viking shield wall was in pieces as the burning fire ball landed dead centre among the Vikings, decimating them and allowing Umea's hordes to flood through the hole it punched.

Astrid seeing Hiccup near the decimated wall landed her dragon just behind him. "Hiccup we need to go, the islands lost!" The chief did not hear Astrid over the pained screams of his men as Umea's hordes overwhelm the dazzled and dazed Vikings, and those who weren't dazed were either running around limbs flailing as fire consumed their flesh or holding what remained of their torn battered and bruised limbs. "Hiccup!" Astrid realised he was lost in his thoughts, jumping from her dragon she turned him around and shook him hard to clear his mind, conscious that time was quickly running out for them to retreat. "Hiccup!"

 **Present**

"Hiccup!" Elsa reached forward and tapped the Viking's hand gently, his eyes were almost glazed over and he seemed oblivious to the world around him but with the contact something seemed to snap in his mind and he shook his head, clearing whatever thoughts he had.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

Elsa felt like she should push Hiccup and find out why he just turned eerily non responsive to her, but she did not want to bring up the probable cause, that being the war when he was on holiday to escape the damned thing. "I asked how is your drink?"

The chief looked down to his drilled out horn and sloshed the dark liquid inside around a little. "Had worse." He replied nonchalantly before looking up and around the pub. "But aint this place charming?"

Elsa looked around the pub, truthfully this was the first time she had even been inside a pub in her own nation, and while she would not say she liked it, the place was not as bad as she was fearing it to be at the start of the night. "It certainly has a unique character to it."

"Well that is one way to put it." Agreed Hiccup as he sloshed his drink around, then he took a few swags which resulted in a rather horrifying burp. "Oh.." Hiccup patted his chest to help get the gas up. "Sorry about that."

Elsa had wrinkled her nose at the disgusting belch. "I guess better out than in?"

Hiccup started to chuckle lightly before taking another smaller sip of his beer. "Yes, that it is." Seeing a dog approach Hiccup leaned over in his chair and give the curious creature a scratch behind the ears, a place he found most dragons and farm animals enjoyed being scratched.

The Queen couldn't help but notice how 'loose' Hiccup appeared now when compared to dinner. "You seem much more... relaxed here than in the palace."

Hiccup did not look up from scratching the dog, it was true he was much more relaxed and by consequence more himself in this pub. "Observant as ever I see, but yes, I am no fancy royal, my society, how I have been raised, it seems to be an almost black white contrast to..."

The Viking was silenced as a man stood on the bar and bellowed. "Raffle 4 winners are tickets 63, 2 and 107. Come claim your drinks at bar 2. In other news the Archery round has just begun in the beer garden." The man repeated his message a few times so that everyone had heard and then he stepped down, allowing Hiccup and Elsa to continue the conversation.

"As I was saying." Hiccup continued after the man stopped shouting and the dog he was scratching moved off with a bit of a stumble when some beer was spilled onto the floor at a nearby table. "We have been raised completely differently. Anyway I wonder what this archery round is."

"Beats me." Replied Elsa before adding. "But I would entertain the idea of finding out." The Chief of all Vikings grinned at the idea before downing his beer and belching again, the stout obviously had not settled well on his stomach.

After getting another drink, this time standard size so it came in a normal mug that he could put down, Hiccup and Elsa found themselves outside and in the pubs beer garden where a small hay bale target had been set up and a man 30 yards away was firing a few arrows at it, since the man with the bow could barely stand Elsa was half expecting him to hit someone but amazingly this did not happen. "This is not legal." She murmured to Hiccup as she watched another man who was equally drunk if not more so than the last take the bow and try to fire the arrows, from how the man loaded the arrow back to front and not realise his fundamental mistake till he tried to fire it she knew he was far too intoxicated to be playing with a dangerous weapon.

Hiccup frowned at the comment, he could not see why it was illegal since he would have no problems with Vikings playing this game, yes it wasn't the safest of ideas but his people are Vikings who laugh in the face of danger and taunt mistress death on a daily basis with their idiotic stunts and play. "Well, shut it down if you so desire it."

Elsa shook her head as she looked around, people were having fun and she did not want to spoil the party, at least not tonight when she was in attendance. "I see no harm in turning a blind eye for one night."

The chief was glad the queen seemed to be willing to let her hair down, if only for a night. "Fancy a go then?"

Before giving Hiccup an answer the queen watched a little, she had never held a bow in her life never mind fired an arrow from one. "No, I do not wish to make a fool of myself."

"Do you mind if I do then?"

The Queen shook her head so Hiccup moved to wait in the line and Elsa followed him over, the line moved quickly and Elsa observed that more than a few in the line obviously had no idea what they were doing themselves as the arrows were flying far and wide of the target. "Maybe I shall try."

Hiccup smiled to himself and soon after it was their turn, Hiccup let Elsa go before him and the first arrow the Queen fired barely made it 20 yards. Realising she might need a little bit of guidance Hiccup spoke up. "Hold the bow and arrow like this." He demonstrated the way his people held their bows and arrows. "Pull back." The Queen did so but Hiccup was not happy with her efforts. "Suck in here." He tapped her stomach area, and for a man to touch the queen in such a manner was unheard of, if her aides or god forbid her councillors had seen then Hiccup would be dragged to the darkest miserable dungeon in existence, hung drawn and quartered, but Elsa ignored this fact for now as she preferred to try and have a little fun. After a while of trying to do as instructed and failing she laughed "I can't." And released all the tension she had applied on the bow.

When she regained her composition she tried again and Hiccup came up behind her. "Breath in." He told her and she did as instructed. "Pull back further." It took her a while but Elsa somehow found some hidden strength and moved the string an inch backwards, which wasn't much but it was enough. "Line up the target." Again she did as asked. "And release." This time the arrow managed to fly further than 20 yards and it just missed the target, flying a few feet to the right. The last arrow Elsa fired hit the target but it did not score any points since it landed just outside the scored area, but for a first time Elsa was happy with her attempt.

Handing the bow over to Hiccup Elsa stated. "Time for the master to show me how it is done then?"

Hiccup shook his head as he accepted the arrows from the man who was officiating the event. "I made no claims to be a master of the bow." Hiccup loaded his first arrow. "But that doesn't mean I haven't learned a thing or two." He fired the shots rapidly, and while they all hit scored areas he was not a high scorer, instead huntsmen who shot down birds for a living held those positions.

Once the bow was handed to the next person Hiccup and Elsa started to move back indoors but a short man hollered Hiccups name from a table near a fire pit. "Hiccup lad!" The chief turned to find the source of the voice, Master Eric from the forge. "Glad you made it."

Taking a few steps the chief approached the blacksmith. "Glad I did." Hiccup slapped his fellow blacksmiths arm in greeting before adding. "You seem merry."

Eric picked up his mug of beer and sloshed half its content onto the floor. "Enough of these will get any man merry, do you have a table?"

"A crowded one in there." He gestured with his head to the pub. "But our seats are probably long gone now."

"Bah." The blacksmith replied with a movement of his arm. "Pull a chair up here, this is where all the action happens." The table Eric talked of was occupied by himself, his apprentice Frank and two others.

Hiccup turned to Elsa. "What do you say?" Elsa was not particularly keen to, but tonight she was out for Hiccup so with a small nod she give her answer. Finding two chairs took a few minutes of searching but eventually Hiccup plonked himself down near Eric with Elsa on his left. Noticing a few others on the table he was unacquainted with he started to introduce himself. "So, I'm Hiccup, this is..." He gestured to Elsa. "...Eitri, I know you're Eric and you are Frank, who are you two?"

The first person to respond was a middle aged woman sat to Eric's right. "The name is Alfhildr, spouse to this one." She pointed to Eric with a thumb.

"And I'm Albert." The other responded.

"Well, good to..." Hearing a roar of applause Hiccup turned to see a man had just hit a high score in the archery. "Meet." He continued when the sound died down.

"Yes." Agreed Eric. "Now who are you to each other?"

The chief was surprised by the man's bold question but before he could speak Elsa responded to the black smith. "Just friends." She smiled but she did not convince Eric.

"I'm not buying it." Eric started as he tapped the table in front of him. "You are a Viking yes?" He asked Hiccup and the Chief nodded his head. "And you?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes as she responded, where was Eric going with this. "I am shocked you would even think so."

"Thought not. How long have you been in town?" He pointed to Hiccup so that the Viking knew the question was directed at him.

"Just a day or two now."

Eric nodded as his mind worked. "And if you do not mind me asking, why are you in town?"

"I have been invited to Princess Anna's coming of age."

The Black smith was desperate to find out just who Hiccup was to be invited to the royal event, but he knew from trying earlier in the day that Hiccup would not easily reveal that information, "And is this your first visit to Arendelle?" Hiccup silently nodded, he realised what Eric was trying to do. "So how long have you two known each other?"

Hiccups chair creaked as he leaned back in it. "Eric, you ask too many questions."

"Forgive my curiosity." The man replied with a shrug of his shoulders and then a swag of his beer. "So, what can I ask you? Can I ask where your other foot is?"

Hiccup smirked before taking a swag of his own beer and then stating. "Well, let me tell you a story..."

/.../ **A while later**

"And this dragon ate your foot?" Eric asked with great enthusiasm.

"You bet!" Hiccup exclaimed. "And with one bite I tell you!"

"But obviously it choked on your foot right!"

Hiccup nodded his head. "Without a doubt, went blue in the face."

"As it should have eating your fine foot."

"Dam right." Hiccup agreed. "But of course this is all legend and tale."

"You mean to tell me dragons don't exist?" The man laughed. "You could have fooled me."

Hiccup agreed with a swag of his beer. "Well, it's a more entertaining story than telling of how I lost to an infection." Which was true, after breaking his ankle during the fall with the Red-Death an infection took hold and the only way to stop its spread was to cut the foot off above the ankle, it was that or death.

There was short content period of silence between them before Eric pipped up and asked. "So, who are you, really?" As he spoke he sloshed his drink in Hiccups direction, and then he took a merry swag as he waited his response.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

Eric knew Hiccups first name but not his full name. "Horrendous Haddock?" He repeated with disbelief. "No mean to offend but that is an odd name."

"Aye." The Viking responded. "But trust me when I say it could be worse."

"I'm not sure how you can get worse than that." Chuckled the man as he took some salted nuts from a bowl in the middle of the table.

"I could have been called Vomit." Casually suggested Hiccup before also taking some nuts, a new food he was enjoying. "And I know someone called Dog's-breath."

The blacksmith made a disbelieving frown before shaking his head and saying. "You Northerners are an odd bunch."

"And tall." Added Alfhildr.

Vikings were taught from a young age that they were the offspring of Giants, and seeing these short and mostly plump southerners Hiccup believed it, especially when he considered that his father grew to be over 7 feet (213cm) tall. "It is our belief we are the sons of giants."

"Really?" Asked Eric.

"I am a short Viking."

The smithy laughed at the idea Hiccup thought of himself as short. "You are short for your people? You must be just short of 7 foot."

"Yes. About half a foot shorter than average."

The smithy started to laugh again. "Then maybe you Vikings really are the sons of Giants." The man took another swag of his drink, by now he was very merry. "But getting back to my earlier question, how do you know the Queen?"

Hiccup looked at the man carefully before taking a sip of his drink, he did not know how much Elsa wanted the general population to know so he had to tread lightly. "We crossed paths not so long ago."

"When she ventured into the forbidden fog?"

"Forbidden fog?" Hiccup frowned not knowing the local nickname of the northern waters his people occupied.

The man nodded his head. "Aye, far north where I assume you are from."

"Then I guess so?"

Eric was about to finish off his drink but he thought better of it. "So what is so important about you that she invites you back?"

Hiccup once more sighed, this man was not going to drop the subject so before replying he finished his drink. "If I tell you the next round is on you and no gossiping."

"I can accept those terms." The man smiled.

"Well then, isn't it obvious?" Hiccup asked with a smirk. "I'm the Viking leader."

Eric looked Hiccup over before laughing rather boisterously. "You..." He continued to laugh and had to rub his eyes to clear the tears. "Come on you're going to have to do better than that, what king would voluntarily find themselves in a wonderful place like this?"

"Alright then." Hiccup was glad his ruse worked, but he was also a little surprised at the man's comment about finding a king in this place. "I'm here to dazzle her with my wonderful stories about dragons and tales of glorious battles worthy for the halls of Valhalla."

"Bah." The man sighed. "You can buy your own drink."

"Fine by me." Hiccup responded before adding. "But I'm curious, why would a king not find themselves in a place like this?"

"Well..." Started Eric. "It isn't so much the place as it is the people."

"Oh?" Both Hiccup and Elsa was curious as to where this was going.

"You see they think we are the scoundrels, the criminals, the lowest of the low and the drain of society, they wouldn't be seen dead mingling with us... drunks."

Hiccup decided to jump onto this opportunity, knowing that Elsa was listening in on the conversation and to one of her subjects who's voice and opinions may reflect a considerable portion of her society who's voices she rarely hears in court and meetings that dictate Arendelle's future. "And what if they were?"

Eric started to laugh at the idea. "If they were I would wonder if they had lost a screw or three, but they would get a nod of respect from me and probably everyone else in here."

/.../ **A little later**

Hiccup lightly took a hold of a large wooden pole called a Caber that was just shy of 20 feet long and 80 kg in weight ( 609cm, 175lbs), the aim of the game was to toss it so that the log flipped end over end and then falls away from the player. He knew this sport well having spent some time in the up most northern reaches of Alba (Original Gaelic name for Scotland) and frankly Hiccup was amazed that this game was being played here. With a deep breath in he picked the heavy log up and rested it on his shoulder, then he started a quick walk before tossing the log after a few paces, and somehow he managed to not only flip the log end over end but also get it to fall away from himself and into the 12 o'clock position, he was the only person to do it but considering he was the largest and most physically built man in the pub this was to no one's surprise.

"And the large man takes the game!" The official looking over the game announced before approaching Hiccup and handing him a small metal disk that would buy Hiccup any drink he wanted from the bar, then the man instantly turned to the rest of the pub. "Next few games are for couples, first up in five is the Peg Hammer race."

As the man repeated his message Hiccup headed back to Elsa and was about to ask her what drink she wanted but the queen said. "No." Before he could speak. "I told you I am paying." Hiccup shook his head and turned to walk towards a bar but before he could arrive Elsa pushed him playfully out the way and arrived at the counter before him.

Hiccup grinned as he came up behind her and jabbed her sides, causing her to squeak and jump to the side and allowing him access to the bar, as he started to order his drink he felt some fingers trying to press his side but they failed to make him jump as Elsa had, his armour was too thick and stiff to allow such an action. "No fair." Elsa complained as she came to stand beside him.

"I'm sure you could get me back in other ways." Hiccup responded. When the bar man returned and stated the price Hiccup felt an unbelievably cold gust of wind blow past him, distracting him long enough for Elsa to flip the barman the coinage. "And that is cheating." Hiccup complained.

Elsa just smiled at him sweetly before making her own order, and then she turned back to Hiccup and questioned the fake name he gave her. "Also Eitri?"

Hiccup smiled comically at her. "Yes, in ancient norse this means mythical dwarf. I thought it fit considering..."

"Oh you..." Elsa was about to give him a piece of her mind but was stopped from doing so by the barman, and as she accepted her drink Hiccup made a quick retreat back to the table, not particularly wanting to stay around and find out what she had to say.

As Hiccup arrived at the table Eric waved his mug at him again. "I've got it." The man claimed, puzzling Hiccup momentarily as to what he 'got'. "You are here to compete in the games."

"Games?" Hiccup asked with genuine confusion written on his face and interlaced in his voice.

The blacksmith sighed heavily. "Really thought I had it that time."

When Elsa returned Hiccup couldn't stop laughing at the how the Queen looked partially annoyed and partially humoured. "I will get my vengeance." Elsa stated as a matter of a fact.

/.../

Hiccup picked up the hammer with ease, after all as a blacksmith by trade and a Viking in blood he had handled more hammers than he could remember, from hammers found in the forge dedicated to fine craft work to sledgehammers designated to breaking through the thick ice that regularly froze Berk's harbours solid. As Hiccup twirled and played with the hammer, testing its weight and playing to find its centre of mass Elsa struggled to pick up her own hammer. "How are you lifting this?" She enquired as she struggled to pick it up and raise the heavy side.

The Viking turned the hammer around in his hands subconsciously as he replied, almost making it look like he was tormenting the queen that he could handle the hammer with such ease. "I'll give you one guess?"

The Queen waited till she had the heavy side of the hammer resting on her shoulder before giving her guess. "Because you are unnaturally large?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Something like that."

When the official overlooking the event realised all the competitors were ready he blew a whistle starting the event, and within a fraction of a second Hiccup landed his first blow on the peg forcing it inches into the ground, but then he had to wait for the Queen to land her blow before he could hammer again. The Queen hit the peg, but it lacked the precision and force meaning the peg barely moved, if at all. "It looks like if we are going to win this it will be entirely down to you." Stated Elsa at seeing how much her blow buried the peg. Hiccup just wiggled his brows at her before slamming the peg again with such force it vanished another few inches into the earth.

After a while most other competitors had finished, while Hiccup would probably have been able to win it on his own waiting for Elsa seriously slowed him down, but he did not care. "Second last." He spoke when the peg was fully in the ground. Reaching over to a table he picked up his drink and took a swag.

"Yes." Elsa replied as she too grabbed her drink after what felt like a full work out. "But at least we were not last."

"Cheers to that." Hiccup hit his mug of her own before taking another swag.

The next round that they played was much like team darts, but instead of darts the competitors were throwing knives . "Well." Eric stated as he approached Hiccup who he knew could throw knives from earlier in the day. "Looks like you should claim this one on your own." Hiccup just wiggled his brows before launching a knife into the target, burying the knife deep into the wood of highest scored area and causing the official great grief in his attempts to pull it free.

"That is a possibility." The Chief responded to Eric as he took a step back and waited for Elsa to throw, much like the first game Elsa's efforts scored little, but unlike the first game very few could actually throw a knife with any accuracy, meaning Elsa and Hiccup came second. "I don't believe I scored a single point there." Elsa complained as she took a seat back at the table.

"True." Hiccup sighed. "But winning isn't all there is."

"No." Elsa agreed

/.../

 **A while later**

After a few more games, and many more drinks, the pub eventually had to shut and force everyone out. "So..." Hiccup asked Eric as he waited outside for Elsa and Alfhildr, who were at the toilets. "Is the forge open tomorrow?"

Eric simply laughed as he stumbled over to a wall to lean on. "Do you think I will be able to get up tomorrow?"

"No." Responded Hiccup truthfully.

"Right." The man replied. "At my age the aftereffects last a day or two, if your lucky." Hiccup started to chuckle. "What you chuckling about, you have all this to look forward too."

Hiccup chuckled again as he sipped out of a mug he technically stole from the pub. "I laugh because you remind me of someone from my past."

"And who would that be?" Asked the man, and Hiccup noticed as he talked the man was falling ever so slowly to the side.

"My uncle..." Eric eventually fell over. "Lost your legs?"

Eric just flapped his arm at Hiccup before rolling onto his back and saying. "Still got one more than you."

Hiccup was about to reply again but the approach of Elsa and Alfhildr distracted him, and Alfhildr seemed less than pleased to find her husband on the floor. "Eric, what did I tell you?" She questioned him with an annoyed voice.

The blacksmith just flapped his hand at his wife. "It's fine, I'll just sleep here like last week."

Alfhildr looked to Elsa and shook her head. "Men." She scowled under her breath before approaching Eric and kicking his legs. "Come on you big fat slob."

The man protested at first but eventually he climbed to his feet and started to stumble around. "Do you want me to walk back with you?" Asked Hiccup of Alfhildr and the woman graciously accepted his offer, knowing that she would need his help drag her husband back to the house should he pass out, and Elsa not particularly wanting to head back to the castle quite yet decided to tag along.

After getting Eric back home a good while later Hiccup and Elsa started to walk back to the castle, by now more alcohol had started to affect them and they were considerably more drunk than earlier. "No no no." Hiccup complained as he swung his empty mug around. "It's 'He's a lumberjack and he's okay."

Elsa chuckled. "Oh no, you said 'I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay'."

"No..." Hiccup tried to take a swag from his stien mug, only to find he finished it a long time ago. "That is the first verse."

Elsa took took a sip of water from a glass she too stole from the pub. "No, you said 'I'm'."

"I did? Are you sure."

The Queen give a confident nod as she replied. "Yes, I'm sure you did."

"Well the next line is..." Hiccup paused as he tried to think of the next line. "Err, oh yeah, He sleeps all night and he works all day.'

Elsa once more chuckled and shook her head. "I can not believe you are teaching me this."

"Hey, this is an..." The man had to stop as a loud burp came up, the chief did not try to stop or mask the burp as a royal should. "An important song to my people, almost as important as 'I've got my hammer and I've got my axe'."

"You know you are truly disgusting burping like that, and is this really an important song to your people?"

"Better out than in, and it is sung in all the great halls." Hiccup boasted with a hand gesture to try and add grandeur to the statement but Elsa give him a disbelieving look. "Alright, mostly just mine and Gobbers house."

"And now the truth comes."

"Yes." Hiccup laughed and came to a stop as they came across the gate with the paid off guard. "So, I guess this is where we part ways?"

Elsa turned to Hiccup, he like herself was very drunk and she did not trust he could find his way back to the place he was calling shelter for the night. "Could you even find your way back to that cesspit of a building with a map right now?"

"Sure." Hiccup shrugged as he pointed in the direction he thought the pub was in, and Elsa shook her head as he basically pointed in the opposite direction. "Just stay at the castle."

"I'll b'fine." The chief started before stating. "Vikings never get lost."

Elsa again shook her head. "Hiccup, as a friend, I can not let you free to wander, stay in the castle." The chief looked like he was seriously debating her offer, or was it an order? But Elsa had something up her sleeve which she believed would win the man's internal debate in her favour. "We have food."

"You do?" Hiccup asked. "Because that is tempting if I do say so."

Elsa nodded. "We probably have bacon."

Hiccup clapped his hands together. "Why didn't you say so earlier?" And then he started walking towards the castles main gate. "So, how do we get in?"

This question made the queen pause. "Good question." Getting to the gate Elsa spoke with a loud voice. "Ola, are you there?"

After getting in with little to no problems Elsa and Hiccup headed straight to the palace's kitchen, and with it being late at night all the fires were extinguished. With a heavy sigh Hiccup started a new fire while Elsa tried to find the bacon, and with all the draws and cupboards It took her some time to find the mouth watering meat. "Allright." Elsa stated as she approached Hiccup with the meat. "How do we cook this?"

Hiccup looked around and quickly found himself a frying pan. "We use a one of these. Find some bread." When Elsa left to find some bread Hiccup placed the bacon in the frying pan and placed it above the fire. "Oh, do you have any eggs, and mushrooms?"

The next thing Hiccup knew a mushroom was flung across the room and hit him square in the face, causing a rupture of laughter from Elsa before a insincere "Sorry." was heard. The Viking just shook his head in humour as he took a knife and started to cut the mushroom up. The laughter however must have alerted someone as the door to the kitchen creaked loudly. Turning to the door Elsa spotted her sisters head poking through and grinning mischievously at her. "You saw nothing." Elsa commanded. With a grin Anna closed the door to the kitchen and disappeared.

After starring at the food in the pan for who knows how long, as if staring at it would speed up it cooking, and eating his bacon, egg and mushroom sandwich Hiccup patted his stomach. "That was..."

"Yes." Agreed Elsa knowing exactly what the chief was going to say, before making her way to the door and saying. "Come on, I'll show you to your room." After getting to his room it did not take long for the chief to pass out.

 **/**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright chaps, long time no update, my bad. The reason for prolonged silence and the short length of this chap is this, at work I 'play' with big knives and one day I might have caught a finger and sent blood everywhere. Anyway, typing is not fun when you keep catching a half cut off finger ha (I really want to cry and laugh at the same time haha). So yeah, fun times eh?**

 **Anyway RR**

 **OechsnerC  
Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Ravenx1988  
Yes, and im sorry to say but Elsa's mother is going to get on your nerves a little more.**

 **Guest  
Thanks for your review! To answer something in your review, no the war is not going to drive them further apart now.**

 **Noctus Fury  
I think I answered your question in repercussions and yeah, your totally right about the tomahawk, I should have called it a hand axe or something alike, at the time of writing the story I wanted people to think of a small axe weapon and I feared that if I called it a hand axe then I would have people thinking a large two handed thing like what Astrid uses, where most people know a tomahawk is a one handed weapon.**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
Yeah I enjoyed writing the pub scene, I was going to do more but I didn't want to bore people with a mamoth update all set in a pub. I might, however, make them visit another pub.**

 **Lets Random  
Oh a new reviewer! Hey. Anyway thanks for the comment and hope you enjoy this update!**

 **warorpeace  
Yeah, my early stories were something of a kind, although if I consider I basically had to teach myself how to write because my school did such an awful job of it, then they were not too bad at all if I do say so myself. And I've recently got myself something called Grammarly (A chrome extension) to check my grammar and I'm testing it out on this chapter (Over using word's inbuilt tools) so if you could let me know how it is that would be great.**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams  
** **Yeah I decided to include her but I'm not really sure how much screen time I want to give her. It's all a bit in the air right now so if you want to give me some thoughts to convince me I'm all ears.**

Anna tilted her head as she watched a few maids quietly enter a guest room and then quickly leave while suppressing a giggle. With a curious frown plastered across her face, the royal approached the maids and asked, "What is so humorous?" In her more regal voice that could often be mistaken for Elsa's.

The maids jumped at her voice, thinking it to be Elsa's but seeing Anna they visibly relaxed, knowing that the princess was not likely to belittle or berate them for what could only be described as childish behavior. After some nudging between themselves, none in the group particularly wanting to describe what had them so amused a maid was forced to break her silence, speaking for the group as a whole. "I could try to explain, but it would be better to see for yourself, your Highness."

"Okay." Anna responded casually, dropping her royal demeanour as she moved to poke her head through the doorframe of a guest room and look around, inside she found the Viking was unconscious and snoring quite loudly while laying on a hard wooden table, an empty bed with a soft mattress was no more than an arm's length away. Pulling her head out of the room the princess shook her her head in thought, Vikings are weird. Looking at the maids who had waited patiently for her to observe the Viking she spoke, "Alright, you have had your amusement, now please wake him as instructed."

/.../

Cotton mouth was the first thing Hiccup knew of when he awoke, next came the splitting head and finally was the odd sensation of falling before he felt his body slam into something hard and cold, he thought he heard a feminine squeak just before he fell but in his half asleep state he didn't know if that was a dream or not. With a groan in misery Hiccup rolled himself over and sat up from the cold carpeted floor and looked around, he was pleasantly surprised by his surroundings but at the same time confused as to why he was not in the Dragons Inn. "Annnd where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

Hearing a subtle cough he turned his head to see a short girl no more than 16 cycles of age smartly dressed and waiting by the rooms door. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked rather bluntly.

"Adela, Sir." The girl initially replied. "I've been instructed to stir you by Princess Anna, and please, take this." She moved to hand him a cotton cloth.

The Chief nodded his head slowly as he listened to her response and accept the cotton cloth, conscious that nodding too quickly would make his tender head strongly protest. "Right, right. What's this for?" He asked as he waved the cloth slightly.

The maid cocked her head slightly, the man did realise he had cut himself didn't he? "Your head, sir, you're bleeding."

The Viking couldn't feel blood trickling down his face but he took the maids word for it and raised his fingers to his head, searching for the cut, what he found was a slight graze that was barely worth his attention. Shrugging it off he stood from the ground while using the table he assumed he must have just fallen off as leverage, and getting on his feet he found he was still strongly under the influences of alcohol. Ignoring the insignificant wound he was forced to ask, "Where's the pisser?"

"You shall find the toilet in that room." The maiden answered while pointing to a small enclosed area in the corner of the room.

Hiccup half stumbled, half walked to the small enclosure and to the horror of the maiden he did not shut the enclosures door behind him, revealing all to her. "Which of these do I go in?" Hiccup asked as he pondered over the various contraptions in front of him, his voice was loud enough for the maid to hear but not so loud that he spoke with a raised voice.

The maiden's eyes opened wide as she realised what he was asking, the saying, 'Barbarians within the walls' had never been truer than at this moment in her life. "That would be the one with the water in the basing, sir." The maid would never forget the sound of what followed next, it sounded like a racehorse that had recently visited a well. Hiccup turned to leave the room once he had relieved himself but the maiden stopped him before he exited the enclosure by saying. "Please Sir, you need to press the lever down when you are finished." While she would not have dared say this to any 'respectable' visitor of the castle, she honestly did not believe this thing in front of her would be any the wiser that she should not have told him what to do or not to do.

"Huh?" Hiccup grumbled before turning around and finding the lever the maid talked of and pressing it down. "Ah, a water dispenser." He spoke quietly to himself before finding a cup he must have been drinking from the night prior and returning to the small enclosure. "Clever thing this is." He called the maid.

The maid at first did not know what Hiccup was doing, but when she heard the flush of the toilet and then saw Hiccup walk out drinking from the previously empty mug she thought she was going to vomit and had to raise a hand to her mouth just incase. After recovering from her sickly thoughts the maid decided it best not to say anything regarding to what she had just witnessed and moved on to inform Hiccup as to why she had awoken him. "If you are ready breakfast is to be served soon."

"Sure, just let me grab m'weapons." The chief replied with a bit of a grumble just before swirling some water around his mouth in an attempt to get rid of the wretched taste that usually follows a night of heavy drinking.

/.../

As Hiccup approached the breakfast table Elsa stood from her chair, she looked a little worse for wear but better than he was expecting; although with an army of maids ready to do her every bidding it should not have even remotely surprised him that they could get her looking somewhat presentable. "Chief Hiccup." She called in a refined voice. "It is good that you could join us this morning."

"Yeah," Hiccup replied, his voice not overly loud as he was conscious of his thumping head. "So, what's for grub?" He ignored the others on the table as he was in no mood to greet new people.

"There shall be an assortment served imminently, of which there should be something to your liking. First, however, I would like to introduce you to Princess Jasmine." Elsa gestured with open palms to the Princess who was sat to her left.

Hiccup partially waved a hand to the Princess as he approached his chair and plonked himself down heavily. "Morgun." He then spoke to her, not bothering to correct himself when he realised he said 'morning' in Old Norse. Jasmine smiled at the chief and waved her hand in response, she also replied with some words in a language Hiccup did not understand, but the chief did not care, maybe had his head not felt like it was being bashed by a war hammer then he would have.

Once the brief exchange between the two royals had ceased Elsa continued. "And this gentleman is the Duke of Unter, a neighbouring nation of Arendelle." Hiccup tipped his head towards the monarch but did not say anything. Finally, this is Prince Luke of Arendelle." She gestured to a small boy who was staring at him with wide eyes. Hiccup looked the boy up and down, he recognised him but he did not know where from. Looking back to Elsa he stated, "I never realised you had a brother."

"It is a long story for another time." The Queen replied.

Once breakfast came to a close Hiccup found himself in the castle's courtyard with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and the royals from Corona. "We will have to hurry if you want to catch Toothless, he is quite a walk away." He informed them, conscious that the sun was nearing the horizon and soon his Night Fury would make himself scarce.

"Or..." Anna started. "We could ride horses and that long walk comes a short ride."

"A horse?" Hiccup asked with curiosity as to what the animal is since the creatures had long ago been hunted to extinction in the most northern regions of the world by some pesky fire breathing nuisances. When a few horses were brought forward from their stables Hiccup carefully inspected them, they did not look menacing since they lacked large teeth and sharp claws, however something about the animals had Hiccup apprehensive of them. "I do not like this species." He stated as a matter of a fact. "It appears skittish."

"That would not be a lie," Elsa stated as she placed one foot in a stirrup and swung her other leg over her own horses back to sit in her saddle that was laden in fine wools to give her a comfortable ride. "But I would not expect that to off put you of all people."

Hiccup give her an amused look as he asked her. "And just what are you suggesting by that."

The Queen shrugged innocently as she gives him her response. "I would not know."

With a small sigh and shake of his head at her response Hiccup approached the large horse that was obviously meant for himself, he determined this since everyone else was either mounting a horse or already on top of one. It did not take him long to figure out how to climb on, but what did take him a while was working out how to get the beast to move forward at a reasonable pace.

"So, where to?" Asked Elsa once Hiccup had half-grasped how to control his horse.

The Queen did not expect his response. "Down to the wharfs," Hiccup started, well aware that his dragon could not visit the ocean to fish without being spotted. "We need fish, lots of it."

 **An hour later.**

Hiccup groaned as he sat up with a hand rubbing his head, his horse had just reared throwing him off it's back, and it is now galloping back in the direction they had come from like its very life depended upon it , meanwhile the others horses were doing something similar as they all seemed to protest something in the area. Watching his own horse bail from the area Hiccup scowled, "I will eat you." Under his breath, and given the chance he would, after all horses are large beasts that could move quickly and had plenty of meat, meaning they could provide his people with a new food source, and for those who were afraid of heights a new method of transportation.

With the eventual realisation that the horses were not going to behave the other royals dismounted and passed their horses reigns over a few guards men who had escorted them thus far, allowing the guards to take the horses back to a point where they would somewhat comply with instructions. When everyone was ready and had their belongings Hiccup started off in a fast walk but was required to slow down since his large size allowed him to walk at a fast pace that the ladies could not easily match without breaking into a jog.

As they walked the last leg of the journey Hiccup was surprised when they passed a large group of people that appeared to be casually wandering through the forest as if out for a morning stroll, however since everyone in the group was armed in some way, be it a crossbow or a sword, he doubted that this group was actually out for a morning stroll. "I did not expect this many people to be out and about at this depth of the woods." He stated to his group as a whole.

Elsa nodded her head as she watched the group walk by, many in the group were staring at her and whispering to one another while pointing at herself or Anna, the group made her feel somewhat uneasy and she did not know why; maybe it was due to how heavily armed they were. After dismissing her uneasiness as nothing to be worried about she replied to the chief. "Neither did I."

"Hmm." Hiccup wondered out loud. "I just hope they aren't out here hunting exotic animals." 'Because the hunters will become the hunted' he wanted to add but refrained from doing so.

Kristoff being an Iceman by trade and having lived a lot of his life in the woods shook his head. "No, this part of the woods is usually barren of life, even squirrels do not live in these trees." The Iceman missed the point Hiccup was making.

The Bjorgmans response had Hiccup curious, what could be so bad about this part of the woods that not even squirrel's of all creatures would willing live here. "How so?"

Kristoff gives a shrug unfit for a man dating a royal. "We have never been able to work out why, some claim it's the work of witches, others swear this area was a burial site for the last plague and the animals can smell the death in this place."

"Interesting." Hiccup mused to himself. "I know some herbivore dragons can smell death and avoid areas where dead animals lay so it is not so far fetched that other animals would do something similar.

The Bjorgman nodded his head in agreement. "No, it would not seem so far fetched at all." He had once asked Pabbie as to why animals do not live in this part of the woods, and all he got in return was some riddle of an answer he had long since forgotten. On a curious side note however Pabbie did warn trolls from visiting this part of the woods.

The group continued to walk till Hiccup noticed something out the corner of his eye and approached a tree, to the unsuspecting it looked like any old tree that had bear scratches engrained in its bark, but something about the scratches had Hiccup uncertain of their origin. Placing a hand over the scratch he compared the scratches against the size of his hand, the distance between the scratch marks is too large for the markings to be made from a bear and how the scratches converged as they moved downwards only helped confirm the marks were made by a different animal. Removing his hand from the bark he scratched and rubbed his jaw as he looked around for other clues of what animal it could have been. "What is it?" Asked Anna as she approached him from behind.

"I am not entirely sure," Hiccup responded as he kneeled down to the floor in search of trackings, of which there is none other than his own, made when he approached the tree. " Standing from his kneeled position he made one last survey of the area before continuing his walk, when he had the time he would return here and find out exactly what beast made that mark.

As they continued to walk Anna came by Elsa's side, and spoke quietly. "So, last night."

"Was... different." The Queen replied in the same quiet voice. "And that is all I'm going to say." The younger sister smirked, knowing her sister had enjoyed the night.

After hiking another mile over dense woodland, which was not as easy as it sounded, Hiccup stated, "We are close." When he recognised a large oddly shaped stone near a small and inconspicuous cave entrance that resided near to where Toothless should be sleeping. "Remind your guards not to pull their weapons, or order them to stay here." With the guards agreeing to stay at the rock Hiccup took the royals the last few hundred meters and to the tree where Toothless should sleeping at. Approaching a tall oak tree the dragon had slept in the night prior the first thing Hiccup noticed was a large dead bear at the bottom of the tree; it had been killed with the surgeon's precision he had come to expect from his Night Fury. As he got closer to the tree he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and looking around the immediate surroundings he noticed something unusual, a few trees had deep and instantly recognisable scratch marks in them and some trees had been forcibly bent in one direction or another, with a deep frown Hiccup looked up the tree only to find Toothless was missing from his sleeping spot and some branches were painted a reddish brown in thick dried blood.

After clucking his tongue in thought for the better part of a second he turned to the royals. "We wait here."

Elsa had noticed the blood and was well aware of how Hiccup had surveyed their immediate surroundings, it concerned her how his fingers kept brushing against his many weapons as if they were ready to brandish them at a moment's notice. "Is everything in order?" She asked with concern audible in her voice.

"Yes." Hiccup half lied, he had told Cami to arrive 3 days after he did, so why she is here now is anyone's guess, but knowing life it was probably due to something he wouldn't like. "They should be back soon."

"They?" Came the expected question of Anna as Hiccup found himself a branch to sit on and dragged it over to the bear he intended on skinning.

"Cami and Eret." Hiccup replied, "Make yourself comfy, they could be a while."

True to his word it was not long till they had visitors, and while their visitors were not in sight Hiccup knew they had arrived because a few trees seemed to creak and groan louder than usual, telling him that they were supporting a heavy weight. With a small sly grin he slowly took hold of a knife hidden in his boot and then in one quick move he turned and tossed it at a branch, his actions were rewarded by the sound of metal colliding with a thin wooden shield. "Damit!" Soon came the sound of woman's voice before said woman dropped down from the branch Hiccup threw his knife at. "One of these days I tell you." The woman continued once she recovered from her drop.

The chief gives her a small smirk before retrieving his blade from her shield. "Eret with you?" He asked and he knew from Cami's face that the answer was not going to please him.

Cami shook her head as she sat down on the branch next to him, she could see the other royals looking at them with curious faces, half expecting her to greet them as she probably should, but she did not care for what she 'probably' should do, she had important news to deliver first. "Umea attacked Gjerøy."

The chief sighed heavily, Gjerøy is a place of great tactical importance, from there he could launch raids on Umea's main towns and offer supply ships a safe harbor. "Are we still in control?" He had lost far too many men trying to capture the island in the first place, so if it had fallen then their losses would be felt ten fold.

Thankfully Cami nodded her head to confirm Vikings remained in charge of the island. "Yes." However, she dared not tell him how many lives they lost in the effort to keep the island from Umea.

There was a moments' silence between them before Hiccup stated, "Thank Odin."

"Yes." The bog agreed. "Now, I think I better go and introduce myself, they are looking at me like I have two heads." Hiccup nodded his head at what she said but he did not fully hear, nor comprehend what she had said, he was thinking too much about what would have happened had they lost Gjerøy. Approaching the other royals Cami nodded her head towards Elsa and Anna. "Morning." She stated before quickly following up with. "You look like the shag of a scruff," while looking at Elsa, and "And you appear rather dapper for a southerner." To Anna.

It took Elsa a moment to collect her thoughts, after all no one had ever dared to call her 'the shag of a scruff', whatever that may be, but before she could give her response Anna beat her to it. "Please, you wouldn't know what dapper is if it hit you between the eyes, now it is good to see you."

"Yes." The shield maiden agreed with Anna. "It has been too long, now who are these?" She gestured to the others but she noticed they were not paying her any attention, instead, their eyes were focused on a large black dragon that had crawled down a tree to greet it's rider.

/.../

 **I've got to say, after ~120K words and 20 chapters with little to no kissing or 'I love you's I'm a little amazed that people are still with this story. Anyway, I might be a little late with the next chap as my finger continues to heal.**

 **Cheers, KE12 out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**For reference, 'rjóðr' sounds like "yaug" when spoken and means 'red' in Norse according to a few different sources (Vikings of Bjornstad, and English - Old Norse dictionary compiled by R Arthur). Also yey, I'm on time!**

 **Guest  
I'm glad to hear you look forward to my updates!**

 **Maerk Andrew  
Yeah, I'm getting a war scar alright, I mean how can I not with a half shaved down finger? The united tribes are smaller than Arendelle / Corona, and is made of all Viking tribes, except one no namer tribe, and a few slave colonies the Vikings have freed. In total, I think the population number is going to be somewhere in the 100-200K people, im still trying to work it out in my head if I was honest.**

 **Noctus Fury  
Yeah, I must admit I appreciate a story that isn't doing everything in its power to get the main couple to become a thing (Within reason), and where life does happen. And I enjoy a story far more if it has a foot firmly planted in reality, I mean for a Frozen / HTTYD story trying to keep a foot in reality is hard thing to do, but I'm trying.**

 **Inspector me  
The finger is slowly but surely getting better, at least now it's starting to heal and doesn't knack as much when I catch it, making typing so much easier.**

 **Warorpeace  
The more I use this grammarly the more I'm wondering how the hell I used to write these things before it, I'm even debating getting the paid upgrade. It's certainly a massive help and tells you why something is wrong which is incredibly useful, I've learned a bunch of new things about writing in no time all thanks to it. Only 'con' I can think of is it requires chrome.** **If you do get it make sure to click on the icon and set it** up **though,** i **forgot to do this and now I've done it it's 10x better.** **(Not sure if it has extensions for other browsers). Also once more, thank you for the correction for the error that has managed to make it through!**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
** **Thanks for the comment!**

 **Darth Codi  
** **Back in the early chapters I put alot of easter eggs and things like that in, I think the hardest one to spot is a Lord of the Rings egg. Anyone finds that one and I'll give them a cookie or something.**

 **/.../**

Cami leant against the thick trunk of an ancient looking spruce tree with her arms crossed, her unamused facial expressions told of her disgust, everybody loves Toothless from the second they lay their eyes upon him, whereas her Changewing? Usually, there is an extended warm up period where her dragon may or may not be forced to spit some face-melting acid.

After watching the interaction between one black dragon and some southern royals for what felt like a small eternity she raised a hand to her mouth and whistled loudly, gaining herself the attention of everyone in attendance. "Now you've had a warm up time for you to see a real dragon." She stated before seemingly patting the tree beside her, of course, Cami did not actually pat the tree, instead, she patted her most loyal cold-blooded friend who had been constantly by her side through the thick and the thin of the last few years.

Anna squeaked a small 'whoa' when an almost luminous red dragon seemingly spawned from thin air beside the bog, she had seen animals that could change colour to match their environment and had read books on how some animals could blend in with their environment and be almost impossible to distinguish in their habitat such as a stick insect, but this dragon which is numerous meters long had managed to hide on a tree no more than 20 meters from her and she would never have noticed. As Cami had expected there was a period of silence, her dragon had obviously blown their minds with its unique abilities. "Well?" She prompted them in an effort to get a bit more of a response.

"Well..." Eugene rubbed his jaw as his mind tried to conceive of what it had just witnessed. "It is truly impressive, with..."

"It!?" Questioned Cami hotly. "'It' has a name you know, and feelings." She reached a hand blindly to rub the changewings ears as if to consolidate it for the insult, however, unlike Toothless who could understand human words and acknowledge their meaning her dragon was not so knowledgeable in words, this does not mean however that it could not derive emotions conveyed by voice.

"Well... what is the name?" Asked Kristoff, a little surprised that the Bog reacted so hotly to her dragon being called an 'it'.

"She is called Rjóðr" There was yet another silence till Cami asked. "Well, do you want to touch her?" And just like that Toothless was left wanting as the affection of Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel and Eugene was directed towards the new dragon.

Elsa however, did not approach the other dragon as she did not want to overcrowd it all at once and besides, she had seen Rjóðr momentarily before, although she had not seen the dragon exhibit such a skill. Looking to Toothless she noticed that the dragon was almost scowling at Rjóðr, but not in a menacing or predator like the way she would expect from other violent beasts, it was almost a jealous type of warble. Reaching up she scratched the dragon under its jaw and this gained Toothless's attention. "Don't worry, you still have me." She spoke when the dragon looked down towards her, but from the dragons demeanour, she got the feeling that she was not enough for the jealous dragon as after all, five sets of hands scratching behind the ears were better than just one.

/.../

After a small display of jealousy between the two showboating dragon's, and when Hiccup was sure no delicate royals were going to be eaten or given a harsh lesson regarding how dangerous dragons could be through some stupid action of their own, he decided he wanted to scout out a small area that he had seen when flying overhead on his arrival to Arendelle. Standing up from his log next to a now fully skinned bear he made his intentions known, and while most were happy to stay with the dragons one decided to join him.

After getting a hundred yards or so from the others Elsa spoke for the first time since they were alone. "You have been quiet."

"Yes." The Viking agreed with her before stepping over a fallen tree that is heavily rotten and covered in moss and fungi, indicating it's ancient age. "Cami told me of a battle waged soon after I left for this place."

"I hope she has delivered good news then?"

Hiccup laughed at this comment's absurdity before turning and helping the queen over the fallen tree, her dress was proving to be rather unpractical in these dense woods. "News of battle is never good news Queen Elsa, win or loss."

The Queen thought on this for a minute, the man was right, a battle waged is never good news. "Then I hope the news was of victory."

"It was." He informed her as they started to walk towards the area he wanted to explore. "But at what cost and resources I can only guess at this time."

This statement alarmed the Queen and prompted her to ask, "Do you need to go and assess the situation?" Is it selfish for the Queen to hope not?

"Probably." The Viking sighed heavily, he was tired of how the war never seemed to have a break. "For now though I trust Heather can deal with it, she's a smart lass and can handle her own." As she had proven to Hiccup many times now.

After this comment, the duo fell into an almost peaceful lull between them as they ventured ever deeper into the thick woods that appeared to have been undisturbed for centuries, but the more they walked the more Elsa noticed something unusual, Hiccup seemed incredibly alert and his eyes were surveying their area as if he was expecting a surprise attack. "Are you looking for something?" She asked him.

"Yes and no," Hiccup replied. "I will tell you if it becomes important."

It did not take them much longer to arrive at the spot that Hiccup had wanted to explore, it was a small opening near a river not much larger than a stream. The spot was a rather scenic one considering the river was still enough to act as a mirror and many of the flowers and plants nearby were in bloom, but something else had Hiccups attention. "Come here." He instructed while gesturing to Elsa with a beckoning of his fingers, and when she arrived he directed her to kneel with him in some long wild grass that grew along the river bank. The tall grass effectively made them invisible to any creature on the same level as themselves, even with Hiccups pitch black armour that usually made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"Keep watching that jagged rock." He informed Elsa while pointing upstream and near some large rocks though a slight thinning in the grass.

After a while of seeing nothing, Elsa was forced to ask, "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Just wait for it." He told her.

After a few minutes of nothing Elsa started to get a little bored and maybe a little irritated, and then all of a sudden she was amazed by what she witnessed, a trio of small gray creatures that is the same colour as the rock Hiccup pointed to jumped from the rock and began playing with one another, their skin colours changed rapidly and almost hypnotically as they moved onto different terrains. Elsa was flabbergasted by the creatures, they looked like miniature changewings. "How did you know?" She asked amazed.

"A few things'," Hiccup replied as he watched the animals play. "Remember when I stopped at the tree?" Elsa nodded her head. "The claw marks were reminiscent of a changewings, and the lack of trackings only helped confirm it wasn't from a bear, then can you recall how Kristoff told that no animals can be found in this part of the woods? Changewings manage the woods they live in in a similar fashion, with the hopes of keeping predators away."

"Oh." Was all Elsa could say as a slightly larger dragon than the first three came to the waterfront and took a sip from the river. As she watched the scene unfold in front of herself she wondered how these creatures had managed to stay hidden for centuries of Arendelle History, since surely someone would have noticed them by chance?

Elsa did not know how long they sat watching the creatures, she was simply too amazed by them to have an accurate perception of time. After a while, she stated, "They almost look harmless."

Hiccup smirked at her, with dragons looks could certainly be deceptive, while small and playful looking these little dragons could, in reality, be incredibly defensive of their territory and act accordingly should an intruder they believe to be hostile come along, but that did not dampen Hiccups desire to meet the little creatures. "Should we find out?"

Elsa was not certain. "Is this a new species?"

"They are new to me." Hiccup smiled to her, it was obvious he was chuffed at finding the dragons. "Come on, I'll let you name them."

Elsa was uncertain but with the man who befriended the Night Fury of all species with her then what could go wrong? "Alright then," She agreed to go, "But I'll let you take the lead."

"Fine by me." Hiccup agreed to the condition that he was to go first. "But before we go put a dab of this on." He fumbled with his armour before finding a small clay vase and handing it to her.

Elsa looked at the vase curiously before removing the wooden stop that acted as a seal at the top and sniffing its contents. "What is in this?" She asked him when the scent emanating from the vase failed to inform her of its contents.

"You don't want to know." He replied.

Elsa grimaced at the thought of what the vases contents could be before dabbing some on her wrists and neck. When she handed the vase back to Hiccup she expected him to do the same but was amazed when he simply put it back in a hidden pouch. "Don't you need some?" She asked incredulously.

"No," Hiccup replied. "I've lived with a dragon for years now, to most dragons I smell like a dragon through and through. Now come."

Hiccup led Elsa back through the woods and slowly approached the rocks where the dragons played, he knew that these dragons could be dangerous so he went slowly and at a leisurely pace, so if they were watching him they could see he was not trying to sneak up on them. Eventually, they arrived at the rocks where the dragons played, only to find they were all alone. "Well, we can't say we didn't try." Hiccup sighed, while he was disappointed he did not get closer to the dragons, he was still too happy that he found a new species of dragon to start with.

"So, what now?" Asked Elsa as she looked around cautiously, fearful that the dragons could attack at any moment.

"Now..." Hiccup started as he bent down to pick up some muck. "We note what we know."

"Which is?" Asked Elsa.

"Well, what do we know?" He in return asked her.

"They can grow to at least 3 meters in length..." Elsa started to recite what she had observed. "And they can change colours much like a changewing."

"Yes." Hiccup agreed with her initial analysis. "But what else do we know."

"I would not know." The queen replied, not truly knowing what Hiccup was wanting from her.

"Then what do the surroundings tell us?" He asked her and Elsa looked around, her eyes looking for anything that could give her even the slightest clue about the dragons. Eventually, with a bit of detective work, she managed to find a single footprint in a small patch of soft sand like grit on the river bank. "They have 3 long toes facing forward and one shorter toe on the back of the heel." She observed.

"Yes, the long straight toes are an indicator that this species spends a lot of their times in trees, and the digit on the back of the foot tells me that the species are likely to perch or sleep on branches. What else does this footprint say?"

Elsa shook her head. "I do not know."

"Okay, first of all, notice the lack of a claw mark by each toe, secondly, the foot is not webbed and finally where are the other footprints?" He asked and Elsa had to admit there were none. "The lack of claw mark means this dragon either has retractable claws or none at all. If I stayed in this area a little longer and did a thorough investigation I could probably infer from the claw marks on the tree that they have retractable claws, but I don't have that time right now. The fact the foot isn't webbed means the dragon spends most of its time on land, or in this case trees, and the lack of footprints probably means the dragon is too light to leave them, which resonates with other dragons that live in trees." Changewings were the exception to this rule since they were too large and heavy not to leave footprints. "What else can we find?"

The queen was at a loss. "I can see nothing else."

"There is two other things." He informed her as he led her to some more dirt. Kneeling down he picked the dirt up and offered it to her. "Roll it in your fingers and crush it." He instructed her and she did so. "See how its solid and almost firm?" Elsa nodded and remained silent so Hiccup could continue, although she was not certain she wanted to know what was in her hands. "These droppings are common of herbivore dragons that enjoy fruit. Now sniff it."

The Queen wrinkled her nose at the instruction to sniff the droppings. "I don't think I want to."

"That's fine." Hiccup replied before crushing some more 'dirt' and sniffing the droppings. "These droppings smell normal to me, if it smelled sour or particuarly pungent then I should be worried for infectious diseases that could be passed onto our dragons, which would not be ideal when I'm an ocean away from my homeland. Now for the last thing." He spoke as he stood and started to take off his armour. "I think they were eating something in this river."

With the bulk of his armour off, he jumped into the river and emerged soon after, a small plant in hand. "Thought so." He said when he climbed out of the water. "This plant is common around Bog island, and some dragons we believe search it out, why we can only guess but it is my belief that they eat it to get intoxicated."

"Intoxicated?" Asked Elsa.

"They cause some wild hallucinations."

"And you know this how?" The Queen asked him with a bit of an accusation.

"We eat these in traditions and ceremonies." Hiccup shrugged as if was nothing, which to him it wasn't since the whole taboo on drugs in his society was far less condemning. "Now come on, we have been a while and the others are bound to be wondering where we are."

After agreeing to return to the others Elsa noticed that a smile had not left Hiccups face since first discovering the new dragon. "You really do enjoy discovering new dragon species don't you?"

Hiccup turned to her, a brow was raised. "Did you really just ask me that?" Elsa could only sheepishly nod her head. "Yes." Hiccup then stated. "I've told you before, if I could give up my position to explore unhindered and with no far reaching consequences, I would do so in a moment's notice."

Elsa could remember him talking about doing so. "Yes, I can remember you saying, and if I was honest I did not fully believe you since all the royals I know cling to power as if their very lives depend on it, but now, seeing your enthusiasm for meeting those dragons and looking at your face now, I believe you."

"Well, thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome, now can I request something of you?" Hiccup nodded his head, allowing her to proceed with her request. "Can you not disclose the discovery of these dragons to my sister? I do not wish for her to be running off to find these hydrae without someone with adequate experience there to guide her."

"That is a reasonable request," Hiccup stated after a moment of thought. "But I believe they will be harder to hide than said."

"How so?"

Hiccup smirked at her. "You will find out, I simply don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" Asked Elsa curiously. "What surprise?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

"I don't like surprises." The queen moped.

"Well..." Hiccup started. "You might like this one."

As they continued to walk neither Hiccup or Elsa noticed a set of large angry eyes staring at them, the eyes belonging to a huge creature far older than Arendelle its self and far more dangerous than either leader could imagine. Fortunately for them, however, the giant creature decided to remain hidden and return to its world of slumber, and wait for dragons to once more be welcome in this hostile world.

/.../

It did not take long after getting back to the others for Elsa to find out what her surprise was. "Why are they sniffing me so?" She asked Hiccup and Cami simultaneously.

Cami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she watched her dragon smell Elsa like she was dragon nip. "Hiccup?" She then called suspiciously. "Why is she wearing deathsong pheromones?"

"Deathsong pheromones?" Elsa squeaked at the name. "You asked me to put deathsong pheromones on?"

"Yes," Hiccup replied to Elsa with a shrug as if it was nothing, then he turned to Cami. "But it's a long story that..." He started to reply while taking a seat.

The Bog saw straight through him, Hiccup used deathsong pheromones in two situations, the first was if he wanted to lure a dragon somewhere, the second was if he wanted to mask the 'human' scent of someone so they could get close to wary dragons. "You discovered a new species, didn't you?"

"No, that idea is preposterous, almost..."

"Yes you did!" The Bog accused. "And you didn't invite us along? You short sighted..." Hiccup could only brace himself for the long barrage of verbal abuse that is inbound with his name on it.

Eventually, after Cami called him everything under the sun Anna managed to get her voice heard. "We have a species of dragon in Arendelle?"

Hiccup looked to Elsa, forcing her to respond as the dragons continued to smell her. "Yes." She was forced to respond, the truth already out. "And no we can't go see them, they are very skittish and fled before even Hiccup of all people could get close."

"Bah." Cami laughed. "I'm not surprised, even I was forced to run when I first saw that face... or was it his breath? Maybe both."

/.../

Getting back into town many hours later Cami noticed as their horses trotted through the town that many people were staring at her as if she supported two heads upon her shoulders. "Do I look funny or something?" She asked Anna who's horse was travelling alongside her own.

"Actually yes." Replied Anna almost instantly. "You are a woman yet you are supporting armour and weapons, for a woman to do so in my society is virtually unheard of."

"And why not?" Asked Cami in an almost hostile way.

"Well, we girls do not fight," Anna informed her.

"Pft." Cami snorted. "Well, this one does."

"Yes." Agreed Anna. "And that is why you are being gawked at."

The bog stared down a middle-aged woman before turning to Anna and giving her response. "Well, let them stare then."

Getting into the castle's courtyard the group dismounted their horses, and once more Cami found herself under the intense gaze of a stranger. "Yes?" She barked in the man's face.

The man seemed to be at a loss for words, and Elsa was forced to intervene. "Kai, please take Camicazzi to a guest suite, please, and bring her some clothes for later." With Cami being taken to a guest suite Elsa turned to Hiccup who was measuring his horse up and muttering under his breath. "I hope you are not serious about eating this fine horse." Hiccup turned to her with a look and Elsa realised that the man was seriously contemplating eating the horse. "Because if you do you shall miss the fine food at the ball tonight."

"Ball?" Asked Hiccup, the word new to him.

"Yes." The Queen responded before quickly realising the man probably didn't know what a ball is. "There shall be food, a formal dance, and many other people of significant importance in attendance."

"Hmm." Hiccup pondered. "Then this horse may live another day yet. When is this ball?"

"In a few hours." The Queen replied. "There should be plenty of time to bathe and prepare oneself."

"How long do you think it will take me to clean up?" Asked Hiccup a little bewildered. "All I have to do is take the leg off, jump in the bath and..."

"I do not need to know the intricate details." The Queen stopped him before he could say 'shake the fleas off'. "But I have asked a servant to prepare some more... appropriate wear for yourself, it is your choice to don them instead of your trademark armour but I would suggest you at least try them before making a decision. Now I must go as I am already late." And with nothing more to say the queen left, allowing Hiccup to make his way to his own room.

Arriving at his room he found a bath tub had been dragged in and prepared for him, and with a shrug of his shoulders he ditched his clothes and sat on the edge of the tub. Then after removing his prosthetic he fell backwards into the tub, causing water to slosh over the sides and soak the carpet below. He spent a good few minutes in the tub just soaking since the warm water was relaxing and then after building up the will power he reluctantly begun cleaning his body, and just as he begun to do so he heard the door to his room open and turning he found a servant that looked to be in her mid 20's entering. "Err, what you want?" He asked with a curious frown.

The servant looked like she had been caught a little off guard. "I am to help you bathe."

"Help me bathe?" Asked Hiccup amused as he watched the girl walk around his room, gathering a few things in her arms as she did so. "Does your queen question my ability to wash myself?"

The question despite being asked in a mocking tone was taken by the servant to be serious and caused her to become a little flustered. "No sir, it is..."

"Relax." Hiccup cut her off. "I can clean myself, now bugger off."

With the girl gone Hiccup finished cleaning himself before climbing out the tub and finding a mirror in the room. Then grabbing a small knife from his armour he began slowly but surely shaving his facial hair into something somewhat respectable, with the longest hairs on his face being only a cm long, giving him a 'long stubble' appearance.

Looking at the rest of his hair he decided to pull the longest of his locks into a tail that hung a few inches down his back and secure it in place with a few leather bands. As he secured a few bands around his hair the door to his room crashed open and Cami came thundering in. "Hiccup, have you seen this?" She asked with a loud voice. "This is what they are expecting me to wear!"

Hiccup looked her up and down, Cami was wearing a dress that had obviously been provided for her. "Wow." Hiccup then stated. "I never knew you could clean up."

Cami clenched her fists and paced back and forth across the floor, "I'm not wearing this. I mean I can barely breathe and look..." She tried bending over only for the dress to restrict her movement, and then she tried swinging her arms around only for the same thing to happen. "I'm not."

"Then don't." Hiccup shrugged casually. "Now do you mind? I'm sort of naked here."

"Bah, not like there is anything to see" Retorted Cami as she continued to pace. "And I mean it Hiccup, I'm not wearing this."

"I've already said you don't have to." Hiccup replied with some irritation in his voice, he was a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"Fine, I won't." And with that said the girl started to leave his room.

"Just one quick question," Hiccup called after her. "How did you know this is my room?"

"I didn't." She replied as she opened the door. "I think I must have barged down 4 doors before this one."

Hiccup raised a hand to cover his eyes and shook his head. "So, just who have you pissed off?"

"I dunno, some King and Queen of wherever, a randomer or two who rabbited on in some crazy tongue and a Duke of some other unimportant place, so nobody serious." And then Cami disappeared, leaving Hiccup to wonder just what mess that girl was going to get him in.

After pulling on the rest of his clothes Hiccup remembered that Elsa left some clothes for him, and he found them neatly laid out on the bed. Approaching the clothes he took one look at them before shaking his head, he would try them since Elsa asked him to, but he knew what he was going to wear already.

Just as he pulled the dinner jacket on of the clothes provided he heard a light knock on his door. "Yeah?" He shouted as he moved to a mirror.

When the door opened he saw in the mirror that the Queen had entered, she was wearing similar attire as Cami was earlier. The queen moved to stand behind Hiccup as he tested his new look out before the body length mirror. "Apparently there is a... raging beast of a ruffian in this castle."

"Yeah, complements of Cami," Hiccup replied as he shook his head as he looked himself over, he had never looked so ridiculous in his entire life.

"Yes," Elsa responded before approaching and turning the Viking around so he was facing her, then Elsa took a step back and inspected the Viking before shaking her head. "No, wear your armour and weaponry, this look isn't you."

"Tell me about it." The Viking agreed as he started to remove the dinner jacket. "So, you just here to tell me about Cami and inspect my clothes?"

"Yes." The Queen nodded her head. "Regarding Cami though, It would be wise to bring her under control, you do not want to make enemies of these people."

"No, that I don't. I will tell her to pack it in."

"Thank-you." The Queen responded before turning and approaching the rooms door, she had a few things to do before the ball commenced and not a lot of time to do them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay guys, a week and 1 day late, I know, my bad. Also, the 18th of this month (November 16 for late readers) is this stories 1yr anniversary, which makes me think, bloody hell, I've been doing this for 1 year? Seems like no time at all. So in celebration I'm going to try and push a special update out on the 18th.**

 **What's so special about this update?**

 **To be honest I'm not entirely sure, right now I have two / three avenues I can go down.**

 **the 1st is handing more control over to you guys for a single chapter, so I could get you through the reviews to shout out chapter ideas and then I make one based on the best bits I like, or you could all come together and develop a single idea.**

 **OR**

 **I can make a chapter based off the song, "Into a Fantasy" By** **Alexander Rybak, you will understand why this might be a special update if you listen to the words.**

 **OR**

 **I could do a mix of the two previous ideas (this if I'm honest is my preferred option).**

 **So let me know what you think! Either way, I'll let you know by the 10th as to what I'm going to do though an update on this chapter, in the line break right below.**

 **/.../**

 **Update:**

 **Alrighty, with few responding I'm going to do the 2nd option, I've also noticed low views this chapter so im not sure if that is down to when i posted this chapter or what (Night prior to us election)**

 **Anyway see ya soon**

 **/.../**

 **RR**

 **Inspector me  
So do I, haha, but I have a few more little things like this I want to show off, and hopefully we will see them sooner or later.**

 **Guest  
The good news is the finger is mostly healed now and yes, I agree, too many stories do get abandoned, but as long as you guys continue to support this I will get it to a point where we can see some closure.**

 **Huntergo123  
Well, it was nice having you for the ride thus long, Tallio ol'chap!**

 **Red Star  
For a famed thief is there any other dragon that would do the trick? Putting her with a changewing is, in my opinion, the natural choice.**

 **Also, I must admit I wanted to go much further with how he tracks down dragons but I found as I wrote it that it would quickly become boring, so I thought I would show off some of the things he knows and let you guys know he can track and see things in the environment to tell him about the dragons.**

 **Tasia  
If I'm honest the scene with the dress came as an afterthought, so I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

 **The Other One  
Be careful what you wish for.**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
Not new if you consider the books, but new if you only consider the films and series.**

 **DragonDave45  
If I am honest, I could still make this in the AC universe if wanted, but I hate the mythical aspect of AC and shoddy science so probably not. If it was just assassins vs templars fighting over power (Not future / past technology or whatever it is) then yeah I am totally tempted by this idea. Also, we have not seen the last of the snow terror, it will show up again, just not anytime soon. And you have added something for me to try, apple wood smoked bacon! Sounds great! Also, welcome to the story!**

 **Guest  
Update!**

 **Noctus  
I am in 90% agreement with your review, only thing I disagree with is the fact I prefer more 'modern' (medieval) times as it shows the Vikings have lost touch with the world, but everything else yeah, snow wolves would have been far better than the monster thing, (I understand they had to make it kiddy friendly though) and her powers... put it like this, i chose this universe for the crossover for her character more than abilities, and as some readers here know I try to avoid the mythical stuff as much as possible, but I can only cut so much mythical stuff out before people become different characters.**

 **/.../**

 **Oh, my computer crashed just after I did a bunch of error corrections, so I've done my best to redo them all but I'm guaranteed to have missed a few, these will be corrected later today (as in 12hrs time of this update) if you're an early bird not wanting to read a potentially error full chapter.**

 **/.../**

As the ballroom was having the final touches applied Hiccup and his Bog side kick found themselves in a large waiting room with many other important guests, and the second they walked in the room all conversations died and curious eyes were cast towards themselves, however being Viking this did not concern the duo. "So," Cami stated casually and in old Norse as they walked through the room, heading directly towards a table with a range of beverages. "It looks like we are conversation killers."

"No," Hiccup retorted as he picked up a fancy glass filled with an unusual amber coloured drink with what appeared to be air bubbles inside. "I think that is just you."

"Maybe," Cami replied before she too picked up one of the glasses, however unlike Hiccup who insisted on observing the drink she just took a swag before coughing a little, the strength of the drink surprising her. Hiccup looked at her with some amused facial expressions before doing the exact same thing, taking a swag way to big for the drink at hand.

"Okay..." Hiccup then spoke as he lowered the glass from his lips. "That will hit like an angered quaken."

"Yep." The infamous Bog replied mischievously before picking up another glass and turning to come face to face with a short man that was dressed impeccably and with rather impressive eyebrows that even Gobber the Belch would be proud to call his own. "What y'after?" Cami practically barked in his face.

The man looked her up and down before raising his brows in silent judgement and turning to Hiccup, who much like Cami, now had two glasses in his hand. "And you must be the Viking." Just like his uniform, his speech was impeccable and exactly like what one would expect from a southern royal.

Hiccup looked the man over just as the man had looked over Camicazzi, the fact the man wore a sword as if it was a dress piece was slightly insulting to the Vikings. "Indeed we are."

"Hmm." The man regarded as he continued to look the Vikings over with a critical eye, the Vikings fit the stereotypical image one would have of a raging Norman.

Cami, getting impatient with the man asked. "So, do you just intend on standing there?"

The short man turned to Cami before making a "Hmph" sound and marching off, prompting Hiccup to state. "You really are good at this, you know?"

"What?" Asked Cami with narrow eyes, letting Hiccup know if she didn't like the answer she would let him know, through physical means.

"Making enemies."

Cami smiled at her fellow Viking before saying. "Thank you for the compliment." Arriving at a high table Cami put her drinks down, and she noticed the moment they arrived at the table others on the table quickly moved on. With a mischevious glint in her eye, she then looked to Hiccup, "Tonight is going to be entertaining."

"No, it's not," Hiccup insisted, knowing what the Bog was intending, that being to rattle the cage of every foreign person she could. "We do need some allies you know?"

"Fine." Sulked the weapon clad woman. "As you desire. Now, what's the plan for the night? Stay here with these prunes?"

"Odin no." Replied Hiccup with a humorous tone in his voice. "I am supposed to be on leave."

"Thank Thor." The Bog sighed. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"The town is home to a few pubs, and I don't intend on remembering tonight."

This brought a grin to the Bog's face. "Now that is what I like to hear."

The two Vikings talked about a few unimportant thing as they waited for the event to begin, they would occasionally get someone interrupt them to introduce themselves but after a brief few words, the visitors usually retreated from the table, not wanting to associate with the people from the far north, yet at the same time not wanting to have at least introduced themselves and gotten their name known. After yet another visitor introducing themselves and quickly moving on from the table Cami asked: "Do you know what I find funny?"

"And what would that be?"

Cami turned to recognise Anna before continuing as if her presence wasn't important. "These southerners."

The princess could only raise a brow, she knew Cami meant everyone in the room except herself and Hiccup. "And why is that?"

"Just look at them." Cami then stated casually as she observed the rooms occupants.

Hiccup sighed heavily. "You're not about to complain about that bloody dress again are you?" While it may have humoured him the first time, after 7 or so complaints it was starting to become somewhat annoying.

"What? No, I mean look at them, they walk around like they have a stick up their arse, they talk funny, who here do you think even knows how to hold a sword and what's up with all the bowing?"

The Viking Chief decided to ignore this comment as he turned to Anna. "So, the show must be about to start, is it?"

"Yes, stay with Kristoff on this table for the next five or so minutes and follow him when he moves to the next room, do that and you won't go wrong." With nothing much more to say the princess moved off to do whatever she needed to do, leaving Kristoff with the Vikings.

With a slightly awkward silence forming Kristoff decided to break it. "You know, we southerners aren't all this bad."

Cami turned to look at the iceman. "Sure your not."

The Bjorgman rolled his eyes as he placed his own glass of alcohol down on the table, next to the Vikings. "Is she always this sarcastic?" His question was aimed at Hiccup, and the man got his response in the form of a nod.

With another period of silence forming, Hiccup turned from observing those in the room and to Anna's partner. "So, what should we expect from tonight?"

The once lower class citizen of Arendelle put his drink down, and Hiccup noticed that unlike many others in the room who were carrying a full glass around as if it was a fashion item this man was actually drinking from the glass. Just before Kristoff was to respond he noticed someone approaching and turned to greet them, "Welcome to the fun table."

Eugene of Carona raised his eyebrows as he arrived at the table and put his own glass down. "Tell me about it, I've always hated these things."

"Tell you about it? More like tell me about it." Argued Kristoff light heartedly before continuing. "If you're not being judged you're being berated."

"And if you're not being berated or judged you're not at the party."

The ex-thief and iceman shared a knowing laugh, both of them hated these royal events as much as one another. "Anyway back to your question Hiccup, you will be expected to eat some food, do some formal dance, then stand around being harshly judged before going off to do your own thing."

Before Hiccup could reply Cami quipped, "Sounds like fun."

/.../

After five minutes or so the doors to the ballroom as opened and slowly but surely everyone flooded into the immaculately decorated room, finding their seats was as easy as locating a small placard with their names on it. Finding his own placard which is located directly next to those from Carona and on the same table as the other royals, Hiccup was forced to furrow his brows as he picked the card up, "King?" He then asked no one in particular.

"What?" Asked Cami as she found her own card next to Hiccup, which stated 'Hiccup plus 1' She did not think much of it before shifting into her chair. "Apparently I'm a king." Mused Hiccup as he too sat.

"To these southern lot, I guess you are." Mused the Bog. "Now where's food?"

Food came soon after everyone had found their seat and once all the plates were served the Viking duo were bamboozled by what was happening around them, nearly everyone in the room had their head bowed and appeared to be in a trance, staring at their food while some old man in colourful robes preached to the room in a language neither Hiccup or Cami understood. "What are they doing?" Asked Cami in Old Norse so that only Hiccup could understand her.

Hiccup turned to Cami from observing the room. "Why do you assume I would know?"

"Because."

"Because of what?"

"Because you've spent more time around them."

It amused Hiccup how Cami spoke as if these southerners were like dragons he had spent time studying. "That makes sense, I guess, but I don't know, speaking to their god's maybe?"

"Other gods?" Queried Cami. "Odin will not like this."

"No." Agreed Hiccup. "But who are we to... question who they worship?" As whatever the others were doing came to an end they all seemed to start feasting, and obviously, the Viking's did not waste any time to start shoveling food down their necks, and while Hiccup was more 'respectful' in the way he ate, Cami went full out and ate like a true Viking of the North, to the disgust of the others on the table.

/.../

Once all the food had been consumed everyone seemed to migrate to a large open area, and it soon became apparent to Hiccup that this was the 'dance' and while the moves were somewhat interesting when compared to Viking dance moves it was not enough to entertain Hiccup for long, and soon after the first dance started Cami went to find more drink while he found himself out on a balcony overlooking Arendelle's capital city, as he looked out over the city he started to talk to himself .

Jasmine having followed him out heard him talking to himself and asked, "I'm sorry?" She was not sure if the man was talking to her or himself, although she suspected the latter considering it was in a language she did not understand and spoken in a way that suggested it was for his ears only.

"Huh?" Hiccup turned to face the woman. "Oh, sorry, I have a bad habit of talking to myself these days." It was a bad habit he was trying to quit, but with the war taking up most of his time and energy he rarely found the effort to stop himself, and besides, talking to himself allowed him to think over plans and ideas, or that is what he told himself.

The princess shook her head as she approached and leant on the balcony, resting the majority of her weight into her arms and allowing her sore feet to rest a little. "Do not apologise." She then told him. "One advantage of talking to yourself is the fact you know someone is listening."

Hiccup turned to face her momentarily before then looking back to the city, he had not heard this response before and it amused him. "That is one way of thinking about it. Now, if I recall you do not speak Norse."

"No, but I can speak french."

"As evident, and you must forgive me, my french is... somewhat lacking."

Jasmine had gathered this much, out of what little he had said so far he had pronounced a few words wrong or with such a heavy accent one would not be able to easily understand him without listening carefully. "Yet, we are holding a conversation, are we not?"

"When you put it like that, I guess so." There was a slight silence before Hiccup turned to face her again, an elbow was still rested against the balcony showing his uncaring temperament. "So, what brings you out here and into the cold?"

Jasmine raised her brows for a fraction of a second before also turning to face him, "May I make an observation, Hiccup?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

Jasmine smiled slightly, her suspicion confirmed when he failed to correct her when she missed his title. "You and I differ from our... company, do you know why?"

The Viking breathed out his nose as he debated his answer, but eventually he decided to be rather frank. "Because we don't think the world radiates out our behind?"

Jasmine chuckled a little before giving the man her response. "Yes, this much may be true, however, I was thinking along the lines that we are also outcasts here, in this society there is strong prejudice against out cultures, mine because my skin tone differs, and yours because your way of life is in their opinion crude, if I may call it that." There was a slight pause between the two till Jasmine continued. "Do you know what these people class a barbarian as?" The Viking stayed quiet as he regarded her words, he was liking this Jasmine the more she spoke. "They demote someone to barbarian if they fail to meet any of these two criteria, the first is if their face is unshaven, and the second being if they fail to follow the Christian church."

Hiccup started to chuckle as a hand went to his face and ruffled his stubble. "If that is all it takes to separate the higher ranks from the lower than I think they are the ones that should be the barbarians."

"Indeed." The princess agreed. "Now, I may have heard through the grape vines that you are a fan of... exotic animals." Hiccup frowned a little prompting jasmine to say, "Do not worry, I know little other than you are protective of them, whatever they may be."

The chief sighed before turning to face the city. "The simple answer to your question is yes, I am as you could say a fan of the exotic, why do you inquire."

"Because I too am a fan of the exotic, I was wondering, why do you do it? Why do you protect them?" Jasmine could tell the man was uncertain of what he should say. "Why don't I start, in my society tigers are feared, they are known for nothing but mindless killings, and people look at them with a stigma which would have surely seen them hunted till extinction had I not begged my sultan to issue a decree which protects them, but having come to know one of the big cats I can tell you that they do not simply kill for no apparent reason, as my people would make you believe."

Hiccup considered this before asking a seemingly simple question, "So, why do they kill princess?"

"If I sent people to your lands, took away your livestock and burned your houses to the ground, eventually even you would snap and someone would be hurt, it is for this very reason that Tigers have started to attack humans, as we move into their domains we take away their food sources and we burn forests for fresh farmland, it is understandable why people are now on the food chain."

Hiccup nodded along with the princess as he considered what she said, and replied when she finished speaking, "Our species is funny, we think ourselves the wisest of creatures, yet at times, we can be some of the dimmest. The exotic creatures I protect are done so for similar reasons as to your tiger, but with a slight difference, I protect them to protect ourselves, if I had not stopped the... war, then we would have been the ones to lose."

"I am curious as to why you called the ruckus between your species a war, was it truly that bad?"

"Yes." The Viking responded truthfully, the memories of dragon raids pre-toothless would always be with him, specifically the haunting memories of walking through the great hall after a dragon raid and observing all the unfortunate Vikings and amputated limbs piled up against the large wooden doors of the great hall and awaiting disposing of, then there are the images of rows of injured laying on the blood soaked floor that at places had deep pools of blood conjugating and the faintly recognisable scent of pork when nothing was over the fire pits cooking. "They killed us by the hundreds, so we killed them by the hundreds in a vicious circle of kill or be killed."

"That truly sounds horrific."

"Hmm." Agreed Hiccup. "Most Vikings won't admit it, but they carry scars that do not show on the skin from those days."

"You included?"

Hiccup thought on this for a while before saying, "I..."

/.../

Elsa meanwhile had just finished talking to the 3rd son of some prince of some place or another and had just gotten herself a minute spare, why was it every single man wanted to dance with herself? Was it because she is also single? Or is it if she believes her sister due to the fact she's rather attractive to men? Or is it because of who she is and the rank she holds? She suspected it was a good mix of all three. Deciding to take a break from those who were wanting to ask her for something or another she headed directly towards a balcony, hoping that the day's cool winds would have made the balcony deserted. As soon as she walked through the balcony door's and looked around she felt a little panicked at what she saw before taking a few more steps and saying, "Princess Jasmine, Lord Vanlufen is wishing to speak to yourself."

Immediately after speaking Elsa regretted opening her mouth, Lord Vanlufen had not asked to speak with Princess Jasmine, so why did she say he had? It did not make sense to her at all as to why she had lied, and what was more embarrassing is the fact that she would not have gone searching for Princess Jasmine even if Lord Vanlufen had wanted to speak with her because she is a Queen and Vanlufen is a simply a Lord.

Jasmine turned from Hiccup and give a brief but curious nod before starting to move towards the door, and when Elsa was about to dare think she could have a moment alone with the chief Anna interrupted. "Hiccup, are you out here?" Her voice sounded a little panicked.

"Yeah?" The Viking stood from the railing, he had a feeling he was needed for something or another.

"You need to come, and quick." Without giving him time to respond Anna grabbed his hand and essentially dragged him through the ballroom and to a small crowd where people had gathered, a commotion was ongoing in the centre. When Hiccup managed to work his way to the front of the crowd he quickly worked out what is 'wrong', Cami was dishing out some harsh punishment to an ever so slightly older man on the floor, her fists were pretty bloodied and Hiccup suspected it was not her blood, mostly because the other man's face was a bloodied mess. Anna seeing Hiccup just watching prompted him into action with, "You need to stop her."

It took Hiccup a second to remember he was not on Berk where this type of incident would sort itself out, and where the observers would bet and cheer on their chosen fighter, to Vikings this was just top notch entertainment and often someone would instigate a fight, usually Tuff and Ruff, simply for the entertainment. "Cami." Hiccup spoke loudly so his voice broke through into her mind, which he knew from experience could enter into berserk like rage, meaning the rest of the world would become just a background blur to her, and he often suspected because of this trait that she could have a Berserker blood running through her veins. When one of her fists paused in mid-air, showing she had heard him call her name he continued, "You've missed a spot."

The Bog turned to him in acknowledgement before slamming the fist paused in mid-air home and standing up. "Got it." She then declared with some glee.

Hiccup looked down from Cami and onto the bloody pulp of a mess who must have insulted her, while the Bog had tried her best to not make it so, the man would live to see another day. "So it seems you have. Come on, let's get a drink." The girl seemed happy to hear this and followed him but instead of directing Cami to where the drinks were located in the ballroom Hiccup took her out the palace and started to walk slowly towards the town. "So, want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Does it matter?"

"To these people, yes, to me, no."

The two continued to walk till Cami sighed heavily and said. "Apparently I'm no more a woman than a man with hairs on his chest."

Hiccup started to chuckle in thought, insulting a Bog was never a good idea. "Well, he wouldn't be lying would he?"

"Y'wanna be careful." The blonde replied with narrowed eyes and a cutting tone in her voice, and despite sounding like she was ready to unleash her fury on Hiccup the chief knew that she was simply playing with him. As soon as Hiccup spotted the first pub they came across he directed them straight towards it, getting to the bar of the dark and dingy pub the Vikings ordered the first thing they saw and sat down on a random deserted table.

Just as they sat down "Hiccup lad!" Called a recognisable voice and Hiccup turned to greet the blacksmith. "You up for another night?" The smithy asked as he raised and shook his glass, sloshing the drink inside the glass over the side, not that the man cared, or noticed.

The Viking lifted his own drink. "What do you take me for? A Sharman?"

"Haha." The man laughed as he approached, even though he did not know what a shaman is; he understood the message. "So, fancy meeting you out in this... wonderful place."

"The outside certainly does not reflect the inside," Agreed Hiccup, the outside of the building was a rather attractive while the inside was not exactly clean, or what some would even call hospitable.

Eric nodded and slumped down next to Cami, who was eyeing him up and cursing him for sitting next to herself. "Now who's this?"

"That is..." Hiccup turned his head ever so slightly to look at the woman next to the smithy. "Well, I'll let her introduce herself."

The Smithy turned to Cami in anticipation, prompting the girl to say. "If you try anything I'll feed your balls to a pack of savage wolves and wear your scalp as a trophy."

Eric turned back to Hiccup without saying any more to the bog and claimed. "A feisty one she is." With a nod of his head in Cami's direction and deep laugh, that came from the gut.

"Tell me about it." The chief could only chuckle in response, knowing that feisty is certainly one word he would use to describe the bog. "Now who you out with?"

"Her." Eric pointed to his wife with a thumb over his shoulder. "After last night I promised her a night out with her friends, how I wish I hadn't now, all they seem to talk about is mindless gossip, Tiffany does this, Emelia says this, blah, blah, blah, it's never ending. I'm wanting to pull my teeth out over there."

"Well, if you want to tag along with us we then won't complain, well she might but she complains about anything and everything."

Cami shrugged her shoulders at hearing that Hiccup thinks she complains about 'anything and everything'. "I usually have good cause to complain."

Hiccup raised a brow as he questioned this statement. "Really?"

"Yes." The Bog replied nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." Hiccup agreed sarcastically.

After finishing their pints in almost record time the trio agreed to leave the dark and dingy pub, but Eric had a problem. "I can't let her see me leave." He complained to Hiccup and Cami. "I'll have to climb through the toilet window."

"What?" Asked Hiccup and Cami at the same time.

"Just meet me around the back in two." The smithy stated before standing and leaving for the toilet. With raised brows, Hiccup and Cami then left the pub and found themselves at the back where a man was trying to climb through the window. "Help." He laughed at Hiccup and Cami. "I'm stuck." Hiccup and Cami turned to each other, wiggled their brows and then started to laugh as they each took a hand and yanked hard, pulling the man through the window. Standing up and dusting his hands once he was free from the window Eric commented. "Well, let's get moving before she realises I'm doing a runner."

As they walked through the town Eric pointed out a few decent places for a beverage and they stopped at more than a few, and an hour or so later they found themselves in yet another pub, all three of them were intoxicated, but somehow the two Vikings were still somewhat alert to their surroundings and seemed rather tense. Eric could tell from the Vikings demeanour that something was wrong, but he never got a chance to ask what, before he knew what was happening the two Vikings had stood and Hiccup had a knife drawn, the blade a beautiful obsidian black, and Cami had a man pinned against the wall, her hidden blades that Hiccup gifted her are extended and drawing blood from the mans neck. "Wait!" Hiccup boomed at her before she could take his life, and it amazed Cami just how much Hiccup sounded like his late father when a few beers entered his system. "What do you want?"

The three men who approached the table looked at one another, before one asked, "Can we sit?" With an accent instantly recognisable to any Viking.

"Sit with..." Cami failed to finish her sentence as Hiccup held a finger up, silencing her.

"That does not answer my question."

"No," The man who spoke earlier replied. "Then can we sit and talk?" Once more a short awkward silence filled the air. "If we wanted to kill you the last thing we would do is challenge you Vikings to combat, especially you two, the ones who ride the demons. Please, we have come unarmed."

Hiccup stared at the Umean's for an intensive moment before nodding, he could tell from Cami's face she wanted to protest but she was wise enough not to say anything as she let the man she had pinned against the wall go and retreat to sit beside her chief, so that if anything happened she would have his back. As they sat Hiccup demanded them to "Keep your hands on the table where we can see them." The men were wise enough to comply, and each sat with their hands on the table. "Now what do you want to speak about?"

The men looked among one another till the smallest of the group started. "Well, we know who you are and you have already concluded who and what we are." There was a short break as each side considered what was being said. "Please, we have no quarrel with you."

"And why is that?"

The man swallowed. "Before we were drafted into this whole messy business between our people, our town.." He gestured to all three men, "...was and maybe still is famed for its woodwork, you named it we could make it, and people would come from afar to buy our wood. Then one day not so long ago we were told Vikings are coming, we were given no choice but to join the cause and punish your people for their crimes. Now as you know, being the one that comes in the night, being a sailor in your waters is not a safe job. Inevitably you came one night and we were the lucky ones, with our ship all but destroyed we clung onto a piece of wood and by Ægi's will, we survived four days with the mistress of the sea, and eventually we drifted to this places shores. At first, we thought we were doomed..." The man started to chuckle lightly as he remembered the first time they walked through the city, 'aahing' and 'oohing' at all the marvels to be seen "...I mean look at this place, but it turns out we can make a good living here with our wood skills."

Hiccup breathed in and out before asking. "You would not have risked your lives to simply tell me this, what do you want?"

"To ask one question." The small man started. "There is a village called Skeld, it rests upon a fjord much like this one, has a population no more than 200, do you know of it?"

"No." Replied Hiccup honestly. "I can't say I do."

The men murmured between one another before the short one spoke again. "We were born and bred there so as you can imagine we have people we call family there, we simply wanted to know if there is anything left for us to return to once this whole messy business is over."

Hiccup sent Cami a look which silenced her retorts, and then he replied to the short man. "If your families are smart enough to keep out our way then there should be. Now I have a question for you, what crimes are we accused of?"

"Rape raid and pillage, we were told if we did not stop you then it was only a matter of time till we were next."

Hiccup shook his head. "Your people invaded us first, we didn't even know you existed till your ships first tried to take over our archipelago."

The man held his hands up in a defensive position before quickly returning them to the table when Cami looked like she was about to cut his head off. "And I'm not saying we didn't, all I'm telling you is what we were told."

"I see. Now I have no intentions of bringing our war to this place so if you stay away from us we will stay away from you. I would suggest you down your drinks and leave this pub, or better yet leave town for a few days."

"We will." The man responded then with a little nudging all the men downed their pints, only to run off a short time later, amazed that they will live to tell the tale of meeting the Night Demon of the East.

/.../

 **Morning After**

Both Hiccup and Cami sat up bolt right when they heard a loud and rapid knocking, looking around his surrounding's Hiccup noticed he was in his rented room at the Dragon's inn, and the loud knocking was on his door. "Yeah?" He groggily replied as a hand went to his head, what did he do last night?

"King Hiccup?" A gruff voice came through the door. "Her Majesty, Queen Elsa requests your presence."

"She does?" Hiccup was still on the floor. "I'll be out in a minute." Standing up with a groan he looked around the room, Eric was on the bug infested bed holding his head cursing his life, and Cami was also just starting to stand. "But first I think I'm going to have to vomit."

"Again?" Groaned Cami. "I wouldn't think you had anything left in you after last night."

Hiccup turned to her with a frown. "I vomited last night? That's never good news"

"It came out like Grump's molten rock." The Bog confirmed. "It was never... ah not again." The bog groaned as Hiccup found himself a pan to throw up in.

/.../

 **Don't forget to tell me what you want me to do for the next chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Alright people, this is very very late, I know, almost 20 days late, and I've somewhat toned back the chapter to keep inline with the story, but to make up for this the chapter is extra long!**

 **RR**

 **Guest  
If I am honest, I'm slowly making them more and more viking like, which is probably not the best for this story if im honest. I need to keep my viking desires for Repercussions **

**Warorpeace  
Yeah, life really is hectic now that time of the year is approaching, and thanks once more for the error corrections! I am curious though, what got you so irked about the Umeans? If it is how they approached Hiccup then yeah I get it, in hindsight i did that poorly and should probably go back to it, but I actually liked writing it, the idea being that he gets to talk with the 'evil umeans' and see what makes them tick, if you have a suggestion on how to improve that scene im all ears. **

**Noctus  
But... (I'm fighting the urge to write an essay here) If you take away her powers is it really still Elsa? Her whole personna is defined on her powers, take away her powers and it's basically someone who looks the same, but will have a complete different story and is no longer the Elsa we know. Yes I get AU's allow for this..., but are they still Elsa? This is some serious PTE stuff I am digging into here and I need to stop myself.**

 **Also a little secret, I think I prefer repercussions too if I'm honest. Oh, an update should also be incoming rather soon, but on my very recent track record of promising updates I wouldn't hold your breath**

 **InspectorME  
I don't have much tangled universe in mind I'm afraid, my plans for the future of this story are somewhat revealed this chapter.**

 **Phailen  
Thankyou! I must admit, I do love a good story where Hiccup is a viking and not just a 'viking'' if you know what I mean. Thanks for the review!**

 **Tasia  
No problem, the scene worked wonders and thanks for the comments! Means a lot! **

**Envoy  
If you haven't worked out by now, yes Elsa has her powers but I'm not a fan of the supernatural so we won't see them much.**

 **For reference, Jorvik can translate into Boar Creek, so I've taken some liberty in this translation...**

After getting his stomach's contents up and generally getting a hold of himself, Hiccup, Cami and the smithy made their way down through the pest infestation that calls its self an Inn. "But can we just address the horse in the room?" Asked Eric as they slowly walked down the stairs.

"Horse in the room?" Grumbled Hiccup, not knowing the meaning of the saying.

"Aye." The smithy continued, somehow despite being far drunker than either Hiccup or Cami the night prior he was suffering noticeably less than the Vikings this morning. "What's this about you being a king?"

The Chief part sighed part groaned. "It's chief actually."

"There a difference?"

The Viking turned to look at him, considered giving an informed answer but with his head the way it is he thought better of this and continued walking down the stairs.

Seeing the two guardsmen sent to fetch him for the Queen Hiccup was going to walk over and greet them but the lady behind the bar stopped him. "Excuse me!" She called while moving from behind the bar. "If you wish to stay the night you will need to renew your room."

The Chief, under the impression he was in for a hard talk with Elsa regarding Cami's actions the previous night, believed that today would be one of his last in the country, although he knew from his head and the look of Cami that neither of them would be up for flying back today. Raising a hand to his left forearm he felt for his gold band that was being used to pay for his needs, but at feeling nothing other than hardened leather he looked down and confirmed his suspicion, he must have misplaced the gold. With a suppressed sigh, knowing that he had just lost a good piece of gold he dove a hand into one of his armours many pockets and pulled out a small black pebble looking object. He looked at the pebble-like object for a brief moment before flicking it to the bar girl. "To my people, that is worth ten times its weight in gold."

The girl caught the object and looked at it with a deep frown, believing it at first to be a mere pebble or piece of coal, but then a realisation started to hit her, the 'pebble' had what appeared to be intricate layers and an unnatural smoothness to it. Knowing the girl was questioning the pebble Hiccup then stated. "I did not choose to lodge in this place at random." While it was true Hiccup came across the Dragons Inn at random, it was not an arbitrary decision to stay at the place, the name naturally attracted him like a fly to the dead.

Hiccup was then about to rejoin the men, but a thought got the better of him. "Oh, and where are my wolves?" If the woman had disposed of them he would be rather annoyed; those wolves would make fantastic boots, especially considering his current boot was either needing replacing or some serious love and care to nurse it back into a decent shape.

This question snapped the girl who was still frowning over the 'pebble' out of her trance and to attention. "They were starting to stink the room out, so I've put them in the salt closet." Not knowing what a salt closet is as Berks temperatures rarely exceeded zero Hiccup just nodded his head to show he heard and then walked out the inns front door with the Queens guards in tow.

Getting outside the Inn Hiccup noticed that the town seemed unusually busy despite how early it is, the sun being yet to bless the horizon. "Is there something we should know?" He asked no one in particular.

"Must be the games." Grumbled Eric, he too is a little surprised as to how busy it is. "What day is it?"

"Frigg's?" Questioned Hiccup as much as he answered the man. Eric frowned a little, not knowing that 'Frigg's' is old Norse for 'Friday' and a small discrepancy between the Norse Vikings commonly speak and the Norse those from Arendelle use.

It took a guard to confirm that it is really Friday, and to inform them that it is probably so busy because the cities Arena's are being prepared for some games that are planned to kick off for midday.

/.../

Knowing that Cami's appearance could upset someone in particular at the palace Hiccup told her to wait just outside while he sorted out whatever needed to be settled with Elsa. After being escorted through much of the castle Hiccup came across a large wooden door and was instructed to enter. After turning the handle of the door he opened it to find a room filled with thousands of books, some old looking with a thick covering of dust, and some looking fresh off the printing presses. It amazed Hiccup that so many books could exist in one place, and given the chance he would love to explore them all. Shaking his head in thought he wandered through the Royal library till he came across Elsa, her back facing towards himself and her body slumped over a few books, it looked to Hiccup like she had been occupying the room for a long while. "Morning." He then stated blankly, not knowing how she would react to his presence after Cami's outburst.

The Queen jumped in shock before turning to him and giving him a sombre smile. "You have a problem." She then stated when facing him. "A big one." She iterated, and Hiccup raised a brow in response, prompting her to tell him of the problem. "Last night as you are aware Camicazi assaulted a person, what you may not be aware of is the fact that this person is the younger brother of King Torstein, and currently next in line to the throne of Kekkosen."

"So I assume they are demanding an apology?" Sighed Hiccup, knowing that this was going to get rather sticky, after all, Vikings don't apologise, and he is certainly not going to apologise for Cami, who had been insulted to be fair.

"Not quite." The Queen shook her head. "Jorvik, the man she assaulted has called for an Affair of Honour, and since you are her representative they have called it against you."

Being from the far north and sheltered from this modern southern society Hiccup is unsure as to what this means for himself, "Affair of Honour, what is that?"

Elsa picked up a thick book from her table and flicked to a page before handing it to the Viking. "Read." She instructed, but Hiccup looked at her blankly after inspecting the page, while he could speak a few languages this does not mean that he could read and write in them.

"I can't read this."

Elsa took the book back swiftly. "It's Latin and reads, 'An Affair of Honour is called to reclaim honour lost, through a trial of combat'." She looked up to Hiccup. "You can call any man to your defence, just as Jorvik can call any man to defend himself. Here is the problem, however, this must be resolved within three days from the moment called, which was last night moments after your departure from the ball."

The Queen remained silent for a few moments as Hiccups fingers twitched and he clucked his tongue, obviously in thought, and then he shook his head, a grim look on his face. "In my society what he is calling for demands I take his head." To challenge an ordinary Viking in this manner would result in a rather brutal fist fight in which one would usually concede before the death blow is landed, but to challenge a Chief in such a way? Then there is no conceding, a life will be taken, and usually, the family of the fallen would also be slaughtered to stop the bloodline and act as a deterrence to any other would-be challengers, overall it is a messy business that is rarely seen because of the extreme risks involved.

Elsa half suspected this would be the case. "Yes, however, this is not your culture."

"No." Hiccup agreed. "And neither is it his; we are both in middle ground here." Walking past Elsa Hiccup approached a large window that overlooked the palace's highly maintained gardens. "Will Jorvik himself be the combatant?"

"I have been informed he intends to submit one of his personal guards; such is standard practice for Royals to do so."

Hiccup breathed heavily through his nose in disgust that the man would not be the combatant before turning from the window and saying, "Tell Jorvik I will accept this Affair of Honour if he accepts my call of Holmgang."

The Queen not being accustomed to Viking traditions asked the expected question, "Holmgang?"

"I'm challenging his honour for the insult of allowing another man to fight in place of himself. When I defeat his combatant, I will then defeat him."

Elsa was not expecting this, while she knew Vikings were more open to violence she did not expect Hiccup of all Vikings to return Jorvik's challenge with more violence. Grabbing a piece of paper and a quill she then asked, "W-what are the rules?" She would need to know them to deliver the challenge.

"We fight on the back of a bear skin; he is allowed any weapon. The event will occur on the sun's apex one day after this affair of honours." Elsa opened her mouth and closed it very slowly as she wrote the simple rules down. "Any other rules?" She could not believe this is happening.

"This type of engagement needs no more rules."

"I see." Gulped Elsa as she understood the hidden message and the severity of what Hiccup is calling. "I will need some time to deliver this."

Hiccup did not understand as to why it would take so long for the message to be delivered, but he didn't question why as he was not bothered for the answer. "I will be with Toothless for the rest of the morning, come find me when you know his reaction to my call of holmgang." Believing he had nothing more to say Hiccup headed for the libraries exit but stopped just seconds before leaving when he remembered something of importance, "Make sure the challenge is delivered in front of 5 honourable people of significance."

/.../

 **Mid-morning**

Hiccup looked up from his journal and to Elsa, who showed no emotion yet looked deep in thought as she approached, "Well, what news?" He asked, almost impatiently.

"Jorvik has receded his challenge..." Elsa started in a serious tone, but she tipped her head to the side when she noticed the Viking's face split into a grin. When Hiccup challenged the man to Holmgang, she had assumed the bloodthirsty Viking she had not yet seen in him was coming out to show it's ugly face, yet how Hiccup was grinning at her now, she suspected she is yet to see the bloodthirsty Viking in him. "You knew he would back out, didn't you?" She accused.

"Yes," Hiccup replied to her honestly as he closed his journal and placed it by his side. "Holmgang was merely a deterrent, and the good news is it worked."

Elsa shook her head and smiled a genuine smile, the first in hours as she approached Toothless and offered the dragon a hard scratch behind the ears, although she did have some honest words for Hiccup. "You are lucky your plan paid off, had it failed and you went through with Holmgang then you would have made things very uncomfortable for yourself and your nation in the international community."

The Viking shrugged his shoulders. "I once told you that I deal daily with Vikings who love to beat their chest and proclaim they are the greatest, and when you deal with people like that on a regular basis you learn to read people and know when there is a bite with the bark."

Elsa turned her head from watching Toothless pat his tail on the floor in bliss as she scratched. "And what does Jorvik read to you?"

"A man who will run a mile when challenged personally."

The Queen raised a brow. "I see, and how do I read?"

The Viking laughed a little before saying. "I reserve the right to refrain from answering that."

"Oh no." The Queen chuckled lightly. "This is Arendelle, I am the Queen here, and I want to know."

"Well..." Hiccup stood up and started to inspect his bare skin that had been carefully hung up to allow the blood to run from it and drop onto the floor; it would truly make a beautiful cloak to replace the one he give to Snotlout, signalling his ascension to chiefdom. For the find, Hiccup would have to obtain Toothless a large juicy Tuna or maybe a monkfish as a reward. After inspecting the soon to be cloak and humming a little at its condition he turned to Elsa and said, "...As I stated, I've learned to read people who beat their chest, and I'm yet to witness yourself beat your chest in a display of dominance."

"So you are saying I am unreadable to yourself?"

"Yes?" Hiccup asked as much as he answered the Queen.

Elsa could only narrow her eyes as she claimed. "That is a feeble excuse at best, but I will let you off this time. I do have a question, however, why are you all the way out here? I thought you would have wanted to catch the games?"

"You looked like you could do with a break earlier." Shrugged Hiccup at hearing the question. "And the games, they do not entertain me." He had seen enough death and violence in the last year to last a lifetime.

"So you are all the way out here to force me to take a break?" Elsa let the fact he was not entertained by the games slip, for now.

"More or less."

There was a small pause between the two as Elsa went back to scratching Toothless, but the Queen had another question. "Where is Cami?"

"A little-known fact about that girl is her love for botany; she mentioned something about searching a nearby bog for some new plants that she could introduce to her island."

For some reason the Queen could just not see the Bog as a person who would willingly study plants, it just did not meet her persona, "Will she be back soon?"

The Viking shrugged his shoulders casually as he stated. "I would not know, much like I can get lost in a forge she can get lost in a bog, in both literal and metaphorical understandings of the word 'lost'." He had to send good old trusty Sharpshot looking for her more than once after the girl somehow got lost in a few bogs back home.

"I see, so now I am here on my induced break, what do you suggest I occupy my time doing?"

"I'm glad you asked." Hiccup then mounted Toothless and offered her his hand. "I've spotted a place I want to explore; it might be of some interest to yourself."

Elsa was obviously under the impression Hiccup was about to take off on the back of his winged friend. "Are you sure this is a wise decision? You have been so careful to keep him a secret."

"What?" Then it clicked with Hiccup. "Oh no, we are not going flying."

"Alright," Elsa spoke with scepticism as she accepted Hiccups hand and sat on the saddle behind him, it is a good job they are out in the middle of the woods with no eyes watching them, her council would have a fit if they knew she willingly mounted a fire breathing dragon behind him.

"Hold on," Hiccup informed and before the Queen could act Toothless started on a fast sprint taking them deeper into the forest, the dragon leapt and bound across the rough forest terrain easily and covered a vast distance in little to no time. Arriving at the location he wanted to explore Hiccup slipped down from Toothless and walked around carefully, afraid that his mechanical foot may sink into the ground since the earth appeared soft and mossy. "So, what do you think of this place?"

Elsa surveyed the area with her eyes and noticed some large ancient looking rocks jutting from the ground in a manner that made them look out of place, and the rocks environs looked strangely undisturbed. "It appears intact for a millennium, maybe longer."

"I know, right." Hiccup agreed as he approached one of the large rocks, and the closer he got, the more he noticed a few intricate patterns chiselled into the rocks. "Come look at this." He beckoned her over with a waggle of his fingers.

Elsa approached him and looked at the same patterns. "They are words." She spoke with some surprise and excitement at finding something so ancient looking. "Can you read them?" She did not know why she asked Hiccup if he could read them since after all this is her country, and Hiccup lives far away and across the perilous ocean.

"Some words," Hiccup surprised her with his response and then approached the rock to point at a set of runes. "This word has lasted the test of time."

"What does it say?"

Hiccup turned to her, a grin spread across his face. "It is Norse for Odin."

Elsa was oblivious to the significance of this. "Odin?" She did not know of the Viking Gods, how could she when she had lived such a sheltered life in the palace and barely spent any time in the Barbaric North?

"Our all father." Hiccup informed her. "He is the Lord of war and death, the god of poetry and the sky; he is the god of gods." Hiccup continued to walk around the five stone blocks in obvious excitement till he spotted another word he vaguely recognised. "And this word, it means fire giant!" The queen could tell from his face the meaning of this word is going to be huge, or at least of considerable significance to Hiccup. "In old Norse fire giant is pronounced as Surtr, with the modern orse equivalent being..."

"Dragon," Elsa spoke as Hiccup did, the realisation hitting her.

"Yes!" Hiccup spoke with excitement. It was not long till he found something else. "Fara...fara ..." He recognised the word, but he couldn't put his finger on its meaning till another word jumped out at him. "Fara Norðri, to travel northwards! Do... do you know what this is?"

"Tell me." The Queen let Hiccup tell her even though she believed she had already figured it out; she only asked him to inform her as she wanted to let him rejoice in his discovery.

"These rocks, they tell the tale of how my people headed north to escape the dragons." Or at least he believed so, considering there is not much more land mass to the north before one would have to cross the treacherous seas to reach the next lump of land, and this land would lie within the Barbaric North's borders.

It was not long till Hiccup found all the words he could translate, with the last word being 'divide'; however, the term was too vague for him to derive any meaning from it. "And just what are you doing now?" Asked Elsa when he pulled out his journal and flipped to a new page, a newly sharpened charcoal pencil in hand.

"If anyone can decipher this and find its meaning, it's Fishlegs."

The Queen just nodded in silent understanding and remained quiet as Hiccup made sketches of the ancient rocks. Getting bored Elsa approached one of the most intact rocks that had withstood the test of time better than the others, inspecting the rock again she noticed something she missed the first time. "Did you say this word means divide?" Hiccup looked up from the rock he was currently drawing to see which word she is tapping. "Yes, why?"

Elsa tapped the word to its left. "This word reads 'people' in Germanic." It was the only word on the five rocks she could understand.

"Of course..." Hiccup replied having an epiphany. "When some Vikings went north to escape the dragons, some must have stayed here, being too stubborn to move, it would be the classic Viking thing to do."

Elsa pursed her lips in thought before asking. "What is to say these people travelled north to avoid the dragons, could they not have equally moved north to capture the dragons?"

Hiccup thought on this for a long time before he started to laugh. "You are right, they could have," In his excitement, Hiccup saw what he wanted to see, and that is how the world was once brimming with dragons and his people went north to escape them. "But my people have always despised dragons, why would we have travelled north and into their heartland?"

"Do dragon skins sell well?"

"Depending upon the dragon. Toothless's skin would land me an entire island, maybe two, and if caught alive Toothless would purchase me whatever I desired, but a dragon like a Gronkle and you would be lucky to get enough copper to buy a bread flute."

"Is it not feasible then that your people travelled north in hopes of finding riches?"

This caused Hiccup to pause momentarily. "Knowing my people, this is just as likely as wanting to escape the dragons, this is just one more reason why I need to have Fishlegs study this." With this said the Viking looked down to his journal and went back to his drawings, but his mind was not on the job; instead, it was thinking about how this theory of heading north for riches would ring true for tribes like those Viggo belonged to.

Elsa did not want to disturb Hiccup again, yet after a while of patiently waiting she got bored again. "When your war with Umea ends, what are your plans?"

Hiccup did not look up from his drawings. "I plan on vanishing."

"Vanishing?" She repeated, surprised by his answer.

Hiccup knew his plan would upset a lot of people, "I can not carry on as the leader of Vikings for much longer, I wish to go and explore, travel the world. It is what I am destined for." While the words have not been spoken to him by a shaman, he knew he was destined to explore in his bones.

"And where will you go?"

Hiccup looked up from his drawing. "I will go where the wind takes me." He gives her a cheeky smile, but he quickly realises that Elsa will not understand that he is serious.

"And what if the wind brings you here."

"Then I will come and go."

There was a small pause between them till Elsa asked. "If you are after a break from your people, why not stay here? As evident, there are plenty of things awaiting discovery here."

Hiccup looked her over carefully, inspecting her every expression before closing his journal mid-drawing and giving his response. "Why do you not come with me? We could explore the world together, visit the highest mountain, chase the stars and moon; we could live free of all expectations and live out our dreams."

The Queen was a little surprised how she did not instantly shoot the idea down, why couldn't she? Surely as Queen she could take a while off? But the more she thought about it, the more she shook her head. "You know why.."

The Chief being a little disappointed nodded in understanding. "I understand, loyalty and commitments to your nation bind you here."

"Yes." The queen admitted, knowing that as long as she had breath in her lungs, she would not abandon her nation, but the idea of going where the wind takes her? It is something she never dreamed would be possible, ships are too slow, and travel by horse is too limiting, flying on Dragon back would allow her to explore the world like never before. "But I am open to suggestions on where we could go for a few weeks before I must return."

This comment seemed to perk the dragon rider up, who answered. "Who am I to know? The wind works in mysterious ways."

"And here I thought to go with the wind is a simple saying." Finding out that Hiccup did not know where he was going to go somehow made the idea of travelling far more exciting. "Of course before I commit to anything my council will need to be consulted, and then... Where is Toothless?"

In their excitement neither Hiccup or Elsa noticed Toothless had gotten bored of the large rocks and lack of attention so went to do his own thing. "No idea." Shrugged Hiccup without much care his dragon is missing, knowing from experience the dragon would often go off to do its own thing when he got excited by things like this.

"Oh, how far away is mid-day then?" Somehow the Queen knew that this is something Hiccup would be able to tell just from looking at the sun.

"Not long." Answered the Chief after barely a glance to the sky.

The Queen knew that she is a distance away from Arendelle now; Toothless had covered serious ground, and it took her a while to get here by horseback to start with. "Then can we talk as we walk, I must be in city for the break of noon."

Hiccup quickly consulted his journal and looked over his drawings, "Not a problem." The drawings had all the significant details of the runes down, all that is left of the drawings to complete is the rock's themselves, and besides, he can come back time permitting.

As they walked Elsa talked in much of a ramble about what they could find in the various directions, from the endless sand dunes of Agrabah that Hiccup found extremely unlikely to exist, to the flightless birds of Antarctica. Hiccup was content to listen to all she had to say; he was amazed by all the things he was hearing existed and wanted to be the first to explore it all, yet he was still inclined to go where the winds took him, that way it felt to him like real exploration. As they approached where Elsa left her armed guard, the Queen frowned. "What is that?"

Hiccup give her a puzzled look. "What is what?"

"It sounds like a man in pain, can you hear it?"

The Viking could only shake his head. "I hear nothing." Although this is not saying much, over the years Hiccup had noticed his hearing getting worse and worse, he put it down to the extreme noise of Toothless's blasts damaging his ears.

Walking a little further Hiccup eventually heard the cries Elsa talked of, "That is not just a man in pain." Hiccup concluded, experience from the last year told him that a man under duress to speak or act in a certain way sounds a lot different than a person in pain.

Hiccup followed the sound till he found what he wanted, telling Elsa to stay behind, and away from sight he approached the source of the sound, being careful not to be spotted. Leaning from behind a tree he observed as a man tied down was struck and beat by three or so people, with another fifteen or so watching, everyone there is heavily armed, and by the deceased guards surrounding them, these people have clearly been trained in combat. Seeing all he needed to know he carefully returned to Elsa and led her away while being careful to make sure they left minimal tracks behind for a tracker to follow. "Why are people looking for you?" He asked of Elsa when they were a small distance away and safe from being discovered.

"Me?" The Queen questioned, "I would not know, what did you see?"

"One of your guards sprouting off that he has no idea where you are, while his companions lay dead around him."

"Oh." Elsa came to a stop, and her heart started to race as the seriousness of the situation hit her.

Hiccup took her arm, "Don't stop walking, we may be safe for now, but if we stay here we are as good as dead."

Elsa nodded silently and walked behind Hiccup much like a robot; they walked for what seemed like hours till Hiccup stopped her and pushed her into a tree. "Stay here." He instructed, leaving no room in his voice for her to question him.

After half a minute or so of hearing nothing there was a 'twang' followed by a barrage of insults heard, concluding from the insults that something must have happened Elsa ignored Hiccups instructions and moved from the tree to find the shaggy looking Viking in front of a wild-looking man who appeared remorseful. "I, I didn't mean to..." The wild man stuttered as he looked between Elsa and Hiccup.

Looking at Hiccup Elsa noticed what the man 'didn't mean to'. "Well y'bloody did." Hiccup retorted. "You're lucky your shot wasn't more to the right." He then complained as he looked at his left arm where a large scuff from an arrow that scraped along his black armour now featured.

Elsa felt like she needed to diffuse the situation, the Viking looked like he wanted to behead the poor wild man. "I'm sure he did not mean his actions Hiccup," She then turned to the wild man. "Do you have a horse available nearby?"

"Yes." The man quipped, happy to be talking to anybody but the Viking, even if that somebody is the Queen. "Not 200 yards down that creek."

"Could you please show us?"

The man nodded enthusiastically before picking up a few dead birds he had apparently shot down earlier in the day and leading the way towards his horse, as he walked ahead Hiccup held back a little. "What makes you think we can trust him?"

"Because I can read people who don't beat their chest. What happened between you two?"

"I was going to ask him for directions to the nearest river, and apparently I look like a bird of all creatures."

"Well, you do look rather formidable in your armour, you probably scared him."

Hiccup chuckled lightly at this comment. "He should face a raging Nightmare on the darkest of nights, that teaches a man about real fear."

"You know," The Queen started, "Not everyone is a Viking."

"Shame," Hiccup replied. "The world would be a lot easier to understand if they were."

"Well, they aren't. "

Getting to the wildman's horse Elsa eyed it up quickly before turning to him. "I am taking your horse, come to the palace, and you can be reacquainted with her."

"B.." The Wildman obviously looked a little flustered to hear this.

"There will be a reward waiting for you." Then with nothing more to say the Queen put a foot in a stirrup and swung her leg over the horses back. "Get on." She then instructed Hiccup, but the Viking looked hesitant. "They are dangerous creatures."

"Please, a dragon's far more hazardous, now get on." The Queen did not hear what the Viking grumbled in response to this, but he climbed on none the less and she could feel he is very tense, why she did not know.

Getting to the palace was an interesting ride once they found their way out of the forrest, for every citizen they passed seemed to stop and stare, not that either of them cared considering what had happened prior in the day. Jumping down from the horse once they were in the palace walls Hiccup visibly relaxed, but not before he was forced to dodge a flying hoof. "Please tell me you saw that?" He spoke to no one in particular after taking more than a few precautions steps back from the horse.

Elsa eyed him momentarily before turning to her top servant and talking quietly with him, "Kai, find my sister and bring her to the palace, immediately,"

The servant frowned at this odd request. "Of course... Is everything in order?"

"Not in the least, now do as I asked." The servant knew not to stay and question his Queen, and so he turned on his heels and left to do her bidding. "Chief Hiccup," Elsa then called, "I need you to inform my guard as to what you witnessed."

"Sure." The Viking responded as he followed her to the palace's barracks.

 **Numerous Hours Later**

Hiccup took a deep breath; he is once more back out and in the woods that surrounded the capital city of Arendelle, since Anna had not been discovered he had volunteered to search the woods, using methods he had developed over the years working with dragons. Kneeling down he placed a wooden crate on the ground that is covered in a dark cloth, unlatching the cloth from the crate he allowed the little dragon inside to climb out and scratched it under the jaw for its good behaviour. "Sharpshot," He then spoke to gain its attention. "I need you to find something." Hiccup then dangled a small piece of cloth in front of the dragon that contained the scent of Princess Anna; the fabric was torn from a pillow the Princess favoured so that the smell of the Princess is strong in the material.

The Dragon had been told to do this type of task many times before, usually to find Camicazzi or an injured dragon, so it is well hersed in what needs to be done and took only one sniff of the scent before it begun to do its work.

 **Sunset**

Sharpshot had led Hiccup miles through the forest and to a small building deep inside the woods that would never have been discovered without his dragons help. After observing the construction for a while Hiccup noticed a few familiar faces walking in and out that he recognised from earlier in the day. "Well well well..." He spoke to himself.

"What?"

The Viking chief nearly jumped out of his skin. "Odin woman!" He cursed with a whisper-shout.

Cami crossed her arms and smirked happily, nothing entertained her more than when someone got the jump on Hiccup. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings." She then mocked.

Hiccup just grumbled something before pulling her to the ground, keeping her from being seen by those in the building. "I believe they have Anna."

Cami rubbed her nose and repositioned herself so she could see the building. "Sorry, what?" She is still unaware the princess is missing, having spent the majority of her day exploring the bog, so Hiccup filled her in with all the details. "So then, Anna's in there?" The bog asked when she is filled in.

"Sharpshot believes so."

Cami knew that if Sharpshot believes Anna is in the building, then Anna is in the building, this is because Sharpshot had proven to be one of the best tracking dragons at Hiccups disposal. "Do I hear a break out then?"

"Indeed." The dragon master replied, "First though, we wait for Nott to play his hand." With Nott being the God of Night.

It did not take long for the sun to fall below the horizon and the country of Arendelle to be plunged into darkness, and in the forest, the darkness is blinding. "I can barely see an inch in front of my face." Cami complained, "Have you called Toothless yet?"

"Just did." The chief replied as he put his prosthetic foot back on, the inside of the prosthetic contained a small wooden flute-like device which could make an incredibly high pitched noise. Hiccup used this instrument to call his dragon in emergencies or in secret as the high pitch noise the device creates travels far and of a frequency well above the human hearing range, and while he could have used the device earlier to evacuate Elsa, he did not want her to know of the device, it's existence being a tightly guarded secret with it not even featuring in the dragon manual. When the offspring of Thunder and Lightning arrived Hiccup scratched it under the chin and hopped on its back, but before taking off he left his Bog with a task, "Cami, light that barn on fire, I'll be back momentarily."

With a grumble at having to do all the ground work Cami slowly and surely made her way down through the forest and to the barn just outside the building they believed Anna to be inside. Lighting the fire inside the dry barn was easy with two Zippleback teeth she kept handy at all times, and before anyone knew it she was gone, hidden in the absolute darkness of the forest.

When Cami was lighting the fire Hiccup returned to his campsite and kitted out Toothless in his full armour, metalic head piece included, and now Hiccup watched the fire take hold from his advantage point high in the sky. He watched as numerous people ran out the building to battle the blaze, and when he believed no one else was coming out to fight the fire he made his move.

/.../

Anna knew something was wrong because she could hear scurrying across the floor boards above her, but she didn't know what was wrong till she heard a screech unlike any other, followed by an explosion and an ear drum rupturing roar that rattles bones and shakes glass windows. Looking down she held her beaten and bruised lovers head that is resting in her lap, and as she looked at the head she wondered just how today had ended like this.

The day started well for them, with the weather being blue skies Kristoff took her hand before she could have breakfast and led her deep into the forest. There they shared a light breakfast at a place of particular scenic beauty which Kristoff claimed he had been scouting out for a while and then things started to take a turn for the worse. Kristoff seemed to have forgotten something and was a nervous mess, but just before Anna could ask what he had forgotten they were interrupted by a group of armed men who dragged them here, but not before beating Kristoff to a pulp and killing her guard.

Hearing the door to the building open with a loud squeak Anna could only hope her day was about to come to an end, but a barrage of insults followed by two dull thumps on the floor had her worried. Next came the torturous groans and creaks of the wooden stair case that led down to the basement and the clunk of the basement doors lock, but the sight of a shaggy looking Viking revealed when the door opened had never been so pleasing to her. "Hiccup!" She almost cried. "Thank the Lord."

"Hmm." Hiccup just grunted through his teeth. "Can you move?"

Anna thought Hiccups response was odd till she noticed a small bolt sticking from his side, just under the left rib cage. "You're hurt."

"I've seen worse days." Hiccup admitted with a cough before walking towards her, a hand delicately placed over the bolt. Arriving at the Princess Hiccup noticed a chain wrapped around her ankle and keeping her in place in the building's basement. "Hold this." He gives her one of his small black blades that is covered in blood and then he pulled a small wooden phial out of his armour. With slow movements Hiccup kneeled down and tugged the chain, pulling Anna's leg towards himself. Grabbing her leg, he started to wrap as much cloth as he could between her leg and the metal chain.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked curiously.

"Getting you out of here." Hiccup coughed before dragging a bucket full of dirty water close and saying. "Don't breath the fumes."

Anna didn't get to ask 'what fumes' as Hiccup then emptied the phial onto the chain and after half a second smoke and intense white flames filled the room, only to die out the better part of a second later. When the flames died, Hiccup pulled Anna's leg away from where the chain is secured to the wall and then quickly poured the bucket of water over Anna's leg, taking any heat from the chain and stopping it from burning her skin. After rubbing her eyes and coughing from the smoke, Anna was amazed to see the chain had completely melted where the phial was poured. "What was that?" She asked amazed.

"White Phosphorous." Hiccup coughed, the arrow in his side making its presence known, "Better known as Fenian Fire." The material was collected from downed Nadders and burns at just over twice the melting point of steel, to ignite it one only needs to let air get to it, and to keep it in a stable state Hiccup keeps the material submerged in Nadder saliva. It is an incredibly useful material, yet at the same time extremely rare as he is not willing to kill Nadders for it.

Fortunately, as Kristoff is only chained to Anna Hiccup did not need to deal with this chain, yet he did not look forward to carrying him, "Has he woke up yet?" He asked.

"No." Anna replied with a shake of her head, "I am worried, he has been like this for a while now."

Hiccup nodded in understanding before heaving the man up , a task he regretted immensely with the arrow in his side. "Grab him." He panted to Anna in pain when the ice man was vertical. Anna, fortunately, was quick onto her feet and grabbed the man before Hiccup dropped him. "Let's go." Hiccup then stated after a seconds rest. The next challenge Hiccup had was getting Kristoff up the stairs, knowing his side would give out on him the second he even tried to drag the man up the stairs he told Anna to wait while he sent Cami down.

Hearing someone leave the building Cami turned to look at the door from her vantage point on top of her dragon which is pinning a man to the floor under its large claws. "I leave you for one moment." She grumbled angrily at seeing the bolt in Hiccups side.

Hiccup was not in the mood. "You need to go down there and drag Kristoff up."

"Fine." The girl replied with a roll of her eyes as she dropped down from Rjóðr and wandered into the house, allowing Hiccup to climb onto the back of Toothless, who had come to sniff his wound.

"It's all right bud." Hiccup told the dragon with a scratch under the jaw. "Just a scratch." The dragon crooned quite loudly to this. "Alright, maybe a little more than a scratch." Both Viking and dragon knew just how dangerous the bolt could prove to be.

With the two agreeing on how serious the wound is they waited for the others to come from the building, and when Anna emerged from the front door she couldn't help but pull a hand to her mouth, "What happened here?" She asked in horror as she witnessed bodies in various states. Only a lucky few of her now dead captors still had all their limbs attached, others had limbs in one of two dragons stomachs, a few of the more unlucky ones had holes melted in their torso's and the last few had body parts splattered across a 5 meter radius from Toothless' initial strike. "Dragons." Hiccup responded. "Now come on." He added, wanting to get his wound seen to as soon as possible.

Since the princess was still chained to Kristoff, they had to ride the same dragon, and because Hiccup was injured and Kristoff unable to walk the Vikings knew they would have to ride the dragons into the heart of Arendelle City. "Remember," Hiccup shouted to Cami before they took off. "We get in, and send them off as soon as possible." With a nod Cami took off, allowing Hiccup to follow with the two southerners on his back since Rjóðr is not a fan of anyone but Cami riding her, not even Hiccup.

Circling above the castle a short time later Hiccup scowled, the courtyard of the palace was occupied by a few people he recognised as world leaders, and the palace gardens were equally if not more so occupied. Making his decision as to where to land he nodded to Cami and they began their descent, it did not take them long, and soon they arrived in the palace's courtyard. "Get off," Hiccup instructed the Princess with a stern voice as he swung his leg over Toothless's neck and grabbed onto Kristoff with his spare hand. When the princess jumped off his dragon, he pulled the Iceman down with only enough consideration so that Kristoff did not hit his head when contacting the floor. With everything unloaded from Toothless he pat the dragon on the hind, telling him to fly like the wind, but it was too late, numerous people of importance had already seen the dragons.

Not watching his dragon disappear into the night sky Hiccup turned to the guards approaching, all of them armed and ready to fight off the dragons that had now disappeared. "Here is your princess." He told them, his voice filled with frustration. "And there is her aggressors leader," He pointed to where Rjóðr droped off man they captured. " Now leave me be." Turning he found Cami, "Cami." He called, and the girl nodded, knowing what he was calling for.

Cami approached and helped him support his weight by letting him lean on her; he had begun to lose a lot of blood and is rapidly becoming weak. "We need to find a table." She informed him.

"I know a place," Hiccup replied as the Vikings barged their way through the palace and to the kitchen, not caring for anyone who tried to stop them.

Cami looked over the kitchen before helping Hiccup to a table and laying him down. "Don't move... and shut up." She instructed.

Using the ovens Cami lit a fire and proceeded to light all the candles in the room, giving her enough light to see what she is doing. "Alright," She came back to Hiccup. "Where is your needle and thread."

Hiccup gestured to his fake foot, and without a moment's hesitation the girl took his artificial foot off and pulled out a needle and thread, among the many other things he kept in it for survival situations like this. "And where are your potions?"

Hiccup used his free hand that is not grasping the bolt to pull out many phials from his armour, which Cami took and inspected till she found the one she wanted. She then grabbed his free hand and pulled off his gauntlet so that she could attain the few darts he kept hidden inside. "Alright, this is going to hurt." She then told him before pulling off his chest piece and tearing his shirt to expose his skin and dart.

Cami inspected the dart again now she had a better look at its angle of entry. "Odin," She whispered with a shake of her head. "Astrid is going to kill me."

"I'd be more worried about Toothless." Hiccup coughed and laughed lightly.

"I told you to shut up." Scorned the Bog before approaching the oven and placing a blade in it. Returning to Hiccup with a cloth of some sort she found hanging around she grabbed a dart from the gauntlet and made sure it was covered in Speed Stinger poison. "This is going to hurt." She warned before jabbing the needle like dart deep into his gut.

Sure enough Hiccup grunted in agony before he felt numbness overtake his entire lower body, allowing the Bog to carry on. After turning Hiccup over slightly to see if the bolt came out the other side Cami sighed in frustration before grabbing the bolt, knowing that what she is about to do could either kill her chief or save him. "Wait." Came the call of a familiar voice before she could pull.

"What?" Cami replied harshly as she looked up to find Elsa, the Bog had been so pre-occupied with her chief she failed to notice her enter.

"What do you need me to do?"

Cami threw the cloth she just found at her. "When I pull the bolt out press this over the wound."

The Queen just nodded, allowing Cami to retrieve her knife which is now glowing red. After placing the knife down so its blade is not touching anything she then grabbed the bolt once more and carefully but surely pulled the arrow free of his body. When the arrowhead came with the bolt Cami sighed a sigh of relief, for had the arrow still been inside Hiccups chances of survival would be non-existent as the damage she would cause trying to get it out would be likely to kill him.

After dropping the arrow to her side Cami then looked inside the wound, making sure no major blood vessels were hit and needing to be stitched together, before picking the glowing knife up and warning Hiccup of what is to come. "Hiccup, grit your teeth." Despite being numbed, the chief would still feel this.

"Just do it." He told her through his teeth.

Without much of a delay, Cami pushed the blade in the hole.

/.../

 **Cheers for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Boy, long time no talk eh? Feels like the last month has been non-stop without a moment for even a breather. Anyway, Happy belated Christmass / newyear, hope you all had a good time doing what ever you were doing wherever on our small rock that we call Earth you live.**

 **OH! Also after such a long time I eventually get around to the food competition thingy held a while ago, I know, It took a while but the winner was 50/50 between InternetWanderer and Warorpeace.**

 **RR**

 **Kuma Czurui  
Thanks for the review! I'm curious as to what your theories are regarding the stones, but if I'm honest with you I'm not going to do much with it, I've implied something that may or may not come up again, its not plot essential.**

 **Gues(1)  
And thankyou for the time to review!**

 **Guest(2)  
Cheers!**

 **The Other One  
I'm curious now as to what you expected the battle scene to play out like? And I'm glad you enjoyed the first chap of Repercussions, it is certainly going to be a lot more battle focussed then this story. Thanks for the review!**

 **Noctus  
I think I replied to this in Repercussions, I'll reply to your other reviews other there next chap.**

 **The New Mystical Arca Master  
Glad to hear you have enjoyed it thus far! And yeah, I like trying to get some other kindoms in for cameos, any you would like to see?**

"There is no discussion to be had!" Argued an elderly gentleman hotly. "One 'small' dragon killed 17 trained professionals in the space of seconds; it makes me ponder what an army supporting such creatures could achieve."

"I must agree with Lord Adrian," Started a slightly younger man who was still in his twilight years. "What we found leaves no room for doubt."

Elsa who just entered the small meeting room looked among the men gathered, they are all experienced council members who had loyally served her family for numerous years. "And just what are we doubting?" She asked them.

The councillors looked among each other, silently questioning one another as to who is going to fill in the Queen; eventually, Lord Adrian spoke up, "Your Highness, we were discussing the findings at Pieter Ridge." With Pieter ridge being the location Anna was held. "More accurately the condition in which we found your sisters assailants."

Anna had already informed the Queen as to what horrors she witnessed outside the building she was held in, the princess believing it to be important her sister knew, "I have been informed of their ill state, but please go on," She instructed the Lord.

"From what we understand, one singular dragon was behind the majority of this carnage, and this raises serious concerns among ourselves as to what an army equipped with these beasts would be capable of."

"A great deal." The Queen responded simply.

"Indeed." The Lord agreed. "And it makes us ponder a formal alliance with the pagans."

Before replying to the Lord, Elsa thanked the servant who pulled a chair out from under the table for her and sat down. "You should know my position on this by now Lord Adrian," The elderly lord raised a questioning brow, "However, I agree a change in stance will be required after recent events."

"If I may," Another Lord interrupted, "With the recent sighting on these royal grounds and chin waggle among unruly guardsmen my informants have heard whispers of other nations officials in castle grounds pondering an alliance and possible trade discussions with the Northmen."

Elsa nodded in understanding and swallowed; she had suspected as much, the talk of dragons actually existing and the repercussions of their existence have been none stop since that fateful night two days ago. "Then are we in agreement an official alliance should be formed with the North men? Bare in mind before you give your reply the Vikings are engaged in a brutal war to the west, which we have no guarantees they are winning or are capable of winning."

"With all respect, your Highness, recent accounts from our correspondents in the Americas tell of mass migration to the South; and it is our correspondent's belief that Umea Jorvik is recalling occupying forces from the North and taking them to engage the Pagans, allowing the local population to flee his grasp. History tells me that this move is a sign of a desperate nation on the knife edge of defeat, and the fact this is happening under a man locals have named Umea 'Stranglehold' Jorvik only strengthens this belief."

Elsa tapped the table in front of her, a bad habit her father would scorn her for if he was in attendance, "If I am going to forge a formal alliance I wish to base it on fact, not belief Lord Aspell. Can you tell me with certainty that the Vikings are winning their war?"

"I... Can not."

Elsa let out a slight sigh; she was hoping the man was going to say yes. "Then we have a problem do we not. If other countries are contemplating an alliance with the Vikings and propose the idea prior to ourselves, then we risk losing out on lucrative trade agreements, and having the Vikings allied to nations we do not see eye to eye with, but is the risk of the Vikings losing their war worth this loss?"

"May I also suggest, the Pagans will bring more than trade agreements, when they win their war they will be powerful allies, with significant military capabilities we can not ignore."

"Because of their dragons?" And so Elsa brought the conversation back to the point when she first joined in.

"Yes, an army equipped with dragons would be able to run rings around our own, and from the evidence we have of one dragons engagement, our men will be for the lack of a better word, slaughtered."

"Even with the defences developed by Maisel?"

The Lord Elsa asked the question to looked at Maisel before nodding. "In all respect, General Maisel, your weapons while mighty in appearance, are untested and therefore we can not feasibly deduce their effectiveness, and nor should we put the future of our nation on such devices."

The General nodded, "While I hate to admit such a thing, it is true your Highness, as I lacked the the dragons to test them on, the weapons I have developed may prove to be ineffective."

"Then what you are suggesting is that we have no choice, we need to establish an alliance."

The men around the table nodded, they all agreed on this. "Indeed." A lord spoke up. "But we can not agree among ourselves as to what sacrifices we should make for the alliance to be settled. We are hoping since you seem to have established a connection to the Viking King that you may have some insight to help us decide."

Elsa shook her head. "It is my understanding after the war King Haddock will be abdicating, so free that unasked question from your minds, but from my limited interaction with Vikings, giving them food and alcohol will help sway their minds to our cause."

This caused a chuckle among the men in the room. "Well, at least they are simple people with simple requirements." One lord Commented

"Yes, now I will set events into motion to approach King Hiccup with an alliance, now is there any other agenda for today?"

A Lord nodded as he spoke. "Yes, the news of dragons has caused some concern among the people, we need to assure them there is no reason to worry."

"Yes, I have something in mind for this but first we need to ask for the permission of King Hiccup. For now keep the games running as long as possible, organise new events if needed, but most importantly keep the stadiums constructed, we will need them. In the meantime, I want it understood by all that no one is to go looking for the dragons, any who are caught searching will be fined according to their social status."

"If you do not mind shedding some light, what is your plan?"

"I will inform you in due time, if the Chief agrees. Now onto other matters, have we made any progress in working out why my family has been so vehemently targeted?"

"Our interrogators still need some time, but we will have Otis squealing the answers shortly, that I can assure you. Have you thought of a suitable punishment yet for our prisoner?"

Elsa would lie if she said no, she had many wonderful ideas as to how to punish the man the Vikings had captured, ranging from tar and feathering that had garnered fame during the crusades to the holy lands, to the infamous British punishment that made grown men shake in their boots, that being to be Hung Drawn and Quartered. Before she made up her mind, however, she wanted to know why the man had acted as he had. "Not as of yet, but I will let you know in due course. Please inform me of any updates as they come in." With all in agreement they stood and started to leave the room.

Just after filing out the room one of Elsa's most trusted advisors, who was in charge of the interrogation of Otis, approached her discretely, "Can we speak, privately?" As he spoke, he cast a glance towards the few other advisors. Elsa, believing something could possibly be wrong agreed to speak with him and took him to her private office, sitting immediately down in her plush leather chair.

"So, what may I do for you?" She then asked, while gesturing to the chair on the opposite side of her large oak desk.

The General started to reply as he sat, "I did not want to speak in front of the group; however, Otis has freely spoken of his motive, without the need for interrogation, what he claims paints a dark picture that may be incriminating to a few of our noble."

Elsa frowned in concern, "Go on."

"May I inquire, have you yet visited our most northern regions?" While the General was sure the Queen had visited the most northern parts of their country for a short period, he could be mistaken.

Elsa had visited North Arendelle once since ascending to the throne, and that was during the Royal tour of her country that took place a few weeks after the ceremony that anointed her queen. "Yes, not long after my coronation, why do you ask?"

"Then you are aware of their problems?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes slightly, she was conscious of a few problems, but none too severe, "I know of a few regarding crops, there is a subsidiary system currently in place till regular harvesting levels return, and food aid from lesser affected areas."

The General nodded, "As I am aware, but according to Otis people are starving, he claims that gangs are taking control of food and corrupt officials are keeping the subsidies for themselves, he claims their area is falling apart before his very eyes."

The Queen tapped the table in front of her, "Can this be true? We would have heard reports by now of such atrocities. Furthermore, what did Otis stand to gain by attacking my family?"

The man blew out through his nose and rubbed it with a handkerchief before responding, and Elsa hoped he did not have a cold, for it was the last thing she wanted right now. "Depending on how high the corruption has gone, it could be very easy to keep this news from you. For attacking your family, it was a last ditch effort of men backed into a corner."

"Even though I did not have a part in the corruption?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Yes, as far as he is aware you are the indirect cause of all this, and it is my belief Otis and his men did not want to kill yourself or Anna, had that been their motive they would have killed, Kristoff. Instead, it is my belief they wanted to force your hand into action and clamp down on the corruption."

"By taking my sister,"

The man once more nodded, "Yes, it is widely known that Anna is your greatest weakness, they planned to exploit that."

Elsa thought on this idea for a small while, and a question formed in her mind "While feasible I find it hard to believe, as they came for myself."

"Princess Anna claims she was attacked around or at midday; you claim they came looking for you before morning end. In my belief, they wanted to catch you primarily, but settled with Anna when they failed to find you."

The Queen tapped the table some more; she found the whole thing hard to believe. "Then I believe I have work to do, thank-you for bringing this to my attention. For now continue the interrogations, I want to know names of everyone involved in this plot, which I believe you will struggle to get out of Otis."

/.../

 **Two months back**

Hiccup felt his fingers twitch around the handle of his short sword uncontrollably as he looked into the large ditch before him, taking in the sight of all the dead bodies. Some of the bodies have been torched, some look like they have been through some sort of sick mincer and a rare few had their limbs torn from their bodies in execution style. Turning from the ditch Hiccup looked down over the town his Vikings had attacked, a few fires still burning from the siege, he took a few seconds to come to his conclusion as to what he should do with his new conquest. "Burn it to the ground." He spoke with a scary lack of emotion. Had the town not been loyal to Umea until the bitter end, and not slaughtered the many slaves that worked the mines he would have maybe shown some mercy.

"What of the people in it?" Asked Snotlout curiously, while also fearing the answer for Hiccup had been able to come up with some rather brutal execution methods as of late. Snotlout feared the answer as it showed his friend was becoming more torn by the war, and willing to unleash his own ugly side.

Not being able to stand the horrific smell originating from the decaying bodies in the pit anymore Hiccup approached his dragon. "I've grown tired of mercy. Mount them on poles." And with nothing more to add Hiccup left for the next battle, leaving his Vikings to the executions, not realising just how this would haunt him later.

/.../

The Viking chief awoke in a panic dripping in sweat, bad memories being the cause, and in his panic he sat up quickly, unleashing Hel's fury from the arrow wound in his side. Realising where he is shortly after waking the Viking took refuge in the thought that balling flames of fire are not currently flying over his head and fellow Vikings aren't being cut down like lambs led to the slaughter.

Pacified from his night tremor he moved slowly and sat vertically on the side of the bed. After resting a hand on the beds' bedpost momentarily he grabbed it and pulled himself up onto his foot, his metal peg leg missing in action. Now standing tall he took a few deep breaths and looked around the room, and with a small tamed fire in the far corner of the room being the only source of light he could not see much. Fortunately, however, of what little he could see in the dark room, he could see his artificial limb's shiny metal foot glinting from the fire light on a table near the bed. With one hand firmly holding onto the bedpost to keep him upright he took a painful hop towards the table and with his spare hand he grabbed the foot. Inspecting the foot he made sure it was in good nick before slowly and carefully lowering it to the floor, if he could get it to stand up on its own accord he could just slide the bottom of his leg in, and some mechanical systems would hold it firmly onto his leg.

With his artificial foot securely in place at the lower part of his left leg, he tested his footing and was not surprised in the least to find he could put very little weight on his left side, but he is a Viking in blood and somehow found the determination to battle through the pain. Carefully manoeuvring around the room so he had something to hold onto with his left hand with every step he approached the door to the room but stopped just moments before leaving as he noticed something in a large plush chair at the bottom of the bed. How he had not seen it till now, he would never know. Turning his entire body with a few shuffle like movements of his feet he turned to face Elsa who is curled up and fast asleep in a large leather yet uncomfortable looking chair, he stood still for the next few moments as he considered his next few actions. With a decision in mind he approached the bed and Hiccup tugged at the quilt with his right hand, pulling it towards himself till he managed to attain a good hold of it, and then he approached the chair Elsa is sleeping in and placed the luxurious quilt over her.

Getting outside the palace Hiccup stumbled to the gardens and found himself a tall tree, the urge of nature too great to prevent it any longer, and he knew from the pain that followed he is in trouble, the arrow must have hit his kidney, or related organs.

Scowling he moved on from the tree and deeper into the garden, and getting to a quiet spot he looked up to the sky. "You know," Cami quipped as she emerged from the darkness and approached Hiccup, she had been quietly following him shortly after he left his room, "It is impossible to hide them any longer."

The Chief of the Bogs is not happy that Hiccup is out of bed, especially considering the severity of his wound, yet she knows not to protest the man for Hiccup could be as stubborn as a Buffalord forced to move island.

"Next you're going to tell me the sun sets in the west," Hiccup replied, and the bog noted he did not sound amused, not that she cared.

"You know, the sun sets in the west."

Hiccup sent her a glare before looking to the sky, "How long has it been?"

"Two days."

Hiccup considered this length of time before scowling a little. "We should be heading back."

Cami laughed at this comment, "How far do you expect to make it before you subcome to that?" She added a feather like tap to his wound for added punch, and the man nearly kneeled over in pain. "You wouldn't even make it half a day."

Hiccup knew this much to be true, if he wanted to survive the wound. "Then you need to return, tell Heather she is to remain in charge for the time being, and if she judges the time to be right, lead the invasion."

"And leave you to the imbeciles here?" Asked Cami with a laugh, "If it wasn't for me they would have taken all your blood."

This statement caused Hiccup to frown, "You lost me,"

"Well..." The Bog started to explain her comment, "These people seem to think removing blood helps fight infection."

Hiccup tilted his head as he moved to lean against a tree, he struggled to understand what Cami was trying to say, "What?"

"They think," Cami made sure to point at the palace, "That removing blood will help you to survive an infection caused by that hole in your side, don't ask me why."

"Did they take any?" Hiccup asked bamboozled by this information.

"I threatened to remove some balls in a violent manner if they even tried to take any. This proved to be an effective deterrent."

"Thanks," Hiccup replied genuinely before holding his side when a violent cough took hold of his body. "Has Toothless behaved?" He then asked when he recovered.

"More or less." The bog responded with a shrug. "Isn't eating well, though that is to be expected."

This information did not surprise the Viking chief, most dragons do not eat well if their rider has been seriously harmed, and in a few rare cases, it has been known for dragons to starve themselves to death, it was an odd behaviour that puzzled the chief. "I see, do me a favour and blow your whistle."

With cami's emergency whistle blown it did not take long for the Dragons to arrive, and seeing Hiccup on his feet Toothless almost floored him upon his arrival. "Good to see you too, bud." The Viking commented as he scratched, and shrugged off the dragons drool, "Now, hold still you useless reptile."

After climbing carefully on the dragons back Hiccup took the winged lizard to find food.

As Hiccup flew away Cami couldn't help but smile a little, it had been a while since she heard Hiccup call Toothless a useless reptile in such a light manner tone, maybe this trip was good for him, despite all that had happened recently.

Hiccup returned a short time later, and after climbing down from the obsidian dragon Hiccup scratched the infamous Fury under its jaw, but was careful to miss the sensitive spot that can make most dragons collapse into a paralysed mess. "Fly well, friend. I will see you after sunrise, all going well." He spoke to dismiss the d

The black dragon, while reluctant soon took off leaving Hiccup and Cami once more alone in the garden. "Now, what about you?" Asked the Bog. "You must be able to eat a yak whole."

Hiccup just nodded at her and soon they found themselves in the kitchen, the blood and mess they had created a few days ago long since cleaned. "Just sit." The Bog commanded as she buzzed around the kitchen in an attempt to find food. "You can barely stand as it is."

Hiccup was not going to argue and sat on a table; he was getting increasingly tired with every second stood.

With enough food cooked the Bog found some bread and slapped a large plate down on the table next to him, "Now don't gan thinking that's all for yee," She spoke at seeing his eyes light up at the sight of food.

After eating all the food like a hungry hound starved for the hunt Hiccup and Cami found themselves back in the corridors of the castle, which are slowly becoming alive with servants as they started their days work. "Well," Hiccup began, "Any plans for today?"

"Make sure they don't kill you," Joked the Bog, but Hiccup suspected that this was no more a joke than the seriousness of his wound.

"Fine by me. As for myself, I'm going to pass out somewhere." Hiccup started to move towards the gardens before adding, "If you get bored, go find Eric and have him make me a crutch."

/.../

"You look like someone stole your hard earned hunt." Cami commented as she slumped down heavily next to Anna, "What gives?"

The Princess looked up and regarded Cami for a while before saing, "I am thinking."

"About?" Cami asked instantly, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Anna sighed before sitting straight, "Otis has started to speak a few names, yet it seems like we have to battle for every word, I fear there may not be enough left of him soon to talk."

Cami pursed her lips a little before saying, "Otis being the man caputred yes?" Anna nodded, "Then I have an idea, take me to him."

As they walked Anna spoke to Cami, her mind now having moved on from Otis, "I see Hiccup has awoken,"

"Yes, for the most part."

"How is he?" The princess asked.

Cami shrugged her shoulders, "He is... surviving for now, though we will know soon enough if there is an infection and if he will survive. How is the ice man?"

"Comparatively, he is fine. Have you informed Hiccup of your little problem?" The problem being the dragons and the fact everyone now knows of them.

"Yes, but do not ask me what he intends on doing about it," While Cami could probably make an excellent guess as to what Hiccups actions would be, she could not be too sure and did not want to give the princess false information.

"Well, he needs to do something soon, to put minds at ease."

"He will," Cami assured her.

Getting to where Otis is held Cami looked around, "You call this a dungeon?" She asked amused, the so-called jail is above ground and contained beds for the prisoners to sleep on of all things, it was almost blasphemous, "This is luxury." Anna said nothings as she led the Bog to a small room at the end of a long cold stone wall corridor, getting inside the room the Cheif of the Bogs looked around once more. "This is more like it," Cami then stated as she ran her fingers along the sides of a few sharp items, notably a giant axe that would look large in Stoicks hands, it was so big that Cami suspected it was more for intimidation than actual use, "But could do with a skeleton or two and a guillotine."

"I will think on those improvements, now what is your idea."

Cami sighed lightly, knowing that the dungeon was not going to get her suggested improvements. Removing a dart from her hidden blades gauntlet Cami approached a beaten and bloodied man stretched out on a rack. "We collect this from a Ballistic Madness," Anna was unsure what 'this' is till she witnessed Cami dunk her dart into a phial. "If this does not make him talk, there is no pain you can inflict which will."

"What you doing?" Cami ignored Otis.

"Why is it called Ballistic Madness?" Anna did not care the Bog was administering the poison, if it made the man squawk then she more than welcomed it.

Cami turned after doing her bidding, "Come back a small while from now, then you will understand." Turning from Anna, the Bog looked at one of the interrogators. "Have fun, boys."

/.../

 **Unknown period later**

Stirring as someone kicked his foot Hiccup groaned "Hmm, what do you want?" An arm placed across his eyes to protect his visual organs from the days glaring sun and keeps him from seeing his stirrer.

"Your attention," A vaguely familiar voice spoke, yet Hiccup could not figure or remember who the voice belongs too.

With a heavy sigh and intake of breath, the chief blinked his eyes open and sat up against the tree trunk of the tree he had passed out under. "Well you have it now, so what do you want?" Hiccup was not appreciating been awoken in such a manner, and it was evident in his voice.

The man who has awoken Hiccup is short and elderly, and so old in appearance that Hiccup wonders as to if he is immortal since few Vikings surpass the grand old age of 40, and even fewer make it to half a century, never mind how old this short man is. The old man breathed in sharply through his nose before saying, "I believe we may have gotten off on the wrong foot the other day, a matter I wish to rectify." It is evident to the Chief that the man did not appreciate the blunt nature of his previous response.

"No." Hiccup responded almost instantly to the man, "We did not get off on the wrong foot." This response apparently caused a pause in the elderly gentlemen, allowing Hiccup to add, "Whatever you are looking for, look elsewhere."

Looking to the Sky Hiccup noted the time and moved on, using the tree he slept under and a crutch Cami must have brought when he was unconscious for leverage, his movements slow to control the pain. Emerging from the garden, the Viking found the palace to be a beehive of activity, or at least it was, as nearly everyone is now staring at him. Not caring that he has become the centre of attention he pushed his way into the heart of the castle's courtyard and to the water fountain, there he took numerous handfuls of water to quench a thirst he had gained by baking in the sun.

"You know," Cami approached with a mouth half full of food and a wooden tray with numerous other provisions piled high. "They should have called you 'Scar Prone'."

Hiccup looked down over his chest and arms which are currently bare for the world to see, and he nodded in agreement; he had more scars crisscrossing him than he can count. Some of the larger angrier scars are from the unrelenting battles he had fought, but mostly the scars originated from the harsh life of a Viking, "But that would not scare the trolls."

"Bah," The Bog scoffed, "You Houligans and your obsession with trolls is seriously disturbing."

"Could be worse." Dismissed the injured Viking, "Could be obsessed with swamp monsters,"

"Hey," Cami countered hotly, "They are real, unlike trolls."

"Sure," Hiccup responded sarcastically, not truly believing either of the mythical creatures existed. "Now what is that?" He pointed to something on the Bog's wooden tray.

"Good question," The Bog had simply picked up a wide array of food from some tables, and most of it she is clueless too. "This is... sheep's pluck served in the stomach, don't ask what pluck is as I don't know. This," She pointed to a small dish, "Is foul, and called, hakarl? Or something along those lines, and yes I'm going to eat it before you ask. As for this, well, I'm calling it the fish n cheese sandwich," The cheese acted as the bread and the fish the filling, "Really not that bad if you ask me. And finally I have some brough, thick enough to put hairs on the eye balls," Hiccup looked down and at the thick almost gloopy liquid in the bowl. "And what is that?" He gestured to a yellow stubby looking piece of food sinking into the brough.

"This?" Cami pulled the yellow fruit out of the thick soup and flicked it so that any remenants of the soup fell back into the bowl, "A banana, yet to try it."

"And why is it in the soup?"

"Well, it kept rolling off the plates and I didn't have anywhere else to put it on the tray."

"So you stored it in the bowl?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, "Look, I had to hang someone up by the feet just to get access to the food, I could not be hassled to go back for seconds."

The Viking Chief just shook his head in some amusement before asking, "So, been up to much?"

The Bog set her tray down on the water fountain before sitting down on it to eat her food. "Well, I found a few things of interest."

"You did?"

"Sure, look at this," The girl reached down her leather armor chest piece and pulled out what at first Hiccup thought to be a white rat,

"What is that?"

The girl started to laugh a she plonked it on her head, "Fake hair?"

"But where would you find that?"

"Well..." The bog put down one of her plates, and picked up another, giving it an intese sniff before saying, "I got bored, and remember that locust-baking, toga-wearing, nano-eating scrub?"

Hiccup nodded, he assumed he meant the man she pinned to the floor a few nights back. "What of him?"

"Do you not recognise me?" She then asked, with the wig on her head.

"You look rediculous."

Cami started to laugh, "Not as ridiculous as this cockroach, with all these things hidden he will be forced to walk around bald and exposed to the Gods."

Hiccup could not hide the amusement on his face, or his voice, "I knew bringing you here would be a bad idea, now if your not going to eat that hand it here."


	25. Chapter 25

**Alrighty, just a short one, been dragged away from the keyboard alot lately to cover a guy at work, so this is all I could get down I'm afraid.**

 **ALSO, FF has been a royal pain in the you know what, I've lost hours on this chapter through the site crashing on me after making tedious changes such as sentence structure, its also been doing random things like changing up the formats, and then for the cherry on the cake it seems to be leaving a lot of stuff I save in script, so yeah. GRRR (Any other writers reading this suffering from these issues? or just me?)**

 **(For reference this is how it was / is saving everything.)**

 **p style="box-sizing: border-box; background-color: #f5f6f5; color: #222222; font-family: 'Diaria Light Pro', sans-serif; font-size: 21px; background-image: inherit !important; background-position: inherit !important; background-size: inherit !important; background-repeat: inherit !important; background-attachment: inherit !important; background-origin: inherit !important; background-clip: inherit !important;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold; background: inherit !important;"A random tavern some time later/span/p**

 **I have an extra 1-2K Words that was supposed to go in this chapter saved like that... and trying to sort it is like some sort of sick torture to the point I'm going to just re-write it all. So bare with me ha.**

 **RR**

 **Warorpeace**

 **The good news is im fine, don't know how all the errors got through, maybe just a bad day. Cheers for the concern! Also the food competition was where I tried to get you guys to come up with the wackiest food combo to have, so you came up with** **"** Suahi sandwiched in bread with cheese and a soup of carriof and banana to dip the sandwich in. " **And with FF acting up it might take me a while to build up the courage to even log back in to fix the errors ha, cheers for pointing them out though.**

 **Guest  
Thanks for the review! Do you want me to answer all the questions or leave some to answer yourself though?**

 **Inspectorme  
They made them out of real hair, with the cheaper wigs being made from horse hair and similar animals. Fun fact about those wigs, they were often infested with lice. Also glad someone liked the character developement with Hiccup, I thought it might have scared a lot of people off as it appears in my research Hiccup is a character many are fearful to corrupt.**

 **ZX  
Cheers for the review!**

 **Theother1andonly1  
Glad to see you eventually got an account! Any chance of seeing something from yourself in the future?**

After eating with Cami Hiccup decided to cover up and went to find what is left of his shirt. Arriving in the room he awoke in he found his shirt hanging up in a large oak wardrobe, and while it had been washed Hiccup shook his head in annoyance as he looked at what was once his trademark green shirt, the tunic having now become dyed a dark maroon. Tossing the shirt aside, and not even looking at the few shirts Elsa's servants had brought for him he pulled his armour on, collected his weapons and then limped out to the courtyard, Cami on his heels..

"What are you doing?" Asked Cami curiously as he stopped near the fountain, using it to rest his crutch.

The chief turned to look at her momentarily before gesturing for her whistle which hangs around her neck like a charm, the whistle having been made to look like a piece of cheap wooden jewellery to avoid detection. Cami didn't hand it over to him to blow as she did not want his saliva all over it, so instead, she blew it for him. "Well," Cami then stated after blowing it hard enough that her right ear popped, "This will be interesting, daylight and all."

"Yes." Hiccup agreed as he scanned the skies with his eyes, a rare few grey clouds having started to blow in from the west. "Just get on Rjóðr when he arrives and be gone, no hassle."

Cami nodded as she too leant against the water fountain, she had no intention to stay around and have her dragon poked and prodded like an exhibit. It was not long till a 9 meter long obsidian dragon landed in the castles couryard infront of Hiccup, and the Viking chief wasted no time swinging his leg over its neck and taking off at such a speed he barely noticed the way the entire courtyard came to a pause with his lizard's presence.

Landing merely seconds later at his original landing zone thick in the forest Hiccup jumped down from his dragon while cursing the fact he has forgotten his crutch on the courtyards water feature, but Cami came to the rescue as she landed next to Toothless moments after he grounded, "Forgot something?" She asked as she tossed him the wooden creation.

"Thanks," Hiccup mused after catching the item and having Toothless lean down to pick up one of his saddle bags that he had hidden in a bush so that any passerby would not easily find it, not that Toothless would let the passerby take it in any case. With Toothless's jaws clamped firmly around the bag the dynamic duo took off once more, but this time at a much gentler speed, so Hiccup did not have to put much effort into staying in the saddle.

Settling down after a short flight Hiccup looked around his surroundings, he landed on a sheltered beach with Arendelle city not too far away and in eyesight, yet getting to the city would require a small hike along a rocky beach. Happy the location would do for the intended purpose he slid down from his dragon just as Cami arrived.

"So, this is your grand plan?" She asked him as she cast her gaze along the rocky shoreline and towards the city.

"Yes," Hiccup responded as he had Toothless drop the saddlebag by a large rock and sitting himself down on another stone so he could search through the bag. Hiccup did not need to explain his plan; it is evident to Cami. From their location they would be visible to most of Arendelle's docks, meaning they are noticeable, and people can watch them interact with their fire-breathing companions from a safe distance. This safe distance means in the likely scenario an angry mob does gather to chase them off then the Vikings will be able to see them coming long before their arrival.

Finding something in his saddlebag, Hiccup pulled it out and mused to himself before standing carefully and dropping his armour and weapons, next came his pants and soon he was naked. "I'll make a fire," Cami commented as Hiccup vanished into the fjord, happy for the ability to bathe dried blood from his skin.

Considerable time later

While playing with a small nickel ball between both her hands Cami scanned the shoreline, and with a slight scowl at what she witnessed she sent the metal ball into the fjord, with two dragons scrambling after it in the hopes of being the first to find it in the murky water. With the dragons no longer pestering her for the metal ball the female Viking approached Hiccup who is once more passed out, but instead of being under a tree he is currently by a small fire. "Wake up," She demanded as she gently kicked his foot with her own. Not happy with the chief's efforts Cami kicked his foot again, "Come on you demented slob."

Sitting up with a startle Hiccup looked around a little dazed and confused before remembering all that had happened prior in the day, and with a small sigh he pulled himself up to sit on a rock, "How long till they are done?" He asked as he gestured to some fish sizzling over the fire with one hand and massaging his eyes with his other.

"Not soon enough," The bog responded as she made sure she is fully equipped with all her weapons and gizmos. Seeing that Hiccup is still a little sluggish from waking up she gestured with her head along the beach while saying, "We are to have company."

The Chief looked along the jagged shoreline, and sure enough, there is a handful of people scrambling over the large rocks in an attempt to get to them. Not wanting to stay for their arrival Hiccup started to pack his saddle bag. "We leaving?" Asked Cami, and her response came in the form of a nod.

While Cami did anticipate this move, it still saddened her to hear it, "Oh well, there goes my evening meal. Hope they choke on it." She silently complained before calling her dragon over.

Getting into the air Hiccup guided Toothless to fly them over the city low enough that people could see them in detail, but not so low that objects with sharp pointy bits at the end can be launched at them. After flying over the city the dragon riders once more arrived in the castle's courtyard. While Cami sent Rjóðr away the instant she disembarked Hiccup allowed Toothless to stay and walked the dragon to the water fountain he had become so fond of, "Drink," Hiccup instructed the dragon.

The dragon looked between Hiccup and the fountain twice, the Night Fury being a naturally cautious animal despite the ferocity it shows in battle is hesitant around the magical water that can defy gravity. "You need it," Hiccup encouraged the dragon, "Your skin feels like sandstone."

The dragon grumbled miserably before taking a few large gulps of water that significantly reduces the amount of water in the fountain. "Good," Hiccup commented, satisfied his dragon is no longer in danger of becoming seriously ill through dehydration. "Now go."

After watching his dragon flee from the castle, Hiccup turned to walk out of the palace but he came face to face once more with the short man from earlier, this caused Hiccup to groan internally. "What I have..." The man started but being injured, in pain, and frustrated with the fact he now has to introduce his winged friends to this part of the world Hiccup could not be hassled for what he had to say, and instead grabbed him by the neck so quickly the man could not react.

Before giving the man in his iron grasp any more of his attention he give a few onlookers a stern look that even his father would have been proud to have conjured. With the eyewitnesses infront of him pacified Hiccup turned his attention to the old man, pulling the man close he spoke in a low graverly voice that showed his frustration at being pestered again, "I do not have the patience.."

"King Hiccup!?" The Viking Chief turned his body and head slightly so he could see behind him. "Drop the Weasel; he has a bad habit of becoming an irritating nuisance."

Hiccup turned from Elsa and faced the old man, but before dropping him, he made sure to give a hard squeeze on the neck as a stern warning and then pushed him to the ground by said neck, a move which is sure to leave a lasting mark. After turning from the man on the ground yelping like a young ben who had just found out how painful a small Terror's bite could be, he considered the Queen and determined she looked tired, but he did not have the chance to voice his concern as Elsa spoke before he could. "We urgently need to talk, follow me."

The second Hiccup entered Elsa's private office the Queen shut the door behind him, and instructed him to sit, leaving no room in her voice for an argument. Sitting down Hiccup sighed, relieved to be off his feet, "So," Hiccup started after finding a comfy posture in the chair, "If you are looking for me to apologise to..."

"No." Elsa silenced him, "He has been an irritation to my family for a while now and to be frank; it was nice to see someone put him in his place without care for the political outfall of their actions."

Hiccup shook his head in mild amusement, "Everything here is political this, politics that, isn't it?"

"Yes, even what clothes you wear and the materials they are made from can cause political problems here."

Hiccup started to laugh, "How do you do it?" He asked seriously. On Berk people only cared what you wore if you are naked, or in clothes of the opposite sex, and doing the latter would usually cause more than political problems.

"With great difficulty." Confessed Elsa, "Now for why I've asked you here..."

"Dragons." Hiccup interrupted, "I know."

Elsa shook her head, while replying "That is one thing I need to discuss with yourself, but mostly I just wanted to thank you..."

"For?"

"For!?" Questioned Elsa bewildered as she leant back into a comfortable posture in her chair, "Do not even insinuate to me that you have forgotten your actions a few nights previously."

Hiccup shrugged and gestured slightly to his wound, "Not like this lets me, but that is something you do not need to thank me for."

"Just be quiet and accept my gratefulness of your actions. As for your wound, how are you?"

Hiccup looked down to where his armour still featured a small slit from where the arrow went in, the leather chest piece had stood no chance of protecting against the crossbow bolt from the close range he was hit, "I might survive, Odin willing it."

"I worry that Odin may not will it."

"Well," Hiccup replied, "Sofar he is willing it, how is the ice man?"

"Stop changing topic. If you need any aid or help, my entire staff are at your disposal."

Hiccup resisted the urge to shake his head, from what Cami told him earlier about her doctors call to take his blood he is most resistant to the idea of getting any assistance of any kind. "Noted."

Elsa, not entirely confident he would ask if needed did not want to linger on the topic so moved on, "On another note, how do you do it? Continue like normal when people have come to collect your head? It feels like every moment I linger on what-if scenarios, and question everything I believed in; it is unravelling."

"I have no other choice," Hiccup replied, knowing full well what Elsa is going through, "It is just something that happens."

"But surely it must dominate your thoughts? Since that fateful day, it is one of the only things I can think of. Had you not been there my men would have been slaughtered, and I would be at their mercy now."

Hiccup considered her comment before nodding, "I will not lie to you, the first time someone came looking for blood when I was 17 cycles of age, and it dominated my thoughts in the weeks immediately following. You will learn to grin and bear it."

"And what if I can't?"

The Viking shrugged as if the answer is obvious, "You learn, or you fall into madness."

This news alarmed Elsa, "Can you teach me how?"

"If I could I would," Hiccup replied in all honesty, "In my culture death is something we should embrace, for the gods will it. I have learned to live in peace with this motion, and as someone who follows another set of gods to yourself I can not easily help you."

"I see," The Queen could only reply disheartened by this news. "Then we should move on, as you are probably well aware of now, your dragons are no longer a secret."

"I know," Hiccup confirmed, "And I realise many people will want answers, and some will want more."

"I just want to emphasise now; for all you have done for my family, you are under no obligation to answer to anyone but yourself here. If anyone pushes you into doing something you are not comfortable with, direct them to myself, essentially what I am saying is if you want to keep your dragons hidden, I will not press the matter."

"I wish I could keep them hidden," Sighed the chief, "But to leave now will cause problems my people do not need." Hiccup could tell Elsa wanted to ask about the problems so started to explain before she could ask, "People will come looking, and my riders will indiscriminately destroy their ships thinking them to be hostile."

"Then what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I developed procedures for introducing dragons to new communities not long before the war," Hiccup admitted, "My first step is to allow the dragons to be seen from a distance interacting with people. I started to do this today, so a simple fly by, and spending time on a hard to reach beach in full view of your docks."

"The second step is allowing limited interaction with the local community; usually this takes place with farmers and lumber workers, basically anyone who works out of town. Finally, when we have been seen around the town for long enough to no longer be news, we approach on the ground and wait outside the village for their leader to make contact. If all goes well, he will walk us through the town, allowing the local population an up close view with the dragons."

"I see, and how long does all this usually take?"

"For a not so violent tribe or town, weeks," Admitted Hiccup, "And that is something I do not currently have, so my plan will need to be accelerated."

"Do you have any plans to do this?"

The Viking chief nodded as he adjusted himself in the chair, "Yes." He responded when comfortable, "Fortunately, the dragons have the support of you, Anna, and I hope Rapunzel. What I need now is for the people to see Toothless interacting with you three from a close enough distance that they can see what is happening in detail."

"What about the stadiums?" Asked Elsa before pushing her plan to Hiccup, "Land Toothless and Rjóðr in the performance area moments before a heavily anticipated event, where myself, Anna and Rapunzel will come to interact with the dragons."

"No, Change wings are not a safe species if I am honest for introductions, they are dominant, territorial and incredibly wary of new people. Putting Cami's dragon in an arena like that will be a disaster waiting to happen. It will have to be Toothless, and even then he is not the ideal dragon for this." Gronkle's to Fishlegs delight are the best species for this type of introduction, the docile dragons usually love all the attention they receive, and do not look so formidable that people flee from them like the plague. "But... your plan could work, do what you need to do and tell me a time. Sooner rather than later."

Elsa reached under her table and grabbed a piece of paper from a drawer to make sure she remembered to set up the event. "Excellent." She commented as she jotted down a few details, "Then we come to the last thing I need to talk to you about, with recent events, my council wants me to propose the idea of an official alliance."

"No," Hiccup reluctantly shook his head, he would love an alliance, but for the sake of this peaceful country, he could not accept one. "We currently have Umea on the back leg, but not so long ago we were on the back leg." Hiccup sighed a little as he remembered all that had happened in the war, "This conflict is far from over, but, when the war has come to its conclusion, and I have his head adorned on a stake, then I will allow my successor to deal with alliances."

"I see," Elsa replied, a little discouraged Hiccup is not initially willing to talk of alliances, "But news of your presence here is bound to have spread far and wide, far enough that surely even Umea Stranglehold Jorvik has heard. Establishing alliances can only help your footing, so to speak."

Hiccup rubbed his stubble of a beard before entering his so-called 'chief' mode that Astrid loved to tease him about. "Tell me then," Hiccup started to speak, with his tone being a little more dominant and husky than his usual laid back voice, and any who knew Stoick could easily hear his father when he spoke in this chief mode, "What do you want out of a potential alliance?"

Elsa knew this is the moment that she would either win Hiccup over to an alliance or push him away, "For now I want nothing more than simple trade agreements." She did not push for too much because she believed that while Hiccup could be a very sophisticated person, he also would be incredibly simple in the politics department and come with simple requirements.

Hiccup thought for a moment before scratching his jaw again, "And you are willing to accept the consequences should Umea win? That being a powerful opponent on your nation's borders."

Elsa nodded, "I have faith he will not win."

Hiccup considered her face for a moment, trying to work out of she was saying what he wanted to hear, or if she actually meant her words. While Hiccup desperately needed some resources, he did not want to drag another nation down to the depths with him. "Fine," He relented after a while, "I do not have much to trade, but what my people do have is knowledge. Specifically knowledge of how to craft weaponry capable of hacking through the toughest of scales and thickest of armours. I can have a forge worker set up shop in town, and he will equip your army with Ulfbehrt weapons made of Gronkle Iron."

Elsa if she is honest with herself, does not know the slightest bit about weapons, yes she understands they usually come with a pointy bit or a sharp side, but that is about it. "I will need someone to inspect some of your weapons, to verify their quality compares if not outshines our own. If they are indeed better than our own, then I am willing to offer shipments of food, including wheat, boar, cattle and barley. This is on the condition that you do not provide other nations such weaponry."

While the trade would be very one-sided, with Vikings receiving more than their trade is worth in physical value, Elsa did not mind, because when the Vikings win their war, then Arendelle will be in Viking good books for when they can trade other materials, leading to better deals which would hopefully balance the books.

"Then I accept the initial proposal. We can talk numbers when your people verify Cami's weapons." While Hiccup would have provided his own weapons for experimentation, every one of them is unique in that the steel is black, and forged using experimental methods he is not yet willing to give up, meaning the product he would deliver will not be the same as advertised. Cami's primary weapons, however, are still devices forged using traditional Ulfberht methods and therefore would be perfect for demonstrations.

While the Queen believed talking trade with Hiccup would be a simple matter, never in her life did she think it would be so quick, all she wanted to do now in this conversation was raise the prospect with Hiccup, and nothing more. Had the Queen been dealing with any other nation then she would have had to endure hours upon hours of talking just to agree on what resources and trade are wanted, before spending another week or two battling out the numbers of what will be delivered back and forth. "Excellent," Elsa proceeded to respond, "Then in both our nation's interests, can I ask you to refrain from talking about this conversation till the documents are officially signed."

"What conversation?" Asked Hiccup with a wiggle of his brow, ", And I should be going, no doubt Cami is getting upto mischief without me."

"Yes," Egreed the Queen, "By any chance you nor your Bog would know what happened to Lord Jorvik's hair, would you?" By the way the Queen is smiling it is evident she had been able to connect the dots.

"Wouldn't know what you are talking about," Hiccup responded in sarcastic innocence as he stood, "But I must go, I will need to get a few stiff drinks into Cami before even approaching the topic of handing over her weapons."

"Hmm, and yourself no doubt. Just be careful Hiccup, you can not go falling over from being inebriated in your current state."

Hiccup waved a hand, dismissing the motion that falling over would be so dangerous, "I'll be fine." And with nothing more to say the Viking limped to the door, but stopped when Elsa called out to him.

"Are you attending tonight?"

Hiccup turned to face her, "Tonight?"

"I am hosting a music extravaganza in my gardens tonight, you are most welcome to attend."

Hiccup considered this before replying, "Depends if I can still stand."

/.../


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright chaps, this is a very short one and for that I apologise, but I hope its short and sweet. (If I'm honest I rushed this out as I feel bad for being mute so long already. I keep to my promise of not abandoning this.)**

 **Also, I have some bad news, I'm currently doing 60 hour weeks at work, I have job interviews lined up, and I just got a vive so I'm probably going to be quite for a while. Hopefully not as long as this last stint, but it could happen. I should*! have a bit more to add to this in a week however as I got stuff I just need to connect up and polish. (Expect a conversation with a drunk Elsa)**

 **In other news we are now 26 chapters into this and I still haven't gotten around to setting up a cover picture for this. Any ideas? I was thinking along the lines of a Draco constellation outline, the star scene from the end of Dragonheart, or doing some art (Which I suck at) and having Hiccups custom sword. Opinions? I'm currently shying away from the sword as I don't want people thinking this is a war story, but deep down it is isn't it? A large chunk of this has taken place during war. And I'm humming and haring alot on the constellation as I don't think enough people would recognise the outline.**

 **RR**

 **CajunBear73.  
I do find it interesting that HTTYD Franchise has a lot of powerful women for when it is set and the culture they are in, but as this is for 'kids' and 'kids at heart' this does not really surprise me. Not saying there wasn't powerful women in Viking or later european culture's (Queen Victoria is just one great example), just not as prevalent as men. **

**And Concubine... what a great idea!**

 **Inspector-Me  
We might see some lutes when Hiccup returns to the extravaganza.**

 **Warorpeace  
I also must admit, it was nice not having something so dark and gloomy, hope you like the continued upbeat this chap. Thanks for the correction!**

 **Guest  
I'm glad that is your decision, as I wasn't going to reveal some of them anyway. Some stories in my opinion, are ruined when the great questions and mysteries have answers. (Something which is coming all too common these days) **

**Oeschner  
Update! Sorry for taking so long.**

 **Shade. .ota  
Well, everyone has to start somewhere! And I do not shy away from the fact my first stories were appauling, and should be burned with fire. (Thankfully I could nuke them from orbit by pressing a delete button) Thanks for the comments.**

 **Guest(1)  
Thankyou**

 **IvanGanev1992  
thankyou for your reivews! As for the power I have revealed, it is very subtle, to the point you might not even call it a power. It is something neither Hiccup nor Toothless (hint) know they have, and we have seen it numerous times now. As for Dragonese, I don't think it will fit the tone or characteristics of this story, what I have done though is made it so Toothless has a good knowledge of Norse, and Hiccup has a good understanding of his winged friends sounds and body language.  
** **Thanks again for your comments!**

 **Guest(2)**

 **Update!**

 **Last time on TMFB**

 **Hiccup starts to introduce dragons to the general public and a trade deal is put on the table between Arendelle and the Barbaric North.**

/.../

With Cami passed out on her room's floor in the castle due to the extreme amount of booze flowing through her system Hiccup left for the music extravaganza, and while he can still walk straight it is obvious to anyone watching him that he too has had his fair share.

Seeing a male servant walk past with a tray of drinks Hiccup stopped him, grabbed one of the glasses, downed its contents and then filled it to the brim with three of the other drinks from the tray, meaning the servant only had one beverage left on the silver platter.

Arriving at the gardens with his crutch Hiccup remained near the back and in the shadows, he did not feel like talking to people who knew him for his dragons and his position, but he did not go un-noticed for long. "When you talked of exotic animals, I suspected a fine mare, maybe a marsupial of sorts, never had I suspected a dragon."

Hiccup turned to face the princess of Agrabah from his resting position on a collum holding up a porch roof, he considered her for a small time before turning from her to face the event before him. Jasmine, believing the Viking had nothing to say took a few steps towards him and watched the event from his side for a moment before adding, "I had heard rumours such beasts exist in the plains of yellow, but now I suspect they are closer to the truth then they are rumour."

This comment roused Hiccups curiosity. "Plains of yellow?"

"The dunes of Agrabah."

"Dunes?"

"A sea of sand, as far as the eye can see and as hot as the sun. It is an inhospitable place to all but the most resilient of life forces."

Hiccup turned to fully face her, his curiosity now pipped. "A sea of sand? I find it hard to believe such a thing can exist."

"A sea so large few have crossed it, and most who try sub come to the elements."

The Viking rubbed his stubble in confusion, "How can a ship voyage this sea?"

Jasmine chuckled at how clueless the Viking is about the desert. "I suspect a ship would struggle to make way in this sea."

"How so? Are the currents fierce? Or does the wind batter the ships with unfavourable direction?" Not ever hearing the phrase 'A sea of...' and being past his prime from alcohol Hiccup is naturally confused by its use in this context.

Jasmine is generally amused by how intoxicated and inebriated the Viking is, had he been sober she believed this conversation would have taken another route entirely "It is a sea of sand Hiccup, no ships can sail her waters for she has none."

"Then why call it a sea?"

"Because it's size is something you can only believe by seeing in person, much like the sea."

Hiccup continued to rub his jaw as his mind tried to comprehend what he is hearing, "I find it hard to believe a sea of sand can challenge the ocean for size."

"Yes," Jasmine nodded, "Many can not truly comprehend her size, but I also find it hard to believe dragons actually exist."

The Viking nodded slightly and sighed. "Well, hopefully one day I will get to see this sea with my own eyes."

"As do I, now come, I have someone I want you to meet." With his curiosity at who this 'person' is Hiccup followed the princess to a quiet spot at the far end of the gardens. "Now before you meet him, I will warn you not to look in his eyes."

"Ah, your Tiger?" Hiccup commented at hearing this. "I must admit I am curious by the creature, I have only seen it from afar but it looks like nothing I know of."

Rounding a large hedge Jasmine found one of her servants who is looking after the big cat, and she dismissed the man as soon as they met. Approaching the cat Hiccup took stead of the princess's advice and looked at the cat in general, avoiding the eyes where possible. When a few feet from the cat that is now watching him with caution Hiccup kneeled to get more on the tigers level. "I have seen big wolves that could almost take down a Yak." Hiccup commented, "But this fine feline I suspect is capable of even greater feats."

Jasmine approached her tiger and placed a hand reassuringly behind the tigers left ear, while also giving the ear a good hard scratch, "I am unfamiliar with Yak, but a Tiger such as Rajah here would have no issues subduing a cow or a bear on his own."

"On his own?" Asked Hiccup in a manner that did not require the princess to respond. "I've only seen dragons do that, and I see a scratch behind the ears is universal." Jasmine looked down to her hand that is scratching behind the tiger's ear. "Do that to a dragon and you will make a friend for life. May I?"

The Agrabah princess is a little hesitant to allow the man to do so, fearing for his and her cats safety but she relents and allows him, after all, he seems to have a way with animals far more dangerous then Rajah. "With slow movements."

Hiccup stood and took a step closer before slowly reaching out to the tiger, the back of his hand facing forward, the tiger seemed to initially allow this but something must have spooked it and it began to hiss, so Hiccup pulled his hand back and took a step backwards. "Maybe not." He then responded, mirth in his voice.

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded in horror and when the cat behaved she looked to the chief, "I am sorry, he is not usually like this."

"Not to worry." The Viking responded since he is not fazed by the hissing in the least, he had far bigger and more dangerous dragons do a lot more than hiss in the past. "Even Toothless has people he does not like."

"Toothless being your winged friend?" Hiccup nodded before taking to leaning on a nearby tree. "That is an odd name for a dragon."

"It is a long story," The Viking replied smirking in amusement at the response Jasmine give him. "But he can be without teeth, I could show you if you like?"

"You mean now?"

"Yes." The Chief responded, "I believe Elsa will ask you to meet him soon anyway in a public appearance, and it would probably be for the best if you two already know one another."

"I have heard that Queen Elsa wishes for me to meet with the dragon, but I did not know it would be during a public appearance. I suppose now would be best then for we may not get another chance." With a nod from Hiccup Jasmine called for her servant to take the tiger away, since while she had no doubts of her tiger's strengths, she also has no doubts about who will come out on top if Toothless and Rajah trade blows.

With the tiger no longer in sight Hiccup blew his 'calling' whistle and soon enough his trusty side kick landed next to him, fortunately, with the sky being dark, the dragon had managed to arrive while evading any detection from the general public, or unwanted eyes in the castle. Jasmine completely froze when the dragon landed, the animal stood 10 feet tall if not taller and is more than 30 feet long from head to tail. Hiccup approached the dragon and reached up to scratch under the jaw.

The dragon looked down to Hiccup and then over to Jasmine, its eyes wide but in the dark light this does not mean the dragon is pacified and easy going as the pupils naturally dilate in the dark to allow as much light in the eye as possible. "Play nice."

Toothless snorted at this commented and stalked forward slowly while lowering his head to Jasmine's eye level, and the winged animal walked a wide circle around her. As the dragon walked around her Hiccup approached her and said, "Well, the good news is he has no instant dislike of you."

"Yes." Jasmine responded, her voice and stiff posture a dead give away of her nerves. "He is much bigger and fierce looking up close than what I thought he would be."

"And he is a small dragon." Hiccup mused before reaching his left hand out and gesturing for Toothless to come close, the dragon obeyed. "Show her bud." As if the dragon had been eaves dropping on the entire conversation the two had prior to its arrival the dragon opened its mouth slightly, revealing a mouth with an odd lack of teeth.

"Huh," The princess responded.

"Yes." Hiccup replied, "But don't be fooled." And as quickly as that the dragons razor teeth came back, causing the woman from Agrabah to jump in shock. "With dragon's, in my opinion, there is only one rule, respect them and they will respect you. If you do anything else then it will come back to bite you, in a rather literal way."

Jasmine nodded along, "Same with tigers, and I must ask, do dragons wield fire like the stories love to tell?"

"I do not know what your stories tell." Hiccup responded after a moment, "But most dragons spit something, be it fire or acid."

"And what of Toothless here?" Hiccup considered trying to explain what Toothless fires but thought better of it, and instead, he attracted Toothless's attention to the champagne glass that is now empty. With the dragon knowing what it had to do Hiccup threw it in the air, but not so high that it would light up the sky when Toothless's strike inevitably hit it. As expected Toothless hit the glass mid air with a small shot. "What was that?" Jasmine asked in confusion at what she had just seen.

"A type of fire." The chief responded, not quite realising Toothless's shot is not fire, but a plasma, something far more exquisite. Just as Hiccup was about to explain further about the fire wielded by Toothless the dragon's head turned to watch a dark part of the garden, ears erect, and after a moment of listening the Fury took off with no explanation given, but Hiccup did not need one as soon a small group of people walked towards them, the Queen of Arendelle included. "Well, the show is over," Hiccup told Jasmine. "It was fun when it lasted. Thanks for introducing me to Rajah."

"And thank-you for showing me Toothless."

Hiccup nodded in acknowledgement of the gratitude.

 **So, short and sweet. Cheers**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my awesome readers!, update time with some advancements made.**

 **OOOH, also for all un-informed (Or just me who is slow to realise this stuff) HTTYD series has new episodes out, which I have mixed feelings on.**

 **RR  
CajunBear  
Yup, more inbound.**

 **Guest(1)  
Yeah, this is a hobby at the end of the day, and real life must take priority. **

**Warorpeace  
Hmm, I think the two sayings may just be how my accent and sayings differ slightly to the rest of the world. You are more than likely right regarding which saying is right but I think it gets the point over either way. Cheers for pointing it out though!**

 **Theother1andonly1  
I got excited too when I found out a httyd 3 is imbound, and then I read something concerning the story. I don't want it anymore haha, give me something different! **

**Dragondave  
thanks for the review! **

**Tasia,  
Your wish is granted. **

**BearyBeary  
I've never actually watched or been remotely interested in those series if I am honest with you. I might get a small cameo in but don't expect anything more than a mention by name. Cheers for the comments!**

After Elsa walked past Hiccup and Jasmine deep in a conversation with some fine dressed man the duo turned to look at one another. "Well," Jasmine started, knowing that the interruption has put an end to the introductions, "It is time I retire for the evening."

"Thankyou for showing me your tiger." Hiccup reciprocated.

Jasmine bowed her head slightly, in recognition of the gratitude. "And the same for Toothless. Good night, Hiccup."

As Hiccup started to walk back to the music event, he stopped mid-stride and turned to face a bush that looked out over where Toothless landed, and he considered this bush for some time before shaking his head, dismissing some motion running through his mind, and continued walking. Had Hiccup continued to watch the hedge he would have seen a skinny man fallout out of it along with a large man around the stomach, both of them falling out in a rather comical manner. How Toothless had not sensed the duo with all his predatory senses is anyone's guess, or maybe the dragon did detect the pair and simply didn't care? Who knows?

/.../

It was a good 15 minutes till Elsa returned to the music event, and she sat on the table Hiccup had occupied, right at the back of the seated area. "So," The Queen spoke as an aid pulled a chair out for her to sit down, something Hiccup should have done if he was aware of official royal custom. "I see you and Princess Jasmine have come to spend time together."

"Yes," The Viking responded casually, "She showed me her cat, and I showed her my dragon."

Elsa raised a questioning brow, "I hope not."

Hiccup chuckled slightly, "I must admit, I spoke [typed] before realising how it could be translated." Hiccup wriggled on his chair to move into a more comfortable position for his wound, before adding, "But what if I had?"

"I will not entertain that train of thought, or give you the satisfaction of replying, and be careful around her Hiccup, just because she seems reasonable it does not mean her guard will be if they suspect you are up to anything, and they have been known to make mistakes."

Hiccup wanted to frown because as far as he is concerned Elsa's guard would probably be just as brutal if they thought he is up to anything ill as well. "If you say so," He eventually responded before adding, "But do I detect something else there?" With a small cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't know what you are referring to." The Queen responded innocently before turning her head to watch the music.

A small comfortable silence settled between them, each content with watching the musicians play their instruments with plate skill that many can only aspire to. After a while of watching the musician's and mulling her thoughts regarding the last few minutes of conversation, Elsa asked, "How do you do it?"

"I do many things," Hiccup responded without turning his head to face her, his interest still focused on the instruments, "You may need to be more specific."

"To take a human's life," This unexpected comment caused Hiccup to turn his head from the musicians, allowing Elsa to continue, "On purpose."

Hiccup considered the Queen for a while before taking a small blade from his armour and telling the Queen to, "Pass me your hand."

Only after handing the Viking who is rough around the edges her hand did Elsa realise that she had handed him her hand, even today when she has very little to fear from her powers she did not enjoy physical contact and tried to shy away from it whenever possible. Lightly holding Elsa's hand with one of his own Hiccup then slowly approached Elsa's hand with his other hand holding the blade, "This is how." He then stated before applying light pressure on Elsa's hand with the spine of the blade, causing the Queen to pull her hand back out of reflex, thinking him to be using the sharp side. "And now you know." Hiccup stated as a matter of fact.

Elsa looked down to her hand and using a candle ornament on the table that is laden with lit candles for light, she could see her hand has a white mark ingrained from the blade. Frowning at her hand, Elsa stated, "If you are insinuating my self-preservation is akin to taking a life I do not follow."

"You just answered your own question. Self-preservation. I never wish to take a life but sometimes taking a life saves my own, and maybe others. It is a lesson I have learned the hard way." Stoick came to mind here, Hiccup had beaten himself up time and time again over his reluctance to just kill Drago when he had the chance.

"And how do you live with taking a life?"

Hiccup breathed out through his nose and shook his head in sombre amusement at his own thoughts before asking the Queen his own question. "This is not something I would expect you of all people to ask, so why are you prodding?"

"I must order the execution of a man, yet I find the thought of giving the order leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Hiccup frowned as he turned his body to now face the Queen, despite the slight discomfort this caused in his side. "The man we captured?" Hiccup did not need to receive a verbal response from Elsa as her facial expressions give her away. "I see, why are you executing him?" The Viking already knew the answer, as Chief he had to order the executions of others who had targeted his own life or those of his family and close friends.

"I need to set an example as I can .not. have people targeting my family, even when in dire need."

Seeing a servant walk by carrying a full tray of alcoholic beverages Hiccup beckoned the man over and stole two from the tray, he gave Elsa one and downed his own, finishing with a rather 'manly' belch that disgusted all who witnessed it. Elsa grimaced at the unflattering act but she did not care how 'Viking' Hiccup is acting, it was nice to see someone act human in such a formal event if she is honest. "That was a good one," The Pagan laughed while rubbing his chest, conscious that the belch nearly turned into a barf, "Now back to your question, you already recognise the need for self-preservation, take refuge in the idea by killing this one man you protect your family by sending a message."

"I understand the need," The Queen explained, "Yet I still do not find the idea appealing."

Hiccup nodded, "I remember my first time, I vomited my first and second breakfast the very moment I realised what I did. The first is always the hardest." Hiccup paused as if he had finished and then added, "Scary part is with each life you take it gets easier," As if it was an afterthought.

"I do not wish to take this man's life, never mind another."

Hiccup sighed heavily, "Necessity is a horrible thing, but as leaders, you and I must be willing to do the tasteless."

The Queen frowned in disagreement, "I do not believe that we must live our lives by necessity, to be its slave."

This caused a smile on Hiccups face as he nodded once in recognition of her comment, he was once like Elsa is now, believing that all could be merry and that necessity of being a leader is not a real thing. "Humans are bound by necessity, there is no escape from it."

"I do not believe Hiccup is talking right now, the Hiccup I know would find a way to overcome necessity."

This caused Hiccup to shake his head, "I wished what you say is true, but I am tired of fighting an uphill battle and having people I care for put at risk. Necessity, as much as I hate to admit it, has kept my friends and me alive."

The two settled into a small silence, but this did not last too long. "But why kill him?" Asked Elsa, "Surely I could punish him in another way that does not require his life as payment?"

"Yes, you could string him up by his balls from your highest tower and make him dance for the gods all day long," Hiccup conceded, "But his execution is sending the penultimate message."

Elsa breathed out heavily and then swallowed a large gulp of her drink. "I never suspected I would be in this situation now. When I learned they targeted my sister, I was ready to let loose the dogs of war and cry havoc."

Hiccup started to laugh at this comment, while the two sayings are new to him, he got the gist of the message. "Then remember why you are in this position."

"I suppose I have no other choice." Elsa stopped speaking to look around and assess those in her vicinity before continuing, "And may I ask, what would you do if you discovered some of your lords are embezzling your people out of life-saving resources?"

Hiccup is surprised by the sudden change of topic, but he is glad for it, he is not on holiday to talk about taking a life or its repercussions. Without thinking too much about the question Hiccup immediately answered: "String them up by their balls on the highest..."

"...Tower. Yes, but doing so could cause a ruckus among the noble that I can not afford."

Hiccup nodded in understanding; even he had people in powerful positions where if he tried to remove them then he would have a significant chance of gaining warring factions in his territory. "Then this is what you do," He started to speak as if it is a matter of a fact and like he had done it before, "You take some men, gather up as much of the embezzled resources you can carry and walk straight into the most powerful of problem noble's strongholds. Then, after giving the people their resources, you oust the noble in a matter you deem fit, sending a message to the other nobles. With the most powerful subdued they should fall in line."

The Queen had similar ideas to solve this issue and to hear another leader conjure something similar to combat the problem is comforting. "I will need to think on your words."

"By all means," Hiccup agreed, "Dealing with your nobles in such a rough manner is never something you want to do lightly."

"No, it is not." Elsa moved to stand from her seated position, "And it is not something I wish to dwell on tonight. Will you walk with me?"

Hiccup did not know where the Queen wanted him to go to, but he is not doing anything else tonight. "Let me get a drink first."

"Sometimes Hiccup, you make life harder then it needs to be." After speaking the Queen gestured for a servant and soon a man with a platter of drinks appeared at the table. Hiccup took two that he could carry in one hand and Elsa took one for herself. Just before she dismissed the servant she informed the man that she would like a small escort of men ready to follow her, she did not explain why the men would be needed.

"Worried you will be attacked again?" Hiccup asked, "It would have to be a bold move to do such a thing here."

"No," Elsa responded as she started to guide Hiccup to a hidden exit in the castle's walls, "They are for my council."

"I do not understand."

"We are about to leave the castle when it is dark, and together, I do not need them getting any wrong impressions."

As they passed through the castle gate's Hiccup noticed that two relatively well-armed men in Arendelle colours started to follow them, but from a distance that did not allow them to listen in on the conversation. "So," Hiccup asked as they walked at a slow pace, thanks to his wound. "Where are you taking me?"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Eventually, Hiccup found himself walking down by the fjord and on a small rocky beach, as he strolled along by Elsa's side while they chatted casually he would occasionally bend down and pick up a small stone. Hiccup did this a few times till he found the perfect pebble and flicked it into the fjord, sending it hopping across the surface of the water.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked with some amazement as she watched the stone skip across the water that has a pitiful fog hovering above it.

Hiccup slowly lowered himself to the floor as he looked for another stone to skip in the moonlight. "The trick," He started to reply, "Is finding the right Pebble."

Elsa lowered herself so she too could search the floor. "What am I looking for."

"Something small, flat and smooth, like this one." Standing Hiccup held the pebble up so that he could see its features under the moon's light. "Want to try?"

The Queen abandoned her own search and approached the chief to take the rock, "Please."

"Alright, now hold it like this," Hiccup demonstrated the grip required on the rock and then passed the small pebble over, "Stand with your shoulders facing the water, feet shoulder width apart, and when you throw it flick your wrist."

Elsa tried to skip the pebble as Hiccup talked, but it just made a big splash the moment it connected with the water, "Well," Hiccup laughed, "At least you hit the water. It's a start."

The Queen slapped his chest in mock anger at his laughter before asking, "Where did I go wrong?"

"You went before I finished explaining." Hiccup informed her with a little accusatory pointing of his finger, "You need to throw the rock at roughly 20 degrees to the water, anymore it does what you just witnessed, and any less it slows down too much before hitting the water, and when you throw, bend your knees some."

After finding another stone Elsa tried to follow Hiccups instructions, but somehow she lost her balance mid throw ended off on the floor, Hiccup had tried to catch her, but in his weakened condition, he only managed to fall over with her. Laughing from the unfortunate set of events that just played out Hiccup rolled onto his back from off the Queen and held his side, knowing from the pain hidden beneath his armour that he has probably just opened the wound again.

Elsa is thankful the chief rolled off of her, with all his gear and his large frame he weighs a considerable amount, but she does not comment on this. Instead, she is more confused by what just happened, "Just, how?" She queried as she too laughs on the ground, indicating she is unhurt.

"Do you care?" Hiccup asked as he notices the stars, this far south they are in slightly different positions to what he is used to, but nothing too extreme that he is lost when he looks to the sky.

"In truth," Elsa started to reply as she too laid looking at the stars, neither of them had bothered to try and get back up, "No, no I do not." After a moment or two she then asked, "How many do you suppose are out there?"

"Stars? I would not know, on the darkest of nights there are more than even Fishlegs can count, and he is not restricted by the number, but by the time to count them all."

Elsa is confused by this statement, she had never truly seen the stars on a dark night since in her castle she always has a candle lit or a fire somewhere to provide light when it is dark, and on the ship when she travelled through Hiccup's territory there was always a fire lit for the night guard. "Is tonight not dark?"

"The moon graces us with her light and fires in your city pollute the skies. I can show you a small glimpse of a 'dark' night if you like?"

With the Queen accepting his proposal Hiccup took her by her hand and moved through the woods bordering on the fjord till he found a good spot where the tree coverage does not cover the sky, and the moon is hidden behind an embankment, allowing the full sky to come out of hiding and shine.

A short time later when Hiccup is lying in some long grass he points to a large cluster of stars that barely appear above the horizon, "And this cluster is Andromeda, named after a princess rescued from a sea monster."

"I thought Vikings do not have princesses? Just chiefs and chiefess', so how did Andromeda come to be?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "It is rare, but there have been Viking kings and queens in the past."

"Like yourself?"

Hiccup shook his head in denial as he thought about the one or two rare Viking kings that had come and gone with time, "No, usually they came to power through conquest, that is something I am proud to say I did not do, and soon I hope to give it all up, power does not suit me."

"I find this ambition of yours to give up power most fascinating, I nor any royal I know would dream of abdicating unless something of great importance occurs."

"Does it bother you?" Asked Hiccup with a raised brow.

"No," Elsa shook her head, "If anything I must admire you for it, it takes a person of great humility and courage to do so."

"Huh," Hiccup mused to himself, "My elders do nothing but mock me for not wanting to stay in power, yet here you are commending me for it."

"You are mocked by your own people for not wanting power, yet you still stand tall with your wishes? It amuses me how people who should be in power reject it, and those who should be kept away from power at all costs desire it above all else."

"Hmm," Hiccup grunted in agreement and the two settled into another comfortable silence, till Elsa asked, "What do you suppose is out there?"

"In the stars?" Asked Hiccup rhetorically, "I would like to think Odin made worlds much like our own, and that each star is a planet open for exploration. Do you think we will ever reach them?"

"Hopefully someday," The Queen replied, "But I fear I will not be alive to find out."

"No." Hiccup agreed, "But what I would give for the chance to explore them."

"And just what would you give, dragon rider?"

"I would not know Ice Queen, everything I value in life is not mine to give."

This had Elsa's curiosity piped, "Oh, such as?"

"My friends, Toothless, my mother," Hiccup then turned from the stars, "Our friendship?"

Elsa felt flattered Hiccup said she is a friend, even though she knew he is, maybe it is her younger days of hiding in her room and not having a real friend to speak of coming out in her. "And what if I allowed you to give up our friendship?"

The chief shrugged while stating, "This world is a big place, I do not believe I can see all of it in one lifetime, never mind another thousand or so."

"But if you could see it all?"

Hiccup turned to look once more at the stars, "My mother would kill me for going so far from home." He spoke with a mischievous tone in his voice. "What of yourself, what would you give to see them?"

"One infuriating dragon rider."

"Oh?" Hiccup asked in amusement, "Would I know of this person? I know snotlout can be trying at times but..."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Be quiet."

"But if I am quiet how will I ever find out who this infuriating dragon rider is? Is it Cami?"

The Queen rolled her eyes before telling Hiccup that it is indeed Cami.

When they returned to the castle an unknown time later the duo stopped in a corridor that required them to go two different ways to find their rooms. "Thankyou for tonight." Hiccup told the queen, having enjoyed the private time they had together.

The Queen opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and looked over her shoulder for her guard, but they are nowhere to be seen. Presumably, they stopped following her when they re-entered castle grounds. Making a bold decision the Queen just pulled him into an embrace, having to stand on her tip-toes to equal the height between them somewhat, and then almost as quickly as it started, she left, to return to her chambers.

/.../

 **Till next time, tally ho, ol chaps!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Important note at the end of this chapter. Please read.**

 **RR  
CajunBear  
I think you hit the nail on the head there. Cheers for the review!**

 **Inspector me  
Err, is this a bad copy and paste or something? If not you lost me. Cheers for the comment I guess?**

 **Bjrn Westling  
Haha wow, well I hope I made your day today with this chapter update! Cheers.**

 **Guest  
Thanks for the comment!**

 **Theother1andonly1  
Saving a kid would certainly do the trick but I struggled to come up with an idea to fit it in with the feeling of this story. It all seemed to forced. Not that introducing the dragon wasn't forced to start with... But thanks for the idea, it was something for me to paly around with!**

 **DragonDave.  
I have plans for Merdia, all I'm saying. And yeah, Rapunzel has appeared, plus she has a small role this chapter.**

 **Darth Cody.  
Before Aladin with slight tweaks to Jasmines character, after aladin would not fit this sort of story I don't think.**

 **OechsnerC  
Cheers for the comment!**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
For some reason when reading your comment I had a picture of Jack Nicholson breaking down a door shouting I'm back, don't ask why as the scene im thinking of doesn't even have that phrase uttered but what ever. Anyway things are progressing but it's not going to be another few chapters till something happens.**

 **Bearybeary  
I like to try and accommodate ideas people throw forward, so I will get around to mentioning them at some point, most likely a good few chapters down the line when I have figured out how to fit them in.**

 **And yeah, I really want to write that scene in repercussions but I have to take each chapter as they come as I shoot off on all sorts of tangents with that story.**

 **Cheers for the comments.**

 **Gap Filler Fella  
I don't think I need to tell you what is going to happen with Hiccup, but I have been debating that in regards to Elsa. My biggest problem is we all know Hiccup loves to explore and 'live' and delayed being a chief as long as possible, where with Elsa she has known nothing but the life of royalty. I have been playing around with the idea you have suggested before you even mentioned it, but I'm not going to blurt out my decision as it would be a spoiler.**

The moment Elsa got back to her room she cursed herself and paced back and forth in her spacious chambers, why did she have to hug him? It was improper of her on every level, and had someone with ill intent witnessed then who knows what the outcome could be? Yes, it is no lie people had long since sussed she had a soft spot for the rough around the edges Viking, but if news got out she got physical with him when she barely lets her sister touch her then who knows what that could lead to. With all this playing on her mind it is a considerable time till she eventually retires to bed.

/.../

 **Next morning**

At breakfast the morning after Rapunzel could tell something is on the Bog-Burglars mind, as her actions are somewhat rushed and her face is that of doom and gloom. "I mean not to intrude, but is everything alright?" The princess of Corona had to ask her.

Cami looked up from tearing some bread apart with her bare hands, of course she is not alright, "Hiccup has almost certainly got an infection, he's pissing blood like it's in fashion, and he has given up my weapons for some test, so you tell me, princess, do I look alright?"

Rapunzel sat back a little, since being officially recognised as the long-lost princess it is very rare that someone talks to her with such a harsh tone. "I was only asking."

"Hmm." The bog grunted. "Those weapons are my lucky charm, and if those weapons are even scratched, then I swear to Odin if that infection doesn't kill Hiccup by the time I'm back then I'll kill him myself."

"When you are back?" Queried Rapunzel with the hopes of finding out where the unruly shield maiden is going.

"Because you lot are as clueless as Hairy Marsh when it comes to health I'm going to have to go and get someone who actually won't kill him."

This statement caused the princess to ask, "We are clueless?" The princess should never have asked as she opened the gate for one of Cami's rants which never seems to end and which contains more expletives than most royals will hear in a lifetime.

When the Bog chief eventually ended her raving fustian Rapunzel simply asked, "When do you leave," With the hopes that the Bog would not give her another speech.

"When I have eaten enough to last me till suns apex." Replied Cami as she shoved a scone down her throat in record time.

/.../

 **Mid-day**

Hiccup sat with his back propped against a boulder as he looked out the fjord Arendelle is founded upon, when he awoke this morning it had become evident his wound is infected, the stench it released was a dead give away, along with the discoloured skin and yellow puss. The chief knew what this means for him, the location of the wound is in a vital area, and if left unchecked the infection will spread and kill him in little to no time. Cami reckons he has two weeks before it passes the point of no return, himself one week four days.

Cami had already set off for Gothi or someone else of equal skill in medicine that she could grab on short notice, but she would have to fly like the wind to return in time. Had the wound not been in such a vital spot Hiccup would have flown with Cami but as it is in a vital spot riding in cold winds and at high altitude would only take it out of him, especially as a cold fever can already be felt making its presence known. Hiccup had survived many things most would not, but even he suspected that this injury could be his last.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Elsa as she sat by his side, taking in the peaceful sights in front of them and the sound of a small fire crackling away nearby with a few birds singing their song. The Queen is well aware of Hiccup's predicament. "We can call it off if you would prefer?"

"No." Hiccup shook his head at the idea of calling off the first public appearance of Toothless. "I need to do this."

"Why?" Challenged the Queen,

"I need to do something," Shrugged the chief, "You lot will drive me into the ground if not."

"I do not want you to push yourself Hiccup," Elsa told him softly. "Rest is surely the best thing for you in your current condition." Before leaving for the North, Cami had told Elsa that if need be she would have to tie Hiccup to a bed as he has something all male Vikings are inflicted with, that being stubbornness issues.

Hiccup replied to her as he used his crutch and the boulder to stand up, "As my father used to say, a Chief's only rest is when he dies."

"Cami warned me of Viking Stubbornness and provided me a solution to it."

Hiccup nodded, he suspected the Bog had. "I have inherited few things from my father, and I will admit that stubbornness is one of the few. Come now, it is nearing sun's apex."

 **Small time later**

The plan is simple, Elsa is to walk out into the arena before a hotly anticipated bout between two well-known chevaliers, address the crowd to inform them of Toothless's imminent arrival and then when that is done some servants will wave some banners, telling Hiccup who is flying above that it is all good land.

As Elsa addresses the crowd far below him Hiccup rubs Toothless's crown between the ears in an attempt to calm; he knows that despite being a mostly friendly dragon that if someone does something stupid, then his dragon wouldn't hesitate to unleash the inner animal, just like a Human wouldn't hesitate to defend oneself. As Elsa continues to preach to the crowd Hiccup says, "Just do me a favour, if you have to eat anyone, make it a child."

This caused the dragon to turn its head so it could question him with a big green eye. "That way you aren't too heavy to take off when the inevitable pitchforks come out." Hiccup explains in jest.

It didn't take long before the banners are waved and Toothless acted without the need for Hiccup's instructions, and the duo land in the Arena to nervous chatter. The moment Toothless landed Elsa handed Hiccup his crutch, "Go and sit." She instructed him as she flicked her head towards some chairs near a large flat granite slab that looks recently installed and a small fire. With a last reassuring pat of his dragon Hiccup quickly hobbled to the awaiting chair and sat down to keep a careful eye on proceedings, and while the fire provided some warmth he still wrapped his bear skin around himself, the cold fever slowly but surely getting worse as time progresses.

The moment Hiccup left for his seat, Elsa and Anna immediately approached Toothless as they had many times before and knowing them the dragon is happy to be greeted and scratched. Despite all the scratching Toothless's ears stay erect, waiting for even the slightest of sounds it does not like, and its eyes are narrow slits looking for even the most subtle of movements. The scratching served another purpose on top of trying to calm the dragon, it kept toothless stationery, allowing people to see the dragon from a relatively close range for the first time without it roaming around freely, something which could spook the spectators.

After a few moments of scratching Anna established with the crowd that while Toothless can eat meat, its favourite being Boar, it's favourite food is fish, specifically Tuna and with the gathered spectators informed a few servants pushed in a cart of fish. Toothless watched the servants like a hawk but when they left it happily followed Elsa and Rapunzel to the cart, but it did not jump in like a crazed dragon hungry for food, instead, Rapunzel picked up a smaller fish in the cart that she could throw and displays it to the dragon. Over the next few minutes, Rapunzel and Elsa took it in turns to throw the dragon a small fish, making it catch them. Each time they threw the fish they made sure to make the dragon move more and more around the arena for it to catch them, while also slowly getting Toothless to venture closer to the crowd. Eventually, with the dragon moving quite freely around the arena to catch the fish some servants dragged in an old catapult which is from old stock and was used in sieges to throw heavy rocks at fortifications, now large howitzer cannons are slowly making catapults obsolete.

Elsa had told Hiccup when he suggested launching some fish for Toothless to catch that she had a device capable of it, but this is his first time seeing it, and it made him raise a brow in curiosity.

With the first fish loaded into the weapons payload bucket and Toothless ready Jasmine pulled the big lever responsible for triggering the device, and the fish is launched over the city and towards the fjord, a potentially dangerous projectile if the fish falls short of the fjord, but it is doubtful the powerful machine would fail to launch the fish that far. The very second the fish is launched Toothless shot off in pursuit, taking off vertically, a feat which very few dragons are capable of.

When Toothless returned a short time later with the fish hanging out its mouth, it naturally caused many people to murmur in amazement that the creature could fly fast enough to catch the fish. But Hiccup had an idea, standing he approached the catapult, causing Elsa to frown at him. "Is everything okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Have your men ready the catapult." He replied as he inspected the machine, while occasionally prodding something with his crutch, it is quite similar to something Vikings use for dragon racing and ship-ship combat.

Elsa did as asked and when the catapult is ready Hiccup lifted himself onto the launch platform and sat, knowing he is likely to regret this. "Hiccup?" Elsa asked, her voice filled with anxiety for what he is about to do.

"Sometimes you have to live a little." He told her before gesturing to Jasmine.

Jasmine understandably looked to Elsa, not knowing if she should pull the lever and send the man flying as it seemed all but crazy to her. Elsa regarded Hiccup a little, with a hand resting on his injured side and his other holding his crutch he does not look like he is ready to be flung off a catapult, but the man is crazy for adrenaline fills and she knows it. After a brief explanation to the crowd of what is to happen, she gives the word, and the next thing Hiccup knows he is flung through the air, tumbling as he goes.

As Hiccup landed Toothless in the arena earlier he has his flight suit on and is quickly able to establish control of his flight, and Toothless soon returns him to the ground while he laughs and grins like a Viking who has just been told a joke from Loki. Upon his safe return, Elsa muses to Anna that she should hide any and all cannons, or Hiccup would find a way to be shot out of one. As Hiccup returned to his chair, the last fish is launched, and like the previous fish, the Night Fury famed for its lightning-like speed caught it.

Next came a game which helped Toothless settle in with the sailors he and Hiccup had to travel when showing the southerners safe passage through his territory, that being tug of war. It took ten large men to make Toothless dig his feet in, and another ten before they even started to even the odds with the dragon. Next, they pitched two horse's against Toothless, but the horses curiously refuse to co-operate in the presence of a dragon and are forced to be escorted out the arena. Hiccup suspected because of how the horses behaved in the forest that the animals could potentially be acting on instinct to flee the dragons, all which points to the idea dragons were once widespread on this world.

For the final 'trick' a servant dragged a ten foot long by one foot in girth log into the arena and a smaller stick for Anna to use. When Anna started to doodle into the dirt of the Arena Toothless quickly got the idea and used the larger log to do its own doodling.

With the doodling at an end the royals retreated to their designated seating and invited Toothless to lay on the granite slab, the dragon accepted the invitation and used it's fire to warm the granite tile, which fortunately few saw.

As Elsa approached Hiccup, his own chair being next to Elsa's due to him having a title equal to her own, she noticed a few droplets of blood on the floor where he is sat. "That was unwise of you." She told him with an unamused voice.

"Yes." Hiccup acknowledged as he shifted in his chair, his wound having re-opened with his antics, "But it was fun."

"Fun can come when you heal."

"There are few guarantees in life; my healing is not one of them, but that being a one-off chance to try a method of flying was."

Elsa shook her head in amusement as she sat down, "I often wonder how you Vikings have made it this far in life."

"Then that makes two of us."

Hiccup waited for the anticipated fight between the two chevaliers to end before he dismissed Toothless and returned to his designated room to sleep some more, with excessive sleep being something related to damaged kidneys.

 **4 days later**

Hiccup's health has somewhat deteriorated, with a fever firmly holding him in its grasp and the infection slowly spreading he is not eating right and is sleeping a lot, but when he is awake, he is determined to be somewhat productive. Looking up from a desk he holds out a piece of paper from under his bearskin for Elsa, "What is this?" She asks him.

"I need to take into account the very real possibility this is going to kill me." He told her as he shivered under the bear skin, "It is my written confirmation for Heather that I accept your proposal of an alliance, and the second sheet confirms the trade we spoke of." Elsa's advisers had since confirmed the quality of Cami's weapons being far superior to their own.

Elsa took the paper and give it a small glance before looking to him, "I like it when you are prepared, but I do not like it when you are this prepared."

"Neither do I, but if you remember we are slaves to necessity."

"I do, and if you remember I told you I do not like that idea."

 **six days later**

The arrival of four large dragons spooked many in the palace, but it came to no ones surprise as Cami stated she would be back. When they landed in the courtyard Elsa and Anna are greeted first of all by Cami, and the Bog did not bother with pleasantries. "Where is he?" She asked.

"His room, resting." The Queen responded and then watched as she disappeared with Astrid, leaving a man who could be the off spawn of a giant, and a small, dishevelled looking woman with a cane. Elsa notices she is being eyed by this small woman and in return eyes the woman back, but the woman is not deterred and approaches with determination, but stops a meter from her.

The duo continue to stand a meter apart as the woman taps her cane on the floor occasionally, and Elsa gets an odd shiver run down her spine, and just when she could not take the woman staring at her anymore the small crooked woman turns and moves through the castle to Hiccup's room, all without needing to be guided. It spooked not only Elsa but Anna how the woman seemed to know where to go without ever having been to the castle.

Getting inside the room the crooked woman inspects the wound, which is now an ugly picture of dead skin and puss, the scent is almost unbearable. The woman considered the injury for a while before pulling a few phials out of a bag the large man carried for her and mixing a few liquids in a bowl. Any dragon rider would recognise the green liquid as being change wing acid, the second extract is not so well known but is collected from a dragon called 'silent death'. After mixing the solution for what seemed like 5 minutes straight the woman poured the mix into the wound, and the smell it released at touching dead flesh made the previous smell seem like roses and lavender. Choking on the smell Anna had to leave the room.

After barely a moment to let the concoction work the woman washed the mixture out of the wound and dug into her bag to produce some mouldy bread crumbs. With the mixture washed out Elsa could see the wound clearly now, and the dead skin seemed all but eaten away, leaving behind mostly bleeding flesh. After mashing up the mouldy bread crumbs some more the woman pushed the bread into the wound and proceeded to wrap a bandage around the chief. When all seemed done and dusted the woman jabbed him with a small blade on his arm, the purpose behind the act lost to Elsa.

 **Alright chaps, bad news, I have to complete this by early - mid September, because if I don't then I can not guarantee updates for the better part of a year and a half as I probably won't have the time to sit behind a keyboard and dedicate time to this. So if things start to feel rushed (I'll try my best to make sure it's not), it's so I can get it to a 'finished' point where I can leave it for a while and be happy. **

**(Also for those who are interested, an interesting point is when I first started writing this my initial plan was to have Hiccup die here. I'm sort of a sucka for those types of 'realistic' endings)**

 **Cheers for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Please remember when I started this Viggo's story had not met its conclusion yet. So my plan for him, and what happens in the series is a little different.**

 **RR**

 **Warorpeace  
Yeah, I think you and alot of others are glad I took that decision, and cheers for the offer to help if I need it. I think I have a plan to get it finished, means cutting a good few things I wanted to include, but it will give some closure to this story, while allowing me to add chapters randomly for the die hard fans who don't mind random delays between updates. And once more, thankyou for your eagle-like eye spotting my mistakes! (Also I think you might like a small few passages this chap... any one reading this go check out How To Let It Go)**

 **Cajunbear  
It is interesting to know that mouldy bread was actually used to treat wounds long before penicillin, some reckon more than 2k years ago. Crazy how it actually took that long to go from using mouldy bread to penicillin. Did nobody stop and think, wait, we should probably investigate why we use this stuff? Also yuup strong figures around him indeed. Cheers for the comments!**

 **Guest  
No worries! Cheers for dropping a comment!**

 **Inspector me  
I must admit there is alot going on in this story that it would be easy to lose track of things. What's got you confused and I'll answer as others are likely to be in the same boat.**

 **Tasia,  
Cheers for the offer to talk about the deadline if needed, as I've mentioned to warorpeace I think I have a plan formulated. You will likely hate what I'm going to do, but not quite as much as me killing him. And yeah, the plan to kill him was early early plans, that I killed before chapter 2 if I was honest. Cheers again.**

 **Side note for those interested, Arendelle could be derived from two Norweigan words, 'ørn' meaning Eagle, 'Dall' Valley, essentially making Arendelle Eagle valley**

 **EDIT: Whoopsies, uploaded a draft with a few errors 1st time, should be fixed now.**

/.../

"White Bishop to C5" Hiccup dictated a sitting position on his bed with a confident voice as he studied the chess board on the table next to him, a solid plan of attack now formed in his mind. It has been a perilous three days since Gothi arrived to treat his wounds and he has only been awake for a few hours of those three days. The Queen of Arendelle moved the piece for Hiccup so that he did not need to lean forward and risk doing further damage to his wound. The game continued till Hiccup blew out hard, despite only being awake a few hours he is already sick of looking at the four walls of his room. "I need to get out of here." He stated as a matter of a fact, as if his very life depended upon his escape.

Elsa looked up from the chessboard and considered the chief, she could tell that he is slowly being driven mad from being constricted to one room and wants to help him escape, yet she also understands the chief needs to rest or his wound will never heal right. "It is only a few more days Hiccup, and then you can roam all you want." Hiccup had been ordered to bed rest by the small woman who Cami had brought, and for one reason or another Elsa suspected that Gothi's word is equivalent to the law to the Vikings.

"A few more days?" Hiccup grumbled miserably to himself, "Odin help me." He then begged.

"Take refuge in the idea that it could be worse." Elsa tried.

"Worse?" Asked Hiccup with a small chuckle, "Gothi took a kidney! How can it get worse than that?"

"Had Gothi not taken it you would be a stone cold corpse right now." Elsa scolded as she moved her own unit on the chessboard. "And that is not an idea I enjoy thinking about."

"True." Hiccup grumbled before sitting forward on his bed and then swinging his legs over the side, so his feet touched the floor. "But I refuse to sit here one minute longer."

Elsa had moved to his side, ready to help him if needed, "Hiccup, this will not help your recovery, lay back and I can bring another game to stimulate that loaf of yours."

Hiccup did not entertain the idea of playing another game, his mind now locked on breaking free from the room and little else would satisfy that desire. After reaching for his crutch leant against a bedside table he slowly pulled himself up and onto his feet, his movement slow to help control the pain in his side.

Elsa kept a hand on Hiccup at all times so that she can help him if his strength fails him and he falls, "You truly make the worst patient." She told him with a stern voice to let him know she disapproves of his actions.

Hiccup nodded as he took a small step forward, this is not news to him as he had been told countless times over his life that he is an awful patient who fails to follow healer's orders. "So are you going to help me? Or just stand there?" Asked Hiccup.

Elsa is torn, she knows Hiccup should follow Gothi's orders to the letter, and that not doing so is likely to bring pain and tears, but she also hates seeing the Viking so stir crazy. After a small period of deliberation, she makes her mind up and helps the Viking. "If we are quiet." She tells him, "I do not want Cami or god forbid Astrid to hear and begin hunting us down."

Hiccup wanted to chuckle, the idea of Cami being awake when the moon is at its apex is most humorous. "Is that not part of the fun? And Cami can sleep for days if given the opportunity, it is Astrid we need to worry about."

"Then we will take the servants passages through the castle," Elsa told him as she helped him to a quiet corridor that is mostly used by servants who need to move around the castle while not being seen. After walking a small distance along the servant's corridor, Elsa stopped Hiccup by a small wooden door and helped him through it. On the other side of the door is a tight staircase that spirals up in a clockwise direction. "Be careful," Elsa tells him as she slowly ascends the narrow staircase, "Some steps are uneven and taller than others."

Halfway up the staircase Hiccup and Elsa come to a guard's room, and Hiccup stops to take a break, and in his break, he notices a significant portion of the bricks in the room that face outwards from the castle look different to the rest of the blocks that make the stone walls of the tower. Hiccup pointed his crutch at the bricks that have been replaced, "What happened here?" He asks curiously.

"My father used to tell me a demonic beast broke in one snowy night, and this is its entry point, but I suspect this is just a story he fabricated to keep Anna and me from playing on these stairs."

Hiccup raises a brow as he analyses the story logically, "A beast broke in this high up?"

Elsa shrugged in a way unfit for a queen, "Maybe it was a dragon?"

The chief tilted his head as he surveyed the new brick, "Now there is a thought. I wonder what would have happened if this demonic beast was discovered by a certain princess?"

"We will never know unless some mysterious entity can see into an alternative universe I guess."

Feeling rested Hiccup continued up the staircase.

After a small time, the queen and he arrived at the top of the open air tower, only to come face to face with Gothi, who is looking at them as if she was expecting them to arrive. "Fantastic." Hiccup quipped to himself, knowing that he is probably in for a rough time with Gothi's cane for being out of bed.

Gothi took a few small steps towards the chief and Queen as her eyes moved over them, from head to toe, inspecting every little detail. It was a nervous minute for Elsa before the small elder moved again, Gothi hobbled up to her and gestured for her hand, and Elsa believing it to be rude to reject the small woman's request reluctantly passed her hand towards the woman. Gothi did not touch Elsa's hand; instead, she dropped something into the queen's hand that is yellow in colour and light in weight. Gothi then looked to Hiccup and threatened to whack him with her stick, but she stopped herself just short of actually hitting him and then disappeared down the stairs.

"She spooks me," Elsa whispered to Hiccup as they watched the small woman disappear down the stairs as if she does not need a cane.

"Me too." Hiccup confessed to Elsa before asking, "What did she give you?"

Elsa held her hand up to the moon's light so she could see what is in her hand, before telling Hiccup, "Cheese?"

"Cheese?" Hiccup laughs to himself as much as he questions the fact Gothi had given Elsa cheese, "I.. I just don't even know anymore with that woman."

"Is she mystic?" Asks Elsa as she moves with Hiccup to look over the towers protective stonewalled side, the queen did not eat the cheese, not knowing where it has been, or if it is even edible.

"She is certainly old and mysterious." Hiccup tells Elsa. "As for being magical, she is a shaman, she knows things nor me, or you could not fathom, but unlike you, she can not bend nature to her will, at least I do not think she can. You manipulate, she reads."

"Do you think she knows where my powers come from?" Asked Elsa, her curiosity in the small woman pipped.

"Her knowing and her telling is two different things entirely." Hiccup explains Elsa, knowing from experience that Gothi can be tight lipped on a wide range of things, since the woman prefers people find out certain things in their own time, or in other words, when they are ready for that information.

Getting to the side of the tower Hiccup leans against the wall and from the top of the tower, he can see out over all of Arendelle City. There is a small silence between the duo till Elsa claims, "I used to come here as a child." She too is looking out over the city, which has fire lights illuminate certain streets and places of importance, "I would look out across the city and dream of having a normal life..."

"A normal life?" Hiccup asked, "I would give gold to see you try a 'normal' life."

"Do you doubt my ability to live a normal life?" Asks Elsa accusingly as she gives him a long hard look, but secretly she is glad he made light hearted fun of her since few would ever dare to, it made her feel normal somewhat in a weird way.

Hiccup is unfazed by the Queens hard looking eyes and nods. "Remind me again, who needed to ask how to cook bacon."

"Granted, I do not know everything that I would need to live a 'normal' life, but given a chance I could master it like anyone else."

Hiccup raises a brow again as he asks, "Is it true you have people to help dress?"

"Yes." Elsa reluctantly confirmed, knowing it would only give Hiccup ammo for his point, but quickly followed up with, "But I would like to make it clear my dresses are far from easy to equip, as I would like to think Cami found out."

"Please," Hiccup begged, "I heard enough from Cami about that damned dress, I do not need to hear any more."

"Then you have heard of some of my daily struggles. Given a chance, I reiterate that I would master an ordinary life."

"Well, I guess we will see," Hiccup mused before changing topics completely, "Now that the other leaders and people of importance have departed your docks look empty."

"No you don't" Elsa deadpanned, "What do you mean by 'we will see'?" She asked with her arms crossed in an effort to look intimidating, yet in her heart, she knew Hiccup is not someone she could intimidate because of the simple fact there is absolutely nothing she could do against him. She could if wanted intimidate almost any other nation, but Hiccup does not rely on her for trade, he does not fear her powers as he knows Elsa, not Queen Elsa, there is nothing she could threat him with.

"When we go exploring do you expect to take an army of servants?" Asked Hiccup bemused, and after a second with no verbal response, he added, "Thought not."

"Hmm, this reminds me, when we do go, what will I need?" Hiccup liked how Elsa seemed to be talking as if they were going, and not as if she is yet to make her mind up as to if she is going.

Hiccup raised a hand to rub his jaw before responding, "You will need some armor..." Hiccup could see Elsa question the need for armor, " I mean I don't expect trouble, but trouble has a tendency to follow me like a fly on the scent of Gobber."

Elsa was initially wary when Hiccup claimed she would need armour, as she does not want trouble, who would, but Hiccup had a point, trouble does seem to follow him in one form or another. Accepting the fact she would need armour Elsa told him, "I already have some made."

"You do?" Asked Hiccup with genuine surprise, with how Elsa needs to ask her council to seemingly lift a finger he would not expect them to allow her to be within a hundred miles of a combat zone.

"Yes," Elsa replied, unconvinced from Hiccup's surprise which in reality should have been insulting, why wouldn't she have armour? "Although it is nothing like your leather flight suit, my armour is made with steel, granted it is a more decorative piece than anything else but it will stop an arrow."

As Hiccup has seen a few sentinels walking around Arendelle in shiny steel uniforms this is not a surprise to him, it would make sense for the head of state to be in the best armour, and when weight is not of concern, steel plated armour can not be beaten for the protection offered. "Then it will be no good." Hiccup tells her, "Will be too heavy. Leather may not protect the best, but when riding a dragon the best defence is being manoeuvrable, and comfortable."

"Comfortable?" Queried Elsa with a humorous tone, "I can see the value in manoeuvrability, but comfort? I fail to see how that is better than steel plating."

"Try scratching an inch under steel plating." Hiccup suggested to her. "Or..." Both Hiccup and Elsa turned their head towards the stairwell where a 'Hiccup?' is heard spoken with a thick Viking accent. Recognising the voice as belonging to Astrid Hiccup turns to Elsa and says, "We need to hide." His tone suggests urgency is needed in their actions.

"Where?" Asks Elsa as she looks around the tower for a hiding spot.

Hiccup took Elsa by her hand and to a dark spot on the top of the tower, behind a small hut like construct where the stairs to the rest of the tower hide. Hearing the steps of Astrid getting closer and closer Hiccup wraps his bear skin around himself and Elsa so that the black fur of the bear hides them in the dark shadow cast by the hut.

Hearing Astrid's footsteps on top of the tower from their hidden positionElsa's heart raced, she feels like a child who has done something naughty and is now hiding from the punishment. With Hiccup close to Elsa from wrapping his bear skin around them the Queen is close enough to place an ear on his chest, and doing so she is amazed to hear a slow but steady heart rate. What does it take to make it race she wonders? When the footsteps could be heard moving back down the stairs and Astrid's grumbling could not be heard anymore Elsa moved from under Hiccup's bear skin and turned to look at him, stating "Now I know why my sister seems to take pleasure in hiding from Kai when she has done something mischevious."

"Are you trying to tell me you have never hidden from an authoritative figure before?" Asks Hiccup disbelievingly as they move from their hiding spot and back to looking out over the city.

"No." Elsa told him, but after a disbelieving look from Hiccup, Elsa relented, "Maybe when I was ten I blamed Anna for eating an assortment of treats meant as a welcome gift for a guest. Anna had no desert for a week, maybe two, for that." Elsa's father never believed Anna when the younger sister denied eating them since after all Anna was well known for her sweet tooth. Anna's sweet tooth is something the servants would often utilise to get her to co-operate in her younger days to help her co-operate.

Hiccup chuckled to himself, that sort of behaviour reminds him of the twins, "Did you ever tell Anna it was you?"

"Gracious no." Laughed Elsa, knowing if she had the consequence would be great. "And I don't ever intend on it."

"You don't hmm?" Mused Hiccup as he thought of ways he could use this against the queen.

"Don't you.. dare," Elsa told him before he could come up with any evil schemes to use this information. Feeling a spot of rain both Hiccup and Elsa knew that their night is to come to a swift end, neither particularly thrilled by the idea of getting wet.

/.../

 **Next day**

"You, lad, are a bad influence," Gobber tells Hiccup as the two slowly make their way through Arendelle town, Hiccup having to take regular brakes, his body tired from fighting both the infection and the damage inflicted by the crossbow bolt. Their destination is a small forge on the outskirts of the city. " 'Nd was it worth it?"

"What worth what?" Asks Hiccup.

"Nearly getting ya self-pushing up the daisies." Replies Gobber as he stares down a man who is staring at him, probably due to Gobber's immense size that has him towering well above the common Arendellian, not to mention his horned helmet adorned on the top of his head, the trusty axe strapped to his back and currently equipped hammer in place of a hand.

"Good question," Hiccup retorts as he takes a seat on an old staircase to some fancy looking building. "Being refined to that room is more painful than this." He gestures to his side.

"Hmm." Gobber crosses his arms, "And let's say that arrow hit a little higher up, what then?"

"Heather has proved herself more than resourceful, she can handle things."

"Like Itchy Armpit?" Aks Gobber, referencing an island which Heather had tried to reclaim but failed miserably.

"Are you saying I haven't had my fair share of defeats?" Asks Hiccup, knowing that over the course of the war he too had seen some plans go south. "If I die, I know she will deliver a head that we will enjoy kicking around."

"Hmm," Gobber responds as he stares down a man who has come out the fancy building as if to shoo them along, but the man either got stage fright at Gobber's massive size or was simply out for a breath of fresh air as he soon returned indoors. With a helpful hand from Gobber Hiccup stood and continued on his way.

As they walked to their destination Hiccup asks Gobber, "Anything happen that I should know about?"

"Bah," The larger man responds, "A few noggins needed a bash here and there, but nout worthy of telling." Even though Gobber is a bit of a chatter box he knew to withhold a tiny bit of information, the fact they had captured one Viggo Grimborn. The blacksmith knew if he told Hiccup then there would be no stopping him from jumping on Toothless and heading back for what would probably be a brutal interrogation followed by an equally unmerciful execution. It had long been an itch of Hiccup's to find out how Umea's men were getting so good at downing dragons, and now Gobber mused the chief would finally find out, but not today.

Getting to their destination Hiccup entered the forge first, and looked around to find Eric drinking from a mug, he looked a little surprised to see Hiccup. Eric put his mug down and suppressed a burp. "So it's true," The man states as he grabs a cloth to clean his hands, "Surprised you're up and walking."

"He shouldn't be." Gobber told Eric as he entered the forge, his head is now lacking a helmet as he is almost touching the roof. Looking at the old blacksmith Eric quips, "Your big."

"Shoulda' seen Stoick," Gobber replies as he looks around the forge, curious as to what is in it compared to his own. "He made me look small."

"That I would have found hard to believe," Eric replies as he moves to sit on a work bench, "But just the other day I thought dragons lived in stories only. Anyway, what can I do for you?" The last part is aimed at Hiccup.

"I want to hire you." Hiccup tells him plainly, "You see we are all blacksmiths, and I am sure we have things to show you, and you us."

Eric thinks on the proposition for a short while before nodding and saying, "Money is money and work is dry at the moment. I only have one saddle to spit out."

As both Astrid and Gobber brought gold money is not a problem for Hiccup anymore, and besides, Elsa to Hiccup's disgruntlement has effectively given Hiccup gold to use since he lost his own.

"Saddles are good." Gobber tells Eric, despite not knowing they are for horses, "An' the name is Gobber."

/.../

 **Meanwhile**

Elsa watches from her seated position on the palace's wall, from her location she can see the barracks and a training ring, where two female Vikings are currently slamming it out against one another. It is odd watching the Vikings fight one another, in her society, a female warrior is unheard of, and to give a woman a weapon and expect them to fight in an army would be almost blasphemous.

Hearing someone approach Elsa looks to her left, and watches as her mother sits by her side. They both sit for a moment in silence before Elsa asks, "How did you meet father?"

Idunn smiles as she thinks back to her earlier years, which seem far less complicated than today. "You know how I am the sister to the King of Corona?" Idunn does not wait for Elsa to confirm she knows this fact, as the family heritage was drilled into her daughters when they were children. "Well, I was occasionally expected to be an emissary when Frederic was unavailable, delivering trade deals and the likes. Eventually, this landed me in Arendelle, when I met one Agnarr."

"And how did you know when you considered him more than a friend?"

"I suppose it was when I got giddy when I thought of him, and made excuses to be with him. I suppose you ask because of our Viking?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"A mother always knows." There is a small silence till Idun gestures to Astrid and Cami who are still going at it.

"They teach them from being mere children to slay. Their society is something you must live in to understand."

"What are you suggesting?" Asks Elsa of her mother as Astrid lands a rather brutal strike on Cami which causes the bog to stumble a step backwards.

"I am telling you that you do not know what you are up for if you get involved with a one. Their society is brutal and barbaric."

Elsa regards her mother for a moment before continuing to watch the Vikings. "Yes, they may be barbaric in a manner, but look at these women, they are powerful, free to do as they please, and Hiccup treats them as equals. What is a lady to expect in our society? To be lesser than a man and constricted to a corset. That seems like a less civilised society to me."

 **2 hours later**

All three men in the forge have consumed a good quantity of alcohol, bought on Hiccup's expenses, and they are currently discussing something menial, relating to metalwork, the conversation absorbs all three of the men, each having a unique and strong opinion on the subject.

"Twist and fold" Argues Gobber, "Takes longer, but if you need something to last a bump in a jiffy, this will 'dee' the trick."

"In a jiffy?" Questions Eric, "That is hours of extra work for very little added strength."

"Very little added strength?" Laughs Gobber as neither of the three men notices the door to the forge open.

Elsa watched the conversation for a short time to see if either of the men would notice her, but she must have either turned invisible over the last few seconds, or she wildly underestimated how compassionate these men are for their work. Once she has cleared her throat she calls out, "Gentlemen?"

"Bloody mary," Eric states as he notices who is now in his forge, "Two royals, my roof."

Elsa regards the blacksmith for a mere moment before turning to Hiccup, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, you are supposed to be on bed rest."

"Ooh," Gobber speaks as he uncrosses his arms, "She used your full name lad, y'in trouble."

Elsa looks at Gobber, the man should not have talked about her as 'she', instead of 'the queen' in the presence of a civilian, but as she does not know who he is to the chief, she says nothing of it. "Trouble indeed, not only for seemingly being inebriated in his perilous state, but also disregarding doctor's orders." Elsa uncrosses her arms, and adds "Dinner is to be served, and it is getting cold."

/.../

Alright, here is the first thing I have had to reluctantly drop to finish this in time. I was going to have people of significance from southern nations repeatedly entering Hiccup's waters in search for dragons till something happens between dragon riders / the southerners and Hiccup after a nasty defeat to umea loses his cool and sinks some random royals ship, with the royal onboard, to send a message. As you can imagine in this timeline things would have gone from bad to worse till Hiccup along with a bunch of other dragon riders turn up in the problem nation's capital overnight and put an end to the incursions. The reason I've dropped it, despite the last few chapters hinting at it is because I don't think it adds anything to Hiccup/Elsa's interaction. Yes, it would have been a headache for elsa, but it would have been quickly forgotten about. The main reason I wanted to do it is because I wanted the rest of the world to take the relatively unknown and mysterious Vikings seriously and consider them a force to be reckoned with. (If you have noticed I've set this up by having the other royals basically ignore Hiccup, and only be interested in his dragons).

 **Cheers and tally-ho!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, this is done on the** whim **and to speed some things along. It may have a few errors in but I'll collect them in my sweep tomorrow.**

 **Warorpeace  
My gosh, I went through looking for the past/present thing and well, I need to pull my socks on and then pull them up, thank you for pointing that out, I'll get to correcting them soon. I mean I knew I struggled with it but now you've pointed it out I see how it is and know its something I can no longer ignore. Cheers! Hope this chapter is better.**

 **Cajunbear  
Yeah, Umea is going to see his end soon. I wanted to do alot on the war but I think this is going to be a one or two chapters at best if I'm honest. Will be pretty soon, and then back to Arendelle. Thanks for the remarks.**

 **Guest  
I do / did / still undecided want to do more with Idunn. My original intention was to bring her in to make Elsa Question who Hiccup is and what he wants. But now, I'm not sure. I still have one or two idea's up my sleave but do I want to explore them when I'm so pushed for time? Maybe. So we might see more, or none at all. Cheers!**

 **Gap Filler Fella  
I agree, no more wars, and hmm, i like giving Elsa some time with Astrid and maybe heather, could fit it in I think, maybe next chapter. I hope you enjoy where this chapter takes us.**

 **Kuma Dzurui  
Stay safe yourself! And cheers for the comments!**

/.../

After dinner was served and shoved down the hatches, Hiccup and Gobber somehow managed to escape back to Eric's forge, only for Astrid to come looking for blood, so now, with a thundercloud rolling in over land and the sun slowly dipping below the horizon Hiccup is sat on his bed where he is inspecting a 'Pocket Watch', or at least that is what he thinks Elsa called it.

As Hiccup has two of the watches, he takes to dismantling one of them, to find out how it ticks. Hearing an ever so quiet knock on the door of his room quickly followed by the doors hinges Hiccup looks up briefly to recognise Elsa entering, before looking back down to the watch, not wanting to lose focus and forget how the watch comes apart. He has not yet annotated this part of the watch yet in his journal so that he can put it back together.

"Hiccup?" Elsa's soft voice asks, "I was hoping you could explain a few things." As Elsa is holding the Dragon Manual Hiccup assumes the questions are relating to dragons, and his assumption is proven correct a few seconds later when Elsa expands on her prior comment. "There are a few dragons I think you have omitted information on." As Elsa asks she is semi-conscious she has not been invited into the room yet by Hiccup, but she does not care.

It's true some dragons have snippets of information excluded, usually, because the dragon is too dangerous to have people interested in it, such as a Skrill, or because a species of dragon needs to be protected for one reason or another, like Toothless. "What makes you think that?" Asks Hiccup as he carefully puts the watch down and looks up to give her his full attention.

Elsa approaches and sits on the bed next to Hiccup so that he can see the book, and she opens the book to a page about the famed Night Fury's, the page is rather blank, and only features the logo for strike class dragons. "I refuse to believe you know this little about Toothless," Elsa says.

"Yes," Hiccup replies as he moves his arm around Elsa's head so he can better grasp the book, or that is what he tells himself he is doing. "I know how fast he can fly, what heights he can hit, what food he eats and what intelligence he has."

"So why is it not in here? I see more value in that than the simple statement 'Very Dangerous, avoid at all costs'."

The question is a simple one, and Hiccup has a simple reason for excluding the information. "I need people to stay away from Night Fury's, as while I know Toothless is harmless to friends, he can be incredibly hostile to those he does not know. If people unfamiliar with the species go looking for a wild Fury, then I am confident they will meet a swift end. That is if there are any other Furies out there."

"Then why not specify that?" Asks Elsa with a curious frown.

"Because," Starts Hiccup as he moves slightly to get more comfortable, "If people know what they are capable of then they get it in their head that they can overcome the danger. They can not."

"You mean someone like you?" Elsa teases him, and Hiccup nods his head slightly,

"Yeah," He replies, "People like me, although I do like to think I understand the danger posed by dragons now, and I know, understatement of the year. Anyway, you mentioned a few dragons, not one."

"Yes," Elsa flicks over a few dragons in the book till she comes across another relatively blank page, the dragon species is specified as 'Jörmungandr.' "Is this the same story?" Elsa asks Hiccup as she looks up from the book and to his face, the only information specified about the dragon is it's a tidal class, incredibly dangerous and of monstrous proportions.

Hiccup nods with a frown, "It is the only dragon in this book that I have not confirmed exists yet. My mother entered it, and she has given me strict orders not to look for it."

This alarms Elsa a little, "How dangerous can it be that your mother forbids you from looking for it?"

Hiccup wishes he knows the answer to this question, but as Umea has been occupying most of his time he has not been able to find out an answer. "If my mother pales of colour at its inferral, then I dread to think," There have been instances over the last two years where entire fleets of Umean ships have vanished overnight, and Valka swears it is the work of a Jörmungandr.

"How can you let something so potentially dangerous freely roam your waters?"

Hiccup chuckles a little, "Tell me, how do you tell a dragon that is probably as old as the mountains and as dangerous as the gods to leave your waters? We are in its waters and are its guests I suppose, but mostly, I allow it because it leaves us be."

This answer does not appease Elsa, the idea of her new allies living with something so dangerous in their waters unsettles her a little, so she moves on, "Then what about this dragon..." Elsa jumps as a crack of thunder almost deafens her, from how loud the boom was she assumes it must have struck close by, as in within castle grounds. Scooting a little closer on the bed to Hiccup, which is hard considering their already close proximity, she asks, "What does it take to make you jump?" Hiccup did not jump at the boom, the only indication he heard it is how he looked up from the book and in the direction the boom came from.

"The sound of an arrow unexpectedly leaving a bow, a sword being unsheathed out of sight or a man crying bloody mary behind your back." Answers Hiccup.

Elsa frowns a little as she considers the answer, they seem very specific and not something one would commonly hear, "Is that from assassination attempts?"

"Unfortunately so," Hiccup reveals. "Scares me like you and thunder."

"I am. Not. Scared of thunder," Elsa protests but Hiccup raises a brow, causing Elsa to relent some, "Okay, maybe just a little,"

Hiccup smiles a little at her, the Queen could be rather adorable when she is trying to hide something unimportant like this from him, and he had seen her do this a few times now. "Well, do not worry my Highness, this rugged Viking has went toe to toe with Thunder more than once and come out on top a few of those times."

"With Lightning?" Asks Elsa, finding Hiccups statement more than hard to believe.

"Yes," Hiccup tells her as he flicks through the dragon manual to find the Skrill. "This species can redirect lighting with its tail, and I say, that is not a fun species to get on the wrong side of." Hiccup tapped the tail of the drawn skrill where a crude image of lightning could be seen.

Due to his close proximity to Elsa Hiccup could feel her shiver at the thought of a dragon being able to redirect lighting at its will, "Remind me not to fly into lightning with you," She tells him after the shiver passes her. "Anyway, you said this other large dragon could control the other dragons, have you any theories how."

"Yes," Hiccup replies, after the whole event with Drago's Wilderbeast Hiccup spent a few weeks studying Valka's Wilderbeast carcas and came up with an answer to this question. "But you need to understand control is a strong word, it could only compel, that is why Toothless could break free from a Wilderbeasts control."

"Then how did it compel?"

"With a very complicated voicebox," Hiccup laughs slightly, he and Fishlegs were most proud of themselves when they figured out how the dragon did it, "Essentially, the dragon replicated sounds that made the dragons think the Wilderbeast was their mother, causing many dragons to jump to its defence." The reason this does not work on the newly hatched dragons is that newly hatched dragons are unruly, and regularly disobey their mothers.

"So with this knowledge could you control dragons?"

Simply put, yes Hiccup could, and he did. "I set up tests with Fishlegs when we discovered the voicebox, and while the results varied in efficiency from species to species, we managed to get at least one of every species we tried to join our cause."

"And what happened to this voicebox?"

"Fishlegs and I agreed it was too dangerous, so we destroyed it." Vaporise would be a better word considering he put it in his forge and watched as it degraded till it was nothing but ash and cinder.

Elsa is glad the voicebox is destroyed, as she too can see how in the wrong hands the box could become a weapon of mass destruction. "Probably for the..." Another boom echos around the room and yet again the Queen jumps from the sound, "Oh sod off." She curses in a manner that would appal anyone but the Vikings.

"Sod off?" Hiccup questions with a raised brow, "Someone has spent too much time around a Cami."

"I hate to admit it, and were you never afraid of lightning?"

"Yes," Hiccup admits to her, "I think we all have been at some point in our lives."

"Then how did you overcome it?" Elsa asks, and Hiccup can tell she wants to know so she can do the same, and free herself from the fear of thunder.

"Well, when I was younger, and the dragons still raided, dragons would not attack Berk in thunder, so at a certain age I came to the realisation thunderstorms meant I was safe from a raid for another night. Then when I discovered Toothless, I understood the thunder in dragon attacks is actually from an awesome dragon."

"Well, that is not going to assist me." Sighs the Queen.

"No." Hiccup agrees, before adding, "I could do what Spitelout did with Snotlout."

"Which is?" From the slightly evil chuckle Hiccup releases Elsa is unsure she wants to know.

"He tied him to a rock in the centre of Berk one thunderous night. While it seems absurd, it somehow worked." Hiccup is sure that had he not made the realisation thunderstorms mean no dragon attacks when he did, then Stoick would have done the same to him. It was one of the few things Stoick championed about Hiccup in his younger years, how he quickly overcame thunder.

"No thank-you." Elsa tells Hiccup, unimpressed at the method used.

Hiccup frowns a little then his face lights up as if an idea has hit him, "Then I will show you the beauty in thunder. Give me a second to..." Hiccup starts to sit up but Elsa pushes him back down, and rests her head on his chest slightly to make sure he doesn't try to sit up again.

"You are not calling Toothless, you are not supposed to be out of bed yet, never mind flying, but what were you going to do?"

Hiccup, realising the Dragon Manual is no longer being used puts it aside and with his free hand he lightly strokes the Queens arm without thinking about it, "From above, Thunder and Lightning is a beautiful thing, something that you need to see to understand."

"Then when you are better you will need to show me."

"Yes."

There is a small lull in the conversation, with the only sound in the room being rain hitting the shutters of the room and a fire crackling nearby, till Elsa asks, "What were you doing before I came in?"

"Inspecting that watch you give me." Hiccup tells her, "I want to know how it works."

"Is that why it is in a thousand bits on your bed?" Elsa had noticed the numerous intricate bits spread out on the bed when she came in, she just didn't care at the time.

"Yes, the engineering in this..."

 **Middle of the night**

Hiccup blinked as he opened his eyes, the candles that were lighting the room have burned themselves out and the fire that was providing heat to the room is now just red embers. Feeling a heavy weight on his arm he looks to his right and notices Elsa is fast asleep ontop of it. Hiccup does not want to wake her but he needs the toilet, and soon. "Elsa," He shakes her lightly till she begins to stirr, "I need to get up."

"Hmm," The Queen groans as she sits up on the bed, curious as to where she is, "I fell asleep?" She eventually asks.

"Yes, you looked so at rest I did not want to disturb you."

"Ugh, you should have," The Queen tells him as she stands off the bed, "You need your rest and you can not have me disturbing it, and.. I should not be seen with you and in your room at this time of night, so I must be leaving."

Hiccup is a little saddened she needs to leave, but he understands, "Then good night, Elsa."

"Yes," Elsa listens up for a second, "I should be able to sleep now the thunder has passed, thank-you for putting up with me."

"No worries," Hiccup smiles as Elsa leaves the room.


	31. Chapter 31

Hey troopers, small update!

I know it's been a while (6 weeks now?) but I'm still dedicated to this story. I got distracted with a side project that blew up, went on holiday, and I'm now enjoying the few hot days we get a year in good ole Blighty. (Heatwave for the win if you ask me) On top of this I just can not crack the latest chapter I need to push out (I'm trying to fit a full AstridxElsa convo, Hiccup being Hiccup scene with an impromptu parachute, and Elsa doubting Hiccup's future intentions scene'. Its been rewritten a few times now and well yeah. Bloody thing. _(Grumbles while shaking fist like an old grumpy man)_ Anyway, This was just to let you know I haven't kicked the bucket and I'm still working on this.

Cheers for your support guys!


	32. Chapter 32

**Alright guys, first of all I am sorry this update has taken so long to push out. As I mentioned I had trouble with this chapter, mostly it was with the result of Elsa's interaction with Astrid. It is still far from what I want it to be, but its been 2 months now and you guys deserve an update. So safe to say, this topic which has been a thorn in my side this chapter will need to come back up when I address it properly.**

 **Also credit where it's due, Tasia'sENDLESSDreams had to put up with a very horrible draft of this as I tried to make this chapter right for you guys. So Thanks for the help!**

 **RR**

 **Cajun Bear,  
Time is pushing on till I need to end this, but I will see what I can do. Thanks for sticking around**

 **Deathofheblackdragon  
I do this all the time! Like every time I write the dragon I get it wrong. I need a book thrown at me or something its that bad. Cheers for the correction!**

 **Guest1  
Yeah, it was done on the whimm and I enjoyed writing it, because like you say, everything else going on was forgotten about. Cheers**

 **OechsnerC  
Man, your entire comment hits on the problem of this current chapter. I hope you see why when reading it.**

 **Gap Filler Fella,  
"Shed their crowns, not their clothes' I like this phrase a lot and may have to use a variance of it some point. But yes, I hope to get another quiet moment in sooner or later. Thanks for the review!**

 **Tasia'sENDLESSDreams,  
Yup, so have I. Cheers for the help this chapter.**

 **Warorpeace  
Thanks for keeping an eye on the past/present thing for me. I'm hoping with a side project that has blown up a little I might be on top of this, but who knows?**

 **DragonDave45  
(Spoiler) We have already met Elsa's dragon, and we will see it again soonish and yes, we will see some fighting soon. 1-2 more chapters max left in arendelle before Hiccup finishes Umea off. Also yeah, grittier stories for the win! Cheers for the comments!**

 **Bullshit  
Yeah, its a war story but its not foccusing on it. My bad.**

 **Iamoutofideas  
** **Yuuup, closer indeed. Cheers**

 **Learfejr  
While I want to be in the same boat, It would not fit the story. It annoys me just as much as you guys I can imagine. Thanks though, give me a grin reading your comment!**

 **The Other one**

 **Ha, sorry for building flase hopes, (Hopefully this restores me) and thanks for staying around, the LOTR easter egg is really hard to find if I'm honest, you need a good memory and an unatural knowladge of LOTR to spot them, there are two nearer the start, one is a place name and the other I have forgotten my self now it was so long ago that I put it in haha.**

 **And yeah, your idea with Cami's parentage works surprisingly well. May need to look more into this. Which story was it feating the duo so if I do it I can give credit?**

 **Holly  
I appreciate you reviewed chapter 5 and will likely have long forgot your review, or abandoned this story, but thanks for the review!**

 **Warorpeace  
What I've pushed out im far then happy with, but its been so long now I need to move past it one way or another. This chapter may not be as cool as you expected, but I like to think what its leading onto will make up for it. (the next chapter is getting onto paper a lot smoother than this one has)**

 **/.../**

 **Previous chapter**

 **With a thunderstorm raging in the back ground Hiccup learns Elsa is afraid of thunder / lightning, the Queen learns of some dragons, and Eventually with Hiccups help Elsa falls asleep ontop of him in the storm.**

Elsa approaches the shield maiden from behind as Astrid scratches her dragon, which now features a rather ugly scar down its snout, a memento from the war, fortunately for Stormfly however, most Vikings find scars somewhat attractive. After waiting a second for Astrid to greet her Elsa clears her throat and says, "Hiccup tells me you want to talk."

"Yes," Astrid replies as she slowly turns from scratching her dragon. "Am I right in thinking you want to travel with Hiccup once we have Umea's head fixed on a pole?"

The Queen nods her head as she approaches Stormfly who is looking at her with large curious eyes, which are begging for a scratch. Elsa can not deny the dragon and scratches it under the jaw as she replies to Astrid, "We have discussed such an idea."

"And?" Asks Astrid as she crosses her arms and watches the Queen interact with her dragon.

"And, the idea entertains me."

"I see." Astrid comments, her face not revealing much if any emotion regarding the subject. "Then what do you know of surviving without your army of servants?"

Elsa stops scratching Stormfly and turns to the Viking, who the Queen is secretly jealous of, she knows Hiccup was once engaged to her, so she can not help but compare herself to Astrid, who according to Cami and Hiccup is a highly respected warrior within Viking society, and this is something Elsa wholeheartedly believes would attract Viking men. Now looking at Astrid Elsa says to her, "I must confess that I know very little."

The answer does not seem to surprise the Viking, or at least Astrid's face and mannerisms show no sign of surprise. After a moment of silence, Astrid unfolds her arms and says, "As you are to travel with Hiccup, I can guarantee you that at some point something will go wrong, so I need to have you prepared for when that does. Consider this your first lesson on surviving. What is the most important matter if you find yourself stranded without dragon or gear in the wilderness?"

Elsa did not expect this when Hiccup told her Astrid wanted to speak with her, she suspected it would be more to do with allowing Hiccup to get injured, or even helping him to escape his bed the other night. Thinking for a moment about Astrid's question the queen eventually replies, "Finding your dragon?"

"No." Astrid replies instantly, dismissing the idea with a stoic face, though deep down she is pleased the Queen would think to find her dragon. "Your dragon can find you far better than you it, and good luck trying to cover the amount of area a dragon could have flown to on foot."

This point seems fair and even obvious to Elsa now that it has been pointed out, "Then establish supplies, such as food and water."

"The well supplemented human body can survive three days without water, and 3 weeks without food. Try again."

Elsa racks her mind as she considered the body's needs, and dangers of the wilderness, with a new idea in mind she states, "Avoiding local wildlife, like dragons?"

"While it is a good idea to avoid a bear or dragon, just bumping into a one without tracking it down is an uncommon occurrence. To answer my question you need to find shelter and keep warm, being too cold can kill you in under half a day." While this is a problem for most mortals, Elsa believes being too cold is not something she would have an issue with, but she keeps her tongue still, she doubts Astrid would appreciate her pointing this fact out. "So then, with this in mind, what do you now consider as shelter?"

"Somewhere out of the rain."

Astrid shook her head as she once more crossed her arms, in a fashion that could be showing disapproval or even disappointment. "You can be totally soaked from head to toe and survive a flurry if you're in the right shelter. It is the wind you need to worry about, it will steal your precious body heat from right under your nose."

Meanwhile

"I've been thinking," Hiccup declares as he leans forward and rests his arms on the table in front of him.

Gobber crosses his arms and leans back as he says, "Never a good sign,"

Hiccup ignores the cheeky comment from his old mentor and elaborates on his idea, "What if we could drop supplies into hot zones without landing?"

Gobber rolls his eyes, Hiccup always seems to find the hard ways to do the most simple of things, one such example is using great machines to catch the wind and grind corn, in Gobbers opinion a Yak secured to a pinion is just as good and much easier to make. "Just use a long rope." He says with a wave of his mug-hand.

"Bah, you know that it would swing around like a pendulum, it's no good. I want something which will be precise, and quick."

Gobber still has his arms crossed, he knows how Hiccup is talking that he already has something in his mind, so it's pointless to do anything but listen to the idea. "An' what solution have you got then?"

Hiccup takes a swig of his drink before beginning to explain the meat and bones of his new idea.

/.../

"I have witnessed Hiccup do this in an instant with those sticks of his." Protests Elsa slightly as she fails to start a small fire, she has been trying now for what seems like a lifetime and is ready to give up.

"Yes." Astrid responds from her position above Elsa. "It is all jolly to have two Zippleback teeth at the ready, but what if you don't?" Astrid continues to watch the Queen struggle with igniting a fire before kneeling down and picking up the Queens tinder, "Your tinder is wet and useless, find some more, dry this time."

Elsa sits back on her haunches, Astrid has been nothing but stern with her today, and nothing she seems to do is right for the shield maiden. "What is it about me you disapprove of?"

Astrid considers the queen for a small while before responding, "Hiccup is a Viking, you are not."

"That does not seem to trouble Hiccup."

"No," Astrid admits, her voice a little irate. "And that is what worries me. He needs someone who can look after themselves, and him."

"I am a queen of a considerable nation," Elsa responds as she stands up, "I have people dedicated to the task, freeing myself for the more important issues."

Astrid considers the Queens comment before sighing and saying, "So you are planning for the long run?"

"I do not follow."

"You," Astrid points a finger towards the Queen, "Talk like this will remain after your little trip. Tell me, snow queen, what do you think Hiccups intentions are after your little trip?" If Elsa is honest with herself she has not considered this, "Tell me straight, do you plan on settling down?"

Elsa is silent for a moment as she asks herself what her plans and intentions are, but after a while of being silent she forces herself to say, "I am open to the possibility."

Astrid brings a hand to her forehead and rubs for a small time before looking at the Queen, "Look, I know Hiccup better than anyone alive, even his mother. What drives Hiccup is his desire to explore, so do you think he will sit idle in this town of yours twiddling his thumbs and settling arguments over who's sheep belong to who? That will drive him insane. He lives for finding the new."

"So you are suggesting we are incompatible."

"Honestly?" Astrid responds before leaving a small gap and saying, "Yes. I can not see you abandoning your duties, just as I can not see Hiccup abandoning his dreams. Maybe there is a happy middle ground you can both find, but I can not imagine it."

Despite not wanting to admit it, Elsa somehow knows the woman speaks sense, she knows Hiccup is driven by his will to explore, and sometimes by his daily adrenaline rush, but she has seen nothing in him which suggests he wants to settle down in one place. Even if they did settle, Elsa knows Hiccup is unlikely to want the official duties he would need to uptake since after all, he has told her he never enjoyed or wanted to be chief.

With a frown across her face, Elsa says, "Thank you for today, but I must go, I have a lot to think on."

As Astrid watches the Queen sulk away the shield maiden can't help but grin a little.

/.../

Hiccup looks over Toothless and down to the ground, far far below. "You sure about this?" Gobber shouts to him from his own dragon.

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders; the tests with heavy rocks had been rather successful so yes... maybe? Grabbing a package from behind him he unties a few strings before wrapping two ropes around his chest like his life depends on it, then he leans over sideways, package and all falling off Toothless. As he falls towards the ground far below him, the package unravels its self and Hiccup finds himself gradually drifting to the ground under a sheet. The sheet is made from numerous cow skins all stitched together.

A few moments later Gobber comes to hover next to his falling form. "Well, look at that, your not dead yet." The man says sarcastically.

"Landing I suspect will be the hard bit." Hiccup shouts to him.

As Hiccup falls, he tests pulling on the two ropes he tied around his chest, and he finds he can somewhat control his descent, changing the direction he falls. By the time he is near the ground he has mastered control of decent and aims for a quiet part of the docks.

A few moments after landing Eric rushes up to him, red in the face from the aerobic activity of running. "You're bloody insane." The man says when he has half gathered his breath, voicing what Hiccup suspects is the rest of Arendelles thoughts on his recent invention.

Hiccup shrugs the comment off. "Comes with the occupation."

"Occupation?" Questions Eric, "And what is that? Being a king?"

"I'm Viking." Hiccup replies as he slowly kneels down to fold up the skin sheet.

By the time the sheet is nearly folded up Hiccup looks up when he hears a commotion, and noticing what is happening he says, "Oh Thor."

Elsa soon arrives on her horse and says, "Did I just witness a man falling in a controlled descent from the sky?" The wording of her question makes it sound like she is disbelieving of the sight, but her tone told Hiccup something else, Elsa is not happy with him.

Hiccup looks to his hands that are holding the sheet used to slow his decent speed before looking back up and saying, "The important word there was controlled."

"But you do not admit you were falling?"

"Well, yes." Hiccup agrees. "But in a controlled manner. I had everything under control."

"Hiccup, you were hanging by a thread hundreds of feet up in the sky, when mortally injured."

Hiccup does not seem to see the issue. "Toothless was just a scream away."

Elsa breathes out slowly through her nose before dismounting her horse. "Master Eric," She greets the blacksmith before taking a few steps towards Hiccup, "I will admit it is a questionably impressive creation, and that will be the last I speak of it. Now it is about time we approach getting some lunch."

Hiccup looks to Gobber and Eric who he had agreed to have lunch with in a local resort. "Yes, come with me, I know of a place."

Elsa waits for a moment as she considers the request, "My staff will be disappointed," She wants to go to the castle, but she believes she knows Hiccup, and Hiccup is not fussed for the castle, he prefers new things and sight seeing, "But they will survive. Lead the way."

As Gobber and Eric lead the way Elsa walks beside Hiccup, "Hiccup, what after?" She asks, her mind still going over what Astrid said.

"After what?" Hiccup asks her casually.

Elsa takes a minute before saying, "I know you wish to explore, but after this, then what awaits us?"

Hiccup turned to her and stopped walking, "I will be honest," Hiccup says, "When I befriended Toothless, I knew not which awaited. When I realised I could fly to new lands, I knew nothing of what I would discover, when I became Cheif, I knew little of my authority or what it meant. What after I go exploring, I am not sure, and I do not wish to know. It is the fun of the chase."

Elsa considers her response, but she could not think of one, Hiccup does not know what his life if going to develop into. As he has previously stated, he flows with the wind. "Then," Elsa eventually states, "When I must return to Arendelle, what then?"

Hiccup considers her as he looks at her, she is looking for something important, something that could be elusive to him and he knows it. Looking around Hiccup notices they have a sizeable crowd, so he says to her, "Let us enjoy this meal, we will discuss this later, in a private location."

The meal passed with little said, it was awkward, but not because of who is there, but the unsaid words of two people.

/.../

 **Hiccups room (THIS IS THE GRR BIT I HAVE REDONE WHO KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES)**

Elsa walks in after being invited, and Hiccup invites her out onto the balcony of his room. Since the storm, it has cleared up a lot and it is mild enough to sit outside. "Drink?" Hiccup asks, but Elsa refuses, preferring her own drink which is a tried and trusted wine, not Hiccups rather awful ale.

When they both have a drink in their systems Elsa says, "What are we, Hiccup?"

The dragon warrior pauses to consider his response before saying, "What do you want us to be?" He keeps his eyes locked on her.

Elsa takes a light grip of one of his hands in both her own, "Does this explain?"

The Viking takes a while before nodding and grabbing her own hands with his own that are heavily scarred from a Viking life, playing with fire-breathing dragons, and war. "Look at my hands..."

Elsa cuts him off, "I do not care." She says. "After we go explore, then what Hiccup?"

Hiccup is stumped for a small time till he says. "I have never thought of that?"

"And why is that?"

Hiccup decides to be truthful with her, "I have never thought I would live to see it. Even going exploring is something like a wild fantasy right now."

"So," Elsa says, "Am I nothing but a fling to you? Something to discard after you have your wish of exploration?"

"What?!" Hiccup asks with such honesty, and shock Elsa can detect the confusion in his voice. "What has you saying such things?"

"What after we explore?" Elsa demands.

Hiccup takes a moment, "I do not know, but we can look at that together."

Elsa is a little pacified with this response, as she thinks he is willing to look into the possibilities. "No, what if I want to stay in Arendelle. Is that something you can accept?" So that is what has Elsa so worked up, thinks Hiccup.

Hiccup takes a deep breath, he knows he would never be able to stay in Arendelle for a long time. He would explore on dragon back as long as he has breath in his lungs. "I can." He says before adding, "But I can not become a permanent feature here, you must understand I need to be free to explore as you are to rule your nation. But there is a compromise I am sure we can find."

"A compromise," Elsa nods as her mind starts to work on this line of thought. "But you realise my people will expect you to uptake duties if we become something more."

This fact does not surprise Hiccup, "I would be shocked if you didn't want me to do something, and while I am not doing my thing, I accept that it is an inevitability." Hiccup begins to unconsciously rub Elsa's hand as he says, "Though for what seems to have you in a knot, this is not a fling Elsa, we will find a solution for afterwards."

Somehow, this comment alone pacifies Elsa's worries more than Hiccup understands.

/.../ **THIS WAS CUT SHORT**

 **The next night**

Hiccup waits till the entire castle has gone to bed till moving to the balcony of his room, as he looks up to the sky he smiles at the fact it is a clear night and mild, but he does not think on it long as he has plans. After blowing his ultrasonic whistle it is not long till Toothless comes to his balcony, and soon the dragon rider is on his dragons back. Flying around the castle he moves to Elsa's room, where the shutters are thankfully shut, and he begins to whistle a melodic tune only a Viking would know, it is that of a Death Song on the hunt.

It does not take long but Elsa curious by the odd song comes to the window of her room and finds Hiccup hovering close by outside, "Evening," He calls to her in a hushed voice to avoid detection, "I thought tonight was too pleasant to waste sleeping it away. Would you care to join me?"

Elsa looks around as if expecting someone to be watching, "You shouldn't be here." She says, "If someone catches you..."

"Then be quick," He grins to her, "And no one will notice a thing."

Elsa shakes her head before moving to her balcony, seeing what she is doing Hiccup directs Toothless to land on the balcony, "So?" She asks when Hiccup lands, "What do you have planned?"

"I must confess, I never thought further than breaking you out of here. Maybe a midnight flight, and see what happens."

Elsa again looks around, to see if anyone has spotted Hiccup, "Then let's be quick." She reaches up to Hiccup and the Viking helps her onto the back of his dragon. With a few silent flaps of its wings Toothless takes off, and soon the castle is but a speck in the distance.

"You really didn't think past this?" Ask's Elsa incredulously.

"To be honest," Hiccup replies as he reaches into a saddle bag, "I thought as far as getting some drink, which by the way, would you like some..." Hiccup holds a large glass bottle up that he has pulled out of a saddle bag, "Elemo... Elonm... this stuff?" He can barely read the writing on the bottle's label due to the low light.

"Elenmount," Elsa informs, recognising the name, "It is a questionable wine, but yes, do you have any containers?"

Hiccup looked like something has just hit him, "Knew I was forgetting something. Oh well, not to matter," The Viking popped the cork in bottle and drank from the wines container like a dirty commoner would. "Want some?" He then asks, holding it out for her to take.

Elsa was going to say no, but who would see her act like a commoner up here? "Please."

After a short flight high above Arendelle city Hiccup lands Toothless next on a river bank in the forest, it is very dark but nothing a little fire can't fix. With a fire established and providing warmth, Hiccup collapses onto the sandy river bank, "I am curious," He says, "Can you make anything from ice that you can imagine of?"

"Yes." Elsa says as she sips from the bottle, "But the bigger it is, the more it drains my body."

"So you couldn't create a mountain of ice?"

"In theory yes, practice no. What has you asking these questions?"

Hiccup shrugs as he acquires the bottle from Elsa and takes a big sip, "I saw 'your' castle the other day and it got me wondering."

"Ah," Elsa replies, "Despite what people say, it took me a few days to make that."

"Thor," Hiccup laughs, "You make it sound like any one else could do it in a few days too. A few days or not, it is not something anyone else could easily..." Hiccup looks to his left and at some bushes, where he was sure he heard a hissing sound.

Standing the chief slowly makes his way to the bush, weapon in hand. Getting to the bush he uses his short sword to seperate the branches, but nothing is to be found, that is to the untrained eye.

"Well, would you look at that," He muses as he starts to kneel to the ground and follow something apparently invisible to Elsa. "What have you found?"

"Fresh tracks," The chief smiles as he continues to follow them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks Elsa as she follows Hiccup, the man is stumbling along after the footprints; he has forgotten his cane.

"No," Laughs Hiccup to her, after all, he is in a foreign land and heavily injured, "But what is the worst that can happen? We have the mighty Night Fury at our back!"

"Well then, how can I refuse my sense of adventure?" Asks the Queen as she walks with him to follow the tracks, "So, what do you think we will find?"

"If I am honest, some dung." Hiccup replies to her, "But I can hope for more."

"There better be more than dung!" Elsa warns him friendly.

"Well, is this not the fun of the mystery?" Hiccup asks, "For all we know, we could find a pot of gold."

"A pot of gold from dragon footprints? For some reason I am sceptical."

"Hey," Hiccup replies to her as he takes the bottle of wine from her and takes a swag, "It's happened before."

"I find that hard to believe." Elsa dismisses.

"No, really," Hiccup iterates, "There is a species of dragon that collects anything shiny and valuable, from a nice sword to gold, we followed a nest into a cavern and it had more gold then Fishlegs could count and a fair few Ulfberts. Saved Berks behind that place did after our skirmishes with Drago emptied the coffers."

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, are you lying to me?" Elsa finds it too hard to believe a dragon would do such a thing.

"No." He replies, "It's true, but I'm still bamboozled over what they were going to do with the gold and silver. I mean, what does a dragon need it for? Do they have some crafty economy we are yet to discover? What is there end game?"

Elsa begins to laugh, "I now think you are over thinking things."

"But am I?" Hiccup asks, "These dragons had a collection large enough to wage a war. I keep going back to see what evil schemes they are up to, but they know!" He shakes his fist to the sky, "Little Terrors."

"Well," Elsa says, "It sounds like these dragons could be useful,"

"Oh," Hiccup states with an almost evil laugh, "I planted a nest in Umea's territory, he doesn't know it yet, but essentially the dragons are funding a war against himself with his own money."

"That is... surprisingly disturbing to think of, but I am glad they are working for you."

The duo continues to follow the prints for a few minutes till they come across a cave that would have been covered in shrubs had Hiccup not uncovered it, "Well, would you look at that." Hiccup states with bravardo. "Care to join me?" He holds out his hand for her to take and follow him into the cave.

"Do you have a torch?" Elsa asks, not wanting to enter a cave in the dark in case there is a sudden drop or something else sinister which could injure them.

"Sure," Hiccup cuts a branch off a tree and lathers the end with some nightmare gel before igniting it, "So, I'm looking forward to my pot of gold, you?"

"We are not going to find a pot of gold." Elsa iterates, "But won't the dragons be wary of us, even hostile?"

"Maybe," Agrees Hiccup, "But I haven't survived this long through blind luck, at least that's what I tell myself. Astrid digresses with this, but that's Astrid."

"That does not reassure me Hiccup."

Hiccup nods, he can understand why, "Yes, but you are still walking with Toothless and me into this mysterious cave."

They continue to walk for what seems like a life time till they come across a large open cavern. "Elsa," Hiccup says as he looks around, "I don't mean to worry you, but we are surrounded."

/.../

 **thanks again for sticking around.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Well, cheers for sticking around chaps! I suspected a major drop in readers, but you guys are awesome!**

 **RR**

 **Dragondave45**  
 **Well, the good news is we have already seen his flight suit in action, and the dragons are described in some detail this chapter. And yeah, we will move to the war front next chapter.**

 **Cajunbear73**

 **Yes, they have** alot **to sort, and the whole idea of what they are going to do has been a sticky subject for me. I'll solve it somehow in the future I** 'm **sure but as of right now its sort of a mix of ideas all piled into a horrible pick n mix.**

Warorpeace -(For whatever reason, FF doc editor will not make this line bold. Grrr FF)  
 **I think all the errors cropped in because to be frank I was sick to death of that chapter and just wanted it out of my hands. Not a good practice but at the time when I published** it **I was mentally done with it. Cheers for pointing them out though, with a new chapter out I'll go back and look at it again for errors.**

 **Theother1**  
 **Thanks for the reading material! I'll get around to reading it shortly but a change of flat in prep for a new job mixes things up alot. Cheers for the comments too!**

 **MrFahrenheit2**  
 **Skill sometimes overcomes power. I don't know if you will get this far into the story, but I'll go back and see what I can do to clear it up. Cheers!**

"Surrounded?" Whispers Elsa with a small amount of hostility, before adding, "How do you know, I can't see anything?"

Hiccup points Elsa's torch downwards so they can see the floor with greater ease before he slowly lowers himself to his knees. The ground is a soft sediment almost akin to a black sand, and it leaves tracks incredibly well. In the sand like floor, Hiccup points out a few interesting features, "First of all, notice these markings here?" He talks as if nothing is wrong and he is not surrounded.

"Yes?" Elsa says after barely a glance to the feature, she dares not take her eyes off her surroundings for long, "I've seen it a few times now in this cavern, and thousands of times back home, it's the imprint a dragon lying down on its belly in a soft material leaves."

Hiccup moves slowly to point out another feature of interest barely a foot step away, "Tail marking's are kept tight to the body, usually a sign of a resting dragon."

Elsa is confused by what Hiccup is telling her, "How does that tell you we are surrounded?"

"A dragon resting outside of its 'home' or a place of comfort would not usually be in such a 'coiled' position as it leaves them vulnerable to attack, that is because it takes precious time for them uncoil their tail." Hiccup picks up a white looking stick and sniffs it, "Then if we add a few fresh looking bones of what I assume is a small mammal, a fox possibly, then we get a recipe for a dragons layer."

Hiccup stands straight, "But if that wasn't enough to seal the deal, the vast quantity of fresh droppings and a high number of tracks should." After speaking Hiccup stands stoically still for a moment before adding, "There are other signs too, listen to our surroundings, what can you hear? And can you smell that?"

Elsa waits a moment to hear if she can hear anything out of the ordinary, but she can not, only her fast heart beat and breathing, and the cavern smells a bit, but she can't detect anything that would tell her she is surrounded. "I can't hear or smell anything other than a wretched smell of decaying meat." She tells him.

Hiccup is not surprised, it took him years to learn what to look for, and even some riders who have been around dragons for years still don't know what to look for... Roughnut, Toughnut cough cough cough. Finding dragons in such places is a fine art that Hiccup likes to think he has perfected. "Listen to the wind passing outside the entrance," He informs her, "How it sounds tell me this cavern is protected from it, and no dragon likes sleeping in the wind, not even the mighty Fury. The smell is that of rotten meat, mixed with fresh prey, this place is still in use." Unfortunately, Hiccup learned what rotten and fresh meat smells like from the battlefield. "Finally, most dragons will defend their home ferociously, which makes me ponder why they haven't made themselves known yet."

"Hiccup, are you sure this means we are surrounded? I can't see anything." Elsa is getting a little irate from his observations, and apparent lack of care they are surrounded.

Hiccup grins a little to her, "Because you're not looking in the right place."

Hiccup guides Elsa a few steps to her right and points to the floor, "See it?" He asks her with a little grin.

"See what?" Elsa asks in return, before going, "Oh," When she sees what Hiccup sees.

"Indeed," Hiccup says as he eyes the small snout that is sticking up from the ground, the snout is well disguised as gravel and muck, and would be quickly passed as so to the uneducated. The sandy ground around the snout is also looking a little disturbed, again, this is something you would not typically notice unless you knew what to look for. "Look at the snout and the ground around it, notice the pattern in the soil?" Elsa nods, "Then look around, how many are there?" He then aks from her now she knows what she is looking for.

"1.. 3.. Oh my, there are 7 of them."

"9 Actually, which suggests to me they are pack animals" Hiccup corrects, "But this is... most fascinating. They are underground, in this underground cave, and in addition, this cavern is out of the wind. I wonder if they made their cavern here out of old habits? This supports Fishlegs theory of shared ancestry and customs shared by blood, if so then their scent must be..."

"Hiccup," Elsa says, cutting off his rambling, "As fascinating as this is, I do not like the idea of being surrounded by threats we do not know the capabilities of." Or just being surrounded at all really.

Hiccup pauses his rambling to look at her, "Oh yeah, guess so. Come on; we will see if we can coax them out into the open."

Not long later Hiccup has a fish tied to a tree outside the cavern's entrance and is sat up a tree and on a thick branch along with Elsa behind the entry of the cave, so any curious dragon would have to pop its head out and look behind itself to see them. They are also down wind, so their scent won't give them away.

"Do you really think this will work?" Elsa asks, not entirely sure if what they are doing is going to be a waste of time or not.

"Not sure," Hiccup shrugs, "But from what I know, they are unmistakably carnivorous and possibly nocturnal, I would say we have a good bet."

There is a small pause as Elsa passes the wine barrel to Hiccup, "It amazes me how you could deduce all those things in the cave. Had you not been there I would never have realised a dragon was below my feet, never mind surrounding me."

Hiccup shrugs again before taking a generous mouthful of wine; he is yet to master the art of 'sipping'. "And I've seen but a few of the things you have to do to run this place. I don't know how you keep ontop of it." Hiccup speaks from experience mostly after Anna's birthday events were over with, and when Elsa was forced to restart her usual duties.

"Ha." Elsa says, she often wonders this her self, "Trust me, I do it with aides and a lot of them."

"But even then," Hiccup dismisses her attempt to down play her job, "Just from what I've seen, you're always dealing with your neighbours, talking trade this, trade that, law this and law that, administering with said aides, and going over your numbers."

Elsa has seen Hiccups books to know that the Viking has them, but she has not actually seen Hiccup act as chief in his own town. "Does this not compare with being a Viking Chief?"

"Not at all." Hiccup says, "When I was chief my most important duty was to Berks defence, then I was to go around and overlook projects, and finally ensure a hot meal was served every day in the towns hall." Hiccup chuckles to himself lightly at this thought, "I remember a few times hot food wasn't served for whatever reason, and boy, the chaos it caused. Occasionally I also had to beat someone into submission, but I had Astrid for that." Or Toothless if Astrid wasn't around.

Elsa can understand some of the difference; she runs a nation with relatively stable neighbours, Hiccup ran a tribe in a hostile environment with limited exports and imports among other things. "So how did this change when you united the clans?"

"Pfff." Hiccup breathes out as he leans back slightly and rests his back on the tree trunk, "Everything. I heard someone call me a war lord not so long ago and I suppose they are right. After uniting the clans, every decision I've made is for the war machine. Do I assault here or there? Do I forge more swords using conventional materials, or fewer swords with more expensive alloys or should the focus be elsewhere entirely and on arrows? Does X need reinforcements more than Y? Is the information we gained from 'interrogation' legitimate or falsified to end the pain?" Hiccup breathes out again, "It is not a particularly desirable job if I am to be honest with you."

"No," Esla responds, "I can not even imagine what it must be like to wake up every day and plan a nations demise or face destruction yourself."

"Well, don't..." Hiccup stops mid sentence and leans forward for a moment before saying, "So, the bait was a success."

Elsa snaps her head in the caves direction to look for the fish Hiccup strung up, but the bait is missing, "What? How did we miss that?"

"We got talking, that's how." Hiccup grumbles a little, but he isn't too annoyed, the night is still young. "I'll be back momentarily."

It does not take Hiccup long to set up a new fish, on a more secure rope, and find his way back to the branch he was previously sitting on. "So, let's see if the second time is the charm."

As Hiccup settles back down on the branch Elsa asks him, "I was thinking, how do you think they have remained hidden in what is relatively my back yark for so long?"

"The dragons?" Hiccup asks rhetorically before giving his answer, "They are very timid beasts, nocturnal from supporting evidence and live in a cave that they have hidden the entrance too. I guess they have not been found because they go to great lengths to remain hidden. And if someone did stumble into their cave, well, they just hide in the dirt and keep said person oblivious."

"Do you think there are others?"

Hiccup takes a moment but eventually nods, "I do not believe these are the same dragons that we found on the river bank all those days ago. But if you are thinking of something bigger, like Toothless, then no, you would have found them..." Hiccup stops talking to squint at the fish before saying, "There!" In a loud whisper. A small black dragon no larger than a German Shepard and with four legs is slowly approaching the fish. From what Hiccup can see, its wings are undeveloped, and its leg structure represents a dragon more inclined to stay on the ground. Its head has thick scales that are rocky in appearance, yet the rest of its body looks like soft scales. The tail which is rather flat in appearance in the vertical axis ends with two bone protrusions on either side; both protrusions are pointy like a pickaxe. The flat tail suggests the animal could swim a lot, so maybe, the bones Hiccup found were that of an aquatic animal, like an otter.

After a second to sniff the fish the mysterious dragon grabbed the fish and pulled it off the rope, showing surprising strength in its four legs and neck. "Now we know they come out easily for food, should we try catching one?" Asks Hiccup, the trap will be a complex one, developed for this very purpose so it won't hurt the beast.

"No." Elsa says after a good moment to think about it, "They have remained hidden from the outside world for so long now my people do not know they exist, why destroy this hard work of theirs now?"

Hiccup nodded in appreciation of Elsa's will to leave the dragons alone. "A worthy sentiment." He tells her, "Then let's just observe."

After a while the duo have managed to get the dragons to come out closer to the tree they are hiding up, "Nocturnal for sure," Hiccup speaks aloud, "They hide from the light of fire, and their eyes shine in the light of the moon."

"So, how come they have not seen us?"

"I suspect," Hiccup starts, "That their eyes are not too good, and they rely on smell as their primary sense like Night Terrors. Before you ask, they haven't smelled us because I stink of Toothless and we are down wind."

"Fascinating," Elsa says as she continues to watch a few dragons pull on a rope to free a fish. The way they are working together suggests the animals are pack animals and have a high intelligence. If you were to string a fish up on a rope for a Nadder or two then the two dragons would have been in a fight long before they even thought of working together to free the fish for consumption. That or a dragon would have swallowed the fish whole, with the rope included, and try to walk off only to find itself hooked to a tree.

"So," Hiccup says after noting the moon is low in the sky, "What are you going to name them?"

"Me?" Retorts Elsa, "You are the dragon master who found them, surely it is for you to name."

"Your Kingdom." Hiccup tells her with a shrug.

"In such a case," Elsa thinks aloud, "Then I must refrain from giving them a name. They are mysterious little critters and I feel giving them a name would take from that nature."

"Critters." Hiccup repeats the word as if trying it out for a name, "That they are, and I like your thinking."

Before long the moon is touching the horizon and Hiccup takes Elsa back to her castle. As she dismounts Toothless Elsa says, "Thank you for tonight Hiccup, it has been an experience I would like to repeat sometime."

Hiccup nods to her in silence and flies off, just moments before a night guard walks into line of sight.

 **Cheers. So next chap I'm going to have to speed things up A LOT so we will be heading back to the war front and tie things up there.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Well chaps, can you remember when I mentioned I must have this finished by mid-September? I am afraid that time has come, and boy has it come all too soon. Over the next year, maybe longer I don't expect to have any free time to continue this, well, I might, but I will have 0 personal space and don't know if I'll have a stable internet connection to boot.**

 **If I can get any more updates out I will get them out, but please don't hold your breath. When I started this, never did I expect it to grow this long, or for it to be read 80,000 times and have loyal 333 followers of which 246 of you did me the massive favour of favouriting this. Honestly, by failing to finish this in time, I feel like I've let all of you down.**

 **I did want to get more out over the last few weeks, but this new job/adventure I'm about to embark on has required a lot of preparation.**

 **So as a sorry I failed, and a present, I've included a tiny chapter below, its what a lot of you will have wanted for a long long time now, and to be honest, it's overdue. I also think it leaves this story at a good place for me to come back to this if I ever get some free time in the future.**

/.../

A few hours later after dropping Elsa off, shortly before the sun caresses the horizon, Hiccup and his small Viking party are making their final preparations for the long flight north. While Gothi has assured them the weather will be in their favour, that does not mean it will be pleasant or even dry. No, Hiccup expects nothing but biting cold that can be felt in the bones and a harsh wind, that hopefully will be on their back, if he is lucky, it will be dry, but he seems to be running low on luck these days.

After ensuring a strap on Toothless' saddle is adequately tightened the Viking turns to check on his small posse, and he finds each of them is ready for the arduous flight north. Turning from his party he looks towards the few Arendellians that have come to see him off, his eyes linger on one sole in particular. "Hopefully," He begins, "Next time I see you, my business in the North will be over and I will be just a man once more."

"Yes." Elsa replies to him, "We can hope for such a future, just make sure you come back in one piece."

"Or on my shield." Hiccup replies, citing a very old line that will probably fly over Elsa's head. "But I do like my life, you know."

The Queen can't help but raise a brow at the absurd statement, "Truly? I must say that you have convinced me of quite the contrary."

Hiccup raises a hand to rub his chin, he has done a few questionable deeds, but none of them was that bad, were they? "Now how would I have done that I wonder, Was it..."

"You know exactly what you have done."

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, not caring at how he has apparent low regard for his life, "Eh when you are close to death you never feel more alive."

Elsa with a cheeky idea in mind takes a step towards him and before Hiccup can react she grabs him by the back of the head and pulls him down to her level so she can kiss him passionately on the lips. After a few long seconds Elsa pulls back for breath and says, "Are you sure you never feel more alive?"

"I... I may retract my previous statement."

With a smile, Elsa says, "Good, now leave before my soldiers think you just pervertedly assaulted their queen."

Hiccup looks at a few of the surprised guards before nodding, "Yes, may be a good idea, but first I should actually commit an offense that would make them think that..." Before the Queen could react Hiccup caught her lips again, it was all over too quickly, however, and soon Hiccup had to end the kiss to mount his dragon.

With his foot locked in place to control the artificial tail fin, he waves to those who have come to see him off and says, "Tally ho, ole chaps, I'll see you when I see you."

/.../

Ta ta for now. Thanks a million again!


End file.
